L'orque au visage d'elfe
by Aelyan
Summary: Après sa défaite lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées, Sauron craint une alliance entre Thranduil et Thorin. Pour l'empêcher, et reconquérir le nord de la Terre du Milieu, il décide de frapper la Forêt Noire en plein cœur, usant de ses plus noirs maléfices. L'aide des nains d'Erebor suffira-t-elle à sauver les elfes ? Surtout Thranduil, atteint dans son propre royaume... UA postBOFA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Tolkien et P. Jackson. Rien à moi, malheureusement !

Personnages principaux : Thranduil, Legolas, Thorin, Tauriel, Oin.

Rating G. Pas de gore cette fois, c'est promis ! Un peu de sang et de bataille mais rien de plus grave que dans les films.

Histoire : les elfes ne connaissent pas la trahison. Pas au sein de leur propre peuple ! Quand l'un d'eux, aux mains de Sauron, se transformera en orque tout en gardant son apparence d'elfe, Thranduil devra lutter pour survivre.

* * *

Les orques tendirent l'oreille. Aucun d'eux ne désirait pénétrer dans la sombre salle du trône où Sauron observait son Palantir. La vie et la mort dépendait bien souvent de l'humeur de leur Seigneur quand ils pénétraient dans la pièce sombre ! Voir Sauron silencieux faire les cent pas n'était pas pour les rassurer. Les orques rebroussèrent chemin. Vils et cruels, certes. Suicidaires, certainement pas.

Sauron poursuivit sa marche inlassable. Les elfes l'inquiétaient. Elrond et Galadriel l'avaient chassé de Dol Guldur l'année précédente avec l'aide des magiciens. Ils étaient plus forts qu'il ne l'avait escompté ! Plus que tout, il craignait une alliance des elfes qui rallierait les hommes sous une seule bannière comme par le passé.

De temps à autre, il tendait un bras couvert de son gantelet noir et le posait sur le palantir. La pierre de vision le fit voyager aux confins de la Terre du Milieu. Seules les terres des Elfes échappaient à son regard, en particulier Fondcombe et la Lothlorien.

Finalement, il se retourna et sa voix gronda tandis qu'il appelait ses serviteurs.

Bon gré mal gré, les orques s'avancèrent. Comme pour tenter de calmer les ardeurs de leur terrible Maître, ils s'inclinèrent si bas que leurs nez énormes effleurèrent le sol de la tour.

« Appelez le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar ! »

Parfois, les journées allaient de mal en pis. Les orques rebroussèrent chemin précipitamment. S'il y avait bien un être qui leur inspirait autant de terreur que Sauron, c'était le premier des serviteurs de l'anneau unique ! Ils mirent de bonnes minutes avant de trouver un gobelin si stupide qu'il pénètrerait dans la taverne du Roi Sorcier.

.

Le Roi Sorcier se glissa dans la salle du trône. Le cliquettement de son armure à chacun de ses pas rendait inutile toute annonce. Il rejoignit son maître et se posta à deux pas derrière lui, attendant ses ordres.

« Les elfes doivent être détruits ! »

Le Roi Sorcier resta silencieux. C'était une idée qui tournait à l'obsession de Sauron.

« Vous allez retourner à Dol Guldur ! La forteresse ne doit pas être reconquise. Maintenez les Royaumes de la Forêt Noire et la Lothlorien sous attaque constante ! Ne les laissez pas se reposer. Prenez un autre Nazgul.

— Bien, Maître.

— Les orques…seront utiles ! poursuivit Sauron. Les orques étaient des elfes, autrefois. Le Seigneur Melkor les a asservit et ils servent désormais ses desseins… »

Le Roi Sorcier approuva. L'histoire était connue. Elle était la source de la haine des orques pour les elfes : ils les aimaient autant qu'ils les haïssaient. Peut-être se souvenaient-ils un jour en avoir été ? Le spectre se l'était toujours demandé.

« Recommencez ! Prenez des elfes, brisez les, asservissez-les ! reprit Sauron d'une voix forte en se retournant vers son lieutenant. Torturez-les jusqu'à détruire leurs esprits mais ne touchez pas à leur visage ! Qu'ils gardent leurs beaux yeux et leurs oreilles pointues, leurs longs cheveux et leur grande taille ! Mais que la lumière disparaisse de leurs yeux et qu'ils marchent dans les ténèbres ! Transformez-les en orques et renvoyez-les à leurs rois ! »

Le Roi-Sorcier esquissa un sourire derrière son heaume. Il s'inclina.

Il partit le lendemain, à la tête d'une cinquantaine d'orques et d'une dizaine de boites emplies d'œufs d'Ungoliant. Tout au long de leur périple, ils ne croisèrent pas âme qui vive assez folle pour s'opposer à eux. Les hommes n'étaient pas une menace. Les nains se retranchaient dans leurs montagnes. Les elfes se terraient dans leurs forêts.

Dès leur arrivée dans la terrible forteresse, le Roi Sorcier réunit ses troupes et le reliquat survivant des dernières années. Devant lui se tenaient de jeunes orques et des plus vieux marqués de cicatrices, encadrés par des hordes d'araignées.

« Capturez des elfes ! Amenez-les-moi ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Sauron a été chassé de Dol Guldur, le mal s'en est allé ! Ou en tout cas, c'est ce qui se murmurait dans les halls de Thranduil. Lui-même n'en était pas convaincu. Pour l'avoir combattu, il savait que le mal ne serait pas si facile à vaincre. Les araignées n'avaient pas quitté son royaume. Plus repoussantes et plus nombreuses chaque jour, elles arpentaient quasiment librement la Forêt Noire. Pour un nid détruit, deux autres étaient construits.

Thranduil ne se faisait aucune illusion. Il avait triplé les patrouilles aux frontières. Aucun elfe ne pouvait plus sortir seul. Les voyages ne se faisaient qu'avec son accord exprès. Ce n'était pas une grande contrainte, les elfes des bois n'ayant jamais été férus de voyage.

Assis sur son trône majestueux, le roi restait plongé dans ses pensées. Les nains d'Erebor, dirigés par Thorin, n'aideraient personne. Ils s'étaient reclus derrière leurs murs et s'employaient avec ardeur à restaurer leur puissance d'antan. Voilà cinq années que Smaug était tombé. Les séquelles n'avaient pas pour autant été effacées. La rancune laissait autant de traces que la guerre.

Un elfe vêtu d'une armure s'avança vers le trône, une expression inquiète sur son beau visage coiffé d'un heaume maculé de boue. C'était le nouveau capitaine des gardes, nommé à son retour d'Erebor. Finien s'inclina devant le trône, ses cheveux bruns cascadant de ses épaules. Il revenait d'une patrouille et Thranduil sentit que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

Le roi esquissa un vague geste de la main.

« Nous avons détruits deux nids, Sire. Les œufs ont été brulés comme les cadavres des bêtes. »

Le capitaine Finien laissa Thranduil se réjouir de ces nouvelles : la mission avait été couronnée de succès. Cependant, le roi connaissait bien ce soldat qui le servait depuis sept cent ans. Plus âgé et plus consensuel que Tauriel, il avait moins l'esprit d'initiative et cela avait freiné sa carrière.

« Nous avons perdu deux elfes, poursuivit l'elfe avec dépit. L'un est mort, l'autre a été pris. Il a été blessé mais nous ignorons si ces blessures étaient fatales. »

Thranduil fronça les sourcils. Depuis quatre ans que les raids des orques et des araignées avaient repris, ils capturaient des elfes et ne se contentaient plus de seulement les tuer. Le roi avait déjà décidé de couper court à toute tentative de rançon. Depuis les enlèvements, Thranduil avait réorganisé ses troupes. Aucun elfe n'en savait davantage que ce qui était strictement nécessaire à sa mission, de manière à éviter que des secrets militaires ne leurs soient arrachés sous la torture. Cela ne suffisait pas : ses soldats craignaient de partir en patrouilles et d'être capturés.

« Vous pouvez vous retirer. »

Finien ne s'attarda pas : il s'inclina une dernière fois et tourna les talons, laissant derrière lui un Thranduil en proie au doute.

.

.

L'elfe hurla. Débarrassé de son armure et de ses vêtements, sa peau nue était offerte à son tortionnaire sans rien pour le protéger. Le fer chauffé au rouge s'approcha encore.

Les premiers essais échouèrent : les elfes prisonniers moururent sous la torturent ou se transformèrent en orques, leurs yeux devenus jaunes et la haine au fond de leurs pupilles ne permettant pas une tentative d'infiltration.

Le roi sorcier d'Angmar mit dix ans pour arriver à exécuter le plan de son Maître. Dix ans pour arriver à ce qu'un prisonnier leur soit acquis corps et âme tout en conservant son beau visage d'elfe, à peine marqué d'une ou deux cicatrices laissées par la torture. Ses blessures n'étaient pas encore refermées. Elles le faisaient souffrir et il appréciait cette douleur. Elle lui rappelait par quoi il était passé, ce qui avait fait qu'il n'était plus le faible elfe implorant d'aller aux portes de Mandhos mais le fier guerrier prêt à en découdre au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il se tenait, raide, couvert par une cape d'elfe grise, un bras entourant son ventre lacéré couvert d'hématomes. Ses cheveux longs étaient salis par des mois de captivités, emmêlés. Son visage émacié aux traits tirés n'avait plus rien de commun avec celui qu'il arborait lorsqu'il avait quitté les Halls de Thranduil.

Pourtant, ses yeux clairs étincelaient d'assurance et d'arrogance alors qu'il faisait face au Roi Sorcier. On pouvait presque deviner la haine derrière son beau visage, cette haine propre aux orques qui leur donnait envie de détruire toute vie sur les terres du milieu.

L'elfe esquissa un sourire satisfait. Il savait ce qui l'attendait : cacher ce qu'il était sous des dehors d'elfe survivant de l'horreur et frapper au cœur l'une des trois forteresses des elfes. La mission de sa vie ! Sauron lui avait promis gloire et richesse s'il y parvenait.

L'elfe s'inclina devant son Maître.

Ne restait plus qu'à régler les derniers détails.

Les hurlements dans les geôles ne cessaient pas.

.

.

« Je ne peux aller plus loin ! » souffla un elfe.

Il s'effondra dans l'herbe de la forêt, toussant et crachotant, incapable de respirer convenablement. Des blessures profondes sur ses côtes l'empêchaient de prendre de longues inspirations.

Un autre elfe l'attrapa par les épaules et le remis sur pieds. Lui non plus n'étaient pas sorti indemne de son emprisonnement dans la terrible forteresse de Dol Guldur. Trois autres soldats trainaient derrière eux, s'aidant mutuellement pour continuer à avancer.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient depuis leur évasion des geôles du Roi Sorcier. Cette fois, ils ne pourraient aller plus loin, aucun d'eux ne serait capable de marcher encore longtemps. S'organiser pour survivre à la nuit fut leur priorité : les araignées rodaient et les orques avaient repris leurs raids, de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt.

Les trois les moins blessés aidèrent à monter les autres en haut d'un arbre. Ils restèrent dans les branches les plus hautes, frissonnant sous la fièvre davantage que sous le temps glacial de l'hiver. Le peu de vêtements qu'ils portaient encore sur le dos était à l'état de lambeaux insuffisants pour bander leurs plaies. Ils se servirent des feuilles à la place.

S'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire des tours de garde, l'épuisement les emportèrent tous dans un sommeil troublé hanté par des cauchemars. Seuls les ordres du Roi Sorcier les gardèrent en vie cette nuit-là. Les araignées ne les attaquèrent pas.

.

.

« Sire ! »

Le capitaine de ses gardes surprit Thranduil, penché sur l'étude d'une carte du Nord des Terres du Milieu. Les yeux gris du roi se relevèrent et il cessa sa conversation avec ses conseillers.

« Des prisonniers se sont échappés de Dol Guldur ! Cinq elfes, capturés au cours des trois dernières années ! »

La joie se peignit sur le visage de Thranduil. Les bonnes nouvelles arrivaient trop rarement, ces derniers temps. Il pressa son capitaine d'en dire davantage.

« Tous sont sérieusement blessés, précisa Finien. Leurs vies ne sont pas en danger ! La patrouille a envoyé un éclaireur, les autres seront de retour d'ici une heure. J'ai envoyé des soldats leur ouvrir le chemin. »

Lorsque les elfes s'approchèrent des Halls de la Forêt Noire, la rumeur s'était déjà propagée partout dans le royaume. Thranduil se tenait dans le soleil devant les siens, les yeux rivés sur le chemin. Les bruits de sabots sur la pierre de la route se faisaient entendre depuis un certain temps, lents et rythmés. Les soldats surgirent de l'obscurité tout à coup, portant des civières confectionnées avec leurs capes et des branchages.

Les guérisseurs dépassèrent Thranduil et se postèrent à côté des blessés. Deux seulement étaient conscients. Les autres restèrent inconscients durant tout le trajet, les bandages blancs teintés de sang tranchant avec leur peau bleuie sous les coups.

Thranduil félicita en personne les soldats.

Le soir même, quand les guérisseurs lui donnèrent l'autorisation, Thranduil rendit visite aux cinq courageux soldats qui avaient survécu à des semaines de captivité et avaient gardé assez d'énergie pour s'enfuir.

Ce soir-là, le dîner se transforma en festin à la gloire des survivants. Le vin coula à flot et Thranduil mena la soirée comme personne. A sa droite et à sa gauche, les soldats de l'escouade, vainqueur d'araignées soudainement timorées, furent mis aux honneurs.


	3. Chapter 3

Deux années passèrent. Les blessures guérirent. Des cinq elfes, deux furent trop mutilés pour encore tenir une épée.

Silnarën devint serviteur au palais de Thranduil. L'abandon de l'épée lui fut à la fois doux en ce qu'il restait aux côtés de son épouse et de leur jeune fils et amer en ce que ses cicatrices et ses deux doigts en moins étaient un rappel incessant de ces souffrances. Sa famille n'avait pas totalement apaisé son esprit. Il ne parla jamais de ce qu'il avait vécu.

Nerdaël devint un précepteur. Ses blessures lui avaient laissé une boiterie persistante qui s'accentuait par temps froid. Ses mains n'avaient plus leur force mais restaient bien suffisantes pour apprendre aux jeunes elfes à tenir un arc. Cavalier émérite, il s'occupait également des chevaux avec un talent indéniable. Il lui arrivait de disparaitre des jours d'affilés. Personne ne savait où il allait ni avec qui.

Des trois qui purent manier une épée, un y renonça. Turlion entra dans la garde royale, protecteur de Thranduil. Son regard restait hanté par la torture et personne ne savait s'il saurait tirer son épée pour protéger son roi. Son poste était surtout honorifique et les épreuves passées lui avaient apporté l'admiration et le respect de tous. Il tenait surtout lieu d'écuyer à Thranduil, s'occupant de ses armes et de ses chevaux. En l'absence de guerre ouverte, cela impliquait surtout de s'assurer que tout était prêt pour la chasse.

Cyriel reprit son poste dans les patrouilles six mois après son retour. Ses yeux brillaient d'une soif de vengeance qui inquiétait sa sœur. Sa rage au combat n'avait d'égale que son habilité avec son épée fine. Il passait tout son temps libre à s'entrainer et avait acquis en quelques mois une réputation de fermeté non usurpée. Des cinq, encore régulièrement invités à la table du roi, Thranduil était le plus proche de Cyriel. Son visage marqué de deux cicatrices qui le défiguraient, sa colère contre le monde entier et sa soif de vengeance lui semblaient tellement familières !

Dilnis, seule femme elfe à être revenue vivante de Dol Guldur, resta alitée dans les infirmeries du palais trois mois entiers. Thranduil passa la voir chaque semaine au cours de cette longue convalescence. Pendant un temps, il craignit de la voir prendre la mer vers les Terres Immortelles. Mais elle avait tenu bon. Peu à peu, elle avait repris le dessus et avait multiplié les exercices de rééducation. Au bout d'un an, elle avait revêtu son armure d'éclaireur, comme pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle n'avait rien perdu au cours de sa captivité. Puis elle ne l'avait plus enlevée. Elle avait retrouvé sa place dans les patrouilles et tailladait les araignées avec plus de férocité qu'aucun autre elfe.

Les elfes continuaient de disparaitre au cours des patrouilles. Peu mais assez pour inquiéter profondément Thranduil. Le sort des siens le tourmentait terriblement. L'idée que ses sujets croupissent dans les geôles de Dol Guldur lui avait fait imaginer plusieurs fois un assaut contre la forteresse. La sagesse le servait quand la colère l'aveuglait : il ne mènerait pas plus ses elfes contre le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar que contre Smaug lors de la chute d'Erebor. Il n'y avait aucun espoir de victoire !

Tous ses conseillers rejoignaient son point de vue : la guerre grondait et il ne pourrait rien faire contre elle. Elle arriverait à ses portes sous peu. Thranduil le redoutait. Il ignorait à quel point !

.

Thranduil refusa de se laisser dicter sa conduite par les menaces qui planaient sur eux. A la veille de l'équinoxe de printemps, débutant l'année solaire, il organisa une fastueuse chasse à travers tout le royaume. Les cavaliers arpentèrent la Foret Noire, leur roi à leur tête. De nombreux cavaliers furent de sortie ! Les cors grondaient dans la brume et les éclats de voix transperçaient l'obscurité.

Au bout de dix heures de chasse, ils s'arrêtèrent à proximité d'une cascade de la rivière, à l'ouest des Halls, plus proche des Monts brumeux que de leur forteresse elfique.

Les elfes laissèrent les chevaux se reposer et brouter à l'ombre des arbres. Le butin fut au rendez-vous : les carcasses des cerfs, biches et sanglier furent embrochées sur des piques et mis à cuire doucement sur des buchers. Seule concession à la nécessaire sécurité : une trentaine de soldats guettaient aux abords du camp improvisé, la main sur l'épée.

Thranduil prit place sur une souche renversée. Son échanson ouvrit immédiatement un tonneau de vin de Dorwinion. Les autres elfes s'assirent à ses côtés, sur le sol ou sur des coussins qu'ils avaient apportés. C'était le seul moment où Thranduil était aussi proche de son peuple, loin de ses airs austères et hautains : la chasse abattait les barrières des rangs. Sa froideur s'était muée en bonne humeur alors qu'il dirigeait d'une main de maître le festin. Sa bonne humeur se communiquait à ses sujets.

« Ah, Cyriel ! s'exclama Thranduil en entamant son deuxième verre de vin. Venez donc ici ! Un animal magnifique que vous nous avez tué !

— Je vous remercie, monseigneur. La chance y est pour beaucoup ! Le sanglier ne m'a pas vu arriver.

— Je pense plutôt qu'il n'en a pas eu le temps ! »

L'adresse du soldat avait été l'un des moments forts de la chasse : il était parvenu à toucher un sanglier fuyant à cent cinquante pieds à travers les troncs d'arbres et les feuillages. La flèche s'était fichée entre deux vertèbres, tuant l'animal sur le coup, sans aucune souffrance.

Thranduil fit signe à Turlion de servir également Cyriel en vin de Dorwinion. Le vin était riche et son bouquet fort. Thranduil terminait son troisième verre lorsque les odeurs de cuisson devinrent des plus alléchantes. Les cuisiniers ne cessaient de tourner les piques pour faire rôtir toutes les faces du gibier. Encore une dizaine de minutes et les cuisiniers éteignirent les feux. Encore une autre dizaine de minutes et les assiettes furent distribuées aux elfes.

Thranduil et les chasseurs se turent tandis que les ménestrels prirent le relai. Leurs voix s'élevèrent alors que le soleil se couchait et que les étoiles apparaissaient. Les chants s'élevèrent longtemps à la gloire des Valar et des étoiles, transportant les elfes dans les royaumes éloignés.

L'émotion submergea Cyriel. La beauté des chants allégeait son cœur lourd et ôtait pour quelques temps le poids de sa souffrance.

Turlion restait immobile, droit et raide, adossé à un jeune arbre près de son roi. Le visage tourné vers le ciel, il gardait les yeux fixés vers la plus brillante des étoiles.

Dilnis était restée près des chevaux. Elle ne manquait rien ni du festin ni des réjouissances. Elle murmurait les paroles des poèmes en même temps que les ménestrels.

Thranduil avait fermé les yeux. Son verre de vin s'était immobilisé à mi-chemin de sa bouche alors que les chants débutaient l'une des balades favorites de sa défunte épouse. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers elle mêlée d'amour et de tristesse. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il ne prit pas garde aux premières crampes.


	4. Chapter 4

La chanson se termina et une autre la remplaça, chantée par les soldats et non pas les ménestrels qui se joignirent au repas. Le moment de grâce se termina et Thranduil revint à lui. L'étincelle de tristesse dans son regard s'attarda quelques instants avant que son sourire ne revienne sur ses lèvres. Voir ses sujets heureux célébrant la nouvelle année lui fit chaud au cœur. Eloigner les ténèbres pour un moment encore suffisait à le satisfaire. Il termina son assiette et son échanson l'en débarrassa.

Une autre crampe le prit au dépourvu. Ses yeux s'agrandirent un instant sous la surprise et ses mains se crispèrent sur la souche. Puis la douleur s'estompa et il ne resta plus que sa surprise. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Sire ? »

La voix de Turlion le tira de ses pensées. Thranduil s'aperçu que son écuyer n'était pas le seul à l'observer à la dérobée.

« Je réfléchissais ! » argua le roi.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre : une nouvelle crampe, plus puissante que les précédentes, lui retourna l'estomac. Redevenu le centre de l'attention, il fit tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas que son trouble ne transparaisse.

L'air empli des odeurs de cuisson, chauffé par la fumée des feux lui sembla soudainement vicié et irrespirable. Il avait besoin de la fraîcheur de la nuit ! Il se leva et s'éloigna du camp quand il ressentit une nouvelle crampe. Il s'appuya contre un arbre et adressa un vague signe à son échanson qui l'avait suivi. Il n'était qu'à dix mètres du reste des elfes et toujours à l'intérieur du périmètre des gardes.

Les crampes gagnaient en intensité. Thranduil laissa passer deux minutes puis il décida de revenir vers le camp. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal depuis des centaines d'années ! Sa vision se troubla et il eut des sueurs froides. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'avait rien fait de particulier ! Rien que les autres n'avaient fait non plus. Et tous les elfes semblaient aller bien.

Une nouvelle crampe le plia presque en deux. Thranduil ne parvint pas à masquer une grimace. La douleur ne s'estompait pas. Elle restait au creux de son estomac, pulsait au même rythme que son cœur et irradiait dans tout son corps.

Les pas suivants furent hésitants. Un miracle qu'il réussisse à les faire, à en juger par sa soudaine faiblesse et sa vision brouillée. Il chancela. Les lumières des feux dansaient devant ses yeux. Malgré son orgueil démesuré, il savait reconnaitre quand ses propres forces atteignaient leurs limites. Thranduil essaya d'appeler à l'aide. Sa bouche était sèche. Trop. Les mots ne sortirent pas.

Un pas. L'esprit de Thranduil était focalisé sur ces petites actions qui mettaient ses muscles au supplice. Encore un. Puis un autre. Il était si fatigué ! Il ferma les yeux. Juste un instant ! Ensuite il rejoindrait le camp, monterait sur le cheval qu'il avait pris pour la chasse et passerait le reste de la nuit au calme après avoir vu les guérisseurs. Seulement un instant !

Des cris d'elfe s'élevèrent dans le camp.

Thranduil l'entendit vaguement au milieu de la brume qui constituait son esprit depuis de longues minutes. Que se passait-il ? Quelqu'un attaquait-il ses sujets ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à bouger ?

Quand la vision de Thranduil s'éclaircit, ses yeux trouvèrent les étoiles brillantes, loin au-dessus de lui. Les pierres du sol s'enfonçaient dans sa tunique. L'une d'elles, plus pointue que les autres, s'enfonçait dans son dos. Une douleur plus puissante que les autres brouilla à nouveau sa vue.

Thranduil sentit vaguement des mains toucher son torse et dénouer les premiers boutons de sa tunique. Puis tout fut noir.

.

Lorsqu'ils virent leur roi s'effondrer dans l'herbe, les elfes bondirent sur leurs pieds et se précipitèrent à son secours. Son échanson Galion fut le premier à l'atteindre. Il s'agenouilla dans l'herbe, une main plaquée sur le torse de Thranduil. D'autres elfes les rejoignirent rapidement. Avisant sa respiration saccadée et la sueur qui commençait à apparaitre sur son front, l'un des elfes défit le haut de sa tunique serrée pour lui faciliter la respiration.

« Sire ? »

Leurs appels restèrent vains. Thranduil continuait de fixer le ciel de ses yeux vitreux sans sembler s'apercevoir de leur présence. Soudainement, ses yeux se révulsèrent et son corps convulsa.

Avec un glapissement de terreur, les deux elfes les plus proches le maintinrent à terre pour l'empêcher de se blesser. Un troisième lui immobilisa la tête. Derrière eux, la fête était définitivement terminée. La joie avait succédé à l'inquiétude et à la catastrophe. Un guérisseur de la Forêt Noire s'avança et posa deux doigts sur la carotide de Thranduil pour contrôler son pouls. De sa main libre, il sortait d'une de ses poches les quelques fioles qu'il emportait toujours avec lui.

Après deux minutes, les convulsions s'estompèrent et le corps de Thranduil redevint inerte et flasque. Sa tête bascula légèrement sur le côté. Les yeux toujours clos et la respiration saccadée, il ne reprit pas connaissance. Le guérisseur glissa entre ses lèvres le contenu d'une fiole, un liquide épais et mauve. Il contrôla encore une fois la respiration et le rythme cardiaque du roi puis se redressa. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui. Pour le timide elfe, plus à l'aise derrière une table à mélanger des poudres, des herbes et des infusions, l'épreuve fut difficile mais il n'y repensa qu'à posteriori. Pour le moment, l'inquiétude dominait.

« Retournons au palais ! ordonna le guérisseur.

— Nous avons construit une civière, monseigneur », intervint un elfe.

Le guérisseur hésita. Le voyage serait plus confortable pour Thranduil. Plus long aussi ! Ils étaient loin du palais. A pied, ils mettraient plus d'une heure. Si encore il savait de quoi souffrait le roi ! Décider à l'aveugle était difficile. Que ferai-t-il s'il prenait la mauvaise décision et que son roi en souffrait ?

« Non, décida finalement le guérisseur. Nous ramènerons le roi à cheval. Je partirai devant avec une poignée de soldat. Mais vous, ne traînez pas ! J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé… »

Il en fut ainsi : vingt soldats s'avancèrent avec les chevaux les plus rapides. Le guérisseur monta sur le sien, plus lent mais au galop confortable. Il pousserait l'animal pour le retour ! Lorsqu'il fut juché sur son destrier, les soldats hissèrent le corps inerte de Thranduil dans ses bras. Ils lui avaient couverts les épaules d'un manteau gris de garde pour le garder du froid de la nuit.

Les chevaux galopèrent vite. Les soldats menaient la course. Leur connaissance de la forêt était un atout non négligeable : ils prirent le chemin le plus court sans hésitation. Dix restèrent en avance, formant une avant-garde rapprochée. Cinq formèrent l'arrière de la troupe. Les autres se répartissaient sur les flancs, épées tirées, l'attention focalisée sur la forêt, épées sorties de leur fourreau.

Au milieu du groupe, le guérisseur laissait sa monture suivre les autres. Un bras passé dans le dos du roi, il le serrait contre la poitrine. La tête de Thranduil reposait contre son épaule. Elle dodelinait dangereusement à chaque foulée du cheval.

Le pouls de Thranduil s'accéléra. Des muscles se contractèrent. Un moment, le guérisseur craignit qu'il ne soit à nouveau pris de convulsion. Il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, les sourcils du roi se froncèrent et une grimace de souffrance passa sur son visage maculé de sueur. Après quelques instants, ses paupières papillonnèrent. Lorsqu'elles se soulevèrent, Thranduil ne parvint pas à comprendre où il était ni ce qui lui arrivait. Les mouvements du cheval ajoutaient encore à sa confusion. Ses derniers souvenirs remontaient au joyeux festin et son esprit lui sembla étrangement vide. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et son estomac se rappelait douloureusement à son bon souvenir.

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, sire ! s'exclama le guérisseur. Sire ? Restez conscient ! »

La fatigue reprit le dessus. Thranduil ferma les yeux. Après un moment d'hésitation, le guérisseur tapota sa joue et le tira de sa torpeur. Le roi ouvrit des yeux fatigués qui ne parvinrent pas à se focaliser sur lui.

Lorsque les chevaux s'arrêtèrent aux portes des Halls de Thranduil, le roi était à peine conscient. Des serviteurs stupéfaits et inquiets le descendirent du cheval avec moult précautions pour l'installer dans une civière apportée en urgence. Les voix lui parvenaient assourdies, lointaines et les mots lui étaient à peine compréhensibles.

« Je l'ignore ! hurla le guérisseur. Tout allait bien !

— Il s'est éloigné quelques minutes et s'est effondré à son retour au camp, précisa un soldat.

— Les araignées ? suggéra avec angoisse un guérisseur.

— Il est resté dans le périmètre des gardes ! Aucune araignée n'aurait pu se glisser entre eux ! Et le roi sait se défendre…

— Un poison des orques ?

— Non, il n'a pu être touché par l'ennemi ! Les gardes n'ont laissé personne entrer…

— Peut-être n'ont-ils pas vu l'ennemi se glisser entre eux ?

— Son corps ne présente aucune blessure !

— Peut-être un maléfice ?

— Dol Guldur ne peut être devenu assez puissant pour attaquer Thranduil !

— N'est-ce pas… ? »

L'écho des voix disparu. Les portes de l'infirmerie se refermèrent. Seul le guérisseur qui s'était joint au festin entra également, plus pour tenir lieu de témoin que pour assister ses collègues, bien plus expérimentés que lui. Näelnoth, guérisseuse en chef dirigea les opérations.

* * *

On entre enfin dans le dur !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Pour les OC, j'ai été obligée d'en rajouter. Il n'y a pas assez d'elfes connus de la Forêt Noire. Sinon, ils n'auront aucun autre rôle que leur fonction (guérisseur, conseiller, traître...). Aucune romance à l'horizon ! Les personnages principaux restent Thranduil, Thorin, Legolas et Tauriel.


	5. Chapter 5

Deux guérisseurs saisirent Thranduil et le déposèrent doucement sur le premier lit. Un assistant quitta la pièce pour aller à la réserve chercher des potions spécifiques. Un autre resta à l'écart faire bouillir de l'eau, prêt à fournir des linges propres s'il en était besoin.

Dans la grande salle, les guérisseurs enlevèrent les vêtements du roi. Un guérisseur s'en empara et disparu dans une salle adjacente où il passa de longues minutes à tester sur le tissu diverses potions, cherchant une substance toxique. Son étude n'amena aucune réponse.

Pendant ce temps, les autres continuèrent d'examiner Thranduil. Comme on les en avait avertis, les autres guérisseurs restés au chevet du roi ne découvrirent aucune blessure physique. Ni estafilade, ni trace de piqûre. Ils perdirent de nombreuses minutes à s'assurer qu'ils ne manquaient rien ! Pendant ce temps d'examen minutieux, un autre guérisseur palpait l'abdomen tendu de Thranduil et un autre contrôlait pouls et respiration.

« Cela ne peut être une blessure ! s'exclama le guérisseur au bout de son examen.

— Que reste-il d'autre ? Les elfes ne tombent pas malades !

— Un sortilège ?

— Un empoisonnement ? »

Ils parlèrent en même temps et aucune de ces solutions ne les enchantait. La première, sans précision du type de poison, ne serait pas facilement soignable. Certains antidotes étaient toxiques s'ils se trompaient. Et comment connaitre le poison et son mode d'absorption, deux composantes essentielles pour soigner les empoisonnements, sans aucun élément ?

La seconde dépassait leurs compétences. Seuls les magiciens étaient capables de soigner les sortilèges. Radagast était loin, Gandalf était Eru seul savait où, Saroumane n'intervenait jamais et ils ne connaissaient pas les deux autres. Seul Elrond pourrait éventuellement venir mais les Noldor n'étaient pas les bienvenus dans la Forêt Noire. Sans compter la durée d'un tel voyage !

Les elfes de bois, plus sauvages et moins sages que les autres, ne possédaient pas de magie en eux. Tout au plus pouvaient-ils apporter les premiers soins et soigner les blessures habituelles des leurs sans jamais atteindre les talents de certains de leurs races. C'est pourquoi les guérisseurs se relayaient toutes les vingt minutes au chevet de Thranduil pour lui chanter les formules magiques qui ralentissaient la progression du mal. Peu d'entre eux étaient capables de le faire, la magie n'étant pas aussi naturelle chez les elfes des bois que chez leurs cousins Noldor et Sindar.

La guérisseuse en chef se pencha sur son roi, une main posée sur son front. Elle murmura rapidement diverses formules avant de se redresser.

« Sire, m'entendez-vous ? Sire ! »

Leurs appels restèrent vains malgré tout. Thranduil avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Sa respiration, jusque-là rauque, rapide et superficielle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Son corps fut à nouveau pris de convulsion. Aussitôt, l'un des assistants s'empara d'une fiole et d'un paquet d'herbes séchées sur une étagère. Les guérisseurs eurent toutes les peines du monde à les lui faire avaler. Finalement, au bout d'une minute d'angoisse, les convulsions cessèrent.

« Convulsions espacées d'une demi-heure, sueur, troubles de la conscience, récapitula Näelnoth à voix basse. Difficultés respirations…

— Une absorption rapide et des symptômes apparaissant dans les deux ou trois heures, ajouta un autre elfe. Abdomen tendu.

— Je pense que nous devrions oublier les mauvais sorts, décida la guérisseuse en chef. Si c'en est un, nous ne pourrons ne doute manière rien faire. Partons sur un empoisonnement !

— Peut-être des baies d'hêtrelin ! Les animaux peuvent en consommer.

— Pas dans ces quantités ! Les animaux seraient morts avant que leurs chairs ne soient toxiques.

— N'oublions pas la douleur aiguë ! Peut-être de l'arsenic ? »

La proposition laissa un froid. Il n'y avait pas d'arsenic naturel dans ces endroits. Un empoisonnement à l'arsenic qui viserait par hasard leur roi ? Personne n'y croyait !

Näelnoth mélangea deux potions ensemble. Les couleurs sombres se mélangèrent et donnèrent inexplicablement une teinte claire translucide. Elle tint la fiole au-dessus des flammes quelques secondes.

« Possible…Mais alors comment ? Mangé, respiré ou touché ? marmonna encore la guérisseuse. Ce serait le premier pas vers la solution ! »

Si les elfes de bois ne parvenaient pas à se décider, l'état de Thranduil ne changeait pas. Un guérisseur remplaça celui qui chantait. L'elfe eut juste le temps de s'éloigner de quelques mètres avant de s'effondrer, vidé de ses forces. Gagner du temps était la clef pour lui apporter des soins adaptés. Ils étaient assistés dans leur difficile tâche par les drogues que Thranduil avait avalées de force. Toutefois, ils ne pourraient ralentir le mal indéfiniment. Il leur fallait maintenant trouver une solution.

« Quel dommage que nous n'ayons pas plus d'informations ! se lamenta un guérisseur.

— Nous allons faire sans ! décida Näelnoth. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait inhalé. Pas en plein air ! Il ne reste que le toucher et la nourriture ! Est-il le seul à avoir mangé quelque chose ? Allons, réponds !

— Je l'ignore ! geignit le guérisseur présent lors du festin. Je ne crois pas ! L'échanson l'a servi en premier, comme d'habitude. Le reste a été réparti entre les autres…

— Essayons tout de même, décida Näelnoth. Au pire, cela ne lui fera pas de mal. Cessons de tergiverser, nous n'avons que trop perdu de temps ! »

Aussitôt, un guérisseur s'empara d'un bassin. La guérisseuse en chef se rapprocha de Thranduil. Pendant qu'un elfe lui surélevait les épaules et la tête, elle inséra deux doigts dans la gorge du blessé. Le réflexe nauséeux qu'elle espérait se déclencha sans tarder.

Thranduil vomit tout ce qu'il avait avalé les dernières heures. Quand ses spasmes se calmèrent, les guérisseurs l'allongèrent à nouveau sur le lit. A leur grande surprise, la méthode violente avait sorti Thranduil de son inconscience. Il posa sur les guérisseurs ses yeux clairs, confus et incapable de savoir où il était ni ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Tout va bien, sire ! mentit un guérisseur. Nous allons vous soigner.

— Alderan ! » intervint Näelnoth.

Le jeune elfe, apprenti chez les guérisseurs depuis dix ans, s'avança avec des linges, humidifiés avec une potion diluée dans de l'eau chaude. De peur que l'empoisonnement ait été fait par contact avec la peau, les elfes lavèrent Thranduil tandis que la guérisseuse lui faisait encore avaler des infusions et des potions pour calmer ses maux d'estomac.

Ils s'étaient acharnés sur lui pour le sauver une heure entière et tous en ressortirent épuisés. Epuisés mais victorieux ! Thranduil dormait, les yeux fermés comme les mortels, la respiration encore rapide et superficielle mais régulière. Son front s'était encore couvert de sueur. De temps à autre, ses mains se crispaient sur les couvertures. Sa peau prenait peu à peu une teinte grise qui inquiétait ses médecins. S'il s'agissait bien d'un empoisonnement, quelle dose avait-il absorbée ? Si c'était autre chose, l'avoir changé d'environnement et de vêtement avait-il été suffisant ? Les questions les tourmentaient tous et ils n'en connaitraient pas la réponse avant plusieurs heures. Au moins !

Les guérisseurs l'avaient couvert d'un large manteau gris en soie et avaient posté l'un de leurs assistants en surveillance, prêts à intervenir à la première rechute. Ne pas savoir ce qui avait causé la crise augmentait leurs craintes. Comment savoir dans ce cas si elle ne se reproduirait pas ?

Les guérisseurs rangeaient leur attirail en silence, préoccupés par la situation, lorsqu'un soldat surgit dans l'infirmerie. Il haletait et de la boue maculait ses bottes et le bas de son manteau. Les guérisseurs jaugèrent l'importun avec le mépris de celui dérangé dans un important travail. Seule son expression désespérée tempéra leur colère.

« Les autres ! s'exclama l'elfe. Il n'y a pas que le roi ! Quinze elfes sont tombés malades dans la forêt ! »

Les yeux du soldat tombèrent sur son roi inconscient. Il gémit de désespoir devant la situation.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? intervint sèchement Näelnoth. Allons, ressaisissez-vous !

— Nous revenions vers les Cavernes ! Lentement, parce que nous avons emporté tout ce que nous avions du festin. Le vin, le gibier, jusque des buches des feux ! Cela nous a pris du temps… »

La voix de l'elfe se brisa. La tristesse envahit son beau visage mince.

« Vous avez bien fait, le félicita au contraire un guérisseur. Nous les examinerons dès que nous le pourrons ! Ils pourraient faire la différence entre la vie et la mort du roi…et des autres ! Continuez !

— Nous étions à mi-chemin quand certains se sont plaints de maux de ventre. Cela nous a inquiété tout de suite. Avec ce qui est arrivé… Ils semblaient aller mieux que le roi, toutefois, et nous avons seulement accéléré. Quand certains ont été pris de vertiges et que d'autres ne tinrent plus sur leurs chevaux, nous avons décidé d'abandonner tout ce qui n'était pas nécessaire. Nous n'avions pas assez de soldat pour risquer de nous séparer…Pas avec Eru savait quoi à nos trousses ! »

Näelnoth préféra ne rien ajouter. Le chagrin du soldat était trop évident. Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils pouvaient en l'absence de guérisseur ! Il nota seulement d'envoyer des elfes récupérer les vivres pour les examiner…dès qu'ils en sauraient plus car il n'était pas non plus question d'exposer les elfes à un risque inutile.

« Emmenez le roi dans la Chambre Grise ! ordonna la chef des guérisseurs. Nettoyez moi tout ça et vite !

— Quand arriveront-ils ?

— Dans une quinzaine de minutes ! »

* * *

Thranduil s'en est sorti (pour l'instant !). Quant aux autres...la suite, au prochain chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensiez. C'est un peu dur d'en être au 5ème chapitre et de n'avoir aucun commentaire.


	6. Chapter 6

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'infirmerie bruissait d'agitation. Le nombre d'elfes atteints du mal augmenta pour se porter à vingt-six. Pour la première fois, Näelnoth envisagea sérieusement la possibilité d'une maladie contagieuse ou d'un sortilège. Elle ordonna immédiatement à ce que personne n'approche et que ceux qui revenaient de la chasse soient mis à l'écart dans des habitations temporaires ou des quartiers éloignés. Aucun des elfes mis en quarantaine ne s'en plaignit et tous l'acceptèrent sans broncher : à l'inquiétude pour leur royaume s'ajoutait celle pour leurs proches.

Näelnoth ne s'était pas limitée aux chasseurs : elle ne conserva avec elle que les guérisseurs et les apprentis qui avaient déjà soignés le roi. Elle renvoya les autres et ferma les portes de l'infirmerie dès que tous leurs patients y furent installés.

Puis ils commencèrent leur ballet nocturne, virevoltant d'un patient à l'autre, posant des questions sans parvenir à trouver de réponse, surveillant ceux qui somnolaient et ceux qui ne trouvaient pas de repos, gardaient un œil sur les soldats comme sur leur roi.

Au matin, les guérisseurs profitèrent de quelques heures de répit. Ils s'effondrèrent dans la salle des préparations, gardant les portes ouvertes pour entendre tout ce qui se passait dans la salle principale.

Näelnoth se servit une tisane revigorante. Elle s'effondra sur la dernière chaise libre et ferma les yeux. Il était six heures du matin.

A huit heures, le premier soldat mourut.

.

.

Onze elfes trépassèrent dans les deux jours suivants.

La seule consolation des guérisseurs était qu'aucune nouvelle contamination n'eut lieu. Elle était bien maigre !

Tous les elfes craignaient qu'un mal ne se propage parmi eux et n'atteigne leurs proches. Leurs craintes figèrent le royaume. Personne ne retourna dans la forêt. Ils restèrent cloitrés chez eux, apeurés contre ce qu'ils ne savaient combattre avec une épée et un arc. Le palais lui-même était déserté. Les elfes qui y résidaient restaient dans leurs quartiers, loin de l'infirmerie. La grande salle à manger n'accueillit plus aucun repas. Les cuisiniers restèrent chez eux. Les elfes se méfièrent de tout, leur peur doublée d'une terreur de perdre leur roi.

Quelques-uns sortirent de chez eux. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, bravant l'angoisse pour en apprendre plus sur l'état de santé de Thranduil. Seulement les portes restèrent closes et rien ne filtra. Ne restait que cette terrible inquiétude, cette horrible incertitude.

Les conseillers de Thranduil n'osèrent prendre aucune décision. Ils attendirent des nouvelles des guérisseurs, ne voulant pas risquer la vie d'autres de leur race. Seulement les portes de l'infirmerie restèrent hermétiquement closes. Au cours des deux jours suivants, seuls deux messages filtrèrent, courts. Les guérisseurs n'avaient pas le temps d'en écrire de longs ni d'organiser des réunions. Ils se battirent contre le mal jour et nuit, sans prendre de repos ou presque.

Les araignées prospérèrent à présent que même les soldats ne patrouillaient plus. Elles tissèrent leurs toiles et pondirent leurs œufs jusqu'aux portes du palais.

Des malades qui restèrent en vie, cinq autres frôlèrent la mort, ne devant leur survie qu'à la surveillance accrue des guérisseurs. Ceux-ci tenaient une liste précise des symptômes et des étapes de la maladie.

Intervenus en urgence, deux des meilleurs apothicaires du royaume secondèrent les guérisseurs. Après deux décès, ils affinèrent les potions en y mélangeant des poudres brillantes et des herbes coupées finement ou séchées. Leurs décoctions furent de plus en plus efficaces, jusqu'à supprimer les symptômes des cas les plus léger.

Parmi ceux dont les vies étaient encore en danger, Cyriel et Feren étaient les plus atteints. Ils gisaient, inconscients, sur leurs lits, respirant à peine. Un autre conseiller de Thranduil était proche de la mort. Un guérisseur ne quittait jamais son chevet, renouvelant potions et cataplasmes, changeant les vêtements humides de sueur, parvenant à grand peine à contenir le mal.

Trois elfes semblaient sortis d'affaire. Ils restaient faibles, incapables de se lever et sujets à des tremblements. Tant qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus, ils restaient soumis à la quarantaine.

La victoire leur fut amère quand guérisseurs, apothicaires et conseillers firent le point à l'aube du troisième jour. Ils se réunirent dans l'un des salons du palais, pas à plus d'une dizaine de mètres des patients, prêts à toute éventualité.

Näelnoth frotta ses yeux fatigués. Un serviteur lui servit un verre de vin. En face d'elle, dans les fauteuils en cuir clair, les deux plus proches conseillers de Thranduil attendaient avec impatience les nouvelles. Peu de chose avait filtré de l'infirmerie. Les comptes rendus étaient laconiques.

Finalement, elle reposa son verre et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux blancs. Ses rides s'étaient accrues avec la fatigue. Elle faisait partie de ceux de Doriath, le grand Royaume des Elfes des premiers âges. Si les elfes avaient une longue vie, elle commençait à se sentir vraiment, vraiment très âgée.

« Ce qui a causé l'épidémie est encore indéterminé, annonça sombrement la guérisseuse. Cela ressemble à la fois à un empoisonnement au poison des orques et une intoxication aux épines d'etrerion. »

Ces épines couvraient une plante grimpante des terres désolées. Elles étaient l'un des ingrédients du vin de Dorwinion dont raffolait Thranduil. Elles lui donnaient son gout puissant et fruité vers la fin. Mal préparées, les épines étaient mortelles.

« Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qui l'a causé, ajouta-t-elle. Le mal a commencé dans la Forêt, nous devons donc y aller. Cela peut-être dans la nourriture, dans l'air, dans l'environnement, jusque dans l'eau de la rivière ! Nous avons besoin de savoir une bonne fois pour toute à quoi nous avons affaire !

— Avez-vous écarté votre hypothèse d'un sort noir ? intervint Lorthal, le premier conseiller, qui avait servi Oropher avant Thranduil.

— Non et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'irai en personne ! Nul ne doit y être exposé s'il ne l'a pas déjà été. Avec un apothicaire.

— Vous jouez un jeu dangereux, Dame Näelnoth ! Envoyez un autre de vos guérisseurs ! Votre expérience est nécessaire à la survie du roi ! »

Le regard courroucé de l'elfe, à la fois mentor des jeunes générations et meilleure parmi ses pairs, tint lieu de réponse à la proposition qu'elle jugeait indécente. Pourtant, elle fut mise en minorité : tous les autres rejoignirent le premier conseiller du roi : aucun ne prendrait le risque de voir les meilleurs des guérisseurs succomber à ce mal étrange.

« Dame Näelnoth, reprit Lorthal, le premier conseiller de Thranduil, la forêt grouille d'araignées. Elles ont proliféré depuis les trois derniers jours. Certaines sont à nos portes ! Vous ne feriez pas deux cent mètres que vous seriez tuée.

— Des elfes iront, ajouta le second conseiller. Mais pas vous, d'autres de vos guérisseurs. Avec une poignée de soldats ! Comment…Comment va le roi ? »

Les conseillers retinrent leur respiration. Les comptes rendus avaient été trop succincts. Le silence lourd des guérisseurs ne leur dit rien qui vaille. Leurs figures se figèrent dans une expression d'horreur.

« Thranduil est toujours en vie, précisa finalement l'apothicaire. Curieusement, le mal a été chez lui plus virulent et plus aigu mais il semble l'avoir mieux combattu que les autres. Les potions l'aident mais elles se montrent limitées.

— Je n'ose lui en donner d'autres ! ajouta Näelnoth. J'ai atteint le dosage maximal de celles que je lui ais données.

— A-t-il repris conscience ?

— Non. Le mal a drainé ses forces. Lui comme les autres auront besoin de temps pour se remettre. Les rênes du royaume resteront entre vos mains encore quelques semaines !

— Sauf si nous envoyons un émissaire au Prince Legolas, rappela le second conseiller. Mais pouvons-nous prendre le risque alors que nous ignorons ce que nous combattons ? Les armes sont hélas inutiles ici !

— Ce serait prendre un risque…

— Mais viendrait-il si nous l'en informions ? demanda Lorthal. Le Prince a abandonné son poste !

— Avons-nous seulement le droit de ne pas l'en informer ? interrogea à son tour l'apothicaire.

— Combien de temps le Roi Thranduil sera-t-il inconscient ?

— Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? siffla la guérisseuse, excédée par les querelles politiques. Quelques heures, quelques jours, quelques semaines ! Il a manqué de mourir et je reste inquiète ! La clef est de découvrir ce qui a causé tout cela.

— Alors peut-être devrions-nous contacter le Prince, murmura à nouveau un conseiller.

— Mais s'il succombe également ? La lignée serait éteinte !

— Nous ne pouvons diriger ce pays ! Ce n'est pas notre fonction…

— Mais ne devrions-nous pas diriger le royaume en attendant le rétablissement du roi ? Seulement en attendant le rétablissement du roi ! Et s'il n'a pas lieu, nous contacterons le Prince. »

La discussion tourna court ensuite. Les conseillers restèrent entre eux et les guérisseurs rejoignirent leur infirmerie. Näelnoth ne resta pas longtemps dans la longue pièce. Elle passa le long des patients, vérifia que tout allait bien, puis entra dans un couloir étroit et ouvrit lentement la première porte à droite. Un feu vrombissait dans l'âtre.

Installé dans le lit en bois blanc aux couvertures immaculées, Thranduil dormait profondément. Ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières closes. Les trois derniers jours avaient porté un dur coup à sa santé. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Ses pommettes ressortaient sur des joues creuses.

Si sa respiration n'inquiétait plus les guérisseurs, il lui arrivait parfois de prendre une longue inspiration sifflante suivie d'autres superficielles. A chaque fois, le guérisseur qui restait toujours dans la chambre du roi craignait que Thranduil ne bascule de la troisième phrase à la dernière, celle précédent la mort. Cela n'était jamais le cas : sa respiration redevenait quasiment normale ensuite, au grand soulagement des médecins.

L'hydrater avait été la tâche principale des guérisseurs pour conserver Thranduil dans un état stationnaire. La sueur induite par le mal n'avait jamais cessé. S'il avait été empoisonné, c'était une bonne chose : il évacuerait plus vite les toxines.

Une dizaine de fioles et d'herbes enroulées dans des tissus fins étaient posées à proximité du lit. Deux autres, vides, attendaient d'être débarrassées. Elles empêchaient les convulsions. Ne restait plus que des tremblements intermittents des bras et des mains.

Ce que ne comprenait pas Näelnoth, c'était pourquoi Thranduil était toujours en vie. Les soldats défunts avaient été victimes du mal plus tard et leurs symptômes avaient été moins graves. Pourtant, douze d'entre eux étaient morts alors que Thranduil survivait. Comment ? Qu'avait le roi de plus –ou de moins- que les autres ?

 _Avaient-ils fait les bons choix ?_ La question obnubilait la guérisseuse. Au bout de la première journée, quand les soldats commencèrent à mourir du mal et que l'état de Thranduil se maintenait, les guérisseurs s'étaient refusés à affaiblir leur roi pour mener des expériences. Pourtant, prélever le sang de Thranduil aurait peut-être permis de découvrir l'origine de l'épidémie et de soigner les autres. Näelnoth avait suggéré cette possibilité aux conseillers. Tous s'étaient offusqués, de même qu'une partie de des guérisseurs. Tous les soldats n'avaient-ils pas juré de protéger leur royaume et leur souverain ?

Elle n'avait pas insisté. Seulement, l'idée qu'elle aurait pu sauver les victimes du mal, gagner du temps en trouvant un remède plus vite –un vrai remède, pas cette potion qui ne faisait que limiter les dégâts !- la tourmentait.

Thranduil montra les premiers signes de réveil pendant la nuit. Il ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes avant de rendormir plusieurs fois, incapable de répondre aux questions et ne semblant pas s'apercevoir de ce qui l'entourait. C'était peut-être un effet secondaire des drogues qui induisaient cet état de confusion. Näelnoth baissa les dosages –sauf des anticonvulsivants.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Les apothicaires secondèrent efficacement les guérisseurs. Deux d'entre eux empaquetèrent toutes les fioles, creusets, entonnoirs, éprouvettes, pipettes, mais aussi des herbes, eaux, plantes, champignons et même des roches. Ils enveloppèrent le tout dans des linges et des boites en bois ou en fer et les empilèrent sur le dos de deux chevaux de bât.

L'apothicaire et le second guérisseur partirent quelques heures après la réunion avec les conseillers, entouré d'une vingtaine de soldats, tous volontaires, prêts à risquer leurs vies pour sauver leur roi.

Dilnis menait la troupe. Elle s'était portée volontaire en première pour retourner dans la forêt combattre les araignées au plus tôt. Juchée sur son étalon gris, épée sortie du fourreau, carquois rempli de flèches, elle affichait un visage impassible et des yeux brillants de haine.

Très tôt dans leur trajet, alors qu'ils entendaient toujours le bruit des leurs dans les Cavernes, les araignées les attaquèrent. Elles surgirent sur leur chemin, descendant de leurs nids grâce à leurs fils ou courant sur l'écorce des arbres. Dilnis les trancha sans hésitation, protégeant ses soldats comme les apothicaires. Pour trois qui s'écroulaient mortes, quatre surgissaient des ténèbres.

.

Näelnoth n'assista pas à leur départ. Elle resta au chevet de son roi, l'esprit tourmenté. Avec la baisse des dosages, elle craignait que Thranduil ne rechute. Elle resta dans la chambre claire à l'odeur mentholée du désinfectant. Dans un coin, un assistant avait apporté un vase aux belles fleurs. Elle l'avait laissé faire, espérant que la vue du magnifique bouquet allègerait le cœur de son roi s'il reprenait conscience.

Vers la fin de la matinée, Thranduil ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux. Il fixa le plafond aux arches et aux boiseries. Pourquoi était-il dans un lit ? Les elfes ne dormaient pas !

« Sire Thranduil ? »

La voix douce le tira de sa torpeur. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il n'était pas seul. Se sentant soudainement vulnérable, Thranduil prit une longue inspiration et essaya de se redresser. Il avait à peine bougé les bras qu'un uniforme beige aux broderies bleues arriva dans son champ de vision. Une main douce restreignit ses mouvements. Il n'eut pas assez de force pour s'en défaire.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent le visage sans âge, vieilli par les soucis et l'inquiétude, de la meilleure des guérisseuses de son royaume. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'il était chez lui, en sécurité, même s'il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui était arrivé. Une bataille ? Non, ce n'était pas la souffrance et l'engourdissement habituel après une blessure qu'il ressentait. Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à réfléchir ?

« Que s'est-il passé ? murmura-t-il à voix basse.

— Nous l'ignorons encore, avoua Näelnoth. Mais vous allez mieux et les Valar doivent en être remerciés !

— Ai-je été malade ? Les elfes ne sont jamais malades…

— Non sire. Nous ignorons encore quel mal vous a frappé.

— Vous avez une hypothèse, murmura Thranduil.

— Un empoisonnement, selon l'hypothèse la plus probable.

— J'ai été empoisonné ? »

C'était donc ça, l'impression que son esprit fonctionnait au ralenti ! _Qui avait essayé de le tuer_?

« Comment ? demanda ensuite le roi.

— Nous l'ignorons encore ! Je pense qu'il y avait au moins des épines d'etrelion. Je ne peux vous dire s'il s'agit d'un surdosage accidentel lors du brassage du vin ou s'il s'agit d'une tentative de meurtre, Monseigneur. Tous les barils de la cave ont été testés ! Aucun n'était positif à un quelconque poison. »

Thranduil ferma les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Pendant l'une de ses propres fêtes, dans sa propre Forêt, parmi les siens ! Un accident ?

« D'autres ont bu du vin…souffla-t-il. Comment vont-ils ?

— J'ignore avec certitude s'il s'agit du vin ! rétorqua vivement Näelnoth. Et même s'il s'agit d'un poison ! C'est seulement une hypothèse que je pense possible et j'en ai écarté de nombreuses autres. Les apothicaires et un de mes guérisseurs sont repartis dans la forêt tester tout ce qui a été consommé. Ils devraient revenir ce soir ou peut-être demain.

— Les autres ?

— Vingt-six elfes sont tombés malades, répondit finalement la guérisseuse. Plusieurs sont décédés ces derniers jours.

— _Combien_ ? »

Son épuisement l'empêcha de masquer la surprise et la douleur à la mention de nouvelles vies perdues. Thranduil connaissait ses sujets, en particulier les soldats. Il en était un lui-même ! Même à présent, il lui arrivait parfois de rejoindre le terrain d'entrainement des soldats, plus grand que les salles d'armes du palais, et à découvert.

Näelnoth prit une l'une des plus petites fioles sur l'étagère. Elle revint vers le lit où Thranduil essayait encore de se redresser. Son teint pâle et légèrement grisâtre, sa maigreur et ses forces déclinantes ne lui permettraient pas de se relever seul mais la guérisseuse admirait sa détermination.

Elle le prit doucement par les épaules et glissa un coussin derrière sa tête. Elle porta ensuite la fiole aux lèvres du malade puis un gobelet rempli d'eau légèrement sucrée pour faire passer le gout amer du breuvage. Elle lui tendit finalement un bol rempli d'un bouillon clair aux légumes. La guérisseuse aida le roi à avaler quelques cuillerées du liquide.

Nâelnoth avait espéré que Thranduil se rendormirait ou penserait à autre chose mais les yeux clairs de son roi restait fixés sur le mur d'en face et elle sut qu'il ne lâcherait rien avant d'avoir toutes les réponses à ses questions.

« Combien ? répéta-t-il lentement.

— Douze, sire. Cinq autres ont failli rejoindre les halls de Mandos mais nous avons pu les retenir ici !

— Douze ! se désola Thranduil. Combien de verres de vin de Dorwinion ai-je bu ? Trois…peut-être quatre. Si c'était le vin, je serais mort en premier... »

C'était un point que Näelnoth ne parvenait pas à éclaircir non plus.

« Quel jour sommes-nous ?

— Ormenel, sire.

— Trois jours ! »

Ormenel était le cinquième jour de la semaine des elfes. Il avait manqué l'équinoxe de printemps. Thranduil en resta abasourdi. Pas étonnant qu'il se sentait aussi faible s'il avait passé trois jours entiers inconscient sans boire ni manger !

« Trois jours, répéta faiblement Thranduil. Trois jours et vous ignorez encore la cause de l'empoisonnement ? N'avez-vous eu aucune piste sérieuse ? Aucune solution ? »

Näelnoth resta silencieuse. Son embarras transparut sur son visage et Thranduil s'en aperçu. Il flaira immédiatement l'hésitation de son médecin. Elle ne se détourna pas assez vite et il attrapa son bras d'une poigne qui lui semblait risiblement faible.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de me dissimuler des informations ! Je suis votre roi ! »

La fureur lui rendit quelques forces. Sa poigne se raffermit sur le bras de la vieille elfe. Ses yeux fatigués lancèrent des éclairs de colère. Il voulut se redresser complètement mais échoua et retomba contre les oreillers de plumes, haletant et en sueur.

« Sire !

— Non ! gronda Thranduil. Pas d'excuses ! Que me cachez-vous ?

— Peut-être…mais ce n'était pas certain ! _Peut-être_ aurions-nous pu trouver la cause de ce mal si nous avions examiné votre sang. Cependant, le poison aurait été dilué et il en aurait fallu une certaine quantité pour conduire ces tests...Les conseillers et certains guérisseurs s'y sont opposés. Vous alliez très mal et nous craignions que vous en prélever ne vous affaiblisse encore. »

Thranduil relâcha son emprise sur le bras de la guérisseuse. Trop fatigué, il n'avait pu cacher sa surprise. Cela se tenait pourtant : s'il avait été le plus atteint, il représentait la meilleure chance d'identifier le poison et par conséquent l'antidote. Thranduil fixa le mur opposé de longues minutes. Le refus de ses conseillers ne l'étonnait guère. Lorthal en particulier avait dû être vent debout contre cette proposition.

« Je vais mieux à présent », déclara-t-il.

Näelnoth acquiesça sans pour autant faire état de ses réserves. Le roi luttait contre le sommeil. Ses quelques mouvements l'avaient épuisé. Finalement, il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Essy : non seulement tu es la première à laisser une review, mais tu es aussi la seule. Dommage que je ne puisse pas te répondre (les réponses à review dans les chapitres sont censément interdites).

Pour la taille de la fic, j'en suis actuellement à environ 30 000 mots et entre la moitié/les deux tiers de la fic. Je pense qu'elle devrait faire à peu près la même taille que "les renégats". Les chapitres ne sont pas coupés à l'avance donc je ne peux pas dire quand chose de plus.

Naelnoth a prit un peu de place parce qu'elle sera la guérisseuse en chef. Elle n'aura cependant aucun autre rôle (pas de romance ni d'acte héroïque).

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!


	8. Chapter 8

Thranduil dormit plusieurs heures sans être troublé sous la vigilance de la guérisseuse en chef. Elle ne quitta guère la chambre particulière de l'infirmerie que pour se restaurer et changer ses vêtements fatigués pour des propres. Le reste du temps, elle ne quitta pas des yeux la longue forme allongée dans le lit trop immobile à son goût.

Il se réveilla en milieu d'après-midi. Le feu ne brûlait plus dans l'âtre. L'éclairage provenait exclusivement des lampes elfiques qui diffusaient une lumière brillante et parfois aveuglante pour ses yeux fatigués. A nouveau, Thranduil remarqua Näelnoth, installée dans le grand fauteuil au pied du lit, en train de rédiger des comptes rendus avec une longue plume argentée.

Thranduil se sentait tellement fatigué ! Son corps n'était pas à proprement parler douloureux, plutôt engourdi. Il n'avait pas d'énergie et chaque geste lui coûtait. A peine éveillé, il avait envie de se rendormir.

« Quelle heure est-il ? murmura Thranduil.

— Quinze heures, sire. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Il ne répondit pas. La conversation eue dans la journée avec elle lui revint à l'esprit. Certes, ses elfes ne mettraient jamais sa vie en danger, de même qu'il ne mettrait jamais en danger la vie de ses sujets si ce n'était pas strictement nécessaire.

« Faites vos essais ! ordonna doucement Thranduil. Trouvez quel mal nous a frappés. Nous devons savoir s'il s'agit d'un poison !

— Sire…

— J'y survivrai ! Plus le temps passe, plus le mal faiblit… »

Näelnoth ne sut pas comment annoncer à son roi que les conséquences du poison resteraient de nombreux jours au moins. Sans les potions, Thranduil ne serait pas même conscient ! De plus, comme il restait allongé, il ne connaissait pas encore toute l'étendue des séquelles. La guérisseuse soupçonnait que les convulsions reprendraient sans le remède et qu'il souffrirait de troubles de l'équilibre et des tremblements. Pour combien de temps ? Là était la question essentielle ! Le mal avait-il laissé des traces irréversibles ?

Pire, Thranduil ne pourrait ingurgiter autant de drogues bien longtemps ! Ils étaient arrivés aux doses maximales. Son corps ne le supporterait pas. Il faudrait tôt ou tard les réduire et finir par les supprimer.

Des légers coups frappés à la porte entravèrent la suite de la conversation. Thranduil tourna la tête trop rapidement. Sa vision se brouilla un instant avant de s'éclaircir. Un apprenti guérisseur entra dans la chambre. Il esquissa une vague révérence vers son roi en prenant garde à ne pas renverser le plateau. Il le posa sur une table de chevet puis quitta la pièce en balbutiant des paroles de bon rétablissement si rapides qu'elles en devenaient incompréhensibles.

Näelnoth s'empara des deux bols. Elle en mélangea le contenu dans une large carafe qu'elle avait volontairement caché dans un coffret puis en revida une partie dans deux autres bols propres tirés du même coffre. Elle prit le premier et mangea une bonne partie du bouillon qu'il contenait.

Thranduil l'observa faire en silence, à la fois furieux de devoir avoir recours à des goutteurs dans sa propre maison et heureux de ne pas risquer un empoisonnement supplémentaire. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Une nouvelle dose de poisson le tuerait à coup sûr, il le savait. S'il s'agissait bien de poison !

Näelnoth lui tendit quatre fioles. Certaines contenaient un liquide clair, d'autre une crème aussi épaisse et collante que du miel. Thranduil les avala toutes d'une traite sans poser de question.

Ce ne fut qu'ensuite, après avoir attendu un temps suffisamment long pour s'assurer que le breuvage n'était pas dangereux, qu'elle lui tendit le bol de bouillon. Thranduil l'entoura de ses mains graciles. Ses mains tremblèrent violemment. Sans la prise ferme de la guérisseuse sur la porcelaine, tout son contenu aurait été renversé.

Ce repas ne lui donnait aucune envie. Il n'avait même pas faim ! Et que la vieille elfe lui donne à manger l'horripilait affreusement. Cela n'était plus arrivé depuis sa tendre enfance où, dans les forêts de Doriath, il avait tenté de chasser le cerf…pour atterrir dans la route d'une laie et de ses petits. Il avait passé les deux jours suivants alité sous l'étroite surveillance de ses parents.

Malgré tout, Thranduil se força à avaler les cuillerées tendues, reconnaissant que ses forces n'étaient pas encore revenues. Oui, c'était forcément cela, le tremblement de ses mains. Juste un effet du mal qui disparaitrait dans quelques heures…

« Testez mon sang, reprit Thranduil une fois son repas terminé. Je n'en mourrai pas ! Vous n'avez pas non plus besoin de grandes quantités, après tout. N'avez-vous des idées sur ce poison ?

— S'il s'agit d'un poison ! Le mal rôde près de Dol Guldur. Le Seigneur Ténébreux pourrait avoir créé un sortilège ou répandue une maladie !

— Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez.

— Non, admit la guérisseuse. Je ne le ferai pas à moins d'y être contrainte et n'avoir aucune autre solution. Deux apothicaires et un de mes guérisseurs sont retournés dans la forêt tester toute la nourriture. Ils rentreront ce soir ou demain matin.

— Je vous donne jusqu'à ce soir ! Et tenez-moi informé de l'état des malades. »

.

Le roi et la guérisseuse n'eurent pas besoin de reprendre cette conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée. Thranduil dormit tout le reste de la journée.

Tard dans la nuit, les cavaliers revinrent. Si les soldats étaient tellement exténués qu'ils dormaient presque debout, les apothicaires et le guérisseur étaient aussi joyeux que des enfants. Ils sautèrent de leurs montures avant même que le cheval de Dilnis ne se soit totalement arrêté devant les portes. Leurs yeux brillants et les larges sourires qu'ils arboraient tinrent lieu de réponse à toutes leurs questions.

« Il y a bien des épines d'etrerion ! annonça vivement l'apothicaire en jaillissant dans l'infirmerie.

— Plus bas ! siffla Naëlnoth.

— Veillez m'excuser. Il n'y a pas que des épines ! Nous avons trouvé des traces de baies d'hêtrelin et d'ammoniac. Les proportions étaient faibles mais la combinaison terrible ! Les trois ensembles ont vu leur toxicité s'accroître.

— Où ?

— Dans le vin comme vous le pensiez ! Deux des tonneaux en provenance du sud étaient contaminés. De la même cuvée ! Nous avons mis du temps avant d'établir clairement ce dont il s'agissait.

— Mais était-ce un accident lors de la fabrication ou un empoisonnement délibéré ? Nous ne pouvons rien affirmer !

— Pour maintenant, peu importe ! » s'exclama Näelnoth.

Elle s'empara dans l'armoire aux herbes d'une poudre jaune, remède aux baies d'hêtrelin. Elle ne les avait pas ajoutées avant aux potions car elles étaient toxiques en elles-mêmes. Si elles n'étaient pas neutralisées par le poison, elles causaient des maux de tête violents et menaient à un évanouissement. Elle prit ensuite la potion contre les épines d'etrelion. Tous les malades en avaient déjà eu plusieurs doses. Elle termina par y mélanger six graines de pins elfiques coupées en deux et du poivre du nord.

La décoction donna rapidement un baume vert étrange couvert de points plus sombres proches du noir. Elle y versa un litre d'eau bouillante. Lorsqu'elle remua, le baume se dilua et devint un liquide épais et transparent où flottaient les débris de graines de pins qui étaient devenues noires. Elle les retira vivement. Finalement, elle versa le liquide dans trois fioles hautes et étroites. Elle en scella deux avec un bouchon de liège puis elle enroula une ficelle autour et apposa son sceau de cire sur le bouchon. Nul ne pourrait les ouvrir sans le briser !

Ses doigts tapotèrent le bois de l'armoire alors qu'elle réfléchissait aux dosages en fonction du poids du malade et du stade de l'empoisonnement mais aussi de toutes les potions avalées auparavant et non encore éliminées par les organismes affaiblis.

« Ne donnez rien à ceux qui ne présentent plus de symptôme. Deux cuillers à ceux de la phase quatre…une à ceux de la phase trois. Et… »

Elle hésita.

« Je jaugerai les effets du remède. S'ils ne comportent pas d'effets secondaires, j'en donnerai au roi dans…une heure. Peut-être deux.

— Pensez-vous que le remède puisse ne pas fonctionner ? s'inquiéta un apprenti.

— Non, je redoute qu'elle ait des effets secondaires trop néfastes ! Thranduil supporte mieux l'empoisonnement que les autres. La consommation régulière de faibles doses d'épines l'aura aidé, en fin de compte. Je ne lui donnerai de remède aussi dangereux que celui-là qu'une fois qu'il aura fait ses preuves ! »

Plus que quiconque, les guérisseurs et les apothicaires avaient conscience que le remède peut parfois faire plus de dégâts que le mal qu'il est censé soigner.

La cohorte de guérisseurs retourna dans la pièce principale de l'infirmerie, quasiment silencieuse. Seules les respirations rauques et parfois sifflantes des malades se faisaient entendre. Nul crépitement d'un feu dans l'âtre. Il n'y avait guère qu'un petit brasero dans un coin pour chauffer l'eau des diverses tisanes et infusions. Des chaises et des petites tables avaient été disposées près des lits pour les apprentis. Chacun veillait sur un malade et ne le quittait que pour aller se reposer.

Seule touche de gaité et de vie, des plantes grimpaient le long du mur. Les fleurs n'avaient pas encore éclos mais cela ne saurait tarder. Avec les portes fermées, aucun son du dehors ne pénétrait dans l'infirmerie. Ils fonctionnaient en vase clos. C'était à peine si les cuisiniers avaient la possibilité d'entrer pour déposer les repas des guérisseurs et les bols de bouillon et de soupe des malades.

Pour plus de facilité, les guérisseurs avaient supprimés les rideaux et les parois mobiles en bois fin autour des lits pour pouvoir embrasser tous leurs patients de n'importe quel endroit de la pièce.

Les cinq patients aux draps rouges, manière de classer les urgences sans bouger les lits ni déranger les elfes, monopolisèrent l'attention des guérisseurs en premier. Pendant des heures, ils s'étaient battus pour les maintenir en vie. A présent, ils avaient bon espoir de les guérir définitivement. Si seulement l'antidote fonctionnait !

Parmi ces malades, Cyriel et Feren, le messager de Thranduil, étaient dans un état des plus inquiétants. Ils avaient partagé le repas du roi, un honneur qui avait failli les tuer.

Un guérisseur se pencha au-dessus du premier lit. Cyriel y reposait, aussi immobile et pâle qu'un mort. Ses cicatrices ressortaient d'autant plus que son teint était devenu gris. Comme Thranduil, il avait affreusement maigri au cours des derniers jours. Ses cheveux bruns, courts pour ceux d'un elfe puisqu'ils lui arrivaient aux épaules, étaient humides de sueur, tout comme sa tunique claire en coton léger.

Le poison avait réveillé ses vieilles blessures. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il s'était plaint de violentes douleurs aux articulations, en particulier à son épaule que les Nazgul avaient déboitée lors de sa captivité. Ses côtes, brisées à plusieurs reprises dans les geôles de Dol Guldur, se levaient et s'abaissaient rapidement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Pour lui, les guérisseurs avaient ajouté aux antidotes pris les jours précédents des antidouleurs.

Le guérisseur posa le flacon sur la table. Il soutint la tête de Cyriel et la suréleva légèrement. Il lui entrouvrit les lèvres et y glissa le contenu d'une cuiller. L'elfe toussa. Il ouvrit des yeux vitreux qui ne se focalisèrent sur rien. Le guérisseur eut le temps de lui faire avaler une autre cuillerée avant que le malade ne replonge dans l'inconscience.

Ses collègues avaient également terminé avec leurs propres patients. Feren leur avait fait peur : sa quinte de toux avait duré de longues minutes. Son guérisseur avait pensé qu'il finirait par s'étouffer. Il n'en avait été rien et l'elfe, jeune pour l'un de ceux de sa race, avait ingéré toute sa dose d'antidote.

Näelnoth laissa passer une heure, puis une deuxième avant de donner une demi-cuiller de l'antidote à Thranduil. Le roi s'était brièvement réveillé pendant la nuit. Seul sous la surveillance du guérisseur en second, il n'avait pas tardé à se rendormir, rassuré de savoir qu'ils avaient trouvé l'antidote.

* * *

Merci pour les review !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu également. On va bientôt terminer la mise en bouche pour passer au vrai sujet. Pour le prochain, Thorin va refaire parler de lui !


	9. Chapter 9

L'antidote fonctionnait !

La joie revint dans le royaume. Les elfes des bois fêtèrent alors l'équinoxe et la guérison des malades, comme pour conjurer le sort car ils n'avaient pas eu l'esprit à cette fête jusque-là. Les feux et les chants s'élevèrent haut sous le ciel étoilé, sept jours après le début de l'épidémie. Les six elfes sortant de l'infirmerie, à peine assez forts pour assister au festin, furent portés aux nues. Sous les arbres qui poussaient à l'intérieur des immenses Cavernes de la Forêt Noire, les elfes souriaient, riaient. Ils buvaient à la santé retrouvée de leur roi. Aucun ne mis un pied dehors pour voir les étoiles : les araignées s'étaient trop avancées vers leur territoire.

Dans les cavernes, les elfes installèrent nourritures et boissons, tous vérifiés par les apothicaires, puis des bancs. Quelques-uns empilèrent de nombreuses buches et allumèrent une dizaine de feux. Le soir venu, les elfes des bois se réunirent autour des flammes. Vêtus de leurs plus belles tenues, portant de multiples bijoux scintillants, ils discutaient amicalement. Les ménestrels créèrent des chansons en l'honneur des défunts, racontant dans leur langue aux douces sonorités l'histoire des braves soldats terrassés par un mal mystérieux.

De ses appartements, Thranduil entendit les musiques. Elles allégèrent son humeur maussade, même s'il aurait eu envie de rejoindre ses sujets. Il avait demandé à ce que les fenêtres de sa chambre restent ouvertes. De son grand lit en bois d'arbre gris, il parvenait à voir les branches des arbres au-delà de son palais. Les lumières des feux se reflétaient sur les feuilles.

Les périodes de conscience de Thranduil augmentaient chaque jour. A présent, il parvenait à rester éveiller deux ou trois heures d'affilées avec de replonger dans un sommeil troublé. Même de retour dans ses quartiers, il restait sous l'étroite surveillance des guérisseurs.

Lorsqu'il était éveillé, Thranduil recevait ses conseillers. Incapable d'écrire –ses mains tremblaient et n'avaient pas assez de force pour tenir une plume- il dictait ses décisions et étudiait les comptes rendus. S'il les avait sévèrement réprimandés pour ne pas avoir voulu tester sur lui les antidotes –causant un retard fatal dans les soins pour plusieurs elfes- il avait cependant validé leur décision de ne pas envoyer chercher Legolas. Plus que tout, Thranduil ne voulait pas mêler son fils à cette histoire, pas avant de savoir si l'empoisonnement était accidentel ou non.

Et la question se posait encore ! Les poisons étaient des produits naturels qui intégraient la confection de la nourriture. Les meilleurs cuisiniers elfiques de la Forêt Noire passaient de longs siècles pour savoir utiliser les baies d'hêtrelin. Débarrassées de leur coque toxique, ces fruits savoureux étaient des mets d'exception. De même, l'ammoniac était présent dans certains sols et dans la composition de quelques baumes ou de désinfectants.

« Qu'en est-il de Cemarion ? interrogea Thranduil au cours d'une nouvelle réunion avec son conseiller.

— Le trajet est long, Sire. Nous n'avons pas encore de ses nouvelles. »

Les conseillers avaient envoyé le soldat interroger discrètement les vignerons du Dorwinion, une petite province du sud, sous couvert de vouloir en acheter une grande cargaison. L'elfe était parti depuis une semaine.

« Les échansons ?

— Nous les avons interrogés, sans succès. Ils n'ont rien vu de particulier. Les tonneaux étaient dans la cave depuis une centaine d'année, n'importe qui aurait pu y avoir accès. »

Thranduil s'y attendait. Il abandonna provisoirement le sujet pour décacheter une lettre portant le sceau d'Erebor surmonté d'une branche de chêne, l'emblème personnelle de Thorin.

« Que veut-il encore ? » marmonna le roi.

La lecture de la lettre lui laissa un sentiment d'amertume. Depuis des années, les deux rois entretenaient une correspondance soutenue. Si au départ Thranduil avait fait porter ses messages par un elfe, généralement son messager Feren, il avait fini par envoyer des pigeons, conformément à la pratique des nains. Ce moyen était plus rapide et, pour les elfes, dresser des animaux n'était pas un souci.

Il soupira en laissant retomber la lettre sur ses couvertures. Et maintenant, Thorin désirait une entrevue avec lui pour discuter d'un accord commercial entre la Montagne et la Forêt Noire ! S'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs artisans, les elfes des bois étaient de bons agriculteurs, même si leurs terres y étaient peu propices. Ils étaient également très doués dans la fabrication de tous les objets issus du bois et de la terre, là où les nains travaillaient quasiment exclusivement les produits de la roche. Que Thorin veuille échanger ses richesses contre leur nourriture et leurs animaux ne surprenait guère Thranduil. La Montagne ne devait pas se fonder exclusivement sur le commerce avec les hommes de Bard, ce serait trop risqué de dépendre d'eux pour leur approvisionnement. Et les elfes étaient bien meilleurs dans beaucoup de domaines. Mais _maintenant_ !

Envoyer un messager discuter avec le Roi sous la Montagne sur de tels sujets montrerait du dédain alors que Thorin avait eu la sagesse de faire le premier pas vers lui. De l'autre côté, l'informer avoir été empoisonné serait avouer une grande faiblesse et il en était hors de question. Une telle proposition maintenant, alors qu'ils s'échangeaient des messages très régulièrement depuis la reconquête d'Erebor, aurait-dû réjouir Thranduil. L'année précédente, le Roi Bard l'avait invité dans son nouveau royaume et ils avaient longuement discuté d'une alliance. N'avait manqué que le Roi sous la Montagne mais plusieurs nains avaient été présents.

Thranduil laissa sa tête s'enfoncer dans les oreillers de son lit. Il reprit la lettre et la relut une deuxième fois. Subitement épuisé, il reposa le papier sur la table de nuit. La colère due au mauvais timing se disputait avec son amertume. Que devait-il répondre ? Les deux réponses –l'envoi d'un émissaire mener les négociations ou l'aveu de sa faiblesse- ne lui convenaient pas.

« Näelnoth ! appela vivement le roi. Dans combien de temps pourrais-je voyager ?

— Voyager ? répéta la guérisseuse. A cheval, pas avant deux mois, sire. Dans une litière, le délai pourrait être raccourci à…un mois, peut-être. Si vous vous reposez complètement d'ici là ! Pas avant ! »

La fusiller du regard ne changea aucunement la réponse. Finalement, Thranduil abdiqua. Il ne tenait pas non plus à s'effondrer devant les nains.

« Et me lever ?

— Deux semaines.

— Deux semaines ! » s'exclama Thranduil en se redressant.

Son mouvement d'humeur, trop brusque, lui fit tourner la tête. Sa vision se brouilla quelques secondes et il retomba sur ses oreillers. Si son esprit refusait d'avouer sa faiblesse, son corps le rappelait à l'ordre au moindre mouvement. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur.

« Et si vous augmentez le dosage des potions ? s'entêta Thranduil. Ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours, le temps de la visite des nains… ?

— Vous n'y pensez pas ! »

Thranduil s'absorba encore dans la lecture de la lettre, le cœur lourd. Il haïssait cette impuissance, cette fatigue qui le submergeait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Le fait que les guérisseurs restaient étrangement réservés sur ses tremblements accroissait son angoisse. Ses yeux se fermèrent un bref instant. Quand il les rouvrit, il s'était résigné à retarder la rencontre d'avec Thorin.

L'attention de Thranduil se concentra sur son conseiller, attablé à une table proche du lit, une plume entre les mains, silencieux et inquiet pour son roi. C'était une véritable défaite que le conseiller lisait dans les yeux de Thranduil, une chose des plus inhabituelles pour le puissant et terrible roi des elfes de la Forêt Noire.

« Lorthal, envoyez un messager à Thorin. Pas un pigeon, un véritable messager ! Feren ne sera pas capable d'y aller…choisissez quelqu'un d'autre…un elfe capable de discuter longuement sans rien dire mais à qui rien n'échappera. Acceptez la rencontre mais ici ! Il gardera de mauvais souvenirs de mes geôles et hésitera à venir, je gagnerai du temps.

— Et s'il répond favorablement ?

— Alors informez-le que la rencontre aura lieu dans six semaines pour lui donner le temps de s'organiser ! Que le messager ne dise pas un seul mot sur les évènements ! En attendant, inspectez toute la nourriture, toute la boisson, tous les appartements des Cavernes avant son arrivée !

— Bien sire. Dois-je écrire une lettre à Thorin ?

— Non, il connait mon écriture. Il trouvera cela étrange, insultant peut-être, mais tant pis ! Je ne peux rien à y faire. »

La résignation de son souverain surprit et angoissa son premier conseiller. Thranduil voulu reposer la lettre sur la table de nuit. Sa main trembla et le papier lui échappa, tombant sur le tapis. Le regard de Thranduil se durcit. Que son premier conseiller ramasse lui-même la lettre ajoutait à son humiliation. Le roi cacha sa main tremblante sous le pli des couvertures.

« Je vous soumettrai mon choix de messager ce soir sire.

— Bien. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Le conseiller quitta la chambre. Juste à temps ! L'entretien avait épuisé Thranduil. Il soupira et laissa son regard divaguer par la fenêtre, les paupières lourdes et le corps engourdi. Après avoir bu les potions, il s'endormit. La vieille guérisseuse veilla longuement son roi. Elle renouvela le stock des fioles de la chambre, chacune scellée par son propre sceau.

.

.

Thorin fit les cent pas dans le salon de réception à usage de ses invités. Il fulminait, son tempérament vif reprenant le dessus. Son épais manteau de fourrure d'ours des neiges virevoltait à chacun de ses pas. Dans sa fureur, il n'avait pas remarqué que ses gestes violents avaient déséquilibré sa lourde couronne. Arrivé au mur de pierre à l'autre bout de la pièce, il tourna les talons et recommença dans l'autre sens. Ses épaisses bottes en cuir et en fer claquaient sur le sol à chaque pas.

Le messager de Thranduil venait de repartir. Il était prévu qu'il reste deux semaines à Erebor mais le nain se demanda bien pourquoi. Après tout, le message de Thranduil était tout bonnement un refus de la rencontre.

« Pas maintenant ! Dans six semaines ! _Dans la Forêt Noire_ ! Que désire-t-il ? M'enfermer à nouveau dans ses prisons ?

— Thorin…

— Non, Balin ! Il a accepté l'invitation de Bard l'année dernière ! Bard lui a envoyé son message et la semaine suivante ce maudit elfe était à Dale ! J'ai accepté de prendre l'initiative, que lui faut-il de plus ?

— Il n'a pas _vraiment_ refusé ! insista courageusement Balin. Il a seulement dit qu'il ne pourrait nous inviter avant quelques semaines dans son palais… »

Thorin grogna. Les paroles de Balin étaient censées : contrairement à leur royaume, protégé à l'est par les Monts de Fer, au sud par les hommes de Bard et à l'ouest par les elfes eux-mêmes, les elfes étaient vulnérables sur leurs propres terres. La forêt était infestée d'araignées et Dol Guldur était de nouveau occupée, d'après ce que racontait Gandalf. L'ombre menaçait. A la place de Thranduil, Thorin limiterait également ses voyages à l'extérieur de ses frontières. Seulement sur le coup, avoir effectué le premier pas de l'alliance et se voir opposer une telle réponse l'avait rendu furibond.

Il finit par arrêter ses incessants allers-retours. Le nain soupira et se retourna vers son conseiller et vieil ami.

« D'accord ! Six semaines. Ce n'est pas un délai excessif, finalement. Nous aurons le temps de nous préparer. La forêt noire ! J'avais espéré ne plus avoir à y mettre les pieds. La dernière fois… »

Sa voix se brisa.

La dernière fois, c'était lors de leur évasion à travers la rivière. Kili avait été blessé. Mais il était encore en vie, à cette époque ! La perte de ses neveux avait grandement affecté Thorin.

« Il faut toujours que tu ais raison ! s'exclama Thorin avec un sourire en coin. Bien, je verrai l'elfe au déjeuner. J'ai oublié son nom… »

Il remit ses vêtements en ordre et il s'installa enfin dans un fauteuil pour discuter avec Balin. Il picora des fruits secs et se servit une chope de bière.

* * *

Essy : si tu aimes bien ceux qui tiennent tête à Thranduil, tu devrais aimer ce chapitre ! Le pauvre, quand même.

A sa place, tu n'aurais pas fait les tests ? Même sachant que Thranduil aurait bien pu n'avoir aucune séquelle et que ça aurait sauvé des vies ?

Prochain chapitre : le retour de l'elfe envoyé investiguer à Dorwinion. Il faudra encore 2/3 chapitres avant de voir les nains arriver.

Alors, votre avis ? ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Thranduil se redressa sur son trône. Après une journée assis dans la salle du trône, il commençait à fatiguer. Les elfes ne cessaient de venir le voir tantôt pour qu'il tranche des litiges, tantôt pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement ou simplement voir qu'il allait bien de leurs propres yeux. D'autres lui apportaient des nouvelles du royaume : l'évolution des nids d'araignées, les observations des guetteurs près de Dol Guldur, jusqu'aux comptes rendus de l'activité de ses elfes. Depuis l'empoisonnement, les apothicaires et les guérisseurs vérifiaient tous les stocks de nourriture. Ils surveillaient même la qualité de l'eau de la rivière. Si quiconque l'empoisonnait, leurs ressources en eau seraient compromises sérieusement. C'étaient des points clefs que Thranduil refusait de déléguer, même affaibli.

Quatre semaines avaient passées depuis son empoisonnement. Il avait combattu chaque jour son épuisement et les séquelles du poison. Les drogues l'avaient bien aidé. Contrairement aux conseils des guérisseurs, il n'avait pas baissé des doses : lors de sa seule tentative, ses tremblements et ses vertiges avaient tellement augmenté qu'il avait eu du mal à simplement tenir debout. Il avait renoncé.

Il se tenait à présent devant son peuple, plus épuisé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Ses robes bordeaux masquaient mal son corps amaigri. Les traits tirés de son visage inquiétaient également ses sujets mais le voir en vie et de sa légendaire mauvaise humeur les rassurait.

Thranduil allait quitter la salle du trône quand un elfe s'avança vers eux. Vêtu d'habits d'homme, avec un chapeau à la main qui avait dû lui servir à cacher ses oreilles pointues, les cheveux teints en noir, Thranduil l'identifia comme le soldat chargé d'enquêter sur le vin de Dorwinion. Le roi retint sa respiration quelques secondes sous la surprise de le voir débarquer à l'improviste. Il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis son départ !

Cemarion s'agenouilla devant le trône. Tête baissée, il attendit que le roi lui donne l'autorisation d'avancer.

« Bon retour ! souffla Thranduil, encore sous le coup de la surprise. Relevez-vous !

— Je vous remercie, Sire.

— Suivez-moi ! »

L'ordre du souverain claqua dans l'air. Il se leva, lentement et en gardant une main appuyée sur le bois du trône pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Comme chaque fois qu'il se relevait, sa vision se brouilla quelques secondes avant de s'éclaircir. Thranduil avait gardé le secret sur les séquelles dont il souffrait. Si ses sujets l'avaient percé à jour, aucun n'en parlait.

Thranduil quitta la grande salle du trône à pas lents, l'elfe sur les talons. Sur son passage, les elfes s'inclinaient dans un respectueux salut. Ils quittèrent le Hall principal pour monter l'escalier menant aux quartiers du roi. A cet étage, ils pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque personnelle du roi, qu'il transformait régulièrement en bureau lorsqu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Le cœur de Cemarion fit un bond dans sa poitrine. La bibliothèque était interdite à tous les elfes. Seuls ceux que Thranduil y invitait avaient le droit d'y entrer. Les autres attendaient devant la porte que le roi sorte de la pièce. Ils n'avaient pas même l'autorisation de frapper ! La bibliothèque était le havre de paix de Thranduil, nul n'avait le droit de le contrarier.

L'odeur familière du papier vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années assaillit Thranduil lorsqu'il poussa la porte et allégea d'amblée son moral. Il referma la porte derrière son soldat, empêchant quiconque d'autre de pénétrer à leur suite.

D'un vague geste le roi indiqua à son invité de s'avancer dans la bibliothèque. Les tons chauds des murs et le bois blanc des étagères mettaient en valeur les couvertures en cuir des livres anciens. Une fois dépassées les premières étagères remplies d'ouvrages, le messager découvrit un salon confortable orienté vers les deux larges arches en pierre creusées dans la roche des cavernes. Elles donnaient sur la terrasse privée de Thranduil. A côté, des parchemins et de livres s'empilaient en plusieurs piles sur un grand bureau en bois sombre.

Cemarion observa un instant la terrasse. On y accédait par l'une des deux immenses arches dans le mur du fond. Des rideaux en soie pendaient de chaque côté, que Thranduil pouvait tirer pour plonger la pièce dans la pénombre. Au dernier étage de la caverne principal, elle donnait sur l'un des nombreux jardins d'intérieurs du royaume. L'art des elfes des bois leur avaient permis de faire grandir de véritables forêts à l'intérieur de leur forteresse, sans lumière naturelle. Leurs cimes effleuraient le plafond des cavernes sans jamais que les arbres ne s'y écrasent. De la bibliothèque, Thranduil avait l'illusion d'être dehors. Ne manquaient que les étoiles.

Le roi indiqua à son invité le fauteuil près du mur opposé, en face de celui dans lequel il s'assit lui-même. Il observa les arbres par-delà la terrasse en silence. Lorsqu'il retourna son attention vers son invité, ses yeux brillaient et son visage avait repris son expression froide.

« Vais-je encore avoir droit à mon vin favori ? »

La manière dont Thranduil amena le sujet déstabilisa le soldat. D'ailleurs, il se servit un verre d'une liqueur épaisse et rouge foncé. Pas du vin de Dorwinion : il n'en avait pas gouté depuis son empoisonnement. S'il pouvait prendre l'apparence de la décontraction sur le sujet, Thranduil n'avait pas bu de vin depuis plusieurs semaines. Il avait démis de ses fonctions son précédent échanson. Une deuxième fois en dix ans ! Le nouveau avait changé les carafes de vin de ses quartiers. Il n'y avait pas touché.

« Vous serez seul juge, Votre Altesse, répondit précautionneusement Cemarion.

— Alors il s'agissait d'un accident !

— Je l'ignore, sire. C'est possible.

— Possible ! enragea finalement Thranduil, perdant son calme de façade et laissant transparaitre sa colère d'avoir été empoisonné dans son propre royaume. Possible ! Tous, vous ne répétez que cela ! Ne puis-je donc pas avoir une réponse claire ? »

Le soldat baissa honteusement la tête, comme s'il était responsable de l'échec de sa mission. Le regard du roi étincelait de colère. Ses mains se crispaient sur sa petite coupe.

« Racontez-moi ! gronda Thranduil.

— Je suis allé en Dorwinion, déguisé comme Lorthal me l'avait indiqué. J'y suis arrivé assez rapidement. J'ai rencontré le Seigneur qui gère ses terres. Il m'a laissé libre dans les vignes plusieurs jours pour que je puisse voir par moi-même quels produits étaient utilisés. Pour la fabrique, j'y suis entré à deux reprises sous escorte. J'ai pu voir comment ils utilisaient les raisins et ce qu'ils y ajoutaient. »

Thranduil fronça les sourcils. Ne souhaitaient-ils pas conserver les secrets de fabrication du meilleur vin de la terre du milieu ?

« Ils n'ont pas peur de se faire voler leur recette, reprit le soldat comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de son roi. Je leur ai posé la question : ils disent que la préparation des épines est si technique, si dangereuse qu'elle nécessite des talents particuliers pour la réalisation. Les préparateurs sont instruits pendant dix ans avant de pouvoir faire leurs preuves sur un système miniature. Les baquets sont nettoyés entre chaque cuvée avec une solution à base l'ammoniaque.

— Qu'en est-il des baies ? intervint Thranduil.

— Lorsque les vignes ne donnent pas assez, le Seigneur utilise des raisins de moindre qualité mélangés avec l'intérieur des baies pour produire des liqueurs.

— Dans les mêmes cuves ?

— Oui, sire ! »

Etait-ce aussi simple que cela ? se demanda Thranduil. Un mauvais nettoyage des cuves après la préparation des liqueurs qui a ajouté des résidus de baies et d'ammoniaque dans le vin de Dorwinion ? Douze elfes décédés, juste pour une erreur humaine ?

« J'ai essayé de déterminer s'il était possible de savoir quels tonneaux vous étaient destinés, poursuivit finalement le soldat. Chaque année, ils savent que la Forêt Noire en achète entre quinze et vingt vers le troisième mois de l'année. Lesquels ? Je ne pense pas possible de le déterminer. Le nombre total produit dépend du raisin. D'autres royaumes en commandent régulièrement. Tout dépend quel agent arrive le premier. Le Seigneur classe les vins de Dorwinion selon l'année et la saison. Il possède deux bouteilles pour chaque cuvée et les fait goûter aux clients pour les assurer de sa qualité. Ensuite, le client choisit lui-même les tonneaux qu'il emportera. Ils sont installés sous ses yeux sur la carriole. »

Le soldat se tut. Il se servit un verre d'eau. Être seul avec le roi l'impressionnait. Surtout dans la bibliothèque ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Thranduil y emmenait quelqu'un. Hormis ses conseillers les plus proches, rares étaient les elfes qui en avaient eu l'honneur. La pièce était agréable, d'autant que deux gardes elfiques en protégeaient l'entrée pour s'assurer que personne n'importunait le roi.

« Sire, je me suis également renseigné que la cuvée qui vous a empoisonné. De cette année, peu de tonneaux ont été vendus.

— Le temps ne se prêtait pas aux vignes, murmura Thranduil en se souvenant de cette année-là. Le sud a subi des grêlons qui ont détruit les raisins. J'avais donné des instructions pour n'acheter que des quantités limitées pour soutenir l'exploitant mais de se concentrer sur les années précédentes…Combien mon échanson en avait-il pris ? Deux, peut-être trois…

— Deux, Sire. Les deux qui ont été servi au festin. L'échanson m'a fourni un double des comptes des derniers siècles.

— Vraiment ? »

Thranduil ferma brièvement les yeux. La fatigue l'accabla terriblement. Il se frotta les yeux dans l'espoir de la chasser.

« J'ai ramené quinze tonneaux de vin pour que les guérisseurs puissent les tester, poursuivit le soldat. De quinze années différentes…Je n'ai pu acheter d'autres tonneaux de cette cuvée. Le seigneur de Dorwinion m'a indiqué que, comme les années suivantes étaient fastes, son prédécesseur les avait retirés de la vente pour ne pas fournir de vin de moindre qualité. »

Il s'était attendu à une réaction de son roi mais n'en eut aucune. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains gantées, angoissé à l'idée de n'avoir pas su déterminer avec plus de précision l'origine du poison. Les étapes dans la fabrication lui avaient semblé indépendantes, chaque appareil utilisé étant ensuite précautionneusement lavé avant la fournée suivante. Le Seigneur de Dorwinion savait qu'avec les ingrédients qu'il utilisait, tant dans le vin que dans la liqueur, une erreur pouvait être fatale. Il avait bien insisté à ce sujet.

« Autre chose ?

— Non, sire.

— Alors allez-vous restaurer. Vous n'avez pas pris la peine de vous reposer avant de venir me voir, n'est-ce pas ? Quand vous vous serez reposé, vous irez répéter cela à mes conseillers. »

L'elfe bondit sur ses pieds. Il s'inclina respectueusement et tourna les talons. Dans le couloir, Lorthal attendait impatiemment l'issue de l'entrevue en effectuant les cent pas. A la vue de Cemarion, il s'immobilisa et revint vers lui, prêt à l'interroger avant de le laisser se reposer.

Thranduil resta seul avec ses sombres pensées dans la bibliothèque. Etait-ce tout ? Lui, l'un des rois les plus puissants des terres du milieu, en lutte contre le seigneur noir et Dol Guldur, empoisonné _par erreur_ ? C'en serait risible ! Il manquait encore un élément pour pouvoir le confirmer : qui avait acheté les autres tonneaux de cette mauvaise cuvée de vin ? Si d'autres avaient été malades, l'accident serait confirmé. Il faudrait qu'il vérifie cela. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'oublier de poser une question aussi fondamentale !

A présent seul, les épaules du roi s'affaissèrent. Il caressa l'idée de retrouver le soldat pour terminer l'interrogatoire. Thranduil se releva. Il fut pris d'un vertige et se rassit vite dans son fauteuil, la tête lui tournant affreusement. Peu désireux d'appeler à l'aide pour regagner son lit, il préféra rester dans sa bibliothèque. L'endroit était calme et l'odeur des livres anciens lui plaisait. Il s'allongea plus confortablement et ferma les yeux.

S'ils n'avaient pas craints de rendre leur roi furieux, les gardes auraient laissé les guérisseurs entrer dans la bibliothèque. A quatre reprises dans la soirée, les guérisseurs attendirent devant la porte close. Eux non plus ne voulurent pas provoquer l'ire de leur souverain. Ils décidèrent d'attendre le lendemain matin pour entrer.

.

Ce furent les tremblements qui tirèrent Thranduil du sommeil, très tôt le lendemain matin. Son esprit embrumé lui rappela douloureusement qu'il avait oublié de prendre ses potions la veille. Les convulsions augmentèrent. Elles passèrent des bras à l'ensemble de son corps. Sa vue se brouilla. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors que sa tête se renversait en arrière.

Des minutes suivantes, il ne se souvint de rien. Lorsque son esprit se remit à fonctionner normalement, il était toujours allongé sur le canapé dans sa bibliothèque, seul avec les milliers de livres. Il s'empara d'une fiole dans son manteau d'une main hésitante. Thranduil lutta pour ouvrir le bouchon. Finalement, il l'enleva avec les dents, maudissant les tremblements. Il engloutit tout le contenu de la petite bouteille et les tremblements finirent par diminuer. Quand il regagna un peu de calme, il but les autres et laissa retomber les fioles sur le sol.

Thranduil craignit ne pas pouvoir se lever. Lorsqu'il se mit debout, un vertige l'assaillit. Il se sentit tomber et s'accrocha de justesse à l'accoudoir pour ne pas s'effondrer par terre. Il se retrouva à genou, un bras sur l'accoudoir, un autre sur le sol. Sa tête lui tournait affreusement. Il inspira profondément mais ne parvint pas à garder son calme. Sa colère gronda encore dans son cœur. Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, pourquoi cela ? N'avait-il pas eu sa part de souffrances ? La rage lui donna l'énergie pour effectuer quelques pas jusqu'à la porte.

Son serviteur Silnarën attendait dans le couloir en discutant avec les gardes.

« Je retourne dans mes appartements », murmura Thranduil.

Il perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse au chambranle de la porte. Les deux gardes s'étaient précipités sur lui. Le plus proche l'aida à se redresser.

« Appelez les guérisseurs ! ordonna le garde au serviteur.

— Inutile ! souffla faiblement Thranduil. Je suis juste fatigué. Je vais rentrer dans mes appartements me reposer. »

Au prix d'un terrible effort de volonté, il se redressa et se dégagea de l'aide du garde. Fort heureusement, ses appartements n'étaient pas très loin : la porte menant à son salon privé était au bout du couloir, à huit mètres de là. Son visage impassible, une main tremblante glissant le long du mur pour maintenir un équilibre précaire.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : lutte contre les araignées et préparatifs de réception.

Essy : c'est étrange, ta review n'apparait pas, je l'ai seulement eu en mail.

Balin sera effectivement présent, tout comme Oin. Plus tard, il y aura aussi Dwalin et Gloin. Bon courage à Balin et Lorthal pour que leurs rois respectifs ne s'entretuent pas...


	11. Chapter 11

Thranduil referma la porte au nez de ses gardes. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle se rouvrit sur les guérisseurs, appelés malgré ses ordres. Il refusa leur aide. Exténué ou pas, il n'avait besoin de personne pour retourner dans on lit ! Chaque pas était une torture et l'effort menaçait de l'envoyer au tapis, littéralement.

Thranduil s'entêta et parvint à son lit. Il s'y glissa avec soulagement. Les draps, fraîchement changés, dégageaient une douce odeur de pins. Les guérisseurs se tenaient juste à côté de lui et ne le quittaient pas des yeux. Naëlnoth ne le laisserait pas en paix, il le savait.

Quatre semaines et il était encore si épuisé !

« Je veux voir Lorthal ! exigea-t-il.

— Sire, vous ne devriez pas vous surmener…tenta vainement la guérisseuse en chef. Quand avez-vous pris vos potions pour la dernière fois ?

— Allez me chercher mon conseiller ! »

Thranduil de mauvaise humeur, tous ses serviteurs filèrent droit. L'un fila tout court vers les salles du conseil trouver Lorthal le plus vite possible. Le vieux conseiller travaillait encore en dépit de l'heure extrêmement matinale : il s'efforçait d'exécuter son travail ne plus de celui du roi. Dès qu'il comprit que Thranduil le convoquait, il bondit de sa chaise, renversa une liasse de parchemins et les laissa sur le sol, pour accourir au plus vite près de son roi, inquiet de savoir ce qui lui valait une convocation nocturne. Le soleil pointait à peine à l'extérieur des cavernes.

Il poussa rapidement la porte des appartements de Thranduil pour découvrir son roi luttant contre le sommeil. Lorthal avait connu Thranduil très jeune prince de la Forêt Noire puis jeune roi orphelin après la chute de Sauron. Sa loyauté était sans faille et il aimait profondément son roi.

« Avez-vous pu vous entretenir avec l'elfe envoyé à Dorwinion ? »

La fatigue transperçait dans la voix de Thranduil. Il avait excédé ses forces et ne comprenait que maintenant son erreur. Sa dépendance aux drogues l'inquiétait mais il ne voyait pas comment s'en passer. Il était en colère contre lui-même pour avoir bêtement oublié de les prendre la veille.

Lorthal s'installa sur la chaise au chevet du roi. Il se permit la familiarité de tenir la main du malade et de la serrer avec douceur.

« Oui, sire. N'ayez crainte. Il est tôt. Dormez. Nous en reparlerons dans quelques heures quand vous serez reposé.

— Connait-il la liste de tous ceux qui ont acheté le même vin ?

— Partiellement, sire. Le vin a été produit il y a deux siècles. Beaucoup des clients étaient des seigneurs des hommes. J'ai envoyé des messagers au Seigneur Elrond et au Seigneur Celeborn pour les avertir de prendre garde. Je n'en ai pas trop dit, rassurez-vous.

— Bien… »

La voix de Thranduil s'éteignit. Lorthal serra une dernière fois sa main puis la reposa sur le matelas. Il remonta les couvertures de Thranduil puis il se leva et partit. Thranduil incapable de remplir ses devoirs et le Prince absent, ceux-ci reposaient principalement sur ses épaules. Si les elfes ne dormaient pas, il avait passé les trois derniers jours, nuits comprises, à travailler. Il se sentait vieux et las.

« Où en sont les appartements de Thorin ? demanda encore Thranduil alors que son conseiller avait atteint la porte.

— Les menuisiers terminent les meubles à leur taille. Ils ont choisi du bois de chênes issus de bons arbres de la forêt. Les fourrures et la bière sont arrivées.

— Tout doit être prêt pour leur arrivée ! Ce sera la première visite de Thorin depuis son évasion…il s'en souviendra.

— ça le sera, sire !

— Il m'a envoyé une lettre, murmura Thranduil d'une voix ensommeillée.

— Oui, sire.

— Il arrivera dans deux semaines. Les araignées se sont multipliées. Nous devons purger la forêt pour leur permettre d'arriver sans encombre ici. Ils n'apprécieront pas si nous envoyons une escorte…et cela pourrait…être pris comme un aveu…de faiblesse… »

La voix de Thranduil s'éteignit. Il s'endormit. Son conseiller referma doucement la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

.

Trois jours plus tard, Thranduil tint une réunion dans son bureau avec son conseiller Lorthal et ses principaux capitaines. Il étudiait une carte de la forêt noire. Les éclaireurs envoyés ces derniers jours lui avaient rapportés la présence de nombreux nids trop proches de sa forteresse pour qu'il en soit rassuré. Pendant son absence, ses conseillers n'avaient plus menés de raids très loin. Ils s'étaient retranchés derrière leurs portes closes et avaient attendu une éclaircie.

Thranduil ne pouvait pas les en blâmer. Seulement, lutter contre les araignées monopolisait une bonne partie de leurs ressources militaires avant son empoisonnement. A présent, ils devaient reprendre le territoire perdu ! Cela leur demandait le double d'effort. Thranduil avait convoqué tous les capitaines de patrouilles, prêt à mener des opérations d'envergure. La totalité de son armée se préparait à sortir dans la forêt.

A sa droite, Cyriel indiqua l'un des nids. Comme Thranduil, il restait amaigri par l'empoisonnement mais ses yeux brillaient de rage difficilement contenue. Sans l'interdiction des guérisseurs, il aurait repris son cheval et son arc. En attendant, il restait cloitré au palais à jouer les conseillers temporaires.

« Celui-là me préoccupe, murmura-t-il. Il est trop proche de la rivière.

— C'est l'un des nouveaux nids, les œufs n'écloront pas avant plusieurs semaines, jugea Thranduil. Celui-ci est plus proche. Il est aussi sur la route des nains ! Nous ne pouvons mettre la vie de Thorin en danger…ni donner l'impression que nous ne savons protéger nos terres !

— Nous pouvons envoyer une trentaine de soldats dans une heure, Sire ! déclara l'un des capitaines.

— Envoyez en quarante ! Qu'ils passent par ce chemin et reviennent par celui-ci…Tuez les araignées et brûlez les nids. Quant aux autres…menez six patrouilles à l'ouest et onze au sud. Nous reprendrons chaque jour davantage de terrain. Que les soldats ne soient pas téméraires. Si les araignées sont trop nombreuses, je doublerai les patrouilles.

— A vos ordres, Sire ! »

Un capitaine roula la carte. Il noua autour un cordon pour en maintenir la forme puis la reposa sur l'étagère à sa place. Thranduil l'observa en silence. C'était une tâche dont il se chargeait d'ordinaire. A la place, il se concentra sur l'étude de la seconde carte, punaisée au mur, représentant l'ensemble des Terres du Milieu sur un immense parchemin. Elle avait été modifiée après la reprise d'Erebor et indiquait maintenant le Val de Bard.

Encore une fois, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas annuler cette invitation. Il n'avait pas vraiment cru que Thorin accepterait de revenir dans ses palais. A présent, il devrait faire comme si tout allait bien, tout en surveillant chaque bouchée qui serait prise !

A ses côtés, Cyriel ne parvenait pas à masquer sa mauvaise humeur.

« N'ayez crainte, capitaine ! le rassura Thranduil avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Vous retournerez vite à vos patrouilles.

— C'est ce que les guérisseurs ne cessent de me dire ! explosa l'elfe. Mais je me sens toujours aussi faible ! Comment puis-je espérer être un soldat si je tremble au moment d'encocher mes flèches ? J'ai survécu à la torture de Dol Guldur ! J'ai survécu et je suis rentré ! Et à cause d'un verre de vin…A cause d'un verre de vin ! »

Sa voix se brisa. Thranduil détourna le regard. C'était lui qui avait invité son capitaine à le rejoindre. Sa culpabilité s'accrut, tout comme sa colère. Lui non plus ne savait pas s'il pourrait encore tenir une épée. Les symptômes que masquaient les drogues duraient plus longtemps et étaient plus graves chez lui que chez les autres victimes.

« Vous resterez un soldat de longues années, j'en suis certain, finit par déclarer Thranduil. Vos blessures ne vous ont jamais retenu. Elles ne le feront pas aujourd'hui ! En attendant, j'ai un travail pour vous. Rarement autant de soldats ont été de sortie. Alors j'attends de vous que vous coordonniez toutes les patrouilles. Permettre un bon ravitaillement en armes, un bon roulement des soldats, remplacer les blessés s'il y en a…Faites-moi régulièrement vos rapports et envoyez moi les capitaines faire le leur quand ils rentreront.

— Je vous remercie de votre confiance, sire.

— Elle est méritée ! Vous avez fait vos preuves. Capitaine Dilnis ! »

L'elfe sursauta. Si elle avait mené avec succès la première excursion avec les apothicaires, elle était de loin la moins expérimentée de tous les capitaines. Sa patrouille n'avait souffert que de deux blessés malgré la difficulté de la tâche.

Thranduil la jaugea de la tête aux pieds. Par certains côtés, elle lui rappelait Tauriel, quoi que son ancienne capitaine des gardes n'avait jamais eu un regard d'une telle dureté. Au contraire, Tauriel avait un cœur tendre. Encore une fois, le roi s'interrogeait. Que devenait-elle ? Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis la fin de la bataille des cinq armées.

« Sire ?

— Vous avez également fait vos preuves, déclara Thranduil. A partir de maintenant, vous dirigerez votre patrouille de façon permanente et me ferez vos rapports. Ne me décevez pas !

— Je vous remercie infiniment sire ! »

L'elfe s'inclina. Sur un geste de Thranduil, les conseillers et les capitaines quittèrent la pièce.

Il avait besoin d'air. Marcher longtemps lui était toujours impossible mais Thranduil se forçait à le faire de plus en plus. Cette fois, il décida d'aller rendre visite à Feren, son écuyer. Le jeune elfe, d'une maladresse touchante, qu'il avait pris sous son aile après la mort de ses parents, avait été le dernier à sortir de son infirmerie, quelques jours plus tôt. Il était rentré chez lui mais Thranduil savait qu'il n'avait ni parents ni épouse.

Le roi descendit l'escalier principal. Lorsqu'il croisait ses sujets, ceux-ci inclinaient respectueusement la tête vers lui. Thranduil répondait avec bienveillance à leurs saluts bien qu'il ait l'esprit ailleurs.

Il traversa son palais et sortit dans ses jardins. Les fleurs n'avaient pas encore éclos. Thranduil traversa l'allée, son regard se portant sur les jeunes pousses et les arbrisseaux. Son épouse aimait ces jardins, surtout l'hiver quand le gel couvrait les troncs. Elle aimait plus que tout le froid et la neige.

Il poursuivit son chemin jusque sous les premiers arbres. Des échelles de cordes menaient aux maisons que son peuple construisait. Si les elfes des bois avaient construit un palais qui leur tenait lieu de forteresse, ils aimaient plus que tout les étoiles. Les maisons construites en bois dans les parties supérieures des arbres leur donnaient l'occasion de contempler le ciel étoilé chaque nuit.

Thranduil arriva bientôt à l'arbre qui abritait la demeure de Feren. Grimper les quinze mètres avec la corde lui prit plus de temps que d'habitude. Les muscles de ses bras devinrent douloureux à la moitié du chemin. Il s'entêta et arriva à la large plateforme. Elle était bien différente de celles de Lothlorien : plus étroite, mois épaisse. Le bois était sombre, de la même teinte que les troncs d'arbre. Les boiseries étaient délicatement gravées sur tout le pourtour. Des tentures vertes et grises égayaient à peine l'endroit, nu et rustique, aussi sauvage que les elfes qui y habitaient.

Thranduil frappa légèrement trois coups brefs sur le mur. Lorsque Feren ouvrit la porte, il découvrit avec surprise son roi. Après deux secondes à fixer Thranduil sous la surprise, il bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles.

« Je…je suis honoré de votre visite…

— Et je suis ravi de voir que vous allez mieux, le félicita Thranduil. Les guérisseurs m'ont tenu informé de votre état de santé. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai : Feren donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. En dépit des semaines passées alité, il gardait de grands cernes sous les yeux et un teint pâle qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux sombres.

Feren invita Thranduil à entrer. Sans surprise, l'intérieur était aussi vide que l'extérieur. Les rares meubles du célibataire étaient confortables et pratiques, passés de génération en génération. Thranduil effleura une commode. Le grain du bois était magnifique et l'ouvrage splendide. Le reste de l'habitation, en revanche, témoignait du peu d'implication du jeune elfe dans les travaux ménagers après son empoisonnement. La poussière s'accumulait à plusieurs endroits. Selon toute vraisemblance, il était sans doute trop épuisé pour s'occuper de son intérieur.

« Ce n'est pas très…ordonné, murmura Feren.

— Cela n'a pas d'importance ! J'étais venu voir comment vous alliez. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Bien, sire ! C'est un honneur de vous recevoir chez moi. Désirez-vous du thé ? »

Thranduil refusa, non pas qu'il n'en ait pas envie mais plutôt qu'il craignait d'indisposer Feren. La nervosité de l'elfe s'était accrue lorsqu'il avait posé la question, traditionnelle de l'hôte qui désirait recevoir convenablement un invité. Le roi avait bien remarqué que son message se tenait aux murs et aux meubles quand il se levait de son canapé et qu'il dissimulait le plus possible ses mains.

Thranduil lui tint compagnie presque une heure entière pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. La veille, c'était à Turlion qu'il avait rendu visite. L'elfe avait été imperturbable. Il s'entrainait de nouveau pour retrouver une forme physique satisfaisante, faisant partie des rares empoisonnés à déjà être remonté sur un cheval.

Finalement, Thranduil prit congé avec les formules de politesses de rigueur. Lorsqu'il redescendit de l'arbre, son serviteur Silnarën l'attendait. L'elfe ne fit aucun commentaire sur les gestes raides et maladroits de son roi –lui-même conservait une boiterie après les évènements de Dol Guldur. Il lui tendit un message scellé qui venait d'arriver.

Thranduil le glissa dans son manteau sans le lire. Il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance dans ses mains pour le décacheter maintenant.

« Vous enverrez quelqu'un rendre visite tous les jours à Feren, ordonna Thranduil. Et l'aider un peu… »

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour laisser passer des cavaliers menant de jeunes chevaux. L'un d'eux, un fougueux yearling alezan, bondissait et se cabrait. Seuls les murmures légers aux sonorités aigues de Nerdaël le maintenaient dans les rangs. Thranduil apprécia les lignes fines de l'équidé d'un regard connaisseur. S'il montait son Cerf quasiment tout le temps, il appréciait les chevaux et en montait lors de ses chasses. Celui-là promettait !

La troupe disparut entre les arbres. Les derniers hennissements s'évanouirent.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Thranduil prend soin de son peuple et on voit un peu ce que font les cinq rescapés de Dol Guldur.

On avance lentement mais vous allez me détester d'ici quelques chapitres...

Merci pour les review !

Prochain chapitre : arrivée de Thorin dans la forêt Noire !


	12. Chapter 12

Erebor bruissait d'animation. Avec la délicatesse propre à leur espèce, les nains couraient partout, hurlaient de leur laisser le passage, portant des coffres parfois plus lourds qu'eux ou de délicats objets manufacturés couverts de gemmes dorées.

Balin, connaissant le goût de Thranduil pour les gemmes blanches qui rappelaient les étoiles, avait retourné une partie du trésor d'Erebor pour mettre la main sur des semblables. Au final, ce fut Dwalin, comptable du royaume qui mit le premier les mains dessus. Thorin avait râlé puis s'était incliné : pour sa première rencontre avec Thranduil, il tenait à faire les choses convenablement.

Dwalin porta le petit coffre plat contenant la broche aux onze pierres blanches surmontées d'une émeraude délicatement taillé en étoile. Les nains orfèvres avaient passé de nombreuses heures à la confectionner, montant délicatement les pierres sur une armature en or blanc. Dwalin resserra les sangles de la serre autour du coffret, derrière le poney de Balin. Le bras droit de Thorin était pour l'instant encore le nez dans ses papiers. Il montrait à Gloin et Dori, tous deux chargés de tenir Erebor en l'absence du Roi et de son premier conseiller. Dwalin, déjà l'un des onze conseillers du roi sous la montagne, conserverait son rôle.

Devant l'absence de son frère aîné, Dwalin laissa les poneys à la garde d'un jeune écuyer et repassa les immenses portes d'Erebor. Reconstruites, la pierre noire luisait sous le soleil du printemps. Avec les gravures et les statuts des ancêtres de Thorin sur le côté, l'entrée resplendissait. On accédait à la montagne en passant par un pont étroit, deux chariots passant à peine de front, qui surplombait un lac artificiel créé par les nains qui ne voulaient pas avoir un accès trop aisé en cas d'attaque.

La foule des nains s'écarta devant Dwalin. Le nain à la barbe grisonnante bénéficiait d'une excellente réputation, comme chaque nain qui avait pris part à la quête de Thorin. La réputation n'était pas la seule chose que ces nains survivants avaient gagnée, en témoignait le manteau en fourrure et en soie, la ceinture bordée de pierres précieuses et le collier en argent que Dwalin arborait au quotidien.

Le nain remonta l'escalier d'apparat qui menait du hall principal où se trouvait la salle du trône aux étages du gouvernement de Thorin. Ceux-ci étaient accessibles à n'importe quel nain : les gardes, postés en bas et en haut de l'escalier, armés de haches rutilantes et d'armures brillantes, n'étaient là que pour le décorum. En dix ans, aucun n'avait tiré son arme.

Dwalin arpenta le long couloir éclairé de multiples bougies et lanternes. Les murs, recouverts de hautes tentures racontaient l'histoire de Durin et d'Erebor. Au fond, la plus grande montrait Thorin s'opposant à Azog le profanateur. Elle était à la fois merveilleuse en ce qu'elle louait les prouesses de leur roi et triste car elle leur rappelait sans cesse que Fili et Kili avaient succombé sous l'attaque des orques.

Le nain ouvrit l'une des portes. Il déboucha dans une immense pièce, si remplie de livres, de parchemins et d'encriers qu'elle en semblait bien plus réduite. Au milieu, Balin montrait successivement de nombreux rapports à Gloin et Dori, tous deux perdus devant la masse d'information à ingurgiter.

« Il est temps de partir ! s'exclama Dwalin. Thorin déteste attendre, tu le sais !

— Nous avons presque fini !

— Tu ne seras parti qu'une dizaine de jours ! Nous n'allons pas ruiner Erebor en si peu de temps ! »

Le regard sceptique que porta Balin sur son frère cadet valait tous les discours. Sans la corne qui gronda, le vieux nain aurait sans aucun doute débuté un semblant de dispute avec Dwalin.

« Quand faut y aller… » soupira Balin.

Il n'était pas censé accompagner Thorin dans la Forêt Noire. Devant la colère du roi, Dwalin et Oin avaient jugé plus prudent qu'un ami proche de Thorin les accompagne. Quelqu'un qui sache lui remettre les idées en place quand il le fallait. Cela ne laissait que Balin.

Le vieux nain s'empara de son manteau défraîchi datant de ses aventures. Il l'enfila en descendant les marches.

Le soleil se levait à peine. Ses rayons diffusaient une lumière tamisée, diminuée parce qu'ils devaient traverser de gros nuages gris. Devant le long pont d'Erebor, une trentaine de nains attendaient. Adeptes des couleurs vives, ils avaient revêtus des manteaux et des pantalons de multiples couleurs vives. Le groupe était exceptionnellement disparate. Entre les manteaux rouges, bleus, verts, jaunes, les barbes grises, rousses ou noires, les boucliers d'apparat en bois, en fer, peints ou à la manière laissée nue, aucun nain ne ressemblait à son voisin. Ils tenaient les brides de leurs poneys, petits et puissants, adapté aux trajets en montagne. Quatre carrioles complétaient l'équipage, menées chacune par un conducteur nain. Les bagages y étaient entassés sous des bâches en toile bleue en prévision de la pluie.

Le bourdonnement des conversations s'éteignirent quand, au cinquième coup de cor, Thorin apparut sur le seuil. Engoncé dans son manteau bleu-roi, sa superbe couronne noire et argentée sur sa longue chevelure noire parsemée de nombreux cheveux gris, il s'avança. Son écuyer immobilisa le poney tandis que le roi grimpait dessus. D'un coup de rêne, Thorin donna le signal du départ.

Thorin pavana sur son épais poney pie toute la première partie de la route. Partant des grandes portes d'Erebor jusqu'à Dale et une partie du Val, le pays qu'avait créé le Roi Bad sur les anciennes terres de la désolation de Smaug. Les nains y avaient travaillé pendant des années pour en faire une route aussi pratique que magnifique. Trois chariots pouvaient s'y croiser sans difficulté.

Les sabots des poneys retentissaient sur les dalles colorées. A la droite de Thorin, Balin et Oin chevauchaient en discutant légèrement de tout et de rien. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps à préparer cette rencontre qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'en reparler à quelques heures de rencontrer Thranduil. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, c'était à la fin de la bataille des cinq armées, lorsque les guérisseurs elfiques avaient sauvé de justesse la vie de Thorin, percé d'une profonde blessure près du cœur. La fièvre l'avait fait délirer plusieurs semaines. Le nain en était sorti famélique, le visage marqué par les épreuves, les cheveux grisonnants avant l'âge. Il dissimulait une main mutilée sous un épais gant de cuir noir.

Le trajet fut long. Pour passer le temps, les nains chantèrent et racontèrent des histoires. Leurs voix graves portaient loin sur les terres sauvages. Ils n'étaient pas encore en vue de la Forêt Noire que les guetteurs de Thranduil les entendaient distinctement.

Finalement, les nains furent en vue de la lisière des arbres. Thorin grogna. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'il haïssait les arbres et en particulier ceux-là. L'atmosphère dans la forêt était étouffante, lugubre, oppressante. Les arbres aux troncs tordus, gris semblaient de mauvais augure, comme s'ils étaient victimes d'un mauvais sort. Au bout de plusieurs jours d'heure à chercher leur chemin, les nains de la compagnie auraient vendu père et mère pour quitter le couvert des arbres !

Thorin se secoua pour oublier les souvenirs désagréables. Le temps de sa rêverie, la troupe avait dépassé les premiers arbres.

« Cela n'a pas changé ! maugréa Dwalin. Toujours aussi…lugubre !

— Non, des choses ont changé ! intervint Thorin. Regardez ! »

Il montra du doigt une branche brisée, rattachée à l'arbre par une bande d'écorce. Lorsque les nains étudièrent plus précisément l'endroit, ils décelèrent des traces de chevaux fraîches mais également des cendres et d'autres branches cassées. Une étude plus précise des troncs d'arbres leur permit de mettre à jour des trous laissés par les pointes de flèches.

« Une bataille ? suggéra Balin. Mais aussi haut sur les terres de Thranduil !

— La dernière fois, les araignées n'étaient pas sur le chemin, rappela Oin. Nous sommes tombés dans leurs pièges parce que nous nous étions égarés de la route des elfes

— Les traces sont fraîches, jugea Thorin. Les elfes doivent avoir ouvert le chemin pour nous.

— Cela doit aller mal si les araignées ont pu s'installer jusqu'ici…Les marques sont nombreuses ! s'exclama Balin. Voilà pourquoi Thranduil ne peut quitter son royaume. Cela doit encore être Dol Guldur. Rappelez-vous ce qu'a dit Gandalf.

— Dol Guldur est de nouveau occupé, répéta Oin. L'ombre se relève et frappera bientôt.

— Peu importe ! s'exclama Thorin en haussant les épaules. Continuons. Je doute que nous ayons à tirer la hache aujourd'hui. Thranduil n'aura rien laissé sur notre chemin. »

Thorin avait raison : depuis une semaine, six patrouilles avaient été envoyées pour nettoyer le chemin de fond en comble. En aucun cas, Thranduil ne laisserait quelque chose arriver à un de ses invités, c'était une question d'honneur et de fierté. De même, les pierres du chemin avaient été nettoyées pour leur faciliter la route et les empêcher de se perdre. Certaines, neuves, remplaçaient celles qui avaient disparu au fil du temps ou qui étaient trop abîmées. Il restait étroit et la colonne s'étira. Thorin était en tête. Malgré ses dires, il garda une main posée sur le pommeau d'Orcrist, son épée dont il ne se séparait jamais.

Après trois nouvelles heures de chevauchée sous les sinistres arbres, les nains arrivèrent en vue des Cavernes de Thranduil. Les portes étaient ouvertes et les lumières illuminaient l'ensemble. Les nains traversèrent le pont devant les portes et pénétrèrent dans la forteresse. La première fois, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'étudier l'endroit. Cette fois, Thorin resta stupéfait par ces grandes cavernes. Les épais troncs ondulés dessinaient autant de chemins. Les poneys s'avancèrent sur la route principale en direction de la salle du trône. Ils démontèrent lorsque la route étroite se mua en une prairie entourée de chênes elfiques aux feuilles légèrement argentées.

Thranduil se tenait là, droit et raide dans ses vêtements d'apparat. Il n'avait pas eu envie de les attendre sur son trône, de peur de leur rappeler de trop mauvais souvenirs à Thorin. Des dizaines d'elfes attendaient en retrait. Le roi fut le premier à incliner la tête pour saluer ses invités. C'était un geste raide, pas aussi profond qu'il aurait dû mais qui satisfit les nains.

Thorin le salua poliment en retour, sans laisser transparaitre sa surprise devant le visage émacié et inhabituellement blafard de l'elfe.

Des serviteurs elfiques s'avancèrent pour prendre soin des poneys. Nerdaël se chargea de celui de Thorin et le conduisit à l'écurie. Pour un équidé issu d'un élevage de nains, la bête était magnifique, adaptée à de longs voyages difficiles. Son poil rêche le protégeait du froid. Vraiment, une bête magnifiquement bien adaptée à son milieu ! Les elfes n'en voyaient pas beaucoup de ce genre. L'elfe flatta l'encolure du poney, lui chuchotant de gentils mots dans sa langue.

Après les discussions d'usage de bienvenue, Thranduil et Thorin se séparèrent jusqu'au repas. Silnarën mena les nains à leurs appartements, au même étage que ceux du roi des elfes, une grande marque de respect auquel les nains furent sensibles. Les serviteurs de Thorin portèrent une partie des bagages, des elfes se chargèrent du reste.

Lorsque Thorin découvrit ses quartiers, il fut agréablement surpris, quoi qu'il prit bien garde à ne pas le montrer. Contrairement à ses prévisions, les elfes n'avaient pas simplement adapté les meubles à des nains : ils avaient respecté les standards des nains tout en amenant une touche elfique. Le résultat était stupéfiant : délicat et rustique à la fois.

Le Roi sous la Montagne fit le tour des appartements. Il ouvrit les sept portes donnant sur le salon et découvrit une chambre particulièrement luxueuse à son intention puis cinq autres transformées en dortoirs pour ses soldats. La place ne manquerait pas. De minces cloisons en bois leur fourniraient l'intimité nécessaire.

Finalement, Thorin se jeta dans un canapé. Il tâta les fourrures et les découvrit aussi douces que celles d'Erebor. De l'ours, à n'en pas douter. Etait-ce un animal qui vivait dans la forêt ou Thranduil avait-il envoyé un elfe en acheter auprès des hommes ? Il serait bien en peine de le dire.

Même la nourriture, fournie en grandes quantités, de gâteaux, de fruits et de boissons correspondait aux goûts des nains. Dans les meubles bas en bois gris, ils avaient placé de nombreuses bouteilles, chopes rustiques et verres délicats. Vins et bières avaient été fournis en abondance, à la grande joie des nains. Ils n'avaient pas encore tout à fait déballé les malles que des jeunes nains ouvraient un tonneau de bière.

« Il sait recevoir ! s'exclama Balin avec satisfaction en examinant les chambres.

— Sauf pour le marchepied devant la fenêtre…

— C'est un coffre, Oin. Pour le rangement !

— Oh ! Pas trop mal… »

Tout en sachant que le repas serait servi dans une heure, Thorin ne résista pas à une chope de bière comme les autres. Au bout de vingt minutes, les nains chantaient et dansaient dans leurs quartiers sans se soucier des elfes. Leurs voix graves portaient au-delà des portes closes jusque dans le couloir dans lequel trois serviteurs attendaient de servir les nains.

Le roi sous la montagne devait bien reconnaitre que son séjour s'annonçait plus agréable que le précédent. Ne restait que ses inquiétudes sur Thranduil et le royaume de la Forêt Noire. Les temps étaient sombres pour tout le monde. Erebor était encore protégé, entre les Monts de Fer, le Val et la Forêt Noire. Mais si Thranduil tombait, eux ne tarderaient pas à suivre. Dol Guldur était une menace pour tout le Nord des terres du milieu.

A l'heure du déjeuner, les nains descendirent dans la grande salle à manger. Les plus jeunes étaient déjà considérablement éméchés et chantaient à tue-tête des chansons en langue naine. Cela ne choqua que les elfes : les chansons n'étaient pas les plus crues de leur répertoire.

La salle à manger était souterraine et le plafond était constitué d'épaisses racines d'arbres dans lequel les elfes avaient installé des globes lumineux. Des arches gravées dans la pierre soutenaient le tout. Il y avait huit longues tables en bois bordées de chaises. Elles étaient simples, en bois, mais quelques gravures les agrémentaient. Rien d'ostentatoire : les elfes des bois appréciaient la sobriété et la simplicité. Dessus, tout était prêt. La plus haute, sur l'estrade, était la plus élégante avec les assiettes d'argent et des verres aux délicats motifs rappelant de la fumée.

Les longues tables les impressionnèrent, d'autant que les elfes se tenaient debout derrière en attendant leurs invités. Thorin s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade. Il gravit les quatre marches dans un silence parfait, interrompu uniquement par les quelques murmures des elfes et les chansons des nains –rapidement silencieux après un coup de pied de leurs voisins. Thranduil les attendait, une main posée sur la chaise qui rappelait un peu son trône et les ramures d'un cerf.

Thranduil indiqua la chaise à sa gauche et à sa droite et ils s'assirent. Avoir deux nains à ses côtés au lieu des elfes les plus proches de lui n'était pas une expérience qu'il appréciait particulièrement. De quoi parlaient les nains, après tout ? Thranduil n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? interrogea-t-il poliment.

— Très bon, je vous remercie. Aucun souci pour venir ici ! »

Thranduil se détendit légèrement, satisfait. Il avait craint que ses soldats n'aient laissé échapper des araignées. Les serviteurs amenèrent les plats. Ils servirent les elfes et les nains, même si ces derniers en firent grise mine : dans leurs traditions, les plats étaient déposés sur la table et chacun se servait.

Thranduil, qui avait pris ses potions avant de descendre, n'avait pas très faim. Sa peur de se trahir lui fit se servir très peu en nourriture. A la place, il garda la main pour son verre de vin pour donner l'illusion.

« Tant mieux. Je dois vous féliciter pour la route d'Erebor, ainsi que les gens du Val l'appellent. Je l'ai vue lors de mon voyage l'année dernière. C'est une œuvre magnifique.

— Nous en sommes fiers », concéda Thorin avec un sourire orgueilleux.

Le nain se servit un deuxième verre de vin. Le breuvage n'était pas son favori mais suffirait amplement après les trois chopes de bière. Au moins cette fois, contrairement au repas à Fondcombe, il y avait de la viande en quantité. Les plats à présents déposés au centre de la table, il finit son assiette et se resservit un morceau de cerf. Les nains n'en avaient pas dans leurs montagnes. La viande puissante lui changeait agréablement. Un peu plus loin, c'était du sanglier que se resservaient les nains de son escorte.

Les discussions banales s'enchainèrent entre Thranduil, Thorin, Balin et Lorthal. Des sujets peu intéressants sur l'état de leurs royaumes respectifs et celui du Val, sur l'élevage de chevaux et de poneys, les cultures. Les sujets d'importance auraient lieu lors de l'après-midi. Pour le moment, la politesse n'avait d'égale que la froideur entre les deux rois qui n'oubliaient pas leurs rancœurs.

Les nains tentèrent de se montrer courtois à la manière des elfes. Fort heureusement, ils n'avaient pas embarqués tous les membres de la compagnie. Comme par exemple Bofur, Bombur et le voleur Ori. Les manières de ceux qui furent conviés dans la Forêt Noire furent correctes, pour autant que tenir les délicats couverts en argent dans leurs poings fermés était poli. Vers la moitié du repas, deux nains entamèrent un duo, couvrant avec leurs voix le son délicat des violons et les douces voix des elfes. Aucun ne monta toutefois sur les tables, au grand soulagement des elfes.

Thorin et Balin étaient les moins pires, du point de vue des elfes. Ils restaient polis et avaient le bon gout de ne pas parler la bouche pleine ni taper sur la table avec leurs couverts au rythme des chansons.

Les plats furent enlevés, d'autres furent apportés. Thranduil ne mangea pas davantage. Il observa un bref instant le reste de la salle. Ses yeux clairs se posèrent sur chacun des nains. Il en reconnu certains pour avoir pris part à la bataille des cinq armées. Lorsque son attention revint vers sa table, il se rendit compte que Thorin le dévisageait étrangement.

« Un problème ? interrogea Thranduil en fronçant les sourcils.

— Aucun. Je me demandais juste où en était la situation avec les araignées. Gandalf nous a rendu visite récemment. Dol Guldur est habité par un esprit servant de l'anneau ?

— Deux selon nos informations, concéda Thranduil, surpris que le sujet vienne sur le tapis aussi vite. Quant aux araignées…Nous les tenons à distance. Qu'en est-il des tanières d'orques des montagnes grises ? Mènent-ils à nouveau des raids contre Erebor ?

— Nous, nous sommes en paix. J'envoie régulièrement des patrouilles pour prévenir toute attaque surprise. Jusque-là, nous n'avons rien eu. »

Thranduil hocha la tête. Il enviait parfois la situation géographique des nains, protégés autant que possible par leurs alliés. Leur forteresse naturelle était magnifique. Il fallait un dragon pour enfoncer les portes et détruire une montagne.

Balin glissa un coup d'œil vers Thranduil. Par moments, il échangeait quelques mots avec Thorin mais restait réservé. Il s'entendit cependant à merveille avec Lorthal, conseiller de Thranduil qui tenait davantage du comptable que du soldat.

A la fin du repas, alors que le dessert était amené aux tables par les serviteurs, Thranduil sentit sa poigne sur son verre se relâcher. Sentant que les tremblements allaient venir, il délaissa son vin et dissimula sa main sous la table à temps pour que les nains ne s'en aperçoivent pas. Il leva les yeux vers Thorin. Le nain discutait toujours avec Balin, sa cuiller plantée dans la pâte aux noisettes. Le nain affichait un sourire satisfait.

« Tauriel forme-t-elle des guérisseurs nains comme elle forme les hommes ? demanda finalement Thranduil lorsque les conversations s'éteignirent.

— N'avez-vous pas de contact avec elle ? rétorqua Thorin avec curiosité en engloutissant sa cuiller.

— Non. Dix ans ne sont rien dans la vie d'un elfe.

— Notre guérisseur Oin a discuté des méthodes de soins avec elle plusieurs fois, révéla gentiment Balin en indiquant le nain sur une des tables inférieures. Il a trouvé ça intéressant.

— Est-elle toujours à Dale ? Elle parlait de repartir dans les montagnes bleues.

— Plus depuis que la mère de Kili est décédée, expliqua Balin alors que le visage de Thorin se renfrognait. C'est elle, que Tauriel allait voir.

— Ah, oui. Le nain… »

Le regard de Thranduil se perdit dans le vague. Il avait prévenu Tauriel de ne pas faire espérer Legolas mais il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre. Les elfes n'aimaient qu'une fois. C'était un amour qui s'imposait à eux, puissant et infini. Malgré sa colère envers la jeune elfe qui avait fait souffrir son fils, Thranduil reconnaissait que personne n'y pouvait rien. Mais un nain ? C'était au-delà de toute compréhension !

Le cœur de Thranduil se serra à la pensée de Legolas. S'il s'était renseigné sur le sort de Tauriel lors de son voyage à Dale, il n'avait aucune nouvelle de son fils depuis son départ dans le Nord.

Le repas prit fin dans une ambiance morose. Aucun des deux rois n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Thranduil, Thorin et leurs conseillers s'éclipsèrent dans un bureau pour discuter sitôt le dîner terminé.

* * *

On entre enfin dans le vif du sujet ! De Thorin et Thranduil, je ne sais pas lequel est le plus borné... à mon avis, ils se valent un peu !

Merci pour les reviews !

Les prochains chapitres seront un peu plus longs, je ne vois pas trop où les couper. De toute manière, j'ai un peu d'avance (autrement dit, j'ai écrit autant que j'ai actuellement publié. J'en suis à 100 pages word).

Prochain chapitre : décidément, Thorin et Thranduil ne s'entendront jamais. Balin aura bien du mal à les retenir de s'étriper !


	13. Chapter 13

Pendant quatre jours, les négociations furent houleuses entre Thranduil et Thorin. S'ils tentaient tous les deux de faire fi de leurs préjugés, ils n'y parvenaient pas tout à fait. Le nain se souvenait de sa détention et du refus des elfes d'aider Erebor lors de la venue de Smaug. Le roi des elfes ne se souvenait que trop des cadavres de ses sujets, tués parce que le roi sous la montagne avait voulu reconquérir son trône. Tous deux continuaient d'éprouver une profonde rancune l'un envers l'autre. Que les guérisseurs de Thranduil l'aient soigné des semaines durant et lui aient sauvé la vie accroissait la hargne de Thorin. Avoir une dette envers le royaume des forêts et Thranduil était ce qu'il abhorrait le plus.

Avec sa longue barbe sertie d'onyx noirs comme son grand père, sa couronne sur la tête, le nain bondit sur ses pieds à une nouvelle pique de Thranduil. Il tendit un doigt accusateur vers le roi des elfes.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez de la gestion des ressources d'Erebor ? gronda Thorin. Les oreilles pointues vivent dans des forêts et ne les quittent pas ! Mon royaume est riche !

— Une montagne restera toujours une montagne ! rétorqua Thranduil avec autant de hargne que le nain, les yeux brillants de colère. Vous aurez beau creuser au plus profond, vous en resterez prisonnier ! Que ferez-vous si vous êtes assiégés ? Combien de temps tiendront vos provisions ? Vous dépendez de vos accès extérieurs et des cultures qui poussent sur les versants d'Erebor ! Même un orque sait que les brûler vous condamnerait à mourir de faim, terrés dans vos tanières humides !

— Erebor n'est pas humide ! Même nos cellules sont bien plus saines que votre salle du trône ! »

Thranduil, épuisé et furieux, bondit sur ses pieds, les sourcils froncés et le visage crispé de fureur. Bien mal lui en prit. Il se rattrapa à la table de justesse. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le bois. Ses yeux fixés sur le sol, il lutta pour rester debout. Tout plutôt que s'effondrer lamentablement devant les nains ! Ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Il parvint à se rassoir presque normalement dans son fauteuil.

Il croisa le regard de Thorin. La colère ne l'avait pas quitté. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes d'un silence pesant, Thranduil esquissa un vague signe de la main.

« Nous n'arriverons à rien ce soir ! déclara-t-il. Je vous verrai demain matin. D'ici là, j'espère qu'un peu de bon sens reviendra !

— Je peux en dire autant de votre caboche ! s'exclama vertement Thorin. Erebor n'est pas vulnérable et ne le sera jamais ! »

Les nains s'inclinèrent et prirent congé, tous s'inclinant devant Thranduil sauf Thorin qui sortit la tête haute, hautain et buté. Balin soupira. Des négociations entre roi sur des sujets aussi délicats n'étaient jamais faciles. Des négociations avec des têtes de mules comme ces deux-là étaient encore pire ! Il excusa un léger sourire d'excuse à l'intention de Lorthal. Un instant, il eut l'impression que l'elfe le lui rendit, comme pour s'excuser du comportement emporté de son propre roi.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur les nains, Thranduil poussa un soupir las et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre le dossier en bois. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il relâcha la tension de ses muscles. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la quiétude du silence, trop rare depuis la venue des nains.

Les derniers jours avaient été une véritable torture. S'il n'y avait pas eu ses potions, il n'aurait jamais tenu le coup. Pourtant, à plusieurs reprises, il avait craint que ses forces ne le trahissent. Comme avec ce vertige qui l'avait pris par surprise.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez. Il ferma les yeux. Immédiatement, ses conseillers se rapprochèrent. Lorthal posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Je suis fatigué, avoua-t-il. Je n'irai pas dîner en bas.

— Je vous ferai monter votre repas. »

Thranduil hocha distraitement la tête. Il rassembla ses forces et quitta la pièce.

.

Après avoir quitté Thranduil, Thorin se promena dans les Cavernes seul. Il était tard. La discussion avait débutée tôt dans la matinée et ne s'était terminée qu'à onze heures du soir, avec à peine quelques pauses pour se dégourdir les jambes et prendre une collation. A plusieurs reprises, les conseillers de Thranduil avaient voulu mettre fin à la réunion. En plein dans les négociations, Thranduil avait rabroué son conseiller publiquement.

Ses pas le menèrent aux portes des Cavernes. Fermées pour la nuit, il s'en approcha, curieux de savoir s'il pourrait les traverser. Il posa la paume sur la surface du bois. Un bref instant, ce fut comme si le matériau l'étudiait. Thorin recula prestement. A sa grande stupéfaction, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Eh bien, voilà la preuve que nous ne sommes pas prisonniers », murmura-t-il.

Devant lui s'ouvrait le chemin étroit des elfes. Il passait au-dessus de la rivière enchantée et disparaissait entre les arbres aux troncs sombres et aux feuillages inquiétants. Le vent grondait et faisant chanter sinistrement les feuilles. En dessous, sous le pont, la rivière enchantée grondait. Le nain n'avait pas oublié le sortilège qui habitait les eaux, œuvres d'un puissant Roi des Elfes pour protéger son peuple.

Thorin frissonna. Il recula. Les portes se refermèrent.

Par curiosité, il descendit dans les cuisines puis dans les caves à vin. Les elfes le regardèrent faire, mi gênés, mi offusqués de le voir revenir sur le lieu de son méfait. Comme lors de son évasion, les tonneaux attendaient qu'on les balance à travers la trappe du sol. Il nota toutefois que le mécanisme avait été changé : il fallait à présent deux elfes portant chacun une clef pour les mettre à l'eau.

Thorin tourna les talons et remonta dans ses quartiers. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit que les nains finissaient de prendre une seconde collation, à leur manière. Les chopes de bière s'empilaient sur les tables. Les assiettes de fromages, probablement pillées aux cuisines quand les cuisiniers leur ont tourné le dos, étaient quasiment vides. Des viandes froides complétaient l'ensemble. Oin s'empara d'une cuisse de poulet et y mordit à pleine dents.

Thorin se laissa tomber sur le premier fauteuil qu'il trouva. Il se servit les restes du fromage qu'il étala sur une épaisse tranche de pain aux herbes. Les quantités prévues par les elfes étaient trop légères pour eux…même si ces deux derniers jours elles avaient considérablement augmenté.

« Bonne promenade ? s'enquit Borrin, un jeune nain qui n'avait pas été convié lors de l'entretien.

— Tranquille. Trop d'elfes !

— Nous devrions parler, déclara Balin. De Thranduil.

— Ah ! J'ai eu assez à faire avec lui pour un siècle au moins !

— Thorin ! le rabroua Balin. Je pense qu'il ne va pas bien. As-tu remarqué ses tremblements ?

— Et alors ? Moi aussi j'arrive à peine à me retenir de le frapper !

— Thorin, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ! Il a une mine affreuse.

— Les elfes ont toujours une tête affreuse ! s'exclama Thorin.

— Je crois qu'il a été blessé, estima Ori, le nain le plus discret de la compagnie. Ses conseillers sont inquiets pour lui.

— Sévèrement si les effets ont duré tant de semaines, approuva Oin qui avait soigné les blessures des membres de la Compagnie. Les elfes guérissent vite. Je pense que s'il est parti pendant les pauses, ce n'était pas pour nous éviter. Elles étaient toutes espacées de trois heures. Peut-être prend-il des médicaments ou a-t-il besoin de se reposer ? »

Thorin resta silencieux, pensif. Il se servit une chope de bière. Il n'avait pas fait attention mais maintenant qu'Oin le mentionnait, Thranduil allait mieux au retour de chaque pause. Et ce malaise de ce soir ? L'elfe était devenu aussi pâle qu'un mort quand il s'était levé.

Le nain passa une main distraite dans sa barbe. Cela donnait un tout autre éclairage sur ces négociations. La situation était-elle si désespérée que Thranduil devait monter au front en personne combattre les araignées ? C'était inquiétant. Sans la Forêt Noire, le flanc ouest d'Erebor et du Val serait vulnérable et ils perdraient leur plus puissant allié. Maudit Gandalf ! S'il avait pressé Thorin de mettre en place ces négociations, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était au courant !

« Thranduil aurait dû le dire ! Nous aurions pu envoyer des émissaires plutôt qu'organiser un tel sommet.

— L'aurais-tu dit si tu avais été blessé ? s'amusa Balin. S'il y a une chose que nains et elfes ont en commun, c'est bien le fait d'être borné !

— Je l'admets, concéda Thorin de mauvaise grâce. Ah ! J'aimerais bien savoir quel est l'état réel de la Forêt Noire !

— L'Ennemi craint les elfes, rappela Ori. Ils seront les premiers à être frappés. Ce sont les mots de Gandalf !

— Des jours sombres nous attendent ! reprit Balin. Si la Forêt Noire tombe, Erebor et le Val seront vulnérables. »

Thorin soupira. Il réfléchit longuement. La question n'était pas de savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire mais ce que Thranduil accepterait qu'il fasse. Il savait que le Roi des Elfes ne tolérerait jamais qu'il l'assiste militairement dans sa guerre contre les araignées. Ce serait un aveu de faiblesse. Et une insulte : Thranduil avait tout fait pour masquer ses troubles. Il y serait parvenu sans l'observation attentive des nains. A vrai dire, Thorin se demandait même s'il devait amener le sujet sur le tapis ! Quelle serait la réaction de l'elfe s'il lui avouait connaitre sa faiblesse ?

« Il a raison sur un point, concéda Thorin. Erebor est vulnérable en cas de siège. Nous devons pouvoir produire une partie de notre nourriture à l'intérieur de la Montagne sans soleil naturel. Un élevage aussi si nous le pouvons. La viande se conserve mieux sur sabots que dans du sel !

— Il ne s'y est pas opposé, jugea Balin. J'ai discuté avec des elfes au dîner. Ils ont plusieurs prés dans leurs cavernes.

— Pas opposé ? Il m'a…

— Si tu avais été un peu plus diplomate, coupa Balin, l'issue de la conversation aurait été bien meilleure ! »

.

.

La guérisseuse en chef rangea les potions. Elle sentait que son roi était furieux contre elle et les guérisseurs. Il devait terminer un rapport mais elle sentait que cela ne durerait pas.

Dans sa rage, les mains de Thranduil le trahirent à nouveau. Elles tremblèrent si violemment que la pointe de la plume transperça le parchemin puis la plume lui échappa. Le roi observa la tâche d'encre noire sur la couverture, les lèvres serrées, le regard furieux et le visage affreusement pâle. La crise mit du temps à passer. Beaucoup plus que les autres. Finalement, Thranduil laissa exploser sa colère contre la guérisseuse.

« Six semaines ! Vous aviez dit six semaines ! Ai-je l'air guéri ? Je ne pourrais me lever sans les potions ! Je suis incapable de tenir une plume ! C'est à peine si j'arrive à tenir mes couverts !

— Oui, sire. Six semaines de repos complet ! Une n'étaient pas passée que vous repreniez déjà les rênes du royaume ! Deux et vous dictiez des rapports et surveilliez des patrouilles ! Trois et vous vous leviez contre mon avis ! Toutes les potions ne remplaceront jamais le repos, sire !

— Augmentez-les !

— Non sire !

— Augmentez-les, c'est un ordre ! insista vertement Thranduil.

— Sire, nous allons devoir les réduire ! »

Thranduil écarquilla les yeux. Diminuer ses potions ? Il ne tenait que grâce à elles !

.

Lorthal pénétra dans la chambre du roi. En dépit de ses conseils lors des pauses, il n'était pas parvenu à convaincre Thranduil de se reposer. Au contraire, l'elfe avait multiplié les drogues pour tenir le coup, prenant à peine une vingtaine de minutes pour se changer les idées entre deux séances de discussion. Résultat, le soir venu, il tenait à peine debout.

Mais avait-il réussi à le dissimuler aux nains ? Le vieux conseiller n'était pas convaincu. Balin lui semblait être un nain sage et observateur, plus que l'entêté Thorin. Sa manière de regarder Thranduil l'avait mis très mal à l'aise. D'autant que l'elfe avait eu des tremblements plusieurs fois au cours des derniers jours. Leur nombre ne cessait d'augmenter, aggravés par la fatigue de l'elfe.

La guérisseuse quitta la chambre du roi, le visage fermé. Elle fit signe au conseiller de venir avec elle.

« Il ne peut continuer à prendre autant de potions, déclara sombrement Näelnoth. Sa santé ne tiendra pas ! Tant de drogues se transformeront en poison. Sans compter qu'elles perdent peu à peu de leur effet !

— Pourrez-vous les diminuer après le départ des nains ? Ils ne resteront plus qu'une petite semaine ! Thranduil ne me laissera pas mener les négociations et il n'a pas les forces pour s'en passer !

— Thranduil me l'a demandé aussi. Je peux. Seulement, plus il sera fatigué, plus les séquelles seront visibles. Son corps ne supportera pas d'être surmené comme aujourd'hui ! S'il ne veut pas s'effondrer devant le roi nain, il doit prendre garde.

— Je le lui dirai.

— Le dire, je l'ai déjà fait ! s'emporta la guérisseuse. Empêchez-le d'outrepasser ses limites ! Garder votre roi en vie fait partie de votre travail, premier conseiller ! Et veillez à ce qu'il se restaure convenablement ! »

Lorsque Lorthal pénétra dans la chambre de Thranduil, la réprimande tournait et retournait sans cesse dans son esprit. Thranduil se reposait dans son lit, le visage affreusement pâle.

Silnarën ramassait les couverts et les bols encore remplis. Thranduil n'avait pas beaucoup mangé à midi, tant il redoutait que ses mains le trahissent auprès de Thorin. Lorthal adressa un hochement de tête distrait au serviteur. Lorthal soupçonnait qu'il ne craigne d'être empoisonné une seconde fois. Nul ne pouvait le lui reprocher.

Thranduil ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit la porte se refermer. A présent qu'il était dans l'intimité de sa chambre, il se permit de se départir de son expression austère et froide pour laisser transparaitre ses traits tirés et sa grande fatigue. Ses yeux clairs rencontrèrent le regard sombre de son conseiller.

Thranduil indiqua d'un geste à son conseiller de venir à ses côtés. Ce dernier soupira et obéit à son roi.

« Je me suis fait gronder par Näelnoth comme si j'étais un enfant pris en faute ! » annonça le conseiller.

Thranduil esquissa un sourire fatigué.

« Moi également, avoua-t-il. Cela m'a rappelé le temps à Doriath quand j'étais encore enfant. »

Son visage s'éclaira d'un mince sourire. Doriath ! Un joyau parmi les joyaux, aussi magnifique que l'était la Lothlorien aujourd'hui. Ses souvenirs des sublimes Cavernes de Thingol et des arbres purs, si longtemps hors de portée du mal, étaient toujours intacts des milliers années après sa chute.

« J'aurais dû retarder davantage ce sommet, déclara Thranduil. Je ne pensais pas souffrir autant après tant de semaines !

— La douleur est-elle forte ?

— Non, ce n'est pas de la douleur physique. Que fait Thorin ?

— Il s'est promené un moment avant de retourner dans ses appartements. La plupart y sont également. Quelques nains errent dans nos murs. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient très à l'aise.

— Ils semblaient satisfaits de l'accueil, jugea Thranduil. Cependant, je pense que les repas ne leur plaisaient pas.

— Je l'ignore. Les cuisiniers m'ont averti qu'ils sont passés chercher des fromages et de la bière. Ils en rajouteront demain midi. Je crains que nos prévisions n'aient été en dessous de la réalité. Même si nous avons doublé les quantités ! Ce sont des ogres… »

Thranduil approuva.

« Prolonger la route d'Erebor est une bonne idée, murmura-t-il. Cela demandera de nombreux ouvriers et des soldats pour éviter les raids d'orques ou d'araignées près de nos frontières. Nous ne pouvons-nous le permettre pour le moment.

— C'est vrai sire. Nos patrouilles sont focalisées sur l'est pour protéger la route des nains et vers le sud pour contenir l'avancée des araignées. Cyriel m'a fait un rapport en début d'après-midi sur la progression des patrouilles. Il n'y a pas eu de blessé depuis trois jours. Sept nids ont été détruits hier. Trois autres devaient l'être aujourd'hui. Deux l'ont été grâce à Dilnis. Sa patrouille devient plus efficace chaque jour.

— Je la féliciterai quand je la verrai. Cette elfe est prometteuse. Elle finira capitaine de la garde si elle continue comme cela.

— Sans doute, sire. Je l'enverrai vous voir quand vous aurez le temps, après le départ des nains.

— Avant. Elle n'a qu'à se joindre à nous pour le repas. J'en ai assez de discuter avec des nains à table ! »

L'exaspération de Thranduil amusa son conseiller. Il fallait bien avouer que lui également ne trouvait plus grand-chose à leur dire.

Thranduil soupira. Il remonta sa couverture.

« Les nains voudront notre aide pour installer des prairies souterraines, reprit le roi. Thorin assure le contraire mais il sait qu'il est vulnérable. Un siège trop long lui serait fatal. Ils n'ont pas assez de réserves. Le Val commence juste à construire leur pays. Défricher les terres détruites par Smaug leur prendra du temps. Ils doivent pouvoir supporter un siège sans accès extérieur durant des mois... Peut-être des années ! Pour eux mais aussi pour les hommes du Val. Bard se réfugiera dans Erebor s'il ne peut défendre ses villes. Sous peu, les hommes seront plus nombreux que les nains. Les accueillir dans la montagne mettra les ressources de Thorin en difficulté.

— Nous pourrons leur envoyer certains de nos paysans.

— Je n'obligerai pas mes gens à résider à Erebor des mois durant sans contrepartie. La route pourrait suffire mais j'espère obtenir davantage.

— Nous en parlerons demain, sire. Ou je vais encore me faire gronder ! »

Sans laisser à son roi le temps de protester, le conseiller souffla les bougies et quitta la chambre en silence. Il n'avait pas refermé la porte que Thranduil dormait.

Dans le salon privé, Silnarën attendait les ordres. Il nettoyait les rares bibelots qui égayaient la pièce.

« Le roi dort, déclara le conseiller. Ne le dérangez pas. »

* * *

Pas beaucoup de nain dans le prochain chapitre mais je vais me rattraper dans les suivants. Deux petits chapitres de transition avant les ennuis...et les gros.

Le temps de faire un petit tour vers les rescapés de Dol Guldur et les nains reviendront, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Nous n'en avons pas fini avec Thorin, Balin et Oin.


	14. Chapter 14

Thorin décida de ne pas parler à Thranduil de ce qu'il pensait lui être arrivé. En revanche, il voulut faire un tour dans la Forêt Noire pour se rendre compte de la progression des araignées. La demande n'avait pas réjoui Thranduil, à la fois car il était physiquement incapable de l'accompagner et parce que sa forêt était encore infectée. Il avait refusé de se joindre à eux, confirmant sans le savoir les suppositions de Thorin et Balin.

Il n'avait pu s'y opposer. Thorin quitta les Halls pour une balade le cinquième jour de son arrivée. Officiellement pour éviter de se perdre, officieusement pour les protéger, les nains furent accompagnés par des soldats elfiques, menés par la capitaine Dilnis. L'elfe venait de revenir d'une patrouille mais avait accepté de bonne grâce de repartir accompagner Thorin.

Les grands chevaux élancés montés sans harnachement par leurs fins cavaliers et les poneys épais et lents aux épaisses selles en cuir, sur lesquels étaient juchés les nains aux larges épaules donnaient une drôle d'impression. Les poneys étaient lents. Ils trottaient alors que les chevaux n'étaient qu'au pas.

Thranduil assista à leur départ, entouré de ses conseillers et de certains elfes qu'il appréciait. Turlon se tenait près de lui, finalement guéri et prêt à reprendre les patrouilles.

Thranduil resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que les nains aient disparu au tournant du chemin. Son visage aussi figé que du marbre, le visage pâle, ses yeux seuls laissaient transparaitre sa profonde humiliation.

« Il sait », dit Thranduil en le voyant partir. Il n'ajouta rien et rebroussa chemin alors que les elfes retournaient à leurs occupations.

Thranduil profita de cette matinée pour se reposer. Il se promena lentement dans son royaume, dans ses caves comme dans sa forêt, suivi par Turlion qui venait de reprendre son poste de garde auprès de lui. Une main sur le pommeau de son épée, l'elfe étudiait les massifs d'herbes sombres. Il n'était guère rassuré d'être le seul à assurer la protection du roi alors que tous deux arpentaient la route des elfes. Un autre soldat les rejoignit alors qu'ils dépassaient la rivière.

Sentir le vent sur son visage allégea le cœur lourd de tristesse de Thranduil. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était resté enfermé. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait aimé chevaucher. Au bout d'une heure, ils arrivèrent derrière ses cavernes, là où la plupart des siens avaient établis leurs maisons dans les hauts arbres.

« Comment va Feren ? interrogea distraitement Thranduil, occupé à étudier les jeunes bourgeons.

— Silnarën dit qu'il va beaucoup mieux. Il passe tous les jours discuter avec lui.

— J'ignorais que vous étiez proches.

— Nous nous sommes évadés de Dol Guldur ensemble, sire. Nous nous voyons souvent. Pas pour parler ! Il n'y a pas de mots. Juste pour boire un verre ou sortir à cheval. Dilnis et Cyriel se joignent à nous régulièrement.

— Il a été sévèrement affecté par le poison, murmura Thranduil à propos de son soldat. A-t-il dit si son poste de coordinateur des patrouilles le satisfait ?

— Il en était honoré ! Cela ne l'empêche pas de s'entraîner dur pour reprendre son poste dans les patrouilles. »

Thranduil inclina la tête, pensif. Ces derniers jours, les négociations l'avaient éloigné des patrouilles. Il n'avait pas discuté directement avec ses soldats depuis l'arrivée des nains, Lorthal étant son seul lien avec la situation militaire de son royaume. Il n'aimait pas cela et se rattrapait en surveillant autant qu'il le pouvait ses soldats. Il connaissait toutes leurs expressions, toutes leurs mimiques et savait sans leur parler si la journée avait été bonne ou non pour eux. Il gardait également un œil attentif sur les comptes rendus et surtout sur ceux des guérisseurs. Thranduil envoyait un message à chaque soldat blessé ainsi qu'à leurs familles avec un cadeau.

« Qu'en est-il de Nerdael ? demanda-t-il encore avec curiosité. Je le vois rarement ces derniers temps.

— Il reste dans les écuries. Je crains qu'il ne sache plus parler aux siens. Les chevaux ne lui posent aucune question. »

 _Quel gâchis_ , songea Thranduil. _Tant de morts !_

Il décida d'aller voir les écuries…ou plutôt ce qui servait d'écurie à des elfes. Nul besoin pour eux d'entraver leurs bêtes. Il s'agissait en réalité de deux grands prés à l'intérieur même des Cavernes. Les chevaux, laissés en liberté, étaient séparés entre les juments et les étalons. Au milieu d'eux, Thranduil aperçut son majestueux Cerf. L'animal brama lorsqu'il le fit et trotta lentement vers son cavalier. Le roi lui flatta l'encolure, tout en s'assurant qu'il ne souffrait pas de ce si long abandon.

Deux cavaliers vinrent vers eux. Leurs belles figures s'éclairèrent lorsqu'ils identifièrent leur roi. Comme tous les elfes, Thranduil montait régulièrement. Il connaissait par cœur les écuries et il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il y vienne. Pourtant, depuis son empoisonnement, il n'y avait plus mis les pieds. Au début, elles étaient trop loin du palais pour qu'il y aille, ensuite il y avait eu les nains.

Le premier elfe démonta et s'inclina devant son roi, une formalité dont les palefreniers se passaient d'ordinaire.

« Vous lui avez beaucoup manqué sire ! » déclara-t-il avec un large sourire en désignant le Cerf.

Thranduil flatta une dernière fois le flanc de sa monture puis il se tourna vers le second cavalier, toujours juché sur son cheval.

« Nerdaël, le salua-t-il. Vous conduisiez un jeune yearling alezan, l'autre jour. Une bête magnifique !

— Oui, sire, approuva nerveusement l'elfe. Il a un bon tempérament. Nous pensons le confier à un soldat. Il est rapide et agile. Un éclaireur, peut-être. Sauf bien sûr si vous l'appréciez ! L'un des vôtres devient assez vieux. Dans quelques années, vous devrez en changer.

— Mes chevaux me satisfont pleinement. Je ne m'accaparerai pas d'un animal pareil. Donnez-le aux éclaireurs. Ou peut-être à Dilnis…Elle vient d'être nommée capitaine. Elle aura besoin d'un deuxième cheval. Le sien m'a semblé quelque peu fatigué ce matin.

— Je la contacterai, sire, accepta Nerdaël.

— Avez-vous décidé de rejoindre les nains ? demanda l'autre palefrenier pour savoir s'il devait préparer le cerf ou un cheval pour son roi.

— Non. J'ai vu assez de nain pour les prochains siècles ! »

Le regard de Thranduil croisa celui de Nerdaël. Tout au long de la conversation, son visage était resté impassible. La question du cavalier ne modifia en rien son expression, tout au plus sa voix fut-elle plus sèche que d'ordinaire. Personne ne s'en rendit compte.

« Vous avez soigné les poneys de Thorin, reprit Thranduil. Pensez-vous que les nains traitent bien leurs animaux ?

— Je pense, oui, déclara Nerdaël. Pour des nains en tout cas ! Les harnachements sont lourds mais adaptés aux poneys. Aucun n'était blessé ou épuisé. Ceux des chariots n'étaient pas à plaindre non plus. Les nains font attention à eux, c'est certain.

— Sont-ils venus s'assurer que les poneys étaient bien traités ? s'enquit Thranduil.

— Oui, sire. Deux d'entre eux sont même resté longtemps. Je les ai vus leur donner des carottes et des pommes. Dois-je vous rapporter ce qu'ils font dans les écuries ?

— Non. Merci. »

Thranduil prit congé. Si les nains n'avaient pas pris soin de leurs animaux, il ne les aurait pas aidés à créer des prairies souterraines à l'intérieur même d'Erebor. Il en fut rassuré.

Son cerf le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la caverne réservée aux écuries.

Il était presque parvenu aux portes de ses Halls lorsque le son d'une harpe se fit entendre. La douce mélodie fut suivie d'une ballade aux accents mélodieux, chantée en duo par deux jeunes elfes d'à peine deux cent ans. Ils chantaient sans se préoccuper de leur environnement. De temps à autre, l'un d'eux jouait quelques notes d'une longue flute durée, tirant des notes aigues qui se mariaient à la perfection avec leurs voix.

Thranduil revint sur ses pas, toujours flanqué de Turlion. Quelques autres elfes s'étaient arrêtés pour écouter la musique. Certains, assis dans l'herbe ou sur des troncs d'arbres morts transformés en jolis bancs, fermaient les yeux. D'autres restaient debout, le regard dans le vague ou fixé sur les deux jeunes chanteurs.

Thranduil souriait paisiblement. Il resta les écouter plusieurs minutes puis il salua les deux jeunes elfes à la manière des elfes, agrémenté d'un hochement de tête satisfait et retourna dans ses appartements, un léger sourire sur son visage mince.

Le roi s'installa dans son salon, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui, un livre dans la main. Il observait à la dérobée une carafe de vin, déposée près de lui par son serviteur Silnaren. Il finit par s'en servir un verre, cédant finalement à son goût prononcé pour le liquide rouge. Du vin de Dorwinion ! Il respira longuement les effluves du breuvage. Finalement, il finit par en prendre une gorgée, puis une autre. Il ne termina pas le verre, au cas où.

.

.

Les nains revinrent de leur excursion après le déjeuner. Thorin affichait un large sourire victorieux. Ce n'était pas le cas de Dilnis qui l'aurait bien remis à sa place : le roi sous la montagne avait désiré aller loin au sud alors qu'elle l'avait prévenu de la présence d'araignées. Résultat, ils avaient été attaqués.

La simple promenade à travers la forêt qu'avaient escomptée les elfes se transforma en cauchemar pour eux. Les elfes s'étaient retrouvés en mauvaise posture, submergés par le nombre. Ils n'avaient pu protéger les nains comme ils l'auraient dû.

Au contraire d'eux, Thorin en avait été ravi : sortir Orcrist lui avait permis de se venger pour le passage de la compagnie qui était tombé dans leur piège, des années plus tôt. Il en avait tranché une dizaine à lui seul. Coup de hache après coup de hache, il avait pris la tête de la mêlée, un sourire fou sur son reste des nains avait commis un véritable carnage. Nulle araignée, nul œuf et nulle toile ne leur avait résisté. Ils étaient passés entre les arbres comme autant d'oliphants piqués par une folie guerrière. Si Thorin avait juste voulu se rendre compte par lui-même de l'état de la Forêt Noire, tout en confirmant ses soupçons sur la santé de Thranduil, il s'était vite rendu compte de l'invasion et avait voulu donner un coup de main…à la manière des nains. Ils avaient détruits à eux seuls quatre nids d'araignées.

Lorsque le groupe pénétra dans la salle à manger des elfes, fraîchement lavés et habillés, parlant assez fort pour qu'un sourd les entende, Thranduil discerna quelques toiles d'araignées encore prises dans la chevelure sombre de Thorin. Le nain darda ses prunelles noires sur le roi des elfes près de son siège. Il glissa les pouces dans sa ceinture et bomba le torse.

Les nains prirent place autour de la table. Thorin traina plutôt qu'il ne souleva la chaise en bois. Il s'y laissa tomber dans un bruit de cliquettement qui témoignait que son manteau était juste passé sur sa cotte de maille. Il arborait d'ailleurs Orcrist à la ceinture ainsi qu'une hache traditionnelle à la ceinture, au mépris des règles de courtoisie élémentaires. Il se servit une chope de bière dont il engloutit les trois quarts sitôt dans son verre. Il lécha la mousse déposée sur sa moustache avant de se retourner vers sa voisine.

La capitaine Dilnis, invitée pour le repas, s'était installée à la gauche du roi sous la Montagne. Ce n'était pas une situation qui lui plaisait après la terrible après-midi. Le fait que le roi des elfes en personne ait demandé à ce qu'elle soit présente ne suffit pas à alléger son humeur maussade.

« Avez-vous fait une bonne…promenade ? demanda froidement Thranduil lors du dîner.

— Excellente ! s'amusa Thorin en se servant une chope de bière. Sportive. Vous auriez dû venir ! »

Thorin vit distinctement les doigts de l'elfe se crisper sur son verre. Malgré tout, le visage de Thranduil resta de marbre.

« Je ne voulais pas m'imposer dans votre…revanche, déclara Thranduil. Je suis ravi de voir que vous n'avez pas terminé dans leurs toiles ! _Cette fois_ … »

Fort heureusement, Balin et Lorthal parvinrent à accaparer l'attention de leurs voisins respectifs. La discussion entre les deux rois en resta là. Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole de tout le repas.

* * *

Essy : non, ces deux là ne s'entendront jamais...On dirait deux gamins qui se disputent pour savoir qui est le meilleur. N'empêche, Thorin a touché un point sensible ce coup ci !

Je ne toruve pas Thorin très avisé, justement. Il n'a jamais su juger Bilbon à sa juste valeur et s'emporte trop facilement. Tout le contraire du calme Balin qui observe avant de parler.

.

Prochain chapitre : la fin des négociations et le retour des nains à Erebor...ou pas. Il va y avoir comme un couac.

Mes partiels se terminent vendredi. Les chapitres reprendront avec plus de régularité mais là je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire ni de poster.


	15. Chapter 15

A l'aube du dixième jour des négociations, les nains empaquetèrent leurs affaires. Ils durent soulever les fauteuils pour retrouver les babioles et les vêtements qu'ils avaient égarés dans leurs appartements. Les malles s'empilèrent dans les carrioles. Les sacs furent déposés devant les portes, prêts à être accrochés aux selles.

Les elfes ramenèrent les poneys de trait. D'une simple demande de la voix de leur part, les petits animaux se placèrent entre les brancards, prêts à être sanglés.

« Frimeurs ! » marmonna un nain.

Il entrava les animaux sans pour autant les sangler à la carriole. Il était encore trop tôt pour cela, ils ne partiraient pas avant quelques heures. D'autres nains descendirent de leurs quartiers, ramenant plus de malles et de sacs. Des elfes les rejoignirent avec d'autres paquetages, cadeaux de leur part à leurs invités.

Thorin n'était pas parmi eux. Il était dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de Thranduil. Tous deux relisaient une dernière fois l'accord, rédigé au cours de la nuit par Balin et Lorthal après des jours de discussion tendue.

L'elfe arborait un long manteau gris-bleu, une couleur plus volontiers portée par Thorin que par lui. Trois bagues brillaient sur ses doigts, rappelant son élégant collier. Ses tresses fines étaient nouées à l'arrière de sa tête et tombaient gracieusement dans son dos.

Le nain, lui, était resté plus simple en considération du voyage qui l'attendait. Il avait revêtu sous le manteau bleu nuit portant ses armoiries une tunique pratique agrémentée d'une épaisse ceinture en cuir garnie de pierres précieuses. Il avait logé des gemmes noires dans sa barbe. Ces discrètes perles noires, de la taille d'un ongle, brillaient lorsqu'il bougeait. Sa couronne en fer délicatement ouvragée reflétait les lumières.

En attendant que son hôte termine sa lecture, Thorin s'était levé des confortables fauteuils pour inspecter les livres. Depuis qu'il était roi, il avait décidé d'en apprendre plus sur ses voisins et alliés. Hors de question de paraitre rustre ou illettré ! Ou pire, ne pas comprendre ce qu'on disait devant lui et passer pour l'idiot. Il avait décidé d'apprendre l'elfique. Il n'avait pas dépassé l'alphabet et les questions basiques mais ce fut suffisant pour lire les titres. Il caressa le dos des couvertures, sentant la douceur du cuir âgé sous ses doigts.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se rendit compte que l'elfe l'observait avec attention au lieu de relire leur convention. Assis dans le fauteuil principal, ses longues jambes croisées, Thranduil observait son invité avec attention. Ses yeux gris brillaient.

Le nain haussa les sourcils, surpris mais loin d'être décontenancé. Ces derniers jours avaient été riches en rebondissements. Lui comme l'elfe avaient dû mettre de l'eau dans leur vin.

Thorin retira sa main des livres et s'éloigna des étagères. A la place, il écarta l'un des rideaux couvrant partiellement l'une des arches, sortit et s'accouda à la balustrade de la terrasse. Elle lui arrivait aux épaules mais il n'en avait cure : la vue était magnifique, contrastant entre le haut plafond traversé d'arbres gigantesques et ceux, plus petits, qui formaient comme un jardin pour les elfes, à l'intérieur même d'une forteresse de pierre et de terre. Les lumières qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à de petites étoiles renforçaient cette impression surréaliste. Lors de sa première venue, captif, Thorin n'avait pu en apprécier la beauté. A présent, il la reconnaissait sans mal et s'interrogeait sur les techniques de construction.

Thranduil se releva et retourna près du bureau. Il déboucha l'encrier sans mal, les dernières séquelles du poison ayant disparu depuis quelques jours. Il plongea lentement la pointe de la plume dans l'encre noire puis apposa sa signature sur chacun des exemplaires. Lorsque se redressa, Thorin était toujours sur sa terrasse, lui tournant le dos. L'elfe le laissa tranquille et s'installa à nouveau dans son canapé. Sa vue se perdit au loin vers les cimes des arbres. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Comme toujours quand il venait dans la bibliothèque, ses pensées se tournaient vers un jeune elfe à qui il lisait des histoires.

Finalement, Thorin revint dans la bibliothèque. Ses pas lourds sortirent Thranduil de ses pensées. La plume l'attendait sur le bureau en bois fin. Il la négligea et s'installa en face de l'elfe. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas terre alors qu'il s'était profondément enfoncé dans le fauteuil. Très confortable au demeurant, comme il le constata en laissant glisser une main sur l'accoudoir. A son tour, il dévisagea Thranduil, notant son teint pâle légèrement gris, les légers cernes sous les yeux –les premières qu'il voyait sur un elfe !- et ses vêtements un peu trop larges pour lui.

« Vous avez l'air fatigué, observa finalement Thorin.

— Comme n'importe quel elfe qui vous aurait supporté si longtemps ! » lui rétorqua vertement l'elfe.

Ereinté aurait été un terme plus convenable, songea Thranduil. Les derniers jours s'étaient transformés en marathon. Même s'il avait été forcé de ralentir le rythme et de se reposer plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et avait repris du poids comparé aux semaines précédentes, il restait marqué.

Le nain esquissa un sourire, acceptant le refus de l'elfe de parler de sujets trop personnels. Thorin savait qu'il allait mal, Thranduil savait qu'il savait. S'ils avaient passé les derniers jours à prétendre que tout allait parfaitement bien, ils pouvaient continuer encore un peu.

A sa grande surprise, l'elfe reprit la conversation, le regard toujours tourné vers l'extérieur vers la cime des arbres qu'on voyait même installés dans le salon.

« Je vais bien, assura-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

— J'en suis heureux.

— J'ignorais que vous aimiez les livres, reprit Thranduil avec politesse et curiosité. J'ai eu l'impression que vous savez comprendre l'elfique.

— Le lire, en tout cas. N'essayez pas de tenir une conversation avec moi !

— Pour quelle raison l'avez-vous appris ?

— Pour comprendre ce que vous raconteriez en ma présence ! s'exclama Thorin avec un éclat de rire. Comprenez-vous le nain ?

— L'ancien parfaitement mais je n'ai que des notions du récent, concéda Thranduil. Encore que je n'ai pas eu le loisir de le parler depuis des centaines d'années. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Thranduil se servit un verre de vin. A présent qu'il avait la certitude que sa bouteille n'était pas empoisonnée et qu'elle ne pourrait l'être vu que personne n'avait l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque sans lui, il but sans se priver. Par politesse, Thorin se servit également un verre. Le vin n'était pas sa boisson favorite mais il apprécia le changement.

« THORIN ! »

Le hurlement du nain retentit en provenance du couloir, faisant sursauter Thranduil. L'elfe fronça les sourcils, ennuyé d'avoir été pris au dépourvu et énervé de voir le calme de son havre de paix brisé par un nain.

« THORIN ! »

« Faites le taire ! siffla Thranduil. Et ne vous avisez pas de le faire entrer ici ! »

Thorin s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Il resta discuter avec le jeune nain quelques instants dans le couloir avant de revenir dans la bibliothèque. Le moment des confidences avec Thranduil était passé, l'elfe le toisant avec une expression sérieuse et froide. Le nain comprit vaguement que son sujet n'avait pas fait preuve de tact du point de vu des elfes.

« Les gardes n'ont pas voulu le laisser entrer et il en avait assez d'attendre dehors…

— Personne n'a le droit d'entrer ici sans que je ne l'aie invité, révéla Thranduil. Ils n'ont pas même le droit de frapper à la porte !

— C'est un peu excessif, non ? »

A la grande surprise de Thorin, Thranduil esquissa un sourire et ses yeux brillèrent étrangement. Il garda un regard absent de longues minutes avant de reprendre pied dans le présent.

« Quand vous aurez un enfant, Thorin Ecu de Chêne, gardez toujours une pièce où vous pourrez n'être qu'à lui. Chaque fois que je venais ici avec mon fils, les affaires de la Forêt Noire attendaient sur le seuil. Il n'y avait plus que nous deux. Je vous conseille d'avoir une pièce comme celle-ci à Erebor. Un roi est sans cesse occupé mais le prince doit avoir un père. »

Thorin acquiesça distraitement. Balin était le seul de ses conseillers à ne pas insister pour qu'il se marie, le connaissant assez pour comprendre qu'il faisait le deuil de Fili et Kili, deux nains qu'il avait élevés et qu'il aimait comme ses fils. Plus tard, il trouverait une épouse.

Ils restèrent assis en silence à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que Thorin se relève. Il s'empara d'un exemplaire de l'accord et retourna se lover dans le fauteuil, les jambes croisées. L'un était écrit en elfique, l'autre en Khuzdul. La signature de Lorthal, qui comprenait la langue des nains, et de Balin qui comprenait la langue des elfes sur chacun des papiers attestaient que le contenu des actes était identique. Une précaution inutile si Thranduil comme Thorin comprenaient le langage de l'autre.

Le nain se redressa. Il reposa les papiers sur le bureau, prit la plume et apposa son nom à côté de celui de Thranduil. L'accord le satisfaisait pleinement. Il organisait leur réaction face à une invasion du sud, garantissant que chaque royaume arriverait rapidement au secours de celui assiégé. C'était l'économie qui sortait grande gagnant de leurs tractations : Thorin avait obtenu qu'une dizaine d'elfes viendrait à Erebor construire des prairies et des champs souterrains, bien à l'abri au cœur de la montagne. En échange, il construirait la route menant à la Forêt Noire. Il s'était aussi engagé à ce qu'au moins deux convois de nains marchands atteignent les Cavernes par mois.

Thorin enroula son exemplaire de l'accord et le glissa dans sa veste.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela un jour, avoua Thorin, mais j'ai apprécié mon voyage.

— Moi de même, Roi sous la Montagne. Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

— C'est certain. »

Thorin prit congé. Resté seul, Thranduil passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il était éreinté. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre le fauteuil, s'abandonnant à un repos bien mérité. Il n'avait pas obtenu autant qu'il l'avait espéré mais l'intérêt de la Forêt Noire était préservé. Son royaume s'en retrouverait grandi. Des accès rapides vers l'est seraient nécessaires dans les temps difficiles.

Il laissa échapper un soupir et se releva. S'il s'endormait maintenant, il ne serait jamais réveillé à temps pour assister au départ des nains. Il termina son troisième verre de vin et rejoignit sa terrasse. L'odeur des livres s'effaça devant l'odeur des pins. Le printemps se terminait. L'été tenait pour le moment toutes ses promesses. Les bourgeons s'annonçaient aussi magnifiques que les années précédentes, jusque ceux à l'intérieur des Cavernes.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ses oreilles aiguisées perçurent le bruit d'une compagnie sur le départ. Les nains ne tarderaient pas, il était temps qu'il descende.

.

.

Le temps filait. Thorin, en tête de la compagnie, attendait que Thranduil daigne les rejoindre. Son retard était-il une vengeance pour sa téméraire conversation ? Le Roi sous la Montagne n'avait jamais été patient. Perdre son temps devant ses propres nains, sous le regard de centaines d'elfes des bois empirait encore la situation. Lorthal avait bien essayé de démarrer une conversation. L'humeur exécrable de Thorin mena ses efforts à néant.

Au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes d'attente près de son poney, Le roi sous la montagne croisa les bras et toisa les elfes les plus proches avec une hargne non dissimulée. Son escorte n'était pas davantage discrète. Les nains échangèrent des paroles que chaque elfe à cent mètres à la ronde pouvait entendre. Devant certains propos, quelques-uns en eurent les oreilles rouges d'humiliation.

« Thorin ! le rabroua gentiment Balin. Thranduil doit avoir une bonne raison.

— J'espère bien ! » bougonna le roi nain.

Lorthal ne semblait pas non plus rassuré. Il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers l'escalier qui menait aux appartements du roi. A trois reprises, il s'excusa et quitta la scène pour disparaitre un moment. A chacun de ces retours, sa mine s'assombrissait. Il ne parvenait pas à cacher son inquiétude. Petit à petit, celle de Thorin s'accrut également. Que se passait-il ? Cela ne ressemblait pas à Thranduil ! Il n'insulterait jamais un roi invité ni ne se soustrairait à ses devoirs. C'était une chose que Thorin respectait chez lui. En dépit de son mauvais caractère, il servait son peuple mieux que personne.

Des serviteurs approchaient régulièrement Lorthal et lui chuchotaient quelques mots à l'oreille que les nains ne pouvaient percevoir.

Thorin frappa le sol du pied. Ils étaient censés partir à dix heures. Ils avaient une heure trente de retard !

« Où est-il ? gronda Thorin.

— Roi Ecu-de-Chêne…

— Je vous ai posé une question, oreille pointue !

— Mon roi n'a pas quitté la bibliothèque après votre départ… »

Thorin confia les rênes de sa monture à un jeune nain qui le servait. Il gravit à grandes enjambées les marches de l'escalier, des elfes et des nains sur les talons. Il atteignit le grand couloir qui conduisait aux appartements de Thranduil en quelques secondes. Il manqua de percuter un grand elfe et ne l'évita qu'à la dernière seconde.

Devant lui, les deux gardes discutaient à voix basse avec une elfe aux cheveux blancs. Lorsqu'elle tourna son visage vers le nain, Thorin découvrit un visage ridé –le premier qu'il voyait chez un elfe !- aux yeux marron. Les cheveux bruns striés de blancs attachés dans son dos, elle toisa le nain de haut en bas. Engoncée dans une robe longue, elle tenait fébrilement une sacoche à la main. Leur conversation cessa lorsque le nain s'approcha.

A quelques mètres, les gardes le regardèrent arriver avec gêne et inquiétude. Eux-mêmes restaient stationnés devant la porte de la bibliothèque, raides et hésitants, les mains serrés en poings.

« Thranduil est toujours là-dedans ? demanda brutalement Thorin.

— Monseigneur, je vous prie de bien vouloir attendre en bas, murmura faiblement un garde. Je suis certain que mon roi va vous rejoindre…

— Ce soir, vous voulez dire ? Ou peut-être demain ? Fichez-moi le camp et laissez-moi passer ! Si je ne retourne pas à Erebor, il ne l'aura jamais, sa route ! Et il n'est pas question que je parte comme un voleur ! »

 _Ou comme un prisonnier_ , songea un garde.

Thorin tenait à ses honneurs de roi et d'invité, il n'en démordrait pas. Ce n'était pourtant pas la seule raison de sa colère. Les elfes attendaient devant la porte, incapables de la pousser pour savoir ce qui retenait leur roi. Leur inquiétude était visible mais ils refusaient de briser la règle à laquelle Thranduil était si attaché.

Jamais un nain n'aurait un tel comportement. Ils préféreraient tous se faire enguirlander en outrepassant les ordres plutôt qu'en attendant bêtement devant une porte fermée.

Le nain s'avança. Les appels seraient vains, Thranduil avait déjà dû l'entendre. A la place, Thorin bouscula l'elfe le plus proche et abattit durement son poing fermé sur la porte. Les gardes n'osèrent se saisir de lui pour l'écarter. Pour autant, la violation flagrante des ordres de leur roi les mettait mal à l'aise. La porte resta close.

Au bout de vingt minutes, Thorin en eut assez. Il posa la main sur la poignée. Un garde attrapa son poignet. Pour un elfe, il avait une force remarquable mais il ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec les muscles des nains. Thorin ne flancha pas.

« Vous me faites perdre mon temps ! gronda le nain. Le prince est dans le nord, Thranduil n'a aucune raison de laisser la porte fermée !

— Ce sont les ordres…

— Abruti ! Thranduil n'insulterait jamais un roi allié ! N'avez-vous donc pas compris qu'il a dû se sentir mal ? Et vous restez à garder la porte comme de bons chiens bien dressés !

— Mon roi va bien, Roi Thorin écu de Chêne, déclara vertement la vieille elfe.

— Vous avez vu sa tête ? rétorqua vertement Thorin.

— Et vous, avez-vous vu à qui vous vous adressez ? Je lui ai fourni les potions habituelles il y a moins de deux heures. Notre roi doit se reposer. Il lui arrive ces temps-ci de dormir si profondément que rien ne peux le réveiller. Je ne suis pas inquiète.

— Moi je le suis !

— Allez prendre un repas ou quittez la Forêt Noire, Roi sous la Montagne. La porte est fermée et le sera jusqu'à ce que mon roi accepte qu'elle s'ouvre. »

Thorin ne partirait pas sans les honneurs qui lui étaient dus, surtout pour une sieste imprévue d'un Thranduil épuisé. Il se campa sur ses courtes jambes, les bras croisés, le regard rivé dans celui de la vieille elfe. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, juste décidée à respecter les ordres de Thranduil…comme tous les autres elfes ici présents. Le couloir en était infesté. Les nains se resserrèrent autour de leur roi, Balin et Oin près de lui, parés à toute éventualité. L'alliance était encore trop fraîche pour faire table rase de siècles de haine.

Subitement, à la consternation de tous, Thorin bondit en avant. En deux pas, il fut à la porte, le bras tendu, la main effleurant la poignée. Le garde leva son épée, la lame pointée vers le nain, sans toutefois oser en poser le tranchant sur lui. Ce serait déclarer une guerre.

D'ailleurs, les nains se rapprochèrent. Sans un ordre sec de Balin, ils auraient tous tiré leurs armes de leurs ceintures. Le vieux conseiller, lui, se tenait prêt à s'emparer de sa hache.

« Si vous posez votre lame sur moi, vous serez mort, prévint Thorin, froid et implacable. Je suis déjà entré et je vais le faire à nouveau. Allez-vous m'en empêcher ? Il vous faudrait au moins me trancher le bras ! »

La dernière résistance du garde elfique se brisa. Il baissa son épée sans toutefois la ranger. Thranduil serait plus furieux s'ils restreignaient un roi allié que si ce dernier s'introduisait dans un lieu où il n'avait pas le droit d'aller. Que Thorin soit témoin de la furie de Thranduil, s'il le désirait !

Thorin ouvrit la porte dans un silence de plomb. Il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, laissant les elfes hors de la pièce. Aucun n'entra. Ils ne jetèrent pas même un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, respectant malgré tout les ordres de leur roi bien aimé.

La pièce était telle qu'il l'avait laissée, presque trois heures plus tôt. A l'exception de Thranduil, allongé sur le sol, dans une mare de sang, une flèche plantée dans la poitrine.

* * *

.

* * *

Merci pour les commentaires !

Essy : oui, tous les nains ont sous estimé Bilbon. Mais je trouve Thorin plus sanguin et c'est le seul à ne pas avoir fait d'effort envers Bilbon (dans le film comme dans le livre).

Finalement, ça n'a pas trop dégénéré entre Thorin et Thranduil. Ils ont bien été forcés de discuter après tout ! Les deux ont le sens du devoir. Le royaume d'abord !

Maintenant, dégénérer, vers la fin...Le retour des nains à Erebor va être un peu...retardé comme qui dirait. J'espère que vous avez aimé, le prochain chapitre sera encore pire ! Thranduil va souffrir...

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	16. Chapter 16

Comme d'habitude, je ne possède rien. Tout est à Tolkien et mis en scène (avec libertés) par Peter Jackson.

Petite réponse aux commentaires d'invités (oui, je sais, pas bien ! Tant pis). Essy : à mon avis, tu ne verras pas venir la fin de ce chapitre non plus...

Je suis ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère que celui ci te plaira encore plus !

.

Ce chapitre contient des descriptions de blessure et des soins type moyen-âge. ça peut choquer quelques lecteurs mais ce n'est pas trop glauque.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

* * *

 _Par où ?_ fut la première question que se posa Thorin, avant même de s'avancer encore dans la pièce. Thranduil avait été touché dans la poitrine. Son agresseur avait dû être dans son champ de vision, presque en face de lui. Seulement, le roi des elfes était-il face à la porte ou face à la terrasse ? La cime des arbres à l'intérieur des Cavernes n'étaient qu'à une vingtaine de mètres. Y grimper et viser une cible de la taille d'un elfe à une telle distance était une acrobatie ridicule pour un elfe.

De la réponse à cette question déterminerait à qui Thorin pouvait se fier.

« Oin ! » appela-t-il fortement.

Les elfes n'osèrent interdire l'entrée à l'autre nain. Balin le suivit pour rejoindre son roi. La scène sous leurs yeux leur tira un glapissement de surprise et d'inquiétude. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'elfe immobile.

Leur cri attira enfin l'attention des elfes. Un garde jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque et découvrit Thranduil, sur le sol, son manteau taché de sang, la hampe d'une flèche sortant de sa poitrine. Avec un hurlement d'horreur, il se précipita à l'intérieur, vite suivi par les autres elfes.

Incapable de savoir si l'un de ces elfes était celui qui avait tenté d'assassiner Thranduil, Thorin donna un grand coup de poing au premier. Le garde valsa en arrière sous la puissance du coup. Sans savoir qui avait tenté de tuer Thranduil, il ne pouvait laisser quiconque s'approcher de lui. Malgré l'illusion d'être dans une forêt, ils restaient dans les Cavernes. Thranduil n'avait pu être blessé que par l'un des siens !

Trois nains restèrent à ses côtés, épée et haches tirées, formant un mur protecteur qui empêchait tout elfe d'atteindre Thranduil…sauf à les tuer, ce qu'aucun d'eux ne tenta de faire. Ce serait une déclaration de guerre contre Erebor alors que les nains avaient les alibis les plus solides possibles : ils étaient restés sous la surveillance constante des elfes.

Certains de ceux-ci essayèrent de dépasser les nains sans les blesser. Ils reculèrent vite devant les armes tirées. Quand ils comprirent que seul un elfe aurait pu tenter d'assassiner leur roi, les elfes laissèrent les nains décider, sans pour autant les quitter des yeux.

Balin et Oin, guérisseur de la compagnie de Thorin et à présent guérisseur royal, s'agenouillèrent de part et d'autre de Thranduil. A la grande surprise du conseiller nain, les yeux écarquillés par la souffrance et la peur de l'elfe rencontrèrent les siens.

« Ça va aller ! assura Balin. Ce n'est pas si grave… »

Il mentait effrontément. Oin avait l'air trop inquiet pour que ce ne soit qu'une simple égratignure. Le guérisseur nain glissa la main dans le dos de l'elfe. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la pointe de la flèche dans le dos de l'elfe. Le sang s'écoulait librement des plaies. Balin appuya sur la blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie, tirant un cri étranglé à Thranduil. La douleur aveugla l'elfe et fit bourdonner ses oreilles.

En quatre pas, Thorin fut près de l'elfe. Il jura en khuzdul. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le champ de vision du blessé, Thranduil rassembla ses forces pour lui attraper la manche. Thorin se pencha vers lui, une main rassurante posée sur son bras. Il serra doucement la main couverte de sang de l'elfe.

« Economisez vos forces ! recommanda-t-il. Nous allons vous soigner. »

Le regard de Thranduil brilla. Il essaya de parler. Mal lui en prit : l'elfe fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui l'empêcha de respirer. Il suffoquait. Thorin redressa sa tête et ses épaules pour l'empêcher de se noyer dans son propre sang. Thranduil cracha des gorgées de sang qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres déjà bleuies par le manque d'oxygène. Le sang coula sur son menton fin et fut absorbé par sa tunique délicatement brodée de fils d'argent.

L'elfe mit du temps avant de parvenir à reprendre une respiration à peu près régulière, saccadée et sifflante à cause de ses blessures. Lorsque la douleur atteignit un niveau supportable et que son corps cessa de s'embraser, Thranduil rouvrit des yeux désespérés, rivés dans ceux de Thorin. Il tendit la main vers le nain qui le supportait encore mais son bras retomba sur le sol.

« Je sais, souffla Thorin. Il y a un traitre chez les elfes. Ne parlez pas. Economisez vos forces. »

Thranduil hocha difficilement la tête, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. La douleur lui vrillait les tempes, brouillait sa vision. Les bruits de la pièce ne lui semblaient être qu'un amas de sons lointains, assourdis. Chaque respiration était une torture. Chacune était moins profonde que la précédente et apportait moins d'oxygène à son corps affaibli.

Voyant l'état de l'elfe sombrer, le nain redressa tête et son attention se porta sur les elfes, maintenus à l'entrée de la bibliothèque par ses propres soldats.

« Votre maison de guérison ! siffla Thorin. Où est-elle ?

— Au rez-de-chaussée, pas très loin de l'entrée principale, révéla la vieille elfe. Je vais vous montrer ! »

Soulever la forme élancée de l'elfe n'était pas une tâche ardue. Thorin était bien assez fort pour en soulever dix. En revanche, le transporter au rez-de-chaussée en utilisant les escaliers de service, à l'abri des regards, fut plus compliqué à cause de sa stature plus courte que celle de Thranduil. Le long manteau de l'elfe trainait à chaque pas. Deux fois, Thorin manqua de trébucher sur le lourd tissu. Les tremblements qui agitaient le corps de l'elfe ne l'aidaient pas, pas plus que le sang qui rendait sa prise glissante. Des nains les escortèrent, certains devant eux, d'autres derrière, empêchant les elfes de trop se rapprocher.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent. L'infirmerie était vide à cette heure. Thorin déposa Thranduil sur le premier lit. Derrière lui, les nains refermèrent les portes au nez des elfes, ne laissant passer que le conseiller Lorthal. Les portes furent condamnées avec deux haches croisées, la lame plongée dans le bois.

Le vieil elfe était presque aussi blanc que son roi. Son regard hagard devant la situation, il tenait à peine debout. Une tentative d'assassinat en plein cœur du royaume, dans les appartements même du roi ! Même dans les âges les plus sombres, les elfes n'étaient pas tombés aussi bas !

Thorin maintenait les épaules de Thranduil. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la vieille elfe qui avait reposé sa sacoche et en tirait un petit couteau aiguisé. Il se souvenait qu'elle était présente devant la bibliothèque. Avait-elle pris part à la tentative d'assassinat ? Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Elle était entrée en première dans l'infirmerie, faute de quoi elle serait restée dehors avec le reste des elfes. Il lorgna vers le petit couteau de la guérisseuse. Il ne pourrait pas faire beaucoup de mal, mais tout de même…dans l'état où était Thranduil, un rien l'achèverait.

« Reculez ! ordonna-t-il

— Thorin, non ! intervint Lorthal. Naëlnoth est notre guérisseuse en chef ! Elle soigne Thranduil depuis des semaines !

— Vous ne pourrez le soigner sans moi ! s'exclama la guérisseuse. Il a perdu trop de sang. Nous devons arrêter l'hémorragie immédiatement ou il ne passera pas la nuit. »

Le nain ne réfléchit pas longtemps. Les guérisseurs n'avaient nul besoin de flèches. Un simple poison leur était suffisant pour tuer quelqu'un. De même pour le conseiller. Thorin avait pleinement conscience que si Balin ou Oin décidaient de le tuer, ils y réussiraient du premier coup : les conseillers connaissaient toutes les habitudes des rois qu'ils servaient et ils étaient les plus proches d'eux, plongés dans l'intimité des souverains. Et il ne questionnait jamais Oin, guérisseur royal, sur les mixtures étranges qu'il lui donnait à avaler.

« D'accord. Alors soignez-le !

— Je vais essayer ! Mais vous allez devoir aider, à présent que mes apprentis ne peuvent entrer. »

Thorin hocha la tête. Il s'y attendait. Les mains déjà pleines de sang d'elfe, il l'immobilisait pendant que Naëlnoth étudiait les blessures. Oin, à côté, avait mis à bouillir de l'eau et préparait des linges, trouvés dans une des étagères.

La guérisseuse découpa les vêtements de Thranduil pour mettre à nu la plaie. Couché sur le côté, le visage et le sang couverts de sang séché, l'elfe respirait faiblement. Il toussait et crachait régulièrement des gouttes de sang qui dégoulinaient le long de sa joue et maculaient l'oreiller. Le rouge contrastait avec ses lèvres bleuies par le manque d'oxygène. Il restait cependant conscient et Thorin ignorait par quel miracle. Ses yeux fixaient le mur d'en face, absents. Son corps entier tremblait à cause du choc, de la douleur et de la perte de sang.

La vieille elfe termina de découper les vêtements de Thranduil. Elle passa un linge humide légèrement chaud pour enlever l'excès de sang et décoller les cheveux blonds qui s'étaient pris dans la blessure.

« Ah !

— Miséricorde ! gémit Lorthal. Une autre ! »

Näelnoth tâta la plaie. La seconde flèche, qui avait atteint Thranduil dans le dos, s'était brisée lorsqu'il était tombé à la renverse, enfonçant plus profondément la pointe dans sa chair et brisant la hampe sous lui. Cela expliquait la perte de sang rapide et son incapacité à se relever. Appeler à l'aide lui avait été impossible à cause de la première, fichée en dans sa poitrine, au travers de son poumon droit. La deuxième trop proche du cœur, avait terminé de le priver de ses forces.

« La flèche est proche du cœur, murmura Lorthal avec désespoir.

— Elle n'a pas transpercé de ce côté », indiqua Thorin.

La guérisseuse effleura à peine la blessure que Thranduil eut un râle d'agonie. Le blessé tenta de se soustraire aux mains de sa guérisseuse. Les puissantes mains de Thorin l'immobilisaient trop efficacement pour lui permettre le moindre mouvement et il n'avait pas assez de force pour lutter longtemps.

De l'autre côté du lit, face à Thranduil, Oin s'affairait. Il avait sorti des poches de son grand manteau son nécessaire médical et étalait sur le lit tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Quelles herbes pour soigner un elfe ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il allait devoir suivre les conseils des guérisseurs aux oreilles pointues, cette fois. La main du nain effleura la blessure de sa poitrine. Aussitôt, Thranduil eut le réflexe de reculer pour échapper à la douleur lancinante que la légère touche avait provoquée. Seule la poigne puissante de Thorin le maintint en place. Sa tête bascula à la renverse, les paupières à moitié fermées. Sa respiration erratique se fit plus irrégulière, plus sifflante.

« N'allez-vous pas lui donner quelque chose contre la douleur ? s'offusqua Balin en revenant vers eux après avoir sécurisé la porte. Thranduil agonise ! Il ne tiendra pas ainsi !

— Je ne peux rien lui donner d'autre ! se désola Naëlnoth. Il prend déjà trop de potions et elles ne se marient pas avec celles dont il aurait besoin maintenant !

— Alors il n'aura rien contre la douleur ? »

Les elfes ne lui répondirent pas. Au chevet de son roi, livide, Lorthal lui tenait la main et lui chuchotait des mots rassurants. Thranduil l'entendait-il ? Thorin n'en était pas convaincu. L'état de l'elfe empirait. Les tremblements ne cessaient pas et ses doigts prirent aussi une teinte bleue. Sa respiration n'était plus qu'une succession de râles étouffés. IL ne cessait de cracher du sang. L'auréole rouge sur l'oreiller s'agrandissait sans cesse.

Oin assistait la guérisseuse. Tous deux discutèrent à voix basse avant de prendre une décision : s'ils n'arrêtaient pas l'hémorragie, Thranduil se viderait de son sang ou s'y noierait. La plaie de son poumon fut donc leur priorité : l'autre, dans le dos, ne saignait quasiment plus.

« Tenez le bien, murmura Naëlnoth à Thorin. Ce sera douloureux…Allez-y, Oin… »

Elfes comme nains en avaient le cœur révulsé avant même de commencer. La prise de Thorin sur Thranduil se raffermit. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la peau blanche et délicate du blessé.

Oin se posta près d'eux et enroula la paume sur la hampe de la flèche. La douleur provoquée par un très léger mouvement du trait tira des hurlements de souffrance à Thranduil, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement. Ils furent bientôt remplacés par une quinte de toux. Maintenu par Thorin et Lorthal, il ne parvint pas à se recroqueviller et resta sur le lit, allongé sur le côté, crachant son propre sang, les yeux révulsés par la douleur, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il n'entendait plus rien. Son esprit n'était plus qu'une unique sensation de douleur qui se propageait dans son corps à partir de la poitrine.

Le cœur pourtant habitué aux guerres et aux batailles de Thorin flancha. Voir des elfes mourir au combat, c'était déjà fait. En voir un mourir entre ses mains ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Et certainement pas un elfe qu'il connaissait ! Thranduil ne serait jamais un ami proche mais il n'en restait pas moins un souverain juste, un allié et un elfe à qui lui et beaucoup des siens devaient la vie.

Les tremblements de l'elfe ne cessèrent pas. Ils ne pouvaient attendre plus : Naëlnoth et Oin échangèrent un regard sombre, peu optimistes sur les chances de survie du roi.

Oin raffermit sa prise sur la flèche. Il retint sa respiration, se prépara mentalement puis il brisa la hampe d'un coup sec à une paume de la plaie. Il laissa tomber la partie cassée sur le sol pour enfoncer celle qui restait à travers la blessure. La pointe, déjà en partie sortie dans le dos de l'elfe, apparut en totalité. Naëlnoth l'attrapa et tira le reste de la flèche de la plaie. Aussitôt, elle appliqua des linges humidifiés avec des herbes apaisantes sur la plaie et comprima la plaie tout en chantant de longues formules.

Thorin grimaça. Le regard de Thranduil reflétait toute son agonie. A nouveau, le roi nain murmura des paroles réconfortantes. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'Oin et Naëlnoth travaillaient dur pour refermer les plaies et que Lorthal menaçait de s'effondrer à côté, Thorin se pencha sur Thranduil. Quelque chose dans le regard de l'elfe attira son attention. Il était devenu vide, éteint. Plus rien ne se reflétait dans les prunelles claires de Thranduil. Elles étaient aussi trop fixes, dirigées vers le mur du fond de l'infirmerie.

Les tremblements avaient cessé. Les muscles de Thranduil s'étaient relâchés et son corps reposait entre les mains puissantes du nain, inerte et n'offrant aucune résistance. Sa tête reposait mollement sur l'oreiller taché de sang, aux yeux ouverts, des mèches de cheveux blonds maculés de sang devant son visage.

Un bref instant, Thorin crut qu'il était inconscient malgré les yeux ouverts aux prunelles fixes. Puis il comprit. La poitrine ensanglantée de Thranduil ne se soulevait plus. Elle restait désespérément immobile.

Thorin posa deux doigts hésitants sur la carotide de Thranduil. Il attendit anxieusement mais ne décela aucun battement de cœur. La peau blanche de l'elfe était déjà froide.

Thranduil était mort.


	17. Chapter 17

Thorin laissa la main sur le cou de l'elfe, trop hébété pour la retirer. La peau maculée de sang de Thranduil était glacée. Le corps des elfes refroidissait-il si vite après leur mort ou était-ce une conséquence de l'hémorragie ? Le nain l'ignorait. A côté de lui, Oin et Naëlnoth s'affairaient encore autour du corps. Aucun d'eux ne s'était rendu compte que le cœur de Thranduil s'était arrêté, tant ils étaient occupés par ses blessures. Sans doute pensaient-ils qu'il s'était simplement évanoui.

Seul Lorthal, près de son roi, semblait s'être aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Sire ? murmura le conseiller. Monseigneur Thranduil ? »

Sa voix hésitante était pleine d'espoir. Il attendait une réponse de Thranduil et aucune ne venait.

Balin, qui venait de comprendre, soupira, les yeux remplis de larmes. Pour être passé par là alors que Thorin gisait, délirant de fièvre, aux portes de la mort, il savait que le conseiller aurait besoin de temps pour assimiler la nouvelle. Le nain prit gentiment la main de l'elfe et lui fit lâcher celle de Thranduil. Les yeux grands ouverts de Thranduil restaient désespérément immobiles.

Thorin relâcha sa prise sur l'elfe, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il était venu pour des négociations pas pour des funérailles ! La colère s'empara de lui. Celui qui avait fait cela avait torpillé l'alliance d'Erebor et de la Forêt Noire en même temps que tué le roi des elfes ! Dès qu'il ne fut plus maintenu, les épaules de Thranduil s'affaissèrent et il bascula en arrière.

« Il est mort ! déclara sombrement Thorin.

— Il doit juste être inconscient ! déclara faiblement Lorthal. Juste inconscient ! »

Oin secoua malheureusement la tête, anéantissant tous les espoirs de l'elfe. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes alors que son regard tomba sur le visage émacié aux yeux grands ouverts du roi Thranduil.

Délicatement, Thorin ferma les yeux clairs de l'elfe.

« Un tel guerrier ne mérite pas une telle mort ! regretta Balin.

— Personne ne mérite d'être assassiné dans sa propre maison ! gronda Thorin. Celui qui a fait cela ne devra pas trouver de repos. Que chaque être des terres libres soit à sa poursuite jusqu'à ce que sa tête se balance au bout d'une pique ! »

Lorthal s'était effondré sur le sol. Le visage caché dans ses mains, il pleurait le troisième roi qu'il avait servi et aimé. Balin lui tapotait maladroitement le dos pour tenter de le réconforter.

Naëlnoth termina les sutures de la plaie. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à ranger ses instruments. Au contraire, elle les laissa tomber à terre pour placer ses mains sur les tempes glacées de Thranduil.

« Pas encore, sire ! mumura-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas le droit de rejoindre Mandos… »

Son âme avait quitté les Terres du Milieu pour arpenter le monde des morts. Toutefois, le lien entre l'esprit de Thranduil et son corps existait encore. Il était ténu, à peine décelable mais au bout de longues minutes d'une patiente recherche, la guérisseuse parvint à le trouver.

L'esprit de Thranduil n'avait pas traversé les portes des Cavernes de Mandos ! Était-il encore temps de le ramener ? Jamais cela n'avait été tenté auparavant ! Pour autant, Naëlnoth n'allait pas baisser les bras. Elle allait au moins essayer !

La guérisseuse remonta le lien ténu pour retrouver l'âme de Thranduil. Elle resta de longues minutes penchée au-dessus du corps immobile de Thranduil sous le regard des nains, figée dans une immobilité parfaite, les paumes de ses mains posées sur les tempes de Thranduil, les lèvres pincées sous l'effort. Tout comme son roi, elle avait cessé de respirer.

Aucun des nains n'osait faire le moindre mouvement de peur de briser la concentration de Naëlnoth. Ils soupçonnaient une magie mais laquelle serait suffisamment puissante pour faire revivre les morts ? Thorin n'en connaissait aucune.

Les doigts fins de la guérisseuse bougèrent enfin sur la peau pâle de Thranduil. Elle ouvrit les yeux, haletant pour reprendre sa respiration. Son corps privé d'oxygène trop longtemps s'effondra sur le sol. Elle y resta étendue, incapable de bouger et de parler. Oin se précipita à son aide. Aller volontairement aux Cavernes de Mandos était une première dans toute sa vie. Elle s'était sentie mourir, son esprit séparé de son corps. C'était une expérience qu'elle hairait renouveler.

« Mon roi… » murmura-t-elle au nain.

Oin échangea un coup d'œil avec Thorin. Le Roi des nains secoua négativement la tête.

« Toujours mort, je suis désolé… »

Thorin attrapa un drap sur le lit d'à côté. Il le posa au bout du lit de Thranduil et le remonta lentement, recouvrant peu à peu le corps de l'elfe.

Thranduil prit une profonde inspiration. Thorin sursauta et laissa tomber le drap.

Respirer fut le seul mouvement de l'elfe : il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ne bougea pas un muscle. Sans ses côtes se levant et s'abattant à un rythme affreusement lent, sans ce bruit de sifflement effroyable à chaque inspiration à travers les lèvres bleues, Thorin n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était en vie. Mais comment ? Son cœur avait cessé de battre pendant trente interminables minutes ! Pour s'en assurer, il plaqua à nouveau deux doigts sur la carotide de l'elfe. Son cœur battait !

« L'esprit des elfes est convoqué dans les Cavernes de Mandos à leur mort, murmura Lorthal en se redressant, tétanisé devant le soudain réveil de son roi. Nous pouvons refuser mais…je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un elfe qui en aurait été ramené de force !

— Thranduil n'avait pas encore passé les portes, marmonna la guérisseuse épuisée. Ah ! Je ne peux aller plus loin ! Lui non plus…Maître nain…

— Oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama Oin. Je m'en occupe ! »

Naëlnoth porta la main à son front. Ses forces avaient été consumées par sa tentative désespérée de ramener l'esprit de Thranduil des Cavernes de Mandos. Elle y était à peine parvenue : il ne s'était pas réveillé et restait bloqué entre son corps et le monde des morts. Thranduil ne pouvait revenir mais pouvait encore atteindre les cavernes.

Et il restait encore la flèche fichée près de son cœur !

Thranduil ne survivrait pas à davantage de souffrances. Il était trop faible. Oin l'avait compris. Avec l'aide de Thorin, il appliqua un cataplasme sur les blessures pour lutter contre les infections puis un autre sur la poitrine de l'elfe pour faciliter la respiration. Ils enroulèrent finalement une bande de tissu propre autour du torse du miraculé, prenant bien garde à ne pas bouger la flèche encore dans son dos et à ne pas trop comprimer les côtes de Thranduil. Sa respiration à peine perceptible ne supporterait aucune contrainte.

Ils lavèrent l'elfe du sang qui le recouvrait puis Balin prit un oreiller propre sur le lit d'à côté pour remplacer celui souillé. Thorin réinstalla Thranduil sur les couvertures propres, allongé sur le côté gauche pour ménager ses blessures. Oin cala des oreillers dans le dos et devant la poitrine de l'elfe pour le stabiliser et l'empêcher de basculer sur le dos.

Thorin serra amicalement l'épaule de l'elfe inconscient, triste de voir un puissant guerrier réduit à cet état par une trahison. Nul n'était à l'abri et la situation lui donnait davantage envie de rentrer chez lui. Le pouvait-il ? Pouvait-il sérieusement rentrer chez lui en laissant Thranduil aux mains des siens au risque que le traitre puisse l'approcher une fois encore ?

Aux côtés de Thranduil, Lorthal arrangeait les couvertures. Il écarta affectueusement les mèches de cheveux blonds humides du visage émacié de l'elfe pour les replacer dans son dos. Sa main s'attardait souvent sur la joue de Thranduil dans une douce caresse qu'il ne se permettrait sans doute pas une fois le roi réveillé. La magie qui masquait la vieille brulure s'était dissipée, laissant voir aux nains le visage défiguré de Thranduil. Balin grimaça. Toutes ses années comme guerriers ne rendaient pas la vision de telles mutilations plus aisée.

Thorin se remémora toutes les étrangetés que les nains avaient remarquées au cours de leur voyage. Des araignées trop proches des Cavernes, des conseillers inquiets pour leur roi, un Thranduil trop fatigué…

« Comment a-t-il été blessé il y a quelques semaines ? demanda finalement Thorin. Je pensais à un orque ou à une araignée…un combat, quoi ! Mais je n'en suis plus certain.

— Thranduil a été empoisonné, révéla sombrement Lorthal sans se retourner vers le nains. Plusieurs baies et épines toxiques ont été trouvées dans le vin de Dorwinion. Douze elfes en sont morts ! Thranduil a été le plus atteint, il a eu la chance de survivre. Nous pensions… »

La voix du vieux conseiller s'éteignit. Il baissa la tête et la cacha dans ses paumes, envahi par la tristesse.

« Tout indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un accident ! gémit-il avec désespoir. Ah ! Si j'avais pris garde !

— Hmf, marmonna Thorin. Je doute que vous ayez pu faire quoi que ce soit ! Thranduil est prudent. Trop, diraient beaucoup de nains. Il n'a jamais pris plus de risques que nécessaires…pour lui comme pour les siens. Il devait se douter de la présence d'un assassin…ou en tout cas il n'a pu en écarter l'hypothèse. »

Thorin laissa échapper un soupir contrit. Il caressa sa barbe, pensif. La guérisseuse, exténuée, s'était profondément endormie sur le lit voisin.

Près de Thranduil, Lorthal reprit sa garde vigilante. Il ne laisserait personne approcher de son roi inconscient ! Inquiet à l'idée que le blessé puisse finalement mourir, le conseiller gardait une main posée sur la poitrine bandée qui se soulevait trop peu et trop lentement.

Il n'y avait plus rien que les nains puissent faire.

« Vous devez parler à votre peuple, conseilla Thorin.

— Je ne peux le laisser ! s'exclama désespérément Lorthal.

— Oin et deux autres de mes soldats resteront dans cette chambre. Ils ne quitteront pas Thranduil du regard ! »

Le vieux conseiller finit par s'éloigner, les épaules voutées sous le chagrin, la tunique finement brodée de discrets motifs tachée de sang, l'expression hagarde de celui qui ne comprend pas tout à fait ce qui lui arrive. Balin ne l'enviait pas. Lui-même était proche de cet état durant les trois semaines que Thorin avait passé inconscient à Dale, délirant sous la fièvre, ses nombreuses blessures infectées et se rouvrant à chacun de ses mouvements. Il avait fallu tous les efforts d'un guérisseur elfe pour le sauver.

Lorthal devrait en informer les siens. Pour cela non plus, le vieux Balin ne l'enviait pas. Que Thranduil soit entre la vie et la mort était assez grave. Informer les elfes sylvains que l'un deux avait commis cette tentative de meurtre ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation de la Forêt Noire, déjà compromise militairement. Legolas, la seule personne apte à assurer la régence et assurer de la stabilité au royaume, était dans le Nord auprès des rôdeurs.

Thorin quitta l'infirmerie, emmenant Balin avec lui mais laissant Oin et Ori surveiller le blessé et la guérisseuse elfe endormie. Il plaça deux gardes nains à l'intérieur de la chambre, deux autres devant et trois dans le jardin d'hiver dont une fenêtre donnait sur la chambre de Thranduil. Nul ne pourrait passer par là sans que l'un d'eux ne le voie.

Devant l'entrée principale, des milliers d'elfes écoutaient religieusement le premier conseiller de Thranduil. Pour mieux voir, beaucoup d'entre eux s'étaient juchés sur les parois de la Caverne et dans les arbres. Thorin n'avait jamais vu d'elfe effrayé. Grâce à leurs yeux et leurs oreilles, les elfes étaient toujours prévenus d'un danger à l'avance. Parfois simplement quelques secondes à l'avance mais elles leurs permettaient de se préparer à ce qui allait venir. Cette fois, ils n'avaient rien vu venir ni rien entendu. La nouvelle les assomma. Un traitre parmi eux ! Leurs grands yeux écarquillés témoignaient de leur terreur.

Ce n'était plus eux contre le mal, le mal était déjà chez eux. Thorin eut pitié d'eux. Lui qui avait vu le mal pénétrer jusque dans son esprit imaginait sans mal ce qu'on ressentait quand il pénétrait dans sa maison.

La caravane des nains s'était éloignée pour leur laisser de la place. L'un d'eux avait été envoyé près des elfes pour écouter les nouvelles. S'ils n'étaient pas aussi inquiets que les elfes, les nains d'Erebor gardaient un visage sombre et fermé.

« Déchargez les malles, remontez-les dans nos appartements, ordonna Thorin.

— Nous allons rester ? s'exclama un vieux nain.

— Cela fait déjà dix jours…

— Chez des elfes ! »

Thorin ne parvint pas à identifier à qui appartenaient les chuchotements. C'était à prévoir ! Les nains et les elfes n'étaient pas des amis. Ils étaient venus pour une alliance, pas pour une visite de courtoisie.

« Tout de suite ! » scanda Thorin en les fusillant du regard.

Les nouvelles atteignirent finalement les nains et les plus réticents cédèrent. Thranduil avait fait plus que seulement se battre lors de la bataille des cinq armées : les guérisseurs elfes avaient soigné les blessés –tous les blessés : elfes, nains et hommes- et apporté toute la nourriture. Ils avaient apporté des couvertures et construits ou réparés assez de maison pour que tous puissent passer la saison froide. Sans eux, ni les nains d'Erebor ni les hommes de Dale n'auraient survécu au rude hiver qui avait suivi.

Les nains prirent un chemin secondaire vers les appartements qu'ils avaient occupés les jours précédents, un chemin plus long et moins pratique réservé aux serviteurs pour remonter tous les bagages.

Sous couvert de renvoyer les poneys aux écuries, Thorin envoya trois nains enquêter près des arbres visibles depuis la bibliothèque. Il leur avait donné leurs instructions à voix basse, si basse que ses soldats l'avaient à peine entendue et il espérait qu'aucun des elfes n'avait tendu l'oreille.

Thorin revint sur ses pas. Il hésita. Finalement, il resta près du grand Hall, en retrait mais en hauteur. De là, il voyait une bonne partie des elfes, quoique la majorité n'était qu'un visage parmi d'autres tant ils se serraient. Qui avait tenté d'assassiner Thranduil ? Thorin se creusa la cervelle. Qui avait-il vu près de la bibliothèque quand il en était parti ? Il y avait eu Lorthal, le vieux conseiller trainait toujours près de Thranduil. Il était hors de cause, de l'avis du nain. De même que Naëlnoth.

Qui d'autre ? L'écuyer de Thranduil, Silnaren, n'était jamais bien loin non plus. Il gardait un œil sur le roi. De nombreux autres elfes étaient dans les parages mais Thorin aurait été bien en peine de les décrire. A ses yeux de nain, tous se ressemblaient : de grands machins élancés aux voix aigues aux cheveux blonds ou bruns.

Le regard de Thorin s'arrêta sur quelques elfes aux visages plus renfermés que les autres, au deuxième rang de l'assemblée. Des soldats, sans le moindre doute ! Les elfes des bois avaient une attitude plus sauvage que les autres. Leur vie était plus dure. Ils avaient beau aimer le chant et les étoiles, tous savaient se battre et ils ne se fiaient qu'à leurs propres forces. Pourtant, ceux-là, portant arc et épée, semblaient encore plus redoutables. C'était de la haine, une haine profonde et viscérale pour tout ce qui menaçait leur tranquillité, que Thorin voyait briller au fond de leurs yeux clairs. Nul doute que ceux-là seraient capables de se charger eux-mêmes du traitre s'ils tombaient dessus.

Thorin ne découvrit rien de plus. Le discours de Lorthal était terminé. De nombreux elfes restèrent figés sur place, incapable de bouger sous le choc. D'autres s'éloignèrent, seuls cette fois et non pas en groupe comme ils en avaient l'habitude. La méfiance commençait déjà à s'installer. A qui pouvaient-ils se fier ?

Le nain remonta dans ses appartements. Il referma la porte dans un claquement sec. Devant lui, ses soldats réinstallaient les malles et remettaient les paquets de nourriture sur la table. Ils discutaient si fort qu'aucun d'eux n'avait entendu Thorin entrer.

Avec un grognement d'ennui, Thorin s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche, enfin remarqué par ses sujets et Balin, qui avait quitté l'infirmerie en la laissant entre de bonnes mains.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, remarqua gentiment le vieux conseiller.

— Je ne suis plus aussi jeune que je l'étais ! marmonna Thorin en s'emparant d'une bouteille de vin. Si nous partons maintenant, Thranduil –ou Legolas si son père meurt- s'en souviendront. Si nous restons, j'aurai payé ma dette de vie envers lui !

— Je n'ai jamais pensé que nous abandonnerions les elfes. Nous devons cependant renvoyer une partie de l'escorte à Erebor en informer le reste des nôtres. S'ils ne voient personne revenir, ils s'inquiéteront. Un message ne sera pas suffisant. »

Thorin grimaça. Ses vieilles blessures se réveillaient parfois et la douleur s'emparait de tout son bras. Il massa discrètement son épaule endolorie.

« Sire ? »

Un assistant lui tendit un manteau et une veste. Thorin ne remarqua qu'à ce moment qu'il était couvert du sang de Thranduil. S'il s'était lavé les mains dans l'infirmerie, il faudrait plus qu'un peu d'eau sur ses vêtements. Il se releva et se changea sans pour autant cesser de penser à la situation.

« Narvin ! appela Thorin.

— Sire ?

— Tu porteras un message à Erebor pour Dwalin et Gloin ! Ils nous attendent ce soir, tu as donc quelques heures. Seul, tu iras plus vite qu'avec les chariots. Explique leur ce qu'il s'est passé. A eux uniquement ! Que les autres pensent que nous avons prorogé les négociations. »

Thorin eut une hésitation.

« Qu'ils vérifient discrètement notre nourriture et les comportements des nains, ajouta-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Si les elfes ont un traitre, nous pouvons en avoir nous aussi. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : Thorin dégota un rouleau de parchemin, une plume et un encrier. Rapidement, il coucha sur le papier un court message de son écriture hachée, à peine lisible sauf par ceux qui le connaissaient bien. La lettre fut scellée par son sceau personnel. Elle disparut vite, cachée soigneusement dans le manteau de voyage du messager.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ?J'espère que je vous aurai autant surpris avec le chapitre 17 qu'avec le 16 !

Finalement, je n'ai pas été si cruelle avec Thranduil ! Comment ça, si ? J'aurais pu le laisser mourir. A voir dans les prochains chapitres comment il s'en sortira, il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire.

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé, hein ? ça fait toujours plaisir.

A la prochaine


	18. Chapter 18

Thorin ne perdit pas de temps. Il mangea un peu et ressortit dans le couloir. Son appartement et les quartiers de Thranduil étaient proches de la bibliothèque. Cela ne l'étonnait pas au vu de ce qu'en avait dit l'elfe : il y lisait des histoires au jeune Legolas. Le nain essaya d'imaginer le terrible roi des elfes raconter des histoires à un jeune garçonnet aux oreilles pointues. Pas facile.

Deux elfes gardaient la porte de la bibliothèque. Ils ne permirent à personne de rentrer dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Thorin se plante devant eux. Il leur arrivait à la poitrine mais était bien plus large d'épaule que les deux réunis. Les bras croisés, ses sourcils broussailleux froncés, il les toisa de haut en bas, bien décidé à passer.

Les elfes ne l'en empêchèrent pas, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé. Les deux gardes étaient les mêmes que ceux qui gardaient la bibliothèque lors de sa première tentative, des heures plus tôt, quand Thranduil se vidait de son sang à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ils savaient que les nains n'y étaient pour rien. Bien au contraire ! Quelques minutes de plus et Thranduil serait assurément mort.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte de la bibliothèque, il eut la vision fugace d'un elfe étendu à terre puis une autre du même elfe, mort dans ses bras. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs. Il n'était pas là pour ça !

Il s'avança. Le silence était complet. Avec les tapis sur le sol, ses bottes ne faisaient aucun bruit. C'en était presque étrange. Rien n'avait changé. Les étagères en bois ouvragé trônaient dans toute la pièce et masquaient partiellement la vue si l'on venait de la porte. Il fallait avancer de quelques pas et dépasser les premiers rayons pour apercevoir le salon et la terrasse.

Rien n'avait été rangé depuis l'attaque. Les portes avaient été scellées et étaient restées closes ces dernières heures. Thorin s'avança dans la pièce, le cœur lourd. Il arriva devant les fauteuils d'une jolie couleur bordeaux, surmontés de nombreux coussins argentés.

Une flaque rouge de sang séché souillait le tapis le plus proche de l'arche. Lorsque Thranduil avait tenté de se rattraper à la bibliothèque, il avait fait tomber plusieurs livres à terre. Thorin observa un bref instant les pages rougies. Quel âge avaient ces ouvrages ? Les pages étaient brunies par le temps et dégageaient une forte odeur de papier vieilli. Non pas que ce soit important, simplement il savait que les elfes tenaient à leurs livres.

Le nain se planta à quelques centimètres de la flaque de sang. Il écarta de sa botte quelques bouquins, repoussa le tapis et les fauteuils.

Elle était là ! La hampe de flèche brisée sous Thranduil avait roulé sous les livres quand ils avaient emporté le roi avec précipitation. Dans l'urgence, personne ne s'en était aperçu. Le nain l'attrapa avec un mouchoir et l'étudia longuement. La flèche ne ressemblait pas à celle d'un elfe. L'empennage était constitué de plumes noires et grises. Elle était plus courte, d'un bois plus sombre presque noir. Trop courte pour un arc d'elfe ! Quel était donc l'arme utilisée ? Peut-être un arc de nain, songea le roi d'Erebor. Thorin la plaça dans une boite pour la conserver et ne pas la briser.

Il retourna étudier la scène. D'où venait le tireur ? La porte était une possibilité : un elfe venant de là n'aurait pas été vu par Thranduil. Mais dans ce cas, qui ? Les gardes n'avaient cessé de surveiller cette entrée. A moins qu'il ne s'agissait d'un véritable complot de grande envergure ? Thorin hésita. Il pénétra sur la terrasse. Là aussi, rien n'avait changé depuis le matin. Les yeux du nain se fichèrent sur les arbres à quelques dizaines de mètres. De là où il était, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir si quelqu'un y avait grimpé. C'était cependant l'hypothèse la plus probable, de l'avis du nain. Pour voir, il s'accouda à la balustrade. Elle lui arrivait à l'épaule mais pour Thranduil, cela avait dû être au niveau du ventre. Largement de quoi viser son cœur !

« Voyons voir… » murmura Thorin.

Il étudia la scène. Si Thranduil s'était tenu face aux arbres, certainement en train de regarder l'agitation devant l'entrée, il avait dû être surpris sans aucune possibilité de résister.

Le nain se pencha vers le sol. Après plusieurs minutes, il découvrit des gouttelettes de sang à terre, pas très loin de la balustrade.

« Bien, alors Thranduil a été touché de face, il s'est retourné pour se mettre à l'abri dans la bibliothèque…! » résuma Thorin en refaisant le chemin inverse.

Il trouva une nouvelle tâche de sang, proche de l'arche. Juste un peu plus loin, il trouva une empreinte de main là où Thranduil était tombé une première fois. La trace glissait le long du mur, marque ensanglantée aux bords flous. A terre, il en trouva une autre, là où l'elfe avait pris appui pour se redresser. D'autres gouttes de sang maculaient le sol.

« Et a été touché à nouveau dans le dos ! » s'exclama avec rage le roi des nains.

Thranduil s'était relevé, avait effectué quatre pas, puis s'était s'effondré à nouveau quelques mètres plus loin. Il avait tenté de se rattraper à l'étagère mais avait échoué, emportant avec lui de précieux ouvrages. C'était là que Thorin l'avait trouvé bien plus tard –et presque trop tard ! Combien de temps Thranduil avait passé étendu sur le sol froid, à suffoquer et se vider de son sang, seul et blessé ? Une heure au moins, probablement entre deux et trois.

Thorin resta pensif, songeant à la catastrophe évitée de justesse. Il finit par se secouer et quitta la bibliothèque. Ses pas l'emmenèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Le grand Hall était quasiment vide. Comme lors de l'empoisonnement, les elfes restèrent chez eux, priant les Valar pour leur roi. Eux qui se méfiaient du monde apprenaient à présent à se méfier d'eux-mêmes.

Thorin finit par arriver à l'infirmerie. Les portes étaient gardées par deux de ses soldats. Armés de haches et d'épées, une côte de maille partiellement dissimulée sous leur épais manteau de cuir et de fourrure, ils toisaient d'un air peu amène tous les elfes qui tentaient d'approcher. Il y en avait eu plusieurs qui avaient bravé les peurs et les doutes pour venir aux nouvelles et s'assurer que leur roi allait bien. Tous avaient été refoulés par les terribles gardes.

Lorsque Thorin surgit dans leur champ de vision, les deux nains se redressèrent et cessèrent leur conversation. Il les salua et leur remit un sac de provisions prélevé dans les réserves offertes par les elfes pour le voyage du retour.

« Des nouvelles ? demanda le roi d'Erebor à mi-voix dans l'espoir que les rares elfes qui pourraient passer aux alentours ne l'écoutent pas.

— Aucune. Toujours en vie, d'après ce que Balin a dit quand il est parti.

— La relève ?

— Dans deux heures, sire. »

Thorin hocha distraitement la tête. Il entra dans l'infirmerie silencieuse. Dans la chambre, la guérisseuse en chef des elfes et le guérisseur royal des nains veillaient un Thranduil toujours inconscient. L'état du blessé n'avait pas changé. Après quelques mots échangés avec Oin, Thorin prit congé pour retourner dans ses appartements.

Le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs heures, même s'il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Dans ses appartements, la réinstallation était terminée. La plupart des nains de son escorte étaient endormis, certains dans les fauteuils. Des restes d'un copieux repas trainaient sur la table. Thorin se servit une assiette de pain. Il souleva trois bouteilles de bière avant d'en trouver un fond. Une fois restauré, il partit se coucher.

.

Une main secoua durement Thorin. Il grogna et enfouit son visage sous les oreillers. Voilà une chose que les elfes savaient faire : produire des oreillers doux et moelleux. Il faudrait qu'il en vole un ou deux… Une autre secousse l'éloigna définitivement du sommeil.

« Thranduil est mort ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

— Non, lui répondit Balin. La dernière fois que je suis allé voir, son état était stationnaire. Inquiétant, mais stationnaire. Les nains qui enquêtaient près des arbres de la bibliothèque sont revenus. Je pensais que tu voudrais les voir. Ils ont trouvé quelque chose…

— Quelle heure est-il ?

— Deux heures du matin. »

Thorin poussa un soupir. Il se redressa. Dormir à moitié habillé avait l'avantage de lui faire gagner du temps au réveil. Il s'empara d'une chemise en coton froissée, plongée dans le coffre au pied de son lit la veille au soir, chaussa ses lourdes bottes en cuir et en fer et quitta sa chambre.

Les trois nains qu'il avait envoyés investiguer dans la forêt de la caverne avaient été absents plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Tous trois étaient épuisés et profitaient d'un repas bien mérité. Les cheveux du plus jeune d'entre eux étaient couverts de brindilles et de feuilles pris dans ses cheveux rêches et sa barbe touffue.

« Nous avons des résultats, ils ne vous plairont pas ! prévint le plus vieux des nains.

— C'est à moi de décider ce qui me plait ou pas ! le rabroua vertement Thorin. Rien dans cette histoire ne me plait !

— Nous avons inspecté tous les arbres, un par un ! Toutes les branches, Darin y est même monté aussi haut qu'il a pu !

— Aucune branche de cassée et aucune feuille qui n'aurait pas été à sa place ! » scanda le dénommé Darin, le plus jeune et le plus léger des nains en dépit de sa bedaine débutante.

Thorin réprima un ricanement. Aucun nain ne serait jamais capable de dire si un arbre avait l'air bien ou pas ! Un arbre était un arbre, après tout. Quant à des branches brisées…il faudrait un elfe extrêmement maladroit pour laisser des traces aussi évidentes. N'importe quel jeune elfe savait grimper aux arbres avec une agilité surprenante et sans laisser la moindre trace de son passage. Aucun nain ne pourrait jamais espérer rivaliser avec eux.

« Et donc ? reprit Thorin sans laisser transparaitre son agacement.

— Nous n'avons rien trouvé dans les arbres alors nous avons cherché à savoir quels elfes avaient été dans les parages.

— Une perte de temps ! coupa un nain. Ils se ressemblent tous ! Aucun elfe n'a pu nous aider. C'est à peine s'ils nous ont regardé !

— C'est là que j'ai pensé à regarder _sous_ les arbres ! reprit avec enthousiasme le jeune nain.

— Sous les arbres ? répéta Thorin. Vous croyez que le traitre a creusé un trou pour s'échapper ?

— Pas pour s'échapper, Sire ! s'exclama Darin avec joie. Pour enterrer son arme ! Je l'ai trouvée plus loin dans la forêt intérieure. Enterrée à un mètre sous terre. Je suis presque passé à côté, il y avait plein de feuilles dessus. »

Il indiqua le coffre en bois sombre, que Thorin avait pensé contenir des liqueurs ou des gemmes. Darin souleva le couvercle sombre serti d'une pierre blanche et d'une autre noire. A l'intérieur, plusieurs morceaux de bois et d'acier étaient entreposés.

Le roi sous la Montagne s'empara des tronçons de l'étrange arme. Il étudia longuement chaque partie sous tous les angles.

« Le traitre a dû penser que Lorthal procéderait à des fouilles des habitations, comprit Thorin. C'est ce que nous aurions fait à Erebor mais les elfes ne sont pas habitués à la suspicion des leurs. »

Les tubes présentaient des marques de brûlures. Thorin les mit bout à bout et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un seul tube en fer, d'un diamètre de cinq centimètres et long d'une trentaine, qui avait été brisé en plusieurs petits. Aux deux extrémités, il découvrit plusieurs encoches dans le métal. Une autre partie en métal s'était désolidarisée de la pièce principale. C'était un arc de cercle d'une vingtaine de centimètres de long construit dans le même matériau que le reste. A un bout, le feu n'avait pu détruire les restes d'une corde elfique. Des bouts de bois aux extrémités avaient été noircis par les flammes mais ne s'étaient pas entièrement consumés.

Après quelques essais, Thorin parvint à emboiter l'arc sur le tube. Il chercha une corde dans ses poches, qu'un nain lui tendit spontanément. Il l'attacha de chaque côté de l'arc de cercle et découvrit avec stupéfaction que l'engin formait une arbalète miniature. Enfin, il sortit la hampe de la flèche qu'il conservait et la posa dans l'encoche restante. Bien qu'il manque la pointe, elle rentrait parfaitement dans le tube principal.

Thorin et les trois nains observèrent l'engin de mort avec des yeux ronds. Le roi reprit chaque morceau et les étudia avec attention.

« Le tube est cassé mais pas l'arc est intact ! comprit-il avec effroi. Il n'a pas été brisé, ni forcé…Cette arbalète peut être démontée !

— Une arbalète aussi petite est impossible ! s'offusqua le plus âgé des nains. La pression serait trop grande, il n'y aurait aucune précision…

— Sauf pour un elfe très bon tireur !

— Quant à la capacité de tirer…Fabriquez-en une ! ordonna Thorin. Je dois savoir si c'est la véritable arme ! Vous avez jusqu'à huit heures. Du matin ! »

Thorin n'avait guère de doute mais il devait avoir des certitudes. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait ! Avec la possibilité de désolidariser les morceaux de l'arbalète, elle pouvait être cachée dans une manche. Thranduil ne serait jamais à l'abri tant que le traitre n'aurait pas été retrouvé. Toute apparition publique, tout elfe qui s'approcherait de lui, pourrait essayer de le tuer.

Thorin resta avec les nains tout le reste de la nuit. D'autres, réveillés devant l'urgence de la situation, allèrent réquisitionner chez les elfes le fer nécessaire pour fabriquer une nouvelle mini arbalète. Les coups de marteaux, que les nains emmenaient partout avec eux (on ne sait jamais) retentirent dans le palais de Thranduil. Si les serviteurs elfes s'inquiétèrent du tapage et de la chaleur étouffante des appartements, transformés subrepticement en forge d'intérieur, ils furent durement rabroués par les nains et repartirent sans les informations voulues.

Au petit matin, les murs, les tapis et la table étaient roussis, voire complètement brûlés, mais Thorin avait entre ses mains une réplique de l'arme et deux flèches qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à celles qui avaient touché Thranduil.

Pour mettre fin au suspense, il déplia l'arme, coinça l'arc dans l'encoche sur le tube, accrocha la flèche et visa le vase elfique, à l'autre bout du salon. Son doigt actionna le mécanisme discret inséré à l'intérieur même du tube. La flèche fusa à une vitesse incroyable. Elle percuta le vase et se ficha profondément dans le mur. La porcelaine se fissura de haut en bas sous la vitesse de l'impact et la force du tir. Les deux morceaux tintèrent puis se désolidarisèrent et tombèrent sur le sol où ils éclatèrent en mille morceaux.

Les nains qui avaient parié que l'arme ne fonctionnerait pas envoyèrent des pièces d'or à ceux qui avaient parié le contraire.

« La hampe est fendue, observa un nain.

— Non, la flèche est brisée, rétorqua un autre qui retira du mur la hampe.

— Le tir était trop rapide pour le bois! remarqua un autre.

— La force de l'impact est trop importante pour la flèche, comprit un dernier nain.

— Il est impossible de viser, admit Thorin. Je l'ai eu parce que le vase était gros et peu éloigné. Toucher Thranduil à plus de quinze mètre était un exploit !

— Un soldat, donc, conclut Balin. Habile au maniement des armes et rapide à décider. Il n'a pas dû hésiter un seul instant à abandonner l'arbalète.

— Elle peut être dissimulée n'importe où…Si le traitre en a une deuxième ou s'il sait en fabriquer une autre… »

Dix heures étaient passées. Thorin se résolut à communiquer aux elfes leur découverte. L'esprit préoccupé et inquiet, il quitta ses appartements après le petit déjeuner.

* * *

Essy : merci de tes commentaires ! J'avoue, j'aime bien torturer Thranduil...Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est mon personnage préféré ! Je n'allais quand même pas le tuer ! ça n'aurait pas été drôle...Il faut profiter des bonnes choses. Ce n'est pas fini pour lui même si le pire est passé. Il aura encore quelques soucis mais tu dois t'en douter XD

Je suis ravie de t'avoir surpris en tout cas !

Je suis d'accord : face à l'adversité, Thorin révèle tout son caractère. Les prochains chapitres le mettront en valeur.


	19. Chapter 19

Avec l'appréhension de celui qui ignore ce qu'il allait découvrir, Thorin poussa la porte de la chambre particulière de l'infirmerie. Il resta sur le seuil, figé et hésitant pour la première fois de sa vie.

Lorthal tenait le corps de son roi dans ses bras. Ignorant si Thranduil les entendait, il lui racontait à voix basse toutes les nouvelles concernant le royaume en caressant sa chevelure dorée, sans perdre une miette de la discussion entre Naelnoth et Oin. Les deux guérisseurs avaient enlevé les bandages sur le torse de Thranduil. Après un rapide nettoyage, ils étudiaient les plaies unes à unes.

Avec une flèche près du cœur, ils devraient réagir immédiatement si le blessé montrait les premiers signes d'une infection. Naëlnoth tâta avec précaution les bords de la plaie. Les elfes guérissaient vite, elle aurait déjà dû être partiellement refermée. Ce n'était pas le cas : elle était béante, rouge et dévoilait la chair.

Oin et Naëlnoth appliquèrent délicatement un baume à la senteur mentholée qui rappelait celle dégagée par les feuilles qui brûlaient dans le feu. Ils finirent par enrouler des bandages propres autour de son torse puis Lorthal reposa Thranduil sur les oreillers.

Thorin s'avança finalement près du lit. Il prit avec une hésitation la main de Thranduil. Les doigts fins de l'elfe étaient bleus, tout comme ses lèvres. Sa peau était froide en dépit des couvertures. Il ne montrait aucun signe de reprendre connaissance. Tout au long de ses soins, il était resté immobile, poupée inerte entre les bras de son conseiller. Ses yeux restaient clos et sa respiration sifflante affreusement lente.

« Il n'a pas l'air mieux, observa Thorin avec une inquiétude sincère.

— Je ne peux ramener son esprit, murmura Naëlnoth avec regret. Je l'ai empêché de passer les portes des cavernes de Mandos mais je ne peux l'atteindre désormais ! Il erre entre le monde des esprits et le monde des vivants…

— Je peux envoyer un message à Elrond, si vous voulez. Je ne connais personne d'autre qui soit meilleur guérisseur ! Même chez les nains, il est réputé être le meilleur. Sauf peut-être Gandalf. Il se pourrait que je puisse mettre la main sur le magicien…

— Le Seigneur Elrond ne doit pas venir ici ! s'exclama Lorthal. Que se passerait-il si le traitre s'en prenait à lui ? Deux des royaumes des elfes seraient détruits ! L'Ennemi vaincrait !

— Le seigneur Elrond ne pourra rien faire pour Thranduil, déclara sombrement Naëlnoth.

— En parlant du traitre… »

Thorin sortit de son manteau la boite en bois et la posa sur la table. Il en sortit la flèche, les débris de l'arbalète retrouvés enterrés puis le modèle reconstitué. Les elfes étudièrent l'engin mais ce fut Oin, en bon nain, qui en comprit toutes les implications immédiatement.

Thorin retraça rapidement les investigations de ses serviteurs avant de détailler toutes les conséquences d'une arme portative et assez petite pour être glissée n'importe où.

Le moral déjà bien bas des deux elfes s'assombrit encore. La guérisseuse se détourna des nains pour étudier le visage pâle de Thranduil. Lorthal s'effondra dans la chaise la plus proche, dépassé par la situation. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Oin s'éloigna un peu pour les laisser réfléchir et s'affaira à ranger les fioles et divers instruments. Il remit des buches dans la cheminée puis raviva le feu et mélangea la potion qui y chauffait doucement.

Finalement, Lorthal se força à se redresser. Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué et lissa sa tunique aux bords dorés. Son inquiétude lui faisait trembler les mains.

« Nous ne pourrons pas protéger Thranduil ! comprit le conseiller avec désespoir. Avec un arc, nous pourrions mais pas avec cela ! N'importe qui…n'importe quand…

— Nous vous aiderons », promit Thorin.

Malgré tout, il ne voyait pas comment : quelqu'un de déterminé se faufilerait vers Thranduil, attendrait le bon moment pour frapper, comme un serpent : patient et précis. Le nombre de nains protégeant le roi des elfes n'y changerait rien. Leur seul espoir serait de débusquer le traitre mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire : il n'avait été vu par aucun elfe. De plus, comment savoir s'il agissait seul ?

La mine des deux elfes était défaite, sombre. Ils avaient conscience plus que quiconque des difficultés auxquelles leur royaume faisait face. Avec Legolas hors du royaume, l'absence de Thranduil à sa tête signifiait une faille béante dans leurs défenses.

« Vous n'êtes pas seuls, assura Thorin. Mes soldats ne quitteront pas cette pièce pendant des mois s'il le faut ! Ils fouilleront chaque elfe qui s'approchera ! »

La guérisseuse étudia le visage du roi sous la montagne à la recherche de la plus petite trace de mensonge. Elle n'en trouva aucune mais la solution offerte ne la satisfaisait pas. A qui pouvait-elle se fier ? Elle et Lorthal ne suffiraient pas à assurer la protection de Thranduil. Le vieux conseiller était un administrateur et non un soldat. La gestion du royaume lui prendrait tout son temps.

Déjà, les sentinelles témoignaient d'une recrudescence du nombre d'araignées près de chez eux alors qu'une journée seulement était passée ! Sans compter le sortilège de Thranduil dans l'eau de la rivière : si les forces du souverain déclinaient, ce serait également le cas de cette protection qui tenait les orques éloignés et égarait les voyageurs.

« Vous allez le soigner et enlever cette maudite flèche… reprit Thorin avec véhémence, si besoin, Elrond acceptera certainement d'envoyer un de ses guérisseurs s'il ne vient pas en personne !

— Vous ne comprenez pas ! coupa la guérisseuse. J'ai empêché l'esprit de Thranduil de passer les portes de Mandos mais je ne peux le ramener ! Son corps survivra quelques temps avec des soins, mais son esprit restera piégé ! Aucun guérisseur ne pourra le ramener, pas même le Seigneur Elrond en personne !

— N'y a-t-il aucun espoir ? se désola Oin. Si nous retirons cette flèche…qu'il se repose…il va sûrement…

— Thranduil ne se réveillera pas ! Pas de lui-même malgré tout ce que nous pourrions faire. Son esprit est au-delà de ma portée. Seul un elfe qu'il aime et qui l'aime pourrait l'atteindre aujourd'hui.

— Le prince Legolas ? suggéra Oin à mi-voix.

— Il est dans le nord auprès des rôdeurs, confirma Naëlnoth. Mais Thranduil accepterait-il que nous risquions la vie de son fils pour sauver la sienne ? Après tout ce que vous venez de dire ! Nous qui parvenons à peine à protéger Thranduil sommes incapables d'assurer la protection du prince Legolas ! Si seulement nous savions qui est le traitre ! Je ne peux prendre la décision d'envoyer un éclaireur contacter le prince, il risquerait de lui donner un coup de poignard au lieu de ma lettre ! Je ne puis envoyer personne et ni moi ni Lorthal ne pouvons quitter le royaume ! »

Thorin resta silencieux. Son regard dans le vague, il repensa à ses deux neveux. Quel fou avait-il été de les laisser venir avec lui ! S'il avait su qu'ils en mourraient, il les aurait laissés auprès de leur mère. C'était son plus grand regret, qui ne le quittait jamais. Le danger, il en avait été conscient mais jamais il n'avait réellement envisagé que les deux jeunes nains en meurent…et certainement pas qu'ils meurent pour lui avoir sauvé la vie ! Sans eux, il serait mort. Sans lui, ils seraient en vie. Leur impétuosité, leurs sourires chaleureux lui manquaient affreusement.

Que ne donnerait-il pas pour les revoir ! Il les avait éduqué, oncle remplaçant un père défunt, et les avait formés dans sa nostalgie d'Erebor. Ils l'avaient suivi pour le rendre fier. A présent, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne regrette son aveuglement. Son cœur était en miette, encore plus lorsque Dis était morte de chagrin peu de temps après ses fils. Il avait perdu toute sa famille dans son orgueil et sa folie.

« Thranduil n'accepterait pas, murmura Thorin en revenant à l'instant présent. Aucun père ne devrait enterrer ses fils ! »

La douleur transperça dans sa voix. Oin baissa la tête. Il avait assisté aux funérailles de Fili et Kili, un des pires moments de son existence. Des années après, le Roi sous la Montagne descendait à la crypte, s'asseyait devant les trois tombes de ses proches et restait là des heures, ployé sous un incommensurable chagrin.

« Des conseillers ne peuvent diriger un royaume, murmura Lorthal. Ce ne sont que des conseillers ! Qui en dehors des rois et des princes pourrait prendre des décisions ? Je ne peux administrer la Forêt Noire à moi seul !

— Sans compter qu'un fils fera tout pour sauver son père, reprit Ori. J'aurais risqué ma vie pour le mien ! Je sais que mon fils en ferait de même, tout jeune qu'il soit.

— Ce qui veut dire que nous devons envoyer un elfe innocent, termina Thorin. Cela tombe bien, j'en ai une sous la main. Tauriel réside à Dale. Je lui demanderai d'aller chercher Legolas. »

Lorthal eut un rictus dédaigneux à la mention de l'ancienne garde royale. Il n'avait pas été présent lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées : en tant que bras droit de Thranduil, il avait gardé le royaume. Lorsque les survivants l'avaient informé des actes de trahison de Tauriel, il n'y avait pas cru. La capitaine de la garde royale, menaçant le roi d'une flèche ! C'était un acte de haute trahison.

« Vous ne l'aimez pas ? s'étonna Oin. Est-ce à cause de son affection pour les nains ?

— Je n'aime aucun elfe qui menace mon roi ! siffla le conseiller en fusillant du regard son interlocuteur. Elle a trahi son royaume !

— Lorthal a servi le Roi Oropher quand Thranduil n'était qu'un enfant, expliqua distraitement Naëlnoth.

— Les conseillers et les rois sont toujours proches, c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivent à travailler pour leur royaume, songea Thorin. Si je n'avais pas confiance en Balin et Dwalin, je ne leur laisserais jamais Erebor le temps de mes voyages ! Je connais Tauriel. Elle est impulsive mais fera ce qu'elle doit faire. Vous n'avez pas le choix. En quel elfe pouvez-vous avoir confiance ? Assez confiance pour l'envoyer auprès du prince qui ne se méfiera pas !

— Personne, admit Lorthal avec tristesse. Nous ne pouvons croire aucun des nôtres ! »

Le désespoir transparaissait tellement dans sa voix que la colère d'Oin s'adoucit. Il connaissait bien Tauriel : l'elfe avait des connaissances en guérison et en avait fait profiter les nains. Lui-même descendait régulièrement à Dale passer un moment auprès des hommes du Val. Ceux-ci ne disposaient pas de nombreux médecins. Le renfort de l'elfe et de quelques nains leur était profitable.

« Ce ne sera pas suffisant, reprit Naëlnoth en observant le visage froid de Thranduil. Je ne peux le veiller à chaque instant ! Vous non plus, Lorthal. En l'absence de Legolas, vous seul avez le pouvoir de gérer le royaume. Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il reviendra ? Il sera une cible !

— Les araignées seront bientôt à nos portes si les patrouilles n'y retournent pas, concéda le conseiller. Le traitre doit avoir envoyé un message à son maître de Dol Guldur. Notre vulnérabilité est connue ! Thranduil m'a reproché de ne pas avoir su gérer le royaume lors de son empoisonnement. Je ne referai pas la même erreur !

— Cela ne change pas notre incapacité à protéger Thranduil ! Sans personne pour nous seconder, je crains que tôt ou tard le traitre ne l'atteigne à nouveau…lui ou Legolas !

— Mes soldats resteront ici, assura Thorin.

— Des semaines ? Des mois ? Des années ?

— Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ! Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ?

— Je n'ai pas confiance en mon propre peuple ! s'exclama la guérisseuse en chef. Je vais devoir contrôler tout ce que mangera et boira Thranduil ! Tout ce qui viendra en contact avec lui de peur qu'un produit ne vienne l'empoisonner par contact. Je vais devoir surveiller jusqu'à l'air qu'il va respirer, jusqu'aux elfes qui vont l'approcher ! Dans la salle du trône, se pourrait-il qu'un elfe sorte une telle arbalète et le vise devant tout le monde, pendant qu'il parlera à quelqu'un ? Pendant une promenade dans les écuries, devra-t-il se méfier des cavaliers qui entrainent leurs montures, de peur que l'un d'eux ne sorte une telle arme de leur manche ? Chaque minute de chaque jour, je vais craindre pour la vie de mon roi dès qu'un elfe tendra le bras vers lui !

— Désirez-vous des renforts d'Erebor ? suggéra Thorin.

— Non, Roi sous la Montagne. Je souhaite que vous emmeniez Thranduil à Erebor ! Dans votre forteresse, aucun elfe ne pourra l'atteindre. Il pourra se reposer et se remettre sans craindre pour sa vie et Legolas ne risquera pas la sienne ! »

A la demande de la guérisseuse, les yeux de Thorin s'écarquillèrent. Il avait pensé à tout, sauf cela. Amener Thranduil à Erebor ! L'elfe n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis que Thrain lui avait refusé les gemmes blanches.

A côté des nains, le visage de Lorthal se décomposa. Confier son roi à des nains ! Âgé, le vieux conseiller venait de Doriath, comme Oropher et Thranduil. Déjà à l'époque, il faisait partie des conseillers du terrible roi Elu Thingol qui, à bien des égards, avait de grandes ressemblances avec Thranduil. Lorthal n'avait jamais oublié que les nains avaient assassiné Thingol dans son propre palais, volé le Silmaril et causé la perte du royaume.

« Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'exclama violemment le conseiller. Confier Thranduil à des _nains_ !

— Préférez-vous le confier à des elfes ? siffla Naëlnoth. C'est sa meilleure chance. Roi Thorin, accepteriez-vous ?

— Survivrait-il au voyage ? s'inquiéta Oin. Faible comme il l'est…

— Il survivra ! garantit avec ferveur Naëlnoth. Je n'ai pu empêcher la mort des deux premiers rois que j'ai servis, deux grands rois que j'ai aimé profondément ! Je peux vous garantir aujourd'hui que je n'assisterai pas aux funérailles d'un troisième.

— Mais…chez les _nains_ ! s'entêta Lorthal. Pourquoi ne pas l'emmener chez le Seigneur Elrond ? Il le soignera le temps que le prince arrive !

— Passer les Monts Brumeux serait périlleux avec un chariot, déclara Thorin. Balin est passé par là rendre visite au hobbit l'année dernière. Les gobelins pullulent. Il ne s'en est sorti que parce qu'il a été rapide et qu'il faisait jour. Ce sont deux choses que Thranduil n'aura pas. A moins d'avoir une véritable escorte –et pas la poignée de soldats que j'ai amenée d'Erebor- le voyage sera voué à l'échec et il sera tué.

— Erebor est plus facile d'accès, admit Lorthal après un moment d'hésitation. Cela ne doit pas dire que nous devons y conduire Thranduil ! Aucun elfe ne l'accepterait !

— Nous n'avons pas le choix ! s'exclama avec exaspération Naëlnoth. Croyez-vous que cela me plaise ? »

Elle indiqua d'un vague geste de la main le corps inerte de Thranduil. Des mèches de cheveux étaient tombées devant son visage. Sa robe grise au tissu froissé était ouverture sur tout son torse, laissant apparaitre les bandages entourant son torse. Thranduil ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de son apparence négligée, si loin de son apparat habituel. Il n'était pas conscient de son entourage et ne manifestait aucun signe de réveil. Aucune chance pour lui de se défendre ! Pas même de rester en vie si personne ne le soignait ou ne le nourrissait.

« Il ne survivra pas s'il reste dans un nid de nazgul ! poursuivit Naëlnoth. Et comment faire revenir Legolas ici si nous ne pouvons le protéger ? Il ne pourra être surveillé à chaque instant par les nains ! Legolas aura besoin de temps seul avec son père s'il veut ramener son esprit. Nous ne pouvons lui offrir la tranquillité nécessaire avec un ou plusieurs traitres dans notre propre royaume ! Roi sous la Montagne, acceptez-vous ma requête ?

— Seulement si vous êtes certaine qu'il survivra ! exigea Thorin. Je ne veux pas d'un cadavre dans ma montagne ! Regardez-le sérieusement ! Il a déjà la tête d'un mort.

— Vous avez ma parole. Je ne laisserai pas Thranduil mourir. Il atteindra Erebor en vie. »

Le calme de la guérisseuse finit de convaincre Thorin. Son esprit retors de nain avait déjà une ébauche de plan. Si les elfes n'acceptaient pas la situation, il suffisait de sortir Thranduil discrètement de son royaume sans que personne ne soit au courant. Une fois à Erebor, les elfes n'auraient pas le choix : la forteresse était imprenable et les elfes ne lèveraient pas une armée contre les nains, surtout si Lorthal et Legolas étaient de leur côté. Ne restait qu'à déterminer comment cacher Thranduil dans le chariot. Peut-être…

* * *

Essy : j'avoue que je mets de plus en plus de policier dans mes fics. Les nains auront le beau rôle dans les prochains chapitres.

.

Je pense que les prochains chapitres vont plaire aux fans des nains. Thranduil à Erebor ! Vous imaginez un peu ?

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	20. Chapter 20

Les nains ne cessaient de grommeler. Ils avaient réinstallés les malles dans les appartements la veille et à présent Thorin leur demandait de les remettre dans les chariots ! Ils descendirent _encore_ les bagages. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures ! La patience mise à rude épreuve par une cohabitation d'une dizaine de jours avec les elfes menaçait de se briser.

Nerdaël ramena les poneys des écuries. Ils trottaient calmement derrière la silhouette fine de l'elfe boiteux et se placèrent d'eux même devant les carrioles et près de leurs cavaliers. Les bêtes piaffaient d'impatience. Les nains les harnachèrent et les gardèrent avec difficulté à l'arrêt.

Aux côtés d'un chariot de bagages, Thorin attendait que le déménagement soit terminé. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il affichait son expression renfermée et de mauvaise humeur des mauvais jours. Il dissimulait bien sa nervosité et n'avait d'autre but que de dissuader elfes et nains de trop s'approcher du chariot.

Dans la pénombre des Cavernes, les lumières n'avaient pas toutes été allumées. L'humeur morose des elfes du royaume s'était assombrit lorsque le départ des nains avait été révélé, peu de temps auparavant.

Thorin essayait de ne pas écouter les chuchotements des elfes, trop proches de lui et qui parlaient trop fort pour être discrets. Il comprenait certaines de leurs paroles et cela n'avait rien de réjouissant. Comme il le pressentait, les elfes le traitaient de lâche, de fuyard, voire de _nain_ , avec tout ce que pouvait signifier ce terme pour eux. Tous pensaient qu'il fuyait pour mettre sa vie à l'abri, n'ayant aucun héritier. Droit et digne à côté de son poney, le roi des nains toisa les elfes les plus proches de son regard furieux. A sa grande surprise, il les vit frissonner et battre en retraite.

Le nain se retrouva seul et se détendit légèrement. Le déménagement se terminerait bientôt : les derniers nains resserraient les courroies autour des lourdes malles pour les maintenir dans les chariots. Thorin observa ses sujets effectuer les derniers ajustements.

A sa grande surprise, Nerdaël s'avança vers lui, restant à deux pas du roi sous la Montagne. Il s'inclina respectueusement. Thorin ne resta pas à sa première impression d'un elfe boiteux. Il examina les mains fines et fortes aux cals sur les doigts, la posture droite et l'assurance dans le regard de l'elfe et en conclut aisément qu'il avait à faire à un soldat expérimenté.

« Roi sous la Montagne, le salua Nerdaël. Pourriez-vous m'accorder quelques instants de votre temps ?

— Quelques secondes alors ! Nous allons partir.

— Savez-vous comment va notre roi ?

— C'est le vôtre ! rétorqua Thorin avec une fureur non feinte. Allez le demander aux conseillers !

— Le Premier Conseiller est resté succinct, avoua l'ancien prisonnier de Dol Guldur.

— Je n'en sais pas davantage. Je ne suis pas guérisseur. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Thranduil, il était mal en point.

— Oui, c'est ce dont j'ai cru comprendre, murmura l'elfe. Puis-je vous demander pour quelle raison vous retournez à Erebor ?

— Où voulez-vous que j'aille ? Des affaires m'attendent que je ne peux retarder. Le traitre est un elfe, pas un nain ! »

Nerdaël sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose. Il ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa et n'insista pas. Il s'inclina à nouveau puis s'éloigna des charriots. Thorin respira à nouveau. Le plan n'avait pas été éventé.

Thorin décida d'abréger les adieux. Plus il restait, plus ils seraient en danger. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au lourd chariot qu'Oin et Balin avaient préparé dans la nuit dans le plus grand secret. Une toile sombre le recouvrait, protégeant le chargement. Des cadeaux des elfes, pensaient les nains qui savaient qu'ils repartaient avec un chariot de plus qu'à leur arrivée.

Thorin se tourna vers les grandes portes des Cavernes. Des dizaines d'elfes observaient les nains, partagés entre leur haine ancestrale et leur déception de voir les protecteurs de Thranduil les abandonner. Lorthal, devant les portes, à vingt pas des nains, restait immobile. Il n'avait pas envie de dire au revoir à Thorin, pas en sachant que le nain emmènerait son roi au royaume d'Erebor. Qu'en aurait pensé Thranduil s'il avait été conscient ? Le vieil elfe ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une trahison.

Seuls Balin et Oin étaient au courant de l'étrange chargement du chariot. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas très loin et discutaient avec des elfes qui tentaient de les convaincre de rester quelques jours, les deux nains étaient d'accès plus aisé que Thorin. La tristesse de ce peuple touché en plein cœur rappelait au vieux nain leur propre désespoir après la chute d'Erebor. Qui eut cru qu'un royaume pouvait s'effondrer aussi vite ? A peine quelques heures et le destin de tout un peuple changeait.

Thorin s'éloigna finalement du chariot pour enfourcher sur son poney. Il se pencha vers son jeune écuyer, monté lui aussi sur un court poney qui piaffait d'impatience.

« Donnez le signal du départ ! » ordonna le roi.

Le son grave du cor retentit dans les cavernes. Les derniers retardataires accoururent, essoufflés, chargés des derniers paquets.

Oin grimpa sur la carriole aux côtés du conducteur. La troupe s'ébranla, une poignée de soldats partant en tête pour ouvrir le chemin tandis que Thorin arrivait en seconde position. Le seul regret du nain était de perdre de vue le chariot, à la traine mais que Balin gardait à l'œil.

Aucun chant n'accompagna leur départ. Les elfes, tristement silencieux, les observèrent s'éloigner, le cœur lourd, ignorant qu'ils auraient dit au revoir à leur propre roi. Quand les derniers nains échappèrent à leur vue acérée, les elfes rentrèrent dans leurs cavernes se lamenter.

Les nains suivirent le chemin vers la sortie de la forêt sans rencontrer ni araignées ni elfes. Ces derniers, sortis en masse dès que leur départ fut connu, avaient nettoyé les environs. Ce ne fut pas suffisant : le regard averti de Thorin distingua des flèches abandonnées dans les fourrés, des branches cassées et des lambeaux de toiles qui pendaient des arbres. Les traces des combats étaient récentes, trop à son gout. Il garda la main indemne sur le pommeau de son épée.

L'allure fut lente : Thorin ne voulait pas que les cahots de la mauvaise route ne se fassent trop ressentir dans les chariots. Nids de poule, dalles cassées ou manquantes, virages étaient cependant la norme. La route était sinueuse et il craignit à nouveau que Thranduil ne survive pas au voyage.

« Il va vraiment falloir réparer ça ! » murmura Thorin.

Plus que jamais, une route droite, directe et en bon état pour permettre de joindre les deux royaumes était nécessaire. Pour l'heure, il faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et chevauchait en tête du convoi aux côtés de Balin. Les deux nains plaisantaient, ravis de monter en plein air par une journée magnifique. Pour quelques heures, le temps du voyage, ils pourraient laisser de côté leurs soucis.

Le trajet des Cavernes à Erebor prenait une journée entière. Lentement avec les chariots, cela leur prendrait une journée et une partie de la nuit. Thorin ordonna des pauses toutes les cinq heures sous couvert de prendre un repas et laisser les poneys se reposer. A chacune, Oin se glissait dans la carriole pour s'assurer que Thranduil était toujours en vie, sous bonne garde de la guérisseuse Naëlnoth. Cachée avec Thranduil, elle le maintenait dans un état stable. Les bruits de la caravane masquaient les incantations qu'elle déclamait sans relâche. Sans son intervention, Thranduil n'aurait pas survécu aux premiers milles du trajet chaotique.

Le groupe de nain repartit. Ils firent encore trois autres haltes, à la surprise générale, avant d'atteindre Dale. Les hommes saluèrent les nains de Thorin avec l'enthousiasme propre à leur race. Les enfants courraient dans les rues pour rester à la hauteur du roi d'Erebor.

Les portes du royaume des nains restaient dorénavant toujours ouvertes. Elles surplombaient une petite place qui menait au pont qui enjambait la rivière artificielle protégeant l'entrée. Cette fois, les soldats s'effacèrent devant leur roi : Thorin démonta devant son royaume puis s'avança le long de la route principale de la montagne qui menait à son trône. Encore vêtu de ses habits de voyage, il avait seulement posé un manteau en velours bleu aux multiples pierres précieuses sur ses larges épaules. Ses sujets s'agglutinèrent sur les côtés de la route pour saluer le retour de leur roi. Thorin s'assit sur son trône surplombant la majestueuse salle d'Erebor.

Contrairement à leur souverain, Oin et Balin ne pénétrèrent pas dans Erebor à la suite de la troupe. Ils dirigèrent le chariot par une route dérobée créée comme issue de secours quelques années plus tôt. Ils prirent garde à n'attirer l'attention de personne, Balin restant en arrière pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls.

Après vingt minutes à diriger le poney dans le noir complet d'une route désaffectée menant aux tréfonds d'Erebor, un flambeau éblouit Oin. L'émissaire nain chargé de rallier Erebor le premier et porteur d'un message secret de Thorin pour Dwalin avait fait son travail : Dori et Gloin, deux nains parmi ceux en qui le roi avait le plus confiance, attendaient l'arrivée du chariot. Le plus fort et l'un des plus généreux de leur ancienne compagnie, Dori habitait à Erebor depuis la fin de la guerre. Il arborait une taille plus imposante mais ne se départissait jamais de sa hache de combat, prêt à défendre bec et ongle son royaume. Gloin, s'était transformé en marchand. Le succès de ses affaires après les dures années qui avaient suivi la fin de la guerre ne le tenait jamais éloigné d'Erebor très longtemps. Il assurait la liaison entre la Montagne solitaire et les Monts de Fer.

Oin arrêta le poney. Il sauta au bas de la carriole, engourdit après autant de temps assis sur le petit banc inconfortable. Il étira ses jambes endolories et frappa le sol avec ses bottes. Les deux nains restés à Erebor saluèrent Oin et Balin avec des fortes accolades.

« Dwalin est resté en haut, précisa Gloin. Nous ne pouvions descendre tous les deux, cela aurait été suspect ! »

Balin hocha la tête. Lui-même ne pouvait pas s'attarder sans éveiller les soupçons : en tant que premier conseiller de Thorin, il se devait de faire des apparitions publiques près de son roi. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de penser à la diplomatie : Balin et Dori retirèrent la lourde bâche qui couvrait le chariot. Gloin posa à côté la civière et le sac médical qu'il avait apporté.

Naëlnoth tenait Thranduil entre ses bras, mi-assise mi allongée, le dos appuyé contre une rangée de coffres en bois. Elle avait une main posée sur le front du roi et l'autre sur sa poitrine. Un léger sourire lui étirait les lèvres. Un sac ouvert en cuir noir reposait sur le sol à côté d'elle, rempli de fioles dont une bonne partie était à présent vide.

Oin et Dori grimpèrent sur la carriole, faisant grincer les essieux sous leur poids. Ils s'agenouillèrent près de leur patient, inquiets de ne pas obtenir de réaction des deux elfes. La guérisseuse garda les yeux fermés et resta immobile, même lorsque Dori souleva délicatement les épaules de Thranduil. Oin examina rapidement l'elfe puis les deux nains le soulevèrent pour l'installer dans la civière.

Naelnoth n'avait toujours pas bougé. Inquiet, Balin arriva près d'elle. Il lui secoua légèrement l'épaule.

« Le voyage n'a pas été trop mauvais ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. La guérisseuse restait assise contre les malles, les yeux clos, un sourire sur les lèvres, parfaitement immobile. Elle ne respirait pas non plus. Balin soupira, guère surpris.

« Oin, la guérisseuse est morte ! s'exclama-t-il tristement.

— Elle le savait, déclara simplement Oin. Aucun nouveau roi ne sera couronné de son vivant, voilà ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle le savait et elle l'a fait quand même.

— Qu'Aulë lui fasse bon accueil ! » murmura Balin.

Elle avait utilisé toute son énergie pour maintenir son roi en vie pendant la route. Le vieux conseiller l'étendit gentiment sur le chariot et posa la bâche pour couvrir le corps. Il prit note d'envoyer un oiseau à Lorthal dès qu'il le pourrait.

En attendant, Dori et Gloin prirent chacun un bout de la civière et emmenèrent l'elfe. Oin et Balin trottinèrent à leurs côtés pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Pour plus de sécurité, Dwalin avait décidé de transformer une pièce inutilisée dans les appartements de Thorin en chambre pour Thranduil. Ce serait le seul endroit où le roi de la Forêt Noire puisse être en sécurité. Profitant du fait que Thorin accaparait toute l'attention de son peuple, les quatre nains gravirent des escaliers de service sans être vus.

Trouver un lit à la taille du grand elfe avait été mission impossible. En fabriquer un en quelques heures et dans le plus grand secret était hors de question. A la place, ils avaient joint une banquette de la même hauteur que le lit et avaient recouvert le tout de draps et de couvertures ni vu ni connu. Ce serait bien suffisant. Ni Balin ni Oin ne découvrirent la supercherie lorsqu'ils déposèrent Thranduil dessus.

Balin ne pouvait s'attarder davantage. Il prit congé de ses amis et quitta les appartements de Thorin.

* * *

Et hop, chapitre 20 ! Je pense qu'il y en aura au moins 30 voire 35.

Clap de fin pour Naëlnoth. J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce personnage et qu'elle sera restée crédible jusqu'au bout.

Thranduil a donc atteint Erebor en un seul morceau. Ce n'est que le début. Place aux nains pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! Entre Thorin, Balin, Oin, Gloin et Dori, ça va donner !

Essy : oui, gros effort de Lorthal et Naëlnoth. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, justement.

Tauriel n'aura pas un très grand rôle, elle restera dans le support. Personne d'autre ne pourrait aller chercher Legolas, tu ne crois pas ? Envoyer un elfe = risquer d'envoyer le traitre, un nain est hors de question et un homme aussi : pas assez résistant.

J'espère que ce chapitre et le début de cette nouvelle partie vous aura plu !


	21. Chapter 21

Dori souleva doucement les paupières de Thranduil sans lui tirer la moindre réaction. Il arrangea les oreillers pour que l'elfe ne souffre pas trop de reposer sur le côté. Il tapota doucement la joue de l'elfe.

Il était présent quand Dwalin avait lu la lettre de Thorin. Il ne l'avait d'abord pas cru. Thranduil aux portes de la mort à cause d'un traitre ! Cela avait été un véritable coup de massue. La nouvelle avait été si terrible que les nains ne l'avaient pas partagée avec Bard. Dwalin lui-même n'avait pas su comment réagir. Le nain se secoua. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il posa un dernier oreiller dans le dos de Thranduil puis enleva délicatement la tunique de l'elfe.

Gloin fit bouillir de l'eau sur le feu qui grondait dans la cheminée. Il fouilla ensuite dans les deux coffres que d'autres nains avaient montés dans la pièce et dénicha une tunique propre en fine soie délicate. Malgré toutes leurs précautions, de la poussière s'était infiltrée jusqu'à l'intérieur des vêtements de Thranduil.

Oin coupa les bandages souillés et nettoya doucement l'elfe à l'eau tiède. Les trois nains se penchèrent sur son corps inerte pour inspecter les blessures avec attention, en particulier celle où la flèche était toujours fichée. Leurs longues barbes se posèrent sur le matelas. Celle de Gloin tomba même sur Thranduil ! D'un geste vif, le nain l'écarta du chemin.

Si Oin était heureux de voir que les blessures de Thranduil ne s'étaient pas aggravées, les deux autres en restèrent estomaqués tant l'aspect rouge et béant des plaies étaient inquiétant. Le guérisseur nain effleura la peau froide près de la blessure principale. Il n'y avait aucun signe de gonflement ni de pus. Une bonne nouvelle au milieu des mauvaises !

Oin et Gloin désinfectèrent avec attention les plaies puis ils appliquèrent à nouveau le cataplasme et remirent des bandages propres. Dori souleva ensuite Thranduil avec autant de facilité que s'il ne pesait rien et Oin lui glissa sur les épaules la belle robe. Ils ne serrèrent pas la ceinture. Les deux nains installèrent ensuite le roi sous les épaisses couvertures dans l'espoir que les fourrures chaudes parviendraient à le réchauffer. Dori les remonta jusqu'aux épaules du blessé. A présent que la guérisseuse elfique était morte, le sort de Thranduil restait entre leurs mains. S'il mourrait à Erebor, les elfes sylvains le prendraient mal.

Ils venaient de terminer quand des coups furent frappés à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit peu après. Par réflexe plus que par crainte d'être attaqué, Oin avait porté la main à la garde de son épée, sourcils froncés et visage tendu. Son expression se relâcha lorsqu'il vit Thorin, Dwalin et Tauriel s'avancer dans la chambre improvisée.

Le visage de l'elfe se figea dans une expression d'horreur quand elle vit Thranduil. Si Thorin l'avait mise au courant des tentatives d'assassinat, voir l'elfe émacié immobile, la peau blafarde, si loin du roi puissant et irritable qu'elle avait connu l'ébranla. Elle s'agenouilla près du lit bas. Elle tendit la main puis se ravisa. Même si elle n'avait plus mis les pieds chez elle depuis dix ans, il restait son roi. Elle ne l'avait jamais touché et ne voulait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

« Où est la guérisseuse ? s'étonna Thorin.

— Morte ! se désola Oin. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Elle s'est épuisée à protéger Thranduil.

— Cela lui ressemble bien, murmura Tauriel. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Je ne peux retourner à la Forêt Noire enquêter sur le traitre, j'en suis une moi-même ! J'ai menacé mon roi. Personne ne se fiera à moi.

— Allez chercher Legolas ! D'après l'elfe…pardon, la guérisseuse, il est le seul à pouvoir ramener l'esprit de Thranduil. »

Tauriel resta silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas revu le prince depuis son départ précipité, lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Pire, elle n'ignorait pas les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Aller le chercher alors qu'elle ne pouvait les lui retourner ne risquait-il pas de rouvrir inutilement des blessures ?

La tristesse l'envahie. Elle baissa la tête. Ses longs cheveux auburn dissimulèrent son visage aux nains. Les dernières années avaient été terribles. Plus d'une fois, elle avait ignoré comment trouver la force de continuer à vivre. Comment Thranduil avait survécu tant de temps après la perte de l'être aimé, elle ne le savait pas.

« Ne pouvez-vous envoyer un des hommes de Bard ? suggéra-t-elle à mi-voix.

— Legolas croirait-il un homme ? rétorqua Thorin.

— Non, probablement pas, admit l'elfe.

— Il m'a demandé de vos nouvelles, l'informa Thorin en désignant Thranduil. Je crois qu'il s'inquiète. »

Tauriel douta que ce soit vrai mais Thranduil restait son roi. Il l'avait protégée toute son enfance, l'avait promue à l'un des postes les plus influents et les plus importants du royaume. Il lui avait même pardonné sa trahison ! La lettre qui lui était parvenue, porteuse du sceau royal, indiquait que nulle sanction ne serait plus douloureuse que la perte de l'être aimé. En conséquence, il levait son bannissement et, si elle ne serait plus jamais membre de la garde royale, elle serait néanmoins la bienvenue dans la Forêt Noire. Au travers des lignes, Tauriel avait senti la grande tristesse de Thranduil après la mort de sa femme. Il comprenait mieux que personne que ses actes avaient été dictés par l'amour. Un amour véritable aussi doux qu'amer quand était venu le temps de la séparation.

Après une dernière hésitation, elle tendit le bras. Ses doigts fins effleurèrent la peau froide de Thranduil.

« J'irai, murmura-t-elle. Aujourd'hui même ! Veillez bien sur lui. Il est un bon roi.

— Je sais », admit Thorin.

De nouveaux coups furent frappés à la porte. Cette fois, le nain n'entra pas. Gloin entrouvrit la porte, se saisit du plateau de nourriture et la referma tout aussi sec. Il le déposa sur la table près du lit et examina le bol d'un œil critique. Avoir un traitre chez les elfes des bois était une chose, qu'en était-il des nains ? Eux non plus n'étaient pas à l'abri. Il arrivait que des nains disparaissent au cours de patrouilles ou de voyages. A cause des orques ou des trolls sur le chemin, c'était ce que tous pensaient. A présent…Thorin se méfiait de tout.

Oin ne prit pas de risque : il sortit un petit coffre de son manteau de voyage. Il versa un peu de soupe dans une fiole vide, y ajouta deux gouttes d'u produit sombre puis remit le bouchon et secoua énergiquement la fiole. La couleur n'en changea pas.

Satisfait, Oin prit le bol. Faire manger Thranduil n'était pas une tâche aisée. Il devait y aller lentement, précautionneusement ou l'elfe s'étoufferait.

Une fois le bol vidé, Oin s'aperçut qu'il était seul avec l'elfe. Tauriel et les autres nains étaient partis. Il rallongea l'elfe et remonta les couvertures avec soin. Démuni, il décida de discuter avec Thranduil, sans prendre garde au fait que l'elfe ne lui répondrait pas.

« Je me suis marié il y a cinq ans ! Ma femme a donné naissance à un petit garçon… »

.

Dans les écuries d'Erebor, le cheval de Tauriel piaffa. L'elfe serra la sangle sous son ventre, chose inhabituelle pour quelqu'un de leur race mais elle aurait besoin de provision. Une selle était plus pratique pour emporter de la nourriture, des outres, du matériel pour son campement, cartes et messages de Thorin pour le prince.

Elle était seule : après une si longue absence riche en évènements, Thorin faisait le tour de son royaume. Le nain bourru était d'autant plus inquiet que si une mésaventure pareille lui arrivait, il laisserait Erebor sans héritier. Si les nains se mariaient par amour, il n'était pas rare que l'amour soit doublé d'une alliance politique ou financière. Depuis la reprise d'Erebor, ses conseillers le présentaient à de jeunes naines célibataires. Faisant encore le deuil des neveux qu'il avait élevé, Thorin ne s'imaginait pas devenir père. Il allait falloir y penser cette fois.

Tauriel se secoua. Elle vérifia les sacoches une dernière fois puis conduisit sa monture sur le parvis de la montagne. Depuis la chute de Smaug, Erebor resplendissait. Le pont enjambant la petite rivière avait été reconstruit en pierre grise et ocre, finement taillé en un arc de cercle surplombant l'eau claire. Les sabots de la jument claquèrent contre les pavés.

Peu après le pont, la ville de Dale s'étendait sous ses yeux, en contrebas d'Erebor. La ville, sur les premières hauteurs de la montagne, s'étendait aujourd'hui dans la vallée. Les maisons, reconstruites, s'élevaient en pierre et en bois sur trois étages ou plus. Des drapeaux colorés aux fenêtres égayaient la ville multicolore. Dans la richesse de la ville reconstruite, de nombreux enfants arpentaient les rues. Les jeunes nains et les jeunes hommes jouaient ensembles.

La jument se mit au galop et Tauriel s'éloigna de la montagne en direction de l'ouest. L'ancien royaume d'Arnor était aux confins de l'ouest : elle devrait traverser la Forêt Noire, les Monts Brumeux puis elle devrait trouver Legolas dans un immense territoire hostile et désertique.

A plusieurs reprises, elle hésita sur le chemin à prendre. Devait-elle traverser la Forêt Noire ou passer au nord, à proximité des monts de l'Ered Mithrin, infestés de gobelins et d'orques ? A l'aube de la première journée de chevauchée, elle pesa le pour et le contre des deux solutions. Sa plus grande inquiétude était d'être découverte dans son ancien royaume par des patrouilles et devoir révéler que Thranduil était à Erebor. Comme Lorthal avait interdit à tous les elfes de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie, l'absence de Naëlnoth et du roi tiendrait encore quelques jours. Le temps serait leur allié contre le traitre.

Finalement, elle décida de prendre la route des elfes. Elle lança sa monture au grand galop pour ne pas perdre de temps et ne croiser personne. Des araignées surgirent sur son chemin. Les flèches de l'ancienne capitaine de la garde royale les cueillirent facilement. Les monstres n'eurent pas même le temps de s'approcher d'elle.

Tard dans la nuit, elle installa son campement au pied des Monts Brumeux pour laisser son cheval se reposer. L'elfe ne fit pas de feu : elle était trop près des tanières de gobelins. Au lieu de ça, elle immobilisa sa jument au sol et elle grimpa dans un arbre proche. Elle cala ses bagages entre deux branches. Tauriel sortit d'une sacoche de la viande séchée et des fruits secs. Les yeux fixés sur les sommets des montagnes, elle rêva à la manière des elfes plusieurs heures. De temps à autre, elle chantait et sa voix claire s'élevait dans la nuit.

Elle attendit que le soleil soit levé avant de s'aventurer dans les montagnes après s'être assuré que sa jument était en bon état. Seule, la rapidité était son meilleur atout.

D'une pression des genoux, l'elfe dirigea sa monture vers un chemin qui longeait le flanc du Carrock vers le sommet. Les sabots du cheval s'enfonçaient dans la terre meuble et faisaient rouler des gravillons le long de la pente. Si Tauriel avait espéré maintenir un petit galop, elle revint rapidement au trot puis au pas rapide. Arrivée à mi hauteur, l'elfe saisit son arc et encocha une flèche, prête à tirer sur n'importe quoi.

Ses précautions portèrent leurs fruits : les gobelins l'attaquèrent lorsqu'elle passa dans le col du Carrock. Seule face à un groupe d'une quinzaine de créatures, Tauriel comprit tout de suite qu'elle ne pourrait les vaincre. Elle talonna la jument, saisit son arc et visa les plus proches gobelins, ceux qui se situaient sur son passage. A deux reprises, le terrain mauvais faillit faire tomber sa monture qui trébuchait sans cesse. Elle en tua trois et passa en trombe devant les autres. Elle n'évita que de justesse les projectiles qui la visaient tant elle était couchée sur l'encolure de sa monture.

L'elfe dépassa le groupe de gobelin et les laissa derrière elle. Malheureusement, ceux-ci avaient donné l'alerte. Un autre groupe jaillit devant elle. Tauriel s'empara de trois flèches et atteignit les trois cibles en pleine tête. Un coup d'épée trancha un autre gobelin et elle dépassa à nouveau ses assaillants dans un galop hésitant à cause du terrain dangereux.

Elle s'éloignait des gobelins quand son cheval hennit et esquissa un saut de mouton vers un fourré. Tauriel tordit les rênes pour empêcher sa jument de dévaler la pente vers la vallée trop tôt. Elle se redressa et se retourna. Une flèche gobeline avait touché la croupe de la monture. Bientôt, la jument boita. L'elfe retira la flèche. L'animal se cabra puis repartit au trot, rata une foulée et s'arrêta. Le bruit de gobelins se rapprochant, hurlant des insanités et entrechoquant leurs armes parvint aux oreilles aiguisées de l'elfe. Ils étaient juste derrière elle ! Le cœur de Tauriel se serra alors qu'elle talonna la jument, l'obligeant à galoper malgré la douleur et la boiterie de plus en plus prononcée.

La cavalière fit encore cinq miles sur sa monture en sueur avant que l'animal ne tombe à genoux, les yeux exorbités, tirant follement sur la bride. En dépit des paroles réconfortantes chantées par Tauriel, elle ne parvint pas à reprendre le contrôle. Elle préféra sauter au bas de sa monture, récupérer la sacoche la plus importante et libérer son cheval. La jument ne bougea pas : elle resta près du chemin, un postérieur levé pour ne pas le faire toucher terre. Tauriel lui murmura ses adieux : la jument ne s'en sortirait pas contre les gobelin. Elle-même courut le long du chemin, le sac rebondissant dans son dos, ses longs cheveux roux flottant dans son dos.

L'elfe n'eut aucun mal à prendre de vitesse les gobelins. Elle courait sur les graviers et les pierres aussi facilement que sur l'herbe. Le soleil qui commençait à décliner était son atout. Il ne tarderait pas à devenir l'allié des gobelins : dans deux heures tout au plus, il serait couché et les créatures sortiraient.

A aucun moment, l'elfe ne ralentit. Elle dépassa le col et redescendit la montagne vers Fondcombe. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'y aller mais elle devait trouver un cheval et renouveler ses provisions pour ne pas perdre de temps à chasser. Informer Elrond du mal qui avait touché la Forêt Noire serait une bonne chose.

Des hurlements de gobelins retentirent près d'elle. L'un d'eux surgit d'une caverne sur sa droite. Tauriel le faucha de son épée sans s'arrêter. Elle poursuivit sa course jusqu'à sortir de la montagne, épuisée mais indemne. Pour atteindre Fondcombe, elle mit trois heures de plus.

Elle n'avait pas posé le pied à Fondcombe depuis quelques minutes que Lindir s'avançait vers elle, surpris de son allure négligée, de sa tunique déchirée sur l'épaule et de ses bottes maculées de boue.

« Je m'appelle Tauriel, ancienne capitaine des gardes du Roi Thranduil, déclara-t-elle. J'aimerais voir le Seigneur Elrond immédiatement. J'ai des nouvelles d'Erebor et de la Forêt Noire inquiétantes ! »

Elle n'attendit que quelques minutes avant d'être introduite dans le bureau d'Elrond. L'elfe aux cheveux noir l'observa curieusement derrière son bureau. Il finit par ranger une liasse de papier et par lui proposer un siège devant lui.

« Je sais qui vous êtes, annonça Elrond. Je sais également pourquoi Thranduil vous a retiré le titre de capitaine de la garde. De tous les elfes de la Forêt Noire, je ne pensais pas qu'il vous enverrait vous !

— Thranduil est mourant, Monseigneur. Il est inconscient depuis plusieurs jours. »

La surprise se peignit sur les traits d'Elrond. Tauriel relata les évènements des dernières semaines, qu'elle tenait de Balin et Thorin, eux-mêmes informés en détail par Lorthal. A la fin de son triste récit, Elrond resta silencieux. Ses doigts pianotèrent sur le bois de son bureau. Tauriel se garda bien de briser sa réflexion.

« Vos nouvelles sont dures à entendre ! s'exclama finalement Elrond. Nul royaume, nul elfe n'est à l'abri de la trahison comme Gondolin et Doriath dans les premiers âges. L'histoire se répète et je prie les Valar que le sort de Thranduil sera meilleur que celui d'Elu Thingol ! Je regrette d'apprendre que Naëlnoth est décédée. Je la connaissais bien. Je ne peux rien faire pour Thranduil, pour cela elle avait raison. Legolas est le meilleur espoir de son père. Néanmoins, je vous aiderai du mieux que je pourrai. Reposez-vous ce soir. Demain matin, tout sera prêt pour votre départ. Certains des elfes ici connaissent l'ancien pays d'Arnor. Ils pourront vous aider à trouver la compagnie des rôdeurs. »

Les soucis de Tauriel s'envolèrent au moins pour cette soirée. Elle profita des chants et de la bonne nourriture. C'était le quatrième jour depuis son départ d'Erebor.


	22. Chapter 22

.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Tauriel descendit dans la cour. Elrond était déjà présent dans ses robes en velours, en pleine discussion avec deux elfes qui lui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, quoi que leurs visages étaient plus jeunes et leurs yeux plus brillants que le Semi-Elfe. Ils se tenaient devant trois chevaux, harnachés pour un long voyage avec de multiples sacoches accrochées aux selles légères constituées d'un simple tapis en cuir et de sangles fines. Tous trois inclinèrent poliment la tête lorsqu'elle s'avança.

« Mes fils, Elladan et Elrohir, les présenta Elrond avec un sourire fier.

— Legolas nous a parlé de vous ! s'exclama Elladan.

— Le connaissez-vous bien ? s'interrogea Tauriel.

— Nous passons du temps dans le nord, poursuivit Elrohir.

— Legolas est arrivé il y a une dizaine d'année à la recherche d'Estel…

— Sur un conseil de Thranduil, d'après ce qu'il nous a dit.

— Estel est curieux. Il a voulu savoir comment fonctionnait la Forêt Noire. Votre royaume est secret, peu d'elfes y viennent.

— Encore moins d'humains !

— Estel a grandi à Fondcombe, les autres royaumes elfiques l'intéressent beaucoup. »

Qui parlait ? Entre les jumeaux, Tauriel était perdue. Que Legolas ait parlé d'elle la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que c'était en bien. L'un des jumeaux lissa machinalement son manteau de voyage en toile doublé d'un intérieur en velours. Il se retourna vers son cheval et caressa le chanfrein gris amicalement.

« Nous vous conduirons dans l'ancien royaume d'Arnor, déclara finalement Elladan. Nous connaissons ces contrées.

— Y aller seule représenterait un gros risque, précisa Elrohir. Ces terres sont sauvages. Certains disent maudites ! Les orques et les trolls y pullulent, comme les loups.

— Je vous remercie de votre aide, accepta avec joie Tauriel.

— Thranduil ne doit pas mourir ! intervint sérieusement Elrond. J'ai le pressentiment que le destin de Legolas n'est pas de régner sur la Forêt Noire. Protégez les tous les deux ! »

Il n'en dit pas plus et Tauriel eut le sentiment qu'insister serait inutile : la mine inquiète du semi-elfe au regard lointain suffisait à lui faire envisager le plus. Habitués aux phrases sibyllines de leur père, doté du don de double vue, les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules. Ils vérifièrent une dernière fois les paquetages, s'assurèrent qu'ils avaient bien le miruvor qu'Elrond leur avait confié puis montèrent à cheval.

Tauriel s'inclina devant Elrond une dernière fois puis enfourcha sur le cheval qui lui était réservé avec un pincement au cœur. Elle espéra que cet hongre alezan aux lignes fines et à l'œil intelligent aurait un meilleur sort que la jument qu'elle avait depuis des années.

Ils chevauchèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent compte tenu du terrain irrégulier et des bêtes à ménager. Pendant quatre jours, ils ne décelèrent pas âme qui vive en dehors d'animaux qui fuyaient, effrayés par les elfes. En dépit de l'assurance des fils d'Elrond, le pays était immense, désertique, et retrouver un cavalier en particulier représentait un véritable défi.

Ce ne fut que dans l'après-midi du quatrième jour de recherche que les yeux perçants de Tauriel décelèrent les traces d'un feu. Les bûches étaient froides, elles n'avaient pas servi depuis longtemps. Des traces de pas et de sabots furent débusquées par Elladan, menant vers le sud. Ils remontèrent à cheval et descendirent vers le sud à une allure modérée pour ne pas perdre la piste.

Les rôdeurs étaient difficiles à suivre. Leur piste n'était pas droite, elle bifurquait régulièrement sans raison apparente. Par moments, ils se séparaient et Tauriel ignorait quel groupe suivre. A ces moments, Elladan et Elrohir décidaient du chemin, plus habitués à la manière des rôdeurs et, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, à leur chef.

Ils mirent deux autres jours avant de trouver les rôdeurs. Ou plutôt, deux jours avant de tomber dans le guet-apens tendu par les Dunedain. Ces derniers, conscients que quelqu'un était sur leur piste, s'étaient scindés en deux groupes, l'un faisant office d'appât, l'autre prenant à revers les pisteurs. Ils avaient choisi pour leur embuscade un terrain à priori plat mais dont les herbes cachaient des crevasses profondes dans lesquelles des rôdeurs se cachèrent. Ils restèrent tapis parmi les herbes et les buissons, silencieux, l'oreille tendue. Au bout de quelques heures, ils entendirent des chevaux lancés au petit galop se rapprocher. Sans se douter qu'ils venaient de dépasser ceux qu'ils cherchaient, les jumeaux et Tauriel poursuivirent leur chemin, ravis de voir que les traces qu'ils suivaient se rafraîchissaient.

Ils furent donc extrêmement surpris quand les dunedains surgirent du sol derrière eux et que la troupe jouant les appâts rebroussait chemin pour les prendre à revers. Tauriel dégaina son épée : la vitesse des hommes et leur nombre n'aurait pas rendu aisé le maniement de l'arc. Sa monture, surprise par les apparitions brutales, se cabra en hennissant.

Les hommes se jetèrent sur leurs poursuivants, épées tirées. Grâce à leur nombre, ils se savaient avantagés et n'essayèrent pas de tuer les trois elfes, plutôt les immobiliser. L'attitude guerrière de Tauriel ne les aidait pas : elle parait efficacement et renvoyait coup pour coup. Un coup de vent rabattit en arrière le capuchon d'Elladan. L'elfe para une autre attaque d'un moulinet. Ils ne réalisèrent qu'alors que les deux elfes de tête étaient les fils d'Elrond, qui avaient passé quelques temps dans le nord avec les dunedains.

« Holà ! Estel, veux-tu faire tuer tes frères ? s'indigna Elrohir en désignant d'un doigt accusateur un mince et grand jeune homme au milieu de la troupe soudainement moins belliqueuse.

— Je m'excuse chers frères ! s'exclama Aragorn avec un sourire contrit. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir si tôt ici. Les terres sont plus sauvages ces derniers temps. Il y a des orques qui s'avancent plus vers le sud chaque jour.

— Legolas ! s'écria Tauriel en voyant enfin le prince aux cheveux blonds parmi les hommes.

— Tauriel, la salua Legolas, sans savoir quoi lui dire après les dernières années sans l'avoir vue.

— Oh, alors vous êtes la capitaine des gardes du roi Thranduil ? s'enthousiasma Aragorn.

— Ancienne, précisa-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue. Prince Legolas, je dois vous parler immédiatement ! »

Le prince ne l'avait toujours pas regardée en face. Finalement, sentant l'urgence qui transparaissait dans le ton de Tauriel, il accepta de s'éloigner avec elle pour discuter. De ses habits d'elfe, il n'avait gardé que les bottes souples aux semelles minces. Pour le reste, Legolas avait revêtu les mêmes habits que les rôdeurs : des tissus grossiers, gris et marron, facilement remplaçables lorsqu'ils étaient déchirés lors des batailles. Pour le reste, il était tel qu'elle s'en souvenait. Ses yeux clairs la transpercèrent, aussi francs, fiers et pénétrants que ceux de Thranduil. Par certains côtés, le prince ressemblait beaucoup à son père, à l'exception d'une douceur dans son caractère et d'une curiosité qu'il tenait de sa mère.

Le prince était néanmoins extrêmement fier, comme son père. Être rejeté par Tauriel l'avait tellement blessé qu'il avait fui tout ce qui lui rappelait l'ancienne capitaine des gardes. Fuit jusqu'à son père qui avait été la cause de la discordance entre Tauriel et lui. Lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées, il avait fait son choix : publiquement, devant les soldats et devant Thranduil, il avait choisi d'abandonner son poste pour celle qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pu ensuite faire face à son père.

Si Thranduil ne dévoilait que rarement ses sentiments, avoir immédiatement pardonné l'acte de trahison de son fils, être allé à sa recherche au milieu des orques, seul et à pied, pour s'assurer que son fils unique était indemne, témoignait du profond amour qu'il lui portait. Le geste d'amour et de respect du roi, lorsque Legolas lui avait annoncé brutalement son départ, avait encore accru sa culpabilité. Il n'avait pas pu regarder son père en face. Il avait à peine pu lui retourner son salut !

La culpabilité s'insinua encore en lui, aussi vivace que lors de son départ. Il baissa les yeux. Legolas joua avec un caillou du bout du pied.

« Vous devez revenir immédiatement », débuta Tauriel.

Legolas secoua la tête. Il regarda à nouveau ses chaussures. Il donna un coup de pied trop fort dans le caillou qui disparut dans les herbes arides.

« Je ne peux rentrer ! J'ai trahi mon père. Je ne pourrais le regarder en face à présent. Rien ne pourra jamais effacer ce que j'ai fait !

— Thranduil vous a déjà pardonné, Legolas !

— Dites à mon père que je ne rentrerai pas ! J'ignore pourquoi de tous les messagers qu'il aurait pu trouver, il vous a désigné vous, mais je ne peux rentrer. Je serai banni comme tous les traitres pour mes actes !

— Mon prince ! Je n'ai pas parlé au roi Thranduil depuis la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Legolas…je suis envoyée par Thorin Ecu de Chêne et la guérisseuse Naëlnoth. Votre père est mourant. »

Legolas écarquilla les yeux. Les morts s'insinuèrent lentement dans son esprit et prirent peu à peu un sens. Impossible ! Legolas dévisagea Tauriel, surpris et choqué par la nouvelle. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Comment était-ce possible ?

« L'Ennemi est revenu à Dol Guldur, poursuivit Tauriel. Le mal s'est insinué jusque dans le cœur des elfes sylvains. Nous avons un traitre parmi notre peuple ! Un traitre qui a essayé par deux fois de tuer le roi Thranduil. Seule sa résistance lui a permis de survivre. Cependant…Cependant, son esprit s'est approché des Cavernes de Mandos. Vous seul pouvez l'en ramener ! »

Legolas attrapa soudainement les poignets de Tauriel. Son visage ne reflétait plus la colère mais une inquiétude sincère pour un père qui avait été un modèle pour lui et qu'il aimait profondément.

« Racontez-moi ! » ordonna le prince et sa voix se brisa.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus court pour préparer l'arrivée de Legolas à Erebor !

Merci pour les trois review anonymes !Elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

Essy : le dernier chapitre centré sur Tauriel. Elle repassera bien au second plan après. Place à Legolas et Thranduil !


	23. Chapter 23

La grive apporta un nouveau message à Erebor. Dans le pigeonnier de la montagne, un nain décrocha le message de la patte de l'oiseau. Le sceau était celui du premier conseiller de Thranduil. Le message fut conduit immédiatement à Thorin : la correspondance entre les deux royaumes était prioritaire sur ordre du roi et devait lui être apporté sans délai. Le fait que le secret de la présence de Thranduil à Erebor avait été éventé depuis plusieurs jours en était sans doute la cause. Sans Lorthal pour assurer à son peuple que Thranduil était en sécurité après des nains, les elfes des bois auraient mené une armée.

Thorin, dans son bureau, discutait avec Dwalin et Balin de la rénovation de la route vers l'ouest. A présent que le mal grondait, cet axe devenait prioritaire.

« Nous avons trente-sept nains qui y travaillent jour et nuit, annonça Dwalin en indiquant l'avancée de la route sur le plan. Ils ne finiront pas avant quatre mois ! Le trajet est long, la zone est dangereuse. Ce n'est pas tout ! Pour obtenir une route aussi droite que possible, il faut défricher la voie car la route n'empruntera pas l'ancienne, trop biscornue. Trop étroite aussi ! Si nous respectons l'accord…

— Bien sûr qu'on le respecte ! s'exclama Thorin.

— Alors il faut doubler la largeur. Cela implique…

— Oui, oui ! J'ai compris, ce sera long ! Mais il faut que ce soit moins long que cela ! Je veux… »

Les coups à la porte interrompirent la conversation.

« Ceci vient d'arriver des elfes des bois, sire ! »

Le messager tendit le parchemin.

« De bonnes nouvelles ? demanda Dwalin.

— Les elfes veulent envoyer un messager s'assurer que Thranduil est bien traité, marmonna Thorin. Hormis cela, celles habituelles. Lorthal ne trouve aucun indice sur l'identité du traitre.

— Qu'en sera-t-il donc de l'identité du messager ? Ne risque-t-il pas d'être le traitre ou de faire partie de la conspiration ?

— Le risque n'est pas nul mais je ne peux interdire éternellement aux elfes de s'assurer que leur roi va bien ! Ils deviendront méfiants. »

D'autres coups furent frappés à la porte. Un nain entra, essoufflé d'avoir trop couru. C'était l'un des nains attachés aux quartiers de Thorin.

.

Thorin, Dwalin et Balin quittèrent précipitamment le bureau. Ils descendirent deux étages avant de pénétrer dans un couloir dont les tentures représentaient Durin et sa lignée. Le couloir n'avait qu'une seule porte, lourde, en fer, aux serrures démesurées. Thorin y arriva en même temps que Tauriel et un grand elfe aux longs cheveux blonds qui présentait une ressemblance indéniable avec Thranduil. Maintenant qu'il le regardait de plus près, Thorin se rappelait de lui : il faisait partie de la patrouille qui avait fait prisonnier la compagnie lors de leur traversée désastreuse de la Forêt Noire.

« Prince Legolas ? » demanda Thorin.

L'elfe hocha sombrement la tête. Il dévisagea le nain avant de déclarer :

« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir dans de telles circonstances, Thorin Ecu de Chêne.

— Pareil pour moi. »

Thorin sortit une clef de sa poche. Nul besoin de gardes, il n'existait que trois exemplaires de cette clef. Pourtant, il avait placé deux nains de confiance devant la porte de la chambre du roi des elfes par précaution. Les deux faisaient partie de la compagnie et il avait une entière confiance en eux. Dori et Nori pouvaient neutraliser n'importe quel assaillant.

Il frappa deux coups à la porte et Oin sortit de la pièce, le visage sombre. Il leva les yeux vers le grand elfe et le reconnu sans mal. Si les elfes étaient revenus à Erebor au grand galop, leur arrivée était néanmoins connue depuis que Bard avait envoyé un message aux nains par pigeon exprès. Le nain se dandina quelques secondes, ignorant comment annoncer les dernières nouvelles au prince. Annoncer à de mauvaises nouvelles à des proches ne lui était pas étranger mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait affaire à des elfes. Y avait-il des formulations spécifiques ? Finalement, il opta pour une vérité crue.

« Préparez-vous ! recommanda le nain. Thranduil est en vie…mais il va mal. »

Thorin fit signe à Legolas d'entrer. Pour leur première réunion en plus de dix ans, il jugeait préférable de laisser le fils seul, au moins quelques instants.

Legolas inspira lentement. La peur lui vrillait l'estomac. Qu'un nain lui recommande de se préparer n'était pas de bon augure. Rien, cependant, n'aurait pu le préparer à la vision de son père inconscient. Thranduil était pâle comme la mort. Les deux semaines passées depuis son arrivée à Erebor n'avaient rien fait pour améliorer sa santé ni son apparence. Au contraire, l'elfe ne pouvait pas être plus maigre. Ses joues s'étaient tellement creusées que sa peau dessinait chaque os de son visage. Seules les lèvres bleues apportaient un peu de couleur à son visage blafard. Le contraste avec l'oreiller marron était saisissant.

L'épaisseur des couvertures et des fourrures ne parvenait pas à cacher à quel point Thranduil avait maigri. La tunique dont les nains l'avaient vêtu laissait apparaitre ses os saillants, en particulier ses clavicules. Ses cheveux, soigneusement peignés en arrière par les nains quand ils avaient entendu que le prince arrivait, étaient ternes et s'étalaient sur l'oreiller en mèches blondes. Sur ses mains, la peau translucide tendue sur les os de ses bras, laissaient apparaitre les veines.

Le cœur de Legolas se serra. Un moment, il fut incapable de bouger, les jambes faibles et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit, embrassant du regard la forme étendue et désespérément immobile de son père. C'était à peine si la poitrine de Thranduil s'élevait à chacune de ses respirations ! Une respiration terriblement sifflante aux oreilles aiguisées d'un elfe.

Le prince s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, aussi hésitant qu'un enfant. Il tendit les mains et s'empara doucement de celle de son père. En dépit des chaudes couvertures, elle était affreusement glacée et il en sentait tous les os. Le prince réprima un frisson. Jamais il n'avait vu Thranduli ainsi ! Le roi restait généralement protégé derrière ses forteresses.

« Père…murmura le prince. C'est moi, Legolas. »

Thranduil n'eut aucune réaction. La gorge du prince se noua.

« Je suis rentré. Je ne repartirai plus. Je regrette. J'aurais dû être près de vous. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû être près de vous… »

La voix de l'elfe se brisa. Il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Thranduil. Il caressa légèrement le visage de son père, geste que faisait Thranduil dans sa jeunesse lorsqu'ils étaient seuls et qu'il reproduisit inconsciemment.

Legolas redressa les épaules à l'entrée des nains dans la pièce. Tauriel, compréhensive, s'était éclipsée une fois Legolas arrivé sain et sauf à la montagne pour retourner à Dale. Thorin resta en retrait mais Oin rejoignit le lit du blessé. Il tapota maladroitement les couvertures.

« La pointe d'une flèche est toujours logée près de son cœur, expliqua Oin. Je n'ai pu la retirer jusqu'à présent. Il doit reprendre des forces avant de pouvoir affronter une nouvelle épreuve. Plus le temps passe, plus il en perd ! J'arrive à peine à lui faire avaler du bouillon.

— Ne pouvez-vous rien faire pour lui ? désespéra Legolas.

— La guérisseuse disait que _vous_ seriez capable de le sauver !

— Moi ? Je ne suis pas un guérisseur !

— C'est ce qu'elle a dit ! rétorqua vertement Thorin. Vous seul avez un lien assez fort avec Thranduil pour faire revenir son esprit du monde des morts.

— J'ignore comment ! Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un elfe qui soit revenu des cavernes de Mandos. »

Legolas baissa la tête. La magie et la guérison n'étaient pas son fort. Comme son père, il était un guerrier. La seule magie de Thranduil était celle de l'illusion. Il s'en servait pour égarer les imprudents qui traversaient la Forêt Noire et masquer les blessures de son visage, vestige d'un temps ancien où les dragons étaient au service de Melkor.

« Je vous remercie de votre aide, déclara finalement Legolas.

— Restez aussi longtemps que vous le désirez. »

Sur ces paroles d'hospitalité, Thorin tourna les talons. Oin ne tarda pas à quitter la pièce également.

Resté seul avec son père, Legolas recommença à lui parler. Il lui raconta les années passées dans le nord, son amitié avec Aragorn puis le voyage du retour. Il raconta aussi qu'il avait croisé une patrouille d'elfes dans la Forêt Noire, mené par la capitaine Dilnis. Ils n'avaient pas discuté longtemps mais les soldats, qu'il avait dirigé des centaines d'années, avaient été heureux et soulagés de le revoir. Ils n'avaient pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'il se rendait à Erebor plutôt que dans les Cavernes de la Forêt Noire .

« J'ai rédigé rapidement un message pour Lorthal, précisa Legolas avec l'ombre d'un sourire. J'irai le voir dans quelques temps. J'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs depuis trop longtemps ! Je retournerai chez nous et je reprendrai ma place de régent. Qu'il y ait un traitre ou non n'y changera rien ! »

Legolas porta la main de son père à ses lèvres et y déposa un léger baiser.

« M'entendez-vous père ? Je suis revenu près de vous. Je ne vous abandonnerai plus. »

Quand les années passées loin de chez lui furent racontées en détail, Legolas se remémora ses jeunes années. Il raconta tous les souvenirs qu'il avait avec son père, entre la frustration de le voir toujours occupé, la joie d'aller dans la bibliothèque où ils n'étaient qu'à deux et tous les petits tracas et les grandes joies du quotidien. Parmi les meilleurs souvenirs qu'il avait avec son père étaient les leçons d'escrime et de tir à l'arc. Thranduil ne les avait pas laissées à un maître d'arme, il avait instruit son fils lui-même, professeur exigeant et père fier des progrès de son rejeton. Après les leçons, père et fils allaient souvent dans les sources chaudes.

Les heures puis les jours passèrent. Legolas ne quitta que deux fois la chambre de son père pour envoyer des messages dans son royaume et rejoindre Thorin dans son bureau pour discuter entre roi et régent. Quand il cessait de parler, il prenait soin de Thranduil. Le blessé devait prendre des potions à intervalle régulier, sans compter les repas, malaisés à lui faire avaler. Avec l'aide d'Oin, Legolas surveillait que les blessures ne s'infectent pas. Leur aspect rougeâtre et béant l'inquiétait profondément. Thranduil ne guérissait pas comme un elfe le devrait.

.

Dans les ténèbres où il flottait depuis un temps qui lui semblait être une éternité, Thranduil entendit une voix. Il n'arriva pas à en comprendre les mots, pas plus qu'il ne comprit à qui elle appartenait. C'était juste un son, doux à ses oreilles sourdes depuis trop longtemps.

Thranduil l'écouta attentivement. Il focalisa toute son attention dessus, sentant confusément que la voix était la seule chose qui réussissait à transpercer le brouillard, la seule chose qui l'atteignait depuis des lustres.

Peu à peu, les sons se muèrent en mots puis en phrase.

« Legolas ? » songea Thranduil avec stupéfaction.

Soudainement, il ne flottait plus dans un brouillard rassurant. Les ténèbres lui semblèrent oppressantes, un véritable mur entre son fils et lui. Pour la première fois depuis la tentative d'assassinat, depuis que son esprit avait glissé dans un abandon bienvenu, laissant derrière lui souffrance et souci, Thranduil lutta contre l'ombre.

« Père ? » murmura Legolas.

Un instant, il avait cru que les doigts de son père s'étaient crispés, se refermant brièvement autour de sa main. Etait-ce une illusion de son esprit, après cinq jours à parler à un Thranduil inconscient ?

Devant l'immobilité du blessé, l'espoir de Legolas disparut à nouveau. Cinq jours assis à son chevet et rien ne changeait ! A nouveau, le prince passa la main le long de la joue de son père. L'angoisse lui étreignait le cœur. Il n'avait jamais pensé à être roi. Il était révulsé à cette simple idée. Il serra doucement la main de son père et reprit son inlassable monologue.

* * *

.

* * *

Je pense que c'est le moment que vous attendiez tous ! Retrouvailles entre Legolas et Thranduil ! Et un peu de nains au passage.

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Merci pour les commentaires ! A bientôt.


	24. Chapter 24

Dori frappa discrètement à la porte. Il entra, les bras chargés d'un lourd plateau repas. En théorie, il s'agissait du repas de Legolas et Thranduil : beaucoup de fruits, de légumes et de gibier. Dans les faits, le roi des elfes n'avalait que du bouillon et le prince grignotait à peine. Le nain finissait systématiquement le plateau, assis dans un coin, discutant de tout et de rien sans avoir de réponse. Thorin refusait de laisser les elfes seuls pour les repas : il envoyait d'ordinaire Oin ou Gloin, les deux à rester le plus souvent au chevet du blessé. Ce jour-là, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était disponible et le sort avait décidé que le brave Dori s'occuperait des invités.

Cette fois, le prince rêvassait de ce sommeil si particulier aux elfes. Il s'était assis sur le matelas aux côtés de Thranduil, une main posée sur l'épaule aux os saillants de son père. Le bruit du nain le tira de ses rêveries. Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le nouvel arrivant. Dori s'était déjà emparé d'une chope de bière. Après deux jours à essayer de convaincre Legolas de boire de la bière, il y avait renoncé. A la place, il restait assis sur la chaise au coin du feu, sa longue pipe aux coins des lèvres, les jambes se balançant au rythme d'une chanson naine chantée d'une voix de basse.

Legolas se redressa et s'étira, les muscles endoloris à force de rester assis à terre ou sur les meubles trop petits des nains. Il s'avança vers le nain, prit un plat de viandes froides grillées et picora dedans, adossé contre le mur de la chambre.

« Oin est retenu un peu, annonça Dori avec un large sourire sympathique. Il discute avec Thorin.

— Il est temps de changer les bandages », murmura Legolas.

C'était une épreuve à chaque fois : le guérisseur nain et le prince risquaient de rouvrir les blessures à chaque mouvement qu'ils imposaient à Thranduil. Une nouvelle hémorragie risquait de lui être fatale. Sans compter l'aspect des blessures ! Soldat, Legolas n'avait pas le cœur fragile. Seulement cette fois, il s'agissait de son propre père.

Dori tapota les côtes de l'elfe pour tenter de lui remonter le moral. Legolas était trop grand pour qu'il puisse atteindre ses épaules.

« Ca va aller. Rappelez-vous ce qu'a dit la guérisseuse ! rappela Dori. Vous allez le ramener. Vous inquiétez pas ! »

Legolas soupira. Il ne tenait pas à discuter de ses peurs avec un nain. Il haussa les épaules et quitta le mur et retourna au chevet de son père. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis. Il caressa doucement la peau froide de la main de Thranduil et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser.

« Vous me manquez, père, admit finalement Legolas. Plus que je ne saurais le dire ! »

Elle était à nouveau là, cette voix qui l'accompagnait dans les ténèbres. Plus elle était claire, plus Thranduil se rapprochait d'elle…plus la souffrance revenait. La douleur le submergea à nouveau. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas compris à quel point prendre une simple inspiration pouvait être aussi difficile. C'était un véritable supplice. Chaque fois, il était tenté d'oublier, de repartir dans les ténèbres si confortables, si reposantes !

Thranduil était las de se battre. Se battre contre les dragons, contre les orques, contre les gobelins, contre Sauron…se battre contre son corps défaillant, contre un elfe de son propre peuple lui semblait au-delà de ses forces. La solitude n'avait jamais été aussi pesante. Il était fatigué de corps et d'esprit.

Seule la voix l'empêchait de se laisser aller. Ses paroles douces et aimantes allaient droit à son cœur meurtri. Thranduil aimait trop Legolas pour le laisser seul dans un nid de serpent, proie facile dans un royaume gangrené par le mal. Le jeune elfe était la prunelle de ses yeux, la seule famille qui lui restait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait sombré dans l'inconscience, Thranduil se battit pour revenir dans le monde des vivants.

Le soir était venu. Les bougies étaient quasiment consumées. La lumière vacilla. Legolas avait parlé si longtemps ces dernières heures que sa voix s'enrouait. Le prince releva la tête et contempla le visage immobile de son père. Soudain, il décela un léger changement dans l'expression de Thranduil. Une brève seconde, son visage s'était contracté comme sous l'emprise d'une immense douleur. Ses lèvres sèches et bleuies s'étaient légèrement entrouvertes.

« Père ? souffla Legolas. Je suis là et vous êtes en sécurité. Je sais que vous voulez revenir…Encore un peu, père. Je vous attends. Je n'irai nulle part ! »

Legolas attendit anxieusement. Il passa une main réconfortante sur le visage de son père puis dans sa longue chevelure blonde, désespéré devant l'immobilité du roi. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire : sans Naëlnoth ni les conseils avisés d'Elrond, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que simplement être présent pour son père.

Finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure d'une lutte épuisante contre lui-même, Thranduil prit une plus longue inspiration, un véritable supplice avec les blessures de sa poitrine, aussitôt suivi d'une grimace de souffrance.

Legolas s'empara d'un pichet d'une eau claire infusée avec des herbes médicinales que les nains utilisaient pour calmer la douleur. Il en versa un peu dans un verre en cristal. Passant une main derrière les épaules de son père toujours inconscient, Legolas lui fit lentement boire la potion. Quand il reposa Thranduil sur le matelas, le roi semblait plus détendu. Il était moins crispé mais continuer à respirer plus profondément, produisant un sifflement de mauvais augure.

Legolas quitta la pièce quelques secondes. Dans le salon des appartements privés de Thorin, un serviteur restait à sa disposition. Pour l'heure, le nain somnolait après trois bonnes pintes d'une bière corsée. Un filet de bave coulait des lèvres jusque dans la barbe broussailleuse. Ses doigts boudinés étaient toujours serrés sur la bouteille. Sur son veston, les boutons menaçaient d'éclater tant la bedaine était impressionnante. Et c'était cela, l'un des meilleurs nains de Thorin ? Le prince renifla avec mépris. Legolas secoua durement Bombur, tirant de gros nain de son lourd sommeil.

« Quoi, quoi, quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

— Allez chercher Oin, je vous prie, ordonna sèchement le prince.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Legolas ne perdit pas davantage de son temps à discuter avec lui. Il tourna les talons et retourna dans la chambre de son père reprendre sa garde vigilante. Il était encore seul quand Thranduil ouvrit les yeux. Il battit des paupières plusieurs fois, incapable de garder les yeux ouverts. La faible luminosité de la pièce l'aidait. Les quelques bougies émettaient une faible lumière mais c'était le maximum qu'il pouvait supporter à cette heure. Sa vue mit un certain temps avant de se focaliser sur le visage rayonnant de son fils.

Malgré les potions que les nains lui faisaient prendre pour diminuer la douleur, elle irradia dans tout son corps, effroyable, presque insurmontable. Thranduil ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement à peine audible. Il sentit confusément une main se poser sur son front. Des doigts passèrent dans ses cheveux dans une caresse affectueuse.

Des mots vinrent à ses oreilles. D'abord la souffrance obnubila son esprit puis elle reflua un peu et Thranduil en comprit le sens. Finalement, le roi des elfes de la Forêt Noire rouvrit lentement les yeux. Il les leva vers son fils. Les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire furtif.

Le roi prit une longue et sifflante inspiration qui ressemblait au râle d'agonie du mourant. Sa gorge sèche et ses poumons défaillants ne lui permirent pas de prononcer le moindre mot. A la place, il toussa et grimaça, plié en deux par la douleur. La main douce du prince se posa sur son front. Elle dégageait une douce chaleur qui tranchait avec le froid glacial que le roi ressentait.

« Legolas…

— Chut ! ordonna gentiment Legolas. Ne parlez-pas, père. Tout va bien. Nous sommes en sécurité à Erebor. Je veille sur vous, père. Vous pouvez vous reposer sans crainte. Tout va bien. Je suis là et je ne partirai pas. »

Thranduil ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Legolas était trop inquiet pour qu'il soit tranquille. Ce n'était pas aux fils de craindre pour leurs pères ! Parler lui était impossible. A la place, Thranduil tendit le bras dans un geste affectueux pour tapoter la joue de son fils. Il surestima ses forces : son bras retomba sur les couvertures.

Legolas eut un sourire triste. Il essuya avec sa manche ses yeux humides puis prit gentiment la main décharnée de Thranduil. De l'autre, le prince caressait les cheveux de son père, son inquiétude remplacée peu à peu par un immense soulagement. Lorsque son père cessa de lutter contre l'épuisement et plongea dans un sommeil de mortel, Legolas resta à son chevet sans le lâcher. Il chanta doucement des ballades heureuses pour écarter les mauvais rêves.

Ce fut Oin qui annonça la bonne nouvelle à Thorin, Balin et Dwalin : il avait vite rebroussé chemin en voyant que Thranduil avait repris connaissance, laissant père et fils en tête à tête. Le prince se contenta de rédiger un messager court à destination de Lorthal dans la matinée. Il laissa le vieux conseiller décider s'il communiquerait la bonne nouvelle à leur peuple ou s'il la laisserait secrète pendant un temps.

Thranduil dormit toute la nuit. Il ne se réveilla que deux fois le lendemain matin, si brièvement qu'il n'eut que le temps d'avaler un peu de nourriture avant de se rendormir. Il ne s'en souvint même pas.

A la grande surprise d'Oin lorsqu'il changea les bandages le lendemain midi, les blessures de l'elfe commencèrent à cicatriser. La différence était déjà notable : les bords des plaies étaient moins rouges et un début de cicatrisation s'annonçait. Si c'était une excellente nouvelle pour la blessure de la poitrine, ça se révèlerait problématique avec la flèche encore fichée près de son cœur. Il ne partagea pas ses doutes, espérant que l'elfe reprendrait rapidement des forces et qu'ils pourraient retirer la pointe quelques jours plus tard.

Le premier véritable réveil de Thranduil fut le lendemain soir. Cette fois, la lumière vive des bougies et du feu de cheminée l'incommoda. L'une d'elles était posée sur la petite table près de lui, juste à la hauteur de ses yeux.

« La bougie, murmura faiblement Thranduil.

— Est-ce mieux ? » demanda Legolas après l'avoir soufflée.

Thranduil hocha légèrement la tête. Chaque mouvement était douloureux. Il reposait sur son côté gauche depuis tellement longtemps qu'il en devenait engourdi. C'était déjà mieux que le droit qui avait été touché. Que lui était-il arrivé, déjà ? Les derniers évènements étaient flous dans son esprit. Il se rappelait juste qu'il y avait un traitre dans ses propres rangs. Cette idée s'était gravée au fer rouge pendant l'attente interminable dans la bibliothèque, alors qu'il baignait dans son sang, désespérément seul et incapable d'appeler à l'aide. Tout le reste s'était effacé.

« J'ai froid, souffla Thranduil.

— Je sais, se désola Legolas en remontant les couvertures jusqu'aux épaules de son père. Ça ira mieux quand vous serez reposé. Avez-vous soif ? »

Incapable de parler davantage, Thranduil se contenta de hocher à nouveau la tête. Il avait la gorge affreusement sèche.

Legolas passa gentiment un bras derrière les épaules de son père et le redressa. En dépit de ses précautions et les efforts de son père pour ne rien montrer, il tira une grimace à Thranduil.

Le prince commença par lui faire avaler les potions des guérisseurs nains contre la douleur et les infections puis il porta un gobelet d'or aux lèvres du blessé. Thranduil but tout, gaspillant juste quelques gouttes qui glissèrent le long de son menton.

Legolas ne le reposa pas sur le lit. Au contraire, il y grimpa lui-même et tint son père contre lui, en prenant bien garde à ne pas appuyer sur les blessures. La tête de Thranduil reposait contre son épaule. La situation était nouvelle pour tous les deux : Thranduil n'avait plus été blessé depuis presque deux mille ans, lors de la dernière guerre contre le mal. D'ordinaire, c'était Legolas qui se retrouvait alité quelques jours.

Thranduil ferma les yeux pour rassembler ses esprits. Il les rouvrit quelques minutes après et rencontra la pierre brute des murs. A plusieurs reprises au cours de son règne il s'était rendu à Erebor. Il n'y avait guère résidé longtemps mais la mémoire des elfes était sans faille. Ces murs taillés dans la pierre noire étaient typiques et il ne pouvait douter de leur origine.

« Erebor…pourquoi ?

— Thorin a offert son aide, expliqua Legolas. Lorthal et Naëlnoth ont pensé que vous y seriez plus au calme pour votre convalescence…et en sécurité !

— Le traitre… ?

— Je l'ignore. Je suis revenu immédiatement ici, près de vous, dès que Tauriel m'a prévenu. La dernière lettre que j'ai reçue de Lorthal précisait qu'il ignorait l'identité du traitre. Dès que vous irez mieux, je rentrerai dans les cavernes le trouver.

— Non ! »

Thranduil s'était redressé, se dégageant trop brusquement de l'étreinte de son fils. Mal lui en prit, une douleur fulgurant fusa de sa poitrine, lui vrillant les tempes et brouillant sa vision. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer ni à voir son fils. Il porta une main tremblante près de son cœur, là où la douleur était la plus importante. Ses doigts serrèrent le tissu rêche de la chemise de confection naine.

L'étreinte de Legolas autour de ses épaules se raffermit. Le prince rallongea doucement son père contre les oreillers, inquiet devant son immobilité soudaine. Les tremblements avaient repris Thranduil. Legolas prit doucement les mains de son père entre les siennes.

« Père, vous devez faire attention…

— ça va…murmura lentement Thranduil.

— Non, père ! La pointe d'une des flèches est proche de votre cœur. Nous n'avons pu la retirer jusqu'à présent.

— Quand… ?

— Quand vous aurez repris des forces. Les potions atténueront la douleur… »

Legolas ne termina pas sa phrase. Lui comme Thranduil savaient que nulle potion ne serait assez puissante pour faire disparaitre la souffrance. L'épreuve qui l'attendait serait un véritable défi. Cette fois, s'il repartait pour les Cavernes de Mandos, personne ne pourrait l'en ramener.

Thranduil ferma les yeux. Il était si fatigué ! Une vague de douleur le submergea. Il ne parvint pas à retenir une grimace. A nouveau, Legolas porta à ses lèvres une tisane longuement infusée dans la cheminée. La chaleur du breuvage fut la bienvenue, le roi souffrant toujours du froid.

Une fois apaisé, Thranduil se tourna vers son fils. Legolas se tenait au bord du lit, assis sur le matelas. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, le père vit les légers cernes sous les yeux du fils, son visage figé dans une expression d'inquiétude constante et les vêtements froissés. Les elfes étaient physiquement résistants : il avait fallu des jours entiers d'attente inquiète pour que l'apparence de Legolas en soit affectée.

Thranduil tendit un bras et effleura affectueusement la joue de son fils. Sa propre expression se radoucie devant son fils.

« Retourne dans le nord, murmura Thranduil d'une voix à peine audible. Ne reviens pas.

— Mais…

— Je t'interdis…de revenir … »

Legolas ne sut pas quoi dire. Durant toutes ces années, il avait pensé que son père lui avait pardonné tous ses écarts, tous ses actes de trahison, qu'il avait même été blessé de le voir partir. S'était-il trompé ?

« Me haïssez-vous pour avoir osé vous défier lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées ? demanda Legolas d'une voix sourde.

— Non. »

Thranduil grimaça et porta à nouveau la main à sa poitrine.

« Tu as abandonné ton poste…tes responsabilités, tes devoirs…

— Et je le regrette à présent ! Si j'avais été auprès de vous, j'aurais pu vous sauver ! Je vais revenir et vous protéger. Je vais trouver le traitre !

— Je trouverai le traître, assura Thranduil. Ce n'est plus…ta responsabilité. Retourne dans le nord. Je ne t'ai pas empêché de partir….je t'empêcherai de revenir !

— Père…

— Je suis fatigué. Laisse-moi… S'il te plaît. »

Ses efforts avaient miné toute l'énergie de Thranduil. Il s'arrêta de parler, la gorge sèche. Il prit des inspirations aussi longues que possible compte tenu de ses côtes douloureuses et de ses poumons défaillants.

Finalement, l'épuisement le vainquit. Thranduil sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, laissant Legolas en proie au doute. Le prince ne quitta pas son père en dépit des ordres.

* * *

Je plaide coupable, je n'ai pas posté depuis plus d'une semaine. Pardon ! J'ai été pas mal occupée IRL.

Pour compenser, le chapitre était un peu plus fourni et il devrait y en avoir un autre dimanche.

.

Livius : je ne suis pas d'accord. Legolas montre peu ses sentiments, tout comme les elfes en général. Les elfes sont toujours un peu distants, lointains...je trouve qu'ils intériorisent beaucoup. A l'annonce du départ d'Arwen, Elrond ne s'est pas effondré. Pas physiquement en tout cas. ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a rien ressenti.

Lotra : merci pour ton commentaire ! Pour une histoire d'elfe, je suis quand même contente d'avoir autant casé de nains. Je plaide coupable pour la distance...je me suis fondée sur les cartes avec une distance relativement faciles à parcourir avec un cheval au galop en 1/2 jours mais les livres ont étendu ça. Je reprendrai ça quand j'aurai le temps.

.

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit comm' !


	25. Chapter 25

Thorin termina son conseil. Les émissaires de Bard quittèrent la salle, emportant avec eux de nombreuses notes. Alors que la porte venait de se refermer, Oin se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Cela faisait deux jours que Thranduil avait repris connaissance et il en avait profité pour prendre un peu de distance avec l'infirmerie improvisée.

« Thranduil est fou ! s'exclama Oin. Il veut renvoyer Legolas !

— C'est son problème ! s'exclama Thorin, encore plongé dans ses notes.

— C'est le nôtre si notre allié meurt, rappela Dwalin. Thranduil est notre plus puissant voisin. Les Bardides deviendront forts mais ils sont encore jeunes. Il faudra attendre dix ans que les enfants soient en âge de porter une épée. Epée qu'il faudra fabriquer avant : cela nécessitera du bois pour les forges, de l'acier, des compétences de forgeron, de la nourriture…Les elfes sont déjà aptes au combat. Sans compter que notre flanc d'ouest serait vulnérable.

— D'accord, d'accord ! marmonna Thorin. Mais cela ne nous concerne pas ! Thranduil doit avoir ses raisons. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas que son royaume reste sans régent.

— Non ! Thranduil chasse Legolas dans le Nord !

— Le nord ? C'est de la folie, il a besoin de lui dans leur royaume !

— C'est ce que je dit ! s'exclama Oin. Tout ce que j'ai entendu, c'est qu'il ne veut pas que Legolas retourne à la Forêt Noire. Thranduil veut attraper le traître lui-même.

— Je ne saurais le lui reprocher, déclara pensivement Thorin. A sa place, j'en ferais une affaire personnelle aussi. Je vais voir ça avec lui… »

Malgré son mauvais pressentiment –pourquoi était-ce à lui de discuter avec l'elfe ? Il détestait Thranduil !- le roi d'Erebor se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers ses quartiers. Il avait espéré profiter de quelques heures de répit dans son travail et voilà qu'il allait discuter avec le roi des elfes de la forêt noire ! Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs désagréables. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser le passé.

Thorin arriva rapidement devant la lourde porte. Le clic métallique de la serrure résonna dans le grand couloir vide. A sa grande surprise, Thranduil était seul pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Erebor. Oin avait quitté les appartements pour trouver Thorin, laissant les deux elfes ensembles, puis Thranduil avait congédié Legolas. A présent, le roi des elfes tentait de se redresser. Un bras autour de la poitrine, l'autre appuyé sur le matelas pour le soutenir, il respirait bruyamment et de la sueur couvrait sa peau blanche. Il flottait dans les vêtements trop grands. L'épais coton grossier de la veste ne masquait pas ses os saillants.

Lorsque Thorin pénétra dans la chambre, le visage de Thranduil se ferma. L'elfe cessa de lutter et se recoucha sur les oreilles. Il se détourna du spectacle du nain, engoncé dans son lourd manteau de cérémonie, sa couronne sur la tête, impeccablement coiffé et peigné. Comme un témoignage de la bonne santé d'Erebor, Thorin arborait plusieurs joyaux incrustés dans sa barbe et dans ses vêtements. A l'inverse, Thranduil se sentait particulièrement négligé, avec sa tunique trop simple, l'absence de bijoux et ses cheveux en désordre.

Thorin resta à l'écart, près de la porte. Tous deux s'observèrent longuement avant que Thranduil ne détourne le regard, trop conscient de son infériorité. Être à la merci d'un nain était une expérience dont il se passerait bien. Encore plus de Thorin en personne ! Les rôles s'étaient échangés et cela lui déplaisait profondément. L'humiliation lui apportait quelques couleurs aux joues qui tranchaient avec la lividité de son teint.

« Venez-vous admirer le spectacle ? ricana Thranduil avec amertume.

— Je venais voir comment vous alliez.

— Mieux. Je suppose que je dois vous en remercier. »

Thorin n'obtiendrait pas plus de remerciement de sa part, il faudrait qu'il s'en contente. Thranduil avait trop souffert aux mains des nains. D'abord le meurtre de Thingol, le roi qu'il servait dans sa jeunesse, puis la chute de Doriath et enfin une menace perpétuelle de Smaug, attiré par la folie de Thrain et la bataille des cinq armées. Thranduil aimait, profondément et inconsidérément. Il aimait sa famille, il aimait son peuple et il aimait ses terres. Tout cela avait été mis à mal par les nains. Il en fallait plus que quelques années de paix avec Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne pour lui faire oublier leurs antécédents. Pour le bien de son royaume et de son peuple, Thranduil pouvait mettre de côté sa profonde rancœur contre eux pour forger une alliance comme celle des temps anciens mais jamais, jamais il ne les aimerait.

« Oin dit que Legolas va partir, relata Thorin.

— Il n'a plus de raison de rester.

— J'en vois quelques-unes !

— Je vais me remettre. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

— Vous oubliez un peu vite l'étendue de vos blessures ! »

Une ombre fugace passa sur le visage de l'elfe. Son visage se ferma.

« Oin dit aussi que vous chassez Legolas.

— En quoi est-ce vos affaires ? s'offusqua Thranduil avec colère. Vous, la lignée empreinte de folie, qui chérissez davantage l'or que vos propres enfants ! Qu'en savez-vous ? »

Sans le savoir, dans sa colère, Thranduil avait visé juste. L'expression de Thorin se renfrogna terriblement. Ses yeux noirs étincelèrent de colère à peine contenue. Il plongea les mains dans ses poches, sans quoi il aurait été capable de frapper l'elfe. Fili et Kili ne disparaissaient pas de ses cauchemars. Chaque nuit, son esprit traitre se souvenait de leurs derniers instants lors de la bataille des cinq armées.

« Alors c'est ça ? Protéger Legolas sans lui dire ? Il vous détestera !

— Cela m'indiffère. Qu'il me haïsse tant qu'il reste en vie ! »

Thorin dévisagea ouvertement l'elfe alité.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir en dire autant, murmura le nain. J'ai raconté des années durant des histoires d'Erebor à mes jeunes neveux. Quand fut venue l'heure de partir reconquérir la montagne, je n'ai pas eu le courage de les laisser derrière moi. J'ai été égoïste…aveugle ! La folie s'est emparée de moi et j'ai perdu ma famille.

— Je n'ai que faire de l'avis d'un nain ! » siffla Thranduil.

La folie de Thorin lui avait coûté de nombreux elfes. Elle lui avait coûté son fils, d'une certaine façon car leurs divergences d'opinion avaient atteint leur point culminant lors de cette bataille.

Thorin et Thranduil s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment, tous deux furieux contre l'autre pour leurs propres raisons. Leurs visages reflétaient une terrible fureur.

Oin entra sans frapper. Il s'avança de quatre pas avant de remarquer Thorin.

« Je vous dérange ? demanda le guérisseur nain.

— Non, assura froidement Thranduil. Il allait partir. Vous aussi, nain guérisseur. »

.

.

Tauriel formait quelques médecins hommes aux premiers soins. Elle logeait au-dessus de la maison de santé dans un deux pièces petit et peu pratique. La maison avait été l'une des premières construite après la chute du dragon. En conséquence, elle avait été bâtie rapidement en bois et présentait plusieurs défauts d'isolation. Pour elle, qui ne ressentait pas le froid et passait la plupart de son temps en dehors de ces deux pièces. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas pleinement investi les lieux : les murs étaient vierges, vides de tableaux. Les meubles étaient fonctionnels, sans aucun bibelot pour égayer la pièce ou apporter un peu de couleur.

A la fin d'une nouvelle journée de dur labeur, alternant recherche d'herbes dans les prairies sauvages à une heure de cheval de Dale et soins des malades. Les hommes du Val étaient un peuple encore jeune sur leurs terres. En conséquence, ils commettaient un certain nombre d'impairs : accidents lors de la rénovation des habitations, accidents de chasse ou lors des défrichages des terres et de l'entretien des champs. Sans oublier les blessés lors de la chute de Smaug et de la bataille des cinq armées : nombreux étaient les hommes à avoir été blessés et à nécessitaient des soins des années après. Résultat, avec le faible nombre de médecins humains, Tauriel était toujours occupée.

Elle était passée acheter un poisson avant de remonter chez elle. Il cuisait lentement dans une marmite posée sur le feu. L'elfe rajoutait du thym dans le bouillon lorsque des coups discrets furent frappés à la porte. Elle sursauta : d'ordinaire, elle entendait n'importe qui s'approchant de sa porte car les marches de l'escalier en bois grinçaient. Ce fut donc sans réelle surprise qu'elle découvrit Legolas sur le pas de la porte.

Négligé, était le mot qui désignait le mieux le prince. Il avait passé une cape sur ses vêtements froissés, les mêmes qu'il portait depuis trois jours. C'était surtout son expression perdue qui perturba Tauriel. D'ordinaire, ce guerrier ne montrait aucune trace d'hésitation. Ses gestes comme ses paroles étaient incisifs, tranchant comme son épée.

« Entrez, prince, l'invita Tauriel.

— Je m'excuse de vous déranger.

— Ne soyez pas idiot ! Entrez. Comment va Thranduil ?

— Il reprend des forces. Pas autant qu'il le devrait !

— Il n'a repris connaissance que depuis trois jours, laissez-lui un peu de temps, recommanda Tauriel. Comment vont ses blessures ?

— Les nains pensent retirer la flèche d'ici une semaine, peut-être avant. »

Legolas s'assit en face de Tauriel, qui lui servit d'amblée une part de poisson accompagnée de légumes. Elle sortit une carafe de vin, bien inférieur à ce qui était servi à la table du roi mais Legolas devrait s'en contenter. Comme il ne partageait pas le gout de son père pour les alcools, ce n'était pas plus mal.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous trouble ?

— Mon père souhaite que je retourne dans le nord, expliqua Legolas. Il m'en a parlé hier. Je pensais qu'il était seulement en colère…mais il m'a ordonné de partir i peine une heure.

— Oh, Legolas ! Doutez-vous que Thranduil vous aime ?

— Non, concéda le prince en relevant la tête. Mon père est revenu jusque dans les ruines de Ravenhill, seul et sans escorte, pour s'assurer que j'avais survécu. Mon père m'aime, cela je le sais avec certitude. Seulement j'ai peur de ce que je dois faire ! J'ai bravé la colère de mon père il y a dix ans pour vous. Je dois le braver aujourd'hui pour lui-même. Je crains de ne pouvoir le faire ! J'ai étudié l'arme… »

Legolas sortit le coffret de sous son manteau de voyage. Il déposa l'arbalète sur la table à côté des assiettes. Le modèle des nains brillait plus que l'original, neuf et non terni par les flammes.

« Celui qui a visé mon père sait tirer à l'arc, expliqua Legolas. Moi-même, il m'a fallu de nombreux essais avant de pouvoir toucher ma cible. Un soldat, Tauriel ! Le traitre doit être un soldat ! Vous étiez capitaine de la garde royale mais j'étais…je suis le prince et mon père s'est assuré que je les connaisse tous ! Depuis plus longtemps que vous, j'ai croisé le fer avec chacun d'entre eux, je les ai commandés et je les ai protégés !

— En avez-vous parlé avec Lorthal ? suggéra Tauriel. Il s'occupe du traitre.

— C'est un comptable ! Il ne connait rien de la guerre, hormis le coût et les charges qu'elle impose. Je dois retourner dans la Forêt Noire ! Mon père n'acceptera jamais.

— Les nains vous protégeront, assura Tauriel. Thorin a déjà promis son aide à Thranduil. »

Une once de déception passa sur le visage de Legolas. Il se reprit vite.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, avoua finalement le prince. Je ne pourrai pas rester sur mes gardes à chaque instant ! Les nains sont trop bruyants, le traitre les entendra venir de loin. Je sais que vous avez votre vie ici…mais je peux lever votre bannissement !

— Le roi a déjà levé mon bannissement. Il y a dix ans. J'ignore comment il a su que j'étais rentrée des Montagnes Bleues mais deux jours après, Feren était devant moi avec un message signé de la main de Thranduil.

— Il vous a banni à cause de moi ! Les elfes n'aiment qu'une fois et ne peuvent décider qui. Mon père connaissait mes sentiments…

— Il ne voulait pas que vous souffriez, confirma doucement Tauriel. Si j'avais su à quel point l'amour faisait souffrir, j'aurais quitté la Forêt Noire bien avant ! Quelle folie a été la mienne de dire au roi qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour en lui ! Avec l'amour vient l'amertume de la séparation, la souffrance immense qu'elle cause et l'inquiétude pour ceux qui restent.

— Il ne le montre pas, assura faiblement Legolas en gardant son attention sur son assiette à peine entamée. Moi-même, je me suis parfois demandé…Dans ma colère, je l'ai parfois oublié. »

La gêne s'imposa entre eux. Tauriel n'avait pas parlé de Kili depuis la mort de Dis, quand elle racontait à la mère éplorée les dernières journées de ses fils. Hormis elle, l'elfe n'avait parlé de son grand amour à personne d'autre. L'évoquer, même sans le nommer, raviva son immense tristesse. Comment faisait Thranduil après tous ces siècles de séparation ? Elle l'ignorait. Son cœur à elle s'était brisé en même temps que celui du nain s'était arrêté. Depuis, elle n'avait fait qu'errer sans but, véritable fantôme prisonnière d'un monde terne qui ne lui apportait plus joie ni plaisir.

Legolas tritura le poisson du bout de sa fourchette. La discussion avait coupé le peu d'appétit qu'il avait eu. Il garda ses yeux baissés sur son assiette un long moment avant de se redresser.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme. Si vous ne m'aidez pas, je retournerai quand même chez nous trouver le traitre…et mourir car je doute de pouvoir le découvrir facilement. J'ai besoin de vous pour protéger mes arrières !

— Comptez-vous servir d'appât ? comprit avec stupéfaction Tauriel.

— Y a-t-il seulement une autre solution ? Mon père était sa cible. A présent qu'il est en sécurité dans Erebor, la seule manière de l'atteindre est de me viser, moi. Mon père…je suis sa seule famille. Son cœur s'est brisé à la mort de ma mère. Je sais qu'il ne survivra pas à ma mort. Je dois cependant courir ce risque pour mon royaume ! Un traitre parmi les nôtres…Nous ne pouvons l'accepter ! Ni mon père, ni moi…ni vous, je le sais !

— Vous allez prendre un gros risque, murmura Tauriel.

— Préfériez-vous que je retourne dans le nord comme le souhaite mon père et que je le laisse affronter cela seul, dans son état ? »

Tauriel secoua négativement la tête. Elle comprenait la crainte du prince. Sans compter que le temps jouait contre eux ! Plus il passait, plus le traitre échafaudait de nouveaux plans. S'il était dans une position politique forte, le traitre pourrait ouvrir toutes leurs défenses à Dol Guldur, risquant la vie de tous les elfes sylvains.

Malgré elle, Tauriel se dit qu'en effet, elle pourrait protéger Legolas. Elle connaissait les soldats, elle savait comment ils pensaient. Seulement retourner dans la forêt, arpenter à nouveaux ses chemins sombres, sous les arbres gangrenés par le mal, là où elle avait sauvé Kili, là où elle l'avait enfermé dans les geôles de Thranduil, là…Elle se secoua et sortit de sa rêverie douloureuse.

« Je pourrais vous aider, souffla-t-elle. Mais comment les elfes vont-ils réagir à ma présence ? J'ai trahi leur roi ! J'ai menacé Thranduil de mon arc !

— Mon père en personne vous a pardonné ! Les autres l'accepteront. Vous êtes la seule au-delà de tout soupçon.

— Qu'en pensera le roi Thranduil ?

— Je ne le lui dirai pas. L'inquiétude porterait un coup terrible à sa santé. Il a besoin de sérénité pour se reposer. Je vais lui dire que je retourne dans le Nord.

— Alors informez-en Thorin, recommanda Tauriel avant d'ajouter en sentant l'hésitation de Legolas, vous aurez besoin de son appui. Si les choses tournent mal, il pourrait faire la différence entre votre vie et votre mort et par là, entre la survie ou non du royaume.

— D'accord. Je suivrai votre conseil. »

* * *

.

* * *

Enfin la rencontre Thranduil-Thorin ! Vraiment un sale caractère pour les deux. J'aime bien l'idée d'un retournement de situation par rapport aux films...

Je ne fais pas d'études de médecine, raté ! En fait, je suis juriste salariée en formation continue. Un peu spécial comme cursus mais bon. De temps en temps j'ai le temps d'écrire XD Par contre, quand j'écris une scène avec des choses que je ne connais pas (géographie, médecine...), je fais des recherches sur internet.

Sauron n'en a pas encore fini, loin de là ! Il faudra quelques chapitres avant de voir les dégâts mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Si vous espérez qu'il n'arrive plus à Thranduil, vous risquez d'être déçu. L'histoire n'est pas terminée.

Merci pour vos commentaires ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu également.


	26. Chapter 26

Thorin se pencha au-dessus de la balustrade entourant le petit balcon. De là, il dominait le hall principal d'Erebor. En contrebas, les nains allaient et venaient le long de la route principale. Depuis quelques années, la reconstruction de la montagne s'était terminée : ils se concentraient à présent sur l'exploitation des filons d'or et d'argent qui courraient sous la terre, activité dans laquelle ils excellaient. Thorin la voyait d'un autre œil à présent, redoutant autant qu'espérant trouver une nouvelle Arkenstone. Des bruits de lourde botte le firent se retourner.

« Le prince Legolas souhaiterait s'entretenir avec toi, annonça Dwalin.

— Il part ?

— Il ne m'a rien dit. »

Thorin soupira. Depuis qu'il avait fait cette stupide demande de rencontre à Thranduil, tout allait de travers. Sans compter que le roi Bard s'inquiétait également ! Nains comme hommes recherchaient de possibles traitres dans leurs rangs. C'était une chose ardue pour le Val, tant le cœur des hommes était changeant.

Le roi sous la montagne quitta le balcon et retourna dans son bureau attenant. Meublée de grands meubles en fer et en acier collés contre les trois murs en pierre noire, garnie d'une immense table au centre mêlant bois sombre, verre et acier argenté qui faisait office de table de bureau, la pièce donnait une impression d'austérité que n'égayait guère les joyaux empilés dans des coffres aux quatre coins de la pièce. Thorin l'avait voulu écrasante de sérieux, impressionnante de sobriété. Entre autre parce qu'il craignait l'influence de l'or sur son cœur défaillant ! S'il portait et appréciait encore l'or le plus pur et les joyaux les plus merveilleux, il se méfiait et ne voulait plus en avoir sous les yeux à chaque instant. Thorin vérifiait la qualité des pierres sortant d'Erebor pour ne pas vendre des gemmes d'une qualité inférieure.

Des liasses de papier attendaient sur la table. Elles étaient presque aussi hautes que lui. S'il y avait bien une chose dans laquelle les nains excellaient en plus de la mine, c'étaient les contrats ! Chaque contrat de vente était personnalisé, chaque contrat pour chaque fournisseur était adapté aux besoins des nains. Cela impliquait une masse de papier considérable, dont une partie passait par le bureau royal pour obtenir le visa de Thorin.

Le roi sous la Montagne gardait aussi un œil attentif sur les ressources matérielles et alimentaires de son peuple, sans compter les rapports de nains sur l'activité sociale et économique du royaume. Depuis quelques années, le nombre d'unions s'était accru et en conséquence, le nombre de jeunes nains qu'il fallait nourrir puis éduquer augmentait. Dans le même temps, de nombreux nains adultes étaient morts ou avaient été gravement blessés lors de la bataille des cinq armées. Ce problème démographique inquiétait profondément Thorin qui savait qu'il manquait de main d'œuvre adulte. Le roi sous la montagne envisageait de réformer le système scolaire de son royaume à cause de la pénurie de nains professeurs, tout comme il manquait de guérisseurs, les jeunes nains malades et les vieux nains estropiés demandant une attention toute particulière.

Bard était confronté au même problème, à ceci près que le nombre d'enfants humains était beaucoup plus important et que leurs pertes contre les orques avaient été plus sévères que les nains. Le royaume du Val avait eu de grandes difficultés à cultiver ses terres en l'absence de main d'œuvre adulte dans les premières années du règne de Bard. Ils n'avaient dû leur salut qu'à l'aide d'elfes sylvains qui leur avaient apporté une aide certaine pour déboiser des praires en jachères, acheter des graines, les planter et les récolter. Les enfants commençaient juste à être en âge de remplacer leurs pères tués à la bataille des cinq armées. La situation commençait à s'améliorer pour les hommes. Ce n'était pas le cas des nains. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'enfants, qui devenaient adultes bien plus tard.

Thorin s'assit dans son large fauteuil en bronze délicatement gravé d'inscription sur le pourtour et matelassé avec des coussins en velours. Il déplaça une pile de livres comptables avant de les laisser retomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Dwalin alla chercher le prince des elfes de la Forêt Noire, qui attendait dans le hall, occupé à détailler les sculptures en or et en pierre.

Lorsque l'elfe arriva à l'étage des bureaux du gouvernement de Thorin, il croisa Oin qui faisait son rapport journalier auprès de son roi. Les nains interrompirent leur discussion à son arrivée. Thorin indiqua la chaise devant lui et Legolas s'y installa.

« Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous, demanda le prince. Je dois partir.

— Votre décision est définitive ? s'enquit Thorin avec un froncement de sourcils.

— Oui. Je vous en serais reconnaissant si vous pouviez prendre soin de mon père encore quelques temps. Il vient de reprendre connaissance et reste très faible.

— Comme si nous allions le mettre dehors ! s'exclama Dwalin d'une voix bourrue. Il ne serait pas fichu de faire un pas de toute façon.

— Je vous remercie de votre aide. Je ne serais guère loin. Si quoi que ce soit arrive, envoyez un message par oiseau à la Forêt Noire. Il me parviendra.

— Vous allez attraper le traitre ? demanda Thorin en scrutant l'elfe, surpris de la décision.

— Me le reprochez-vous ?

— Loin de là ! Mais prenez garde. Thranduil a eu de la chance. Vous pourriez ne pas en avoir.

— Pourrais-je vous parler en personne ? » requit Legolas.

Les trois nains dévisagèrent l'elfe. Si Thorin ne semblait pas ravi avec ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux furieux, Oin décida de retourner dans son infirmerie. Il n'aimait pas laisser Thranduil seul trop longtemps. La porte se referma derrière le nain, laissant le prince avec Thorin et Dwalin. Le roi sous la montagne dressa un index accusateur vers l'elfe.

« J'ai une confiance absolue en ces nains, déclara sèchement le roi sous la montagne. Je leur doit la vie et ils me sont restés loyaux même sous mon plus mauvais jour. Je n'en congédierai aucun pour votre bon plaisir !

— Je ne voulais pas dire que l'un d'eux est un traitre, assura Legolas. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. Ces derniers jours m'ont été…difficiles. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

— Vous êtes excusé, maugréa Dwalin.

— Que voulez-vous ? demanda Thorin.

— J'aimerais obtenir votre aide.

— Comme d'habitude ! remarqua le roi des nains. Vous avez besoin d'une escorte pour la Forêt Noire ?

— Tauriel va m'accompagner dans mon royaume pour me protéger, révéla Legolas. Un nain me ralentirait et je ne vous imposerai pas de me protéger hors d'Erebor. Vous nous avez déjà tant aidés ! Je vous en serai éternellement redevable. Seulement…j'aimerais que vous gardiez sous silence ma destination. Je dirai à mon père que je retourne dans le nord ! »

Les sourcils de Thorin se relevèrent. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf cela.

« Je ne comprends pas, avoua Dwalin. Pourquoi le lui cacher ? Retourner dans la Forêt Noire est votre devoir de prince ! Vous faites honneur à votre rang et à votre père en agissant ainsi !

— Les elfes ont le cœur fragile, expliqua Legolas. Notre cœur est notre plus grande force mais aussi notre plus grande faiblesse. De nombreux elfes ont dépéri de chagrin. S'il sait que je rentre chez nous, mon père s'inquiétera. Je crains que cela ne porte un grave coup à sa convalescence. Je veux m'assurer qu'il ne se préoccupe que d'aller mieux.

— Nous n'en parlerons pas à Thranduil, accepta finalement Thorin. Êtes-vous certain que vous n'avez pas besoin d'autre chose ?

— Non, Roi sous la Montagne. Je reviendrai quand j'aurai trouvé le traitre. Tenez-moi au courant de son état ! »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire Legolas prit congé du roi et de son conseiller. Il descendit les escaliers jusqu'au grand hall. L'heure du repas approchait. Les nains travaillant dans les forges remontaient pour prendre leur déjeuner dans une masse grouillante, bruyante, emportant tout sur son passage comme une terrible marée. Legolas les observa un moment, songeant qu'ils étaient tellement différents des elfes qui préféraient l'ordre et la délicatesse régnant dans la Forêt Noire.

Ses pas l'emmenèrent vite près des quartiers de Thorin. Il frappa trois fois sur le battant de la lourde porte. Oin, détenteur de la troisième clef, lui ouvrit. Le nain s'effaça de l'entrée et referma la porte à clef derrière l'elfe. Le nain le laissa entrer seul dans la chambre de Thranduil.

Trois jours après son retour des Halls de Mandos, Thranduil allait mieux. Ses forces ne lui étaient pas encore revenues mais au moins pouvait-il se redresser dans le lit plutôt que rester allongé sur le côté. Adossé contre des oreillers moelleux qui ménageaient son côté blessé, le roi des elfes de la Forêt Noire somnolait, le regard dans le vague. Les traits encore tirés par l'épuisement, ses os saillaient sous sa peau blafarde. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Legolas quand il entendit les pas discrets venir vers lui.

Les drogues atténuaient la douleur et engourdissaient tout son corps mais rien ne pouvait effacer la souffrance sourde quand sa chair refermée autour de la flèche frottait contre elle à chaque respiration, quand il sentait la pointe effleurer son cœur au moindre mouvement. C'était une douleur constante, omniprésente, qui drainait le peu de forces qu'il parvenait à reprendre. Lorsqu'il parvenait à s'endormir, la douleur et les cauchemars où il voyait les morts lui parler, où il se sentait mourir, où il se revoyait dans la bibliothèque en train de se vider de son sang, le sortaient vite du sommeil des elfes comme de celui des hommes.

Depuis la première tentative de meurtre, il n'avait fait que perdre du poids. La nourriture des nains n'était pas à son goût en dépit de leurs efforts pour lui plaire mais ce n'était pas ce qui retenait Thranduil. Une part de son esprit était comme restée piégée dans le monde des morts et il n'avait plus d'intérêt pour rien.

Si les elfes guérissaient vites, la présence d'une flèche encore plantée près de son cœur, transperçant son poumon retournait cette guérison fabuleuse contre Thranduil. Les plaies s'étaient toutes cicatrisées, prenant au piège la pointe en acier. Est-ce qu'il pensait au moment où les nains allaient rouvrir la blessure de son dos pour en extraire le projectile ? Thranduil ne le montrait pas. Il n'en parlait pas non plus. La lenteur de sa convalescence inquiétait tout le monde, les deux elfes comme les nains. Le roi dirigea vers son fils un visage plus fin que d'ordinaire aux yeux gris d'une froideur désarmante compte tenu de sa situation.

Legolas s'assit sur le matelas et un lourd silence s'installa entre le père et le fils. Plusieurs fois, Thranduil lui avait demandé de partir. Il savait que ses demandes avaient été mal reçues à juste titre et il n'en avait pas expliqué les véritables raisons. Pour autant, le prince arborait ses vêtements de voyage fatigués dont les nettoyages successifs n'avaient pas enlevé toutes les taches. Legolas avait également son épée et son arc, ne lui manquait que son sac de voyage. Pour la première fois depuis les trois derniers jours, il sembla à Legolas que le regard de Thranduil s'illuminait.

« Tu pars ?

— Vous me l'avez demandé, père, répondit simplement Legolas. Je retourne dans le nord.

— Bien, murmura Thranduil, attristé par cette nouvelle séparation bien qu'il en ait été à l'origine. Prends garde à toi ! Ne passe pas par la forêt, utilise le chemin du Nord. Si tu es rapide, les orques et les trolls ne seront pas un grand danger. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles. »

Si Legolas avait espéré que son père le retienne au dernier moment, son espoir fut déçu. A la place, il s'inclina formellement devant son roi et quitta la chambre sans un regard en arrière, conscient que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ne plairait pas à son père.

Après le départ du prince, Oin se glissa dans la chambre. Il apportait avec lui de quoi nourrir une bande de jeunes nains, plus que Thranduil ne pourrait manger en un mois. Il s'assit à côté du blessé et déposa le lourd plateau sur la table. Pour ne pas que l'elfe ne se sente acculé, Oin se servit une partie des plats. A nouveau, le visage de Thranduil ne reflétait qu'une profonde tristesse avec des yeux éteints qui ne semblaient plus voir ce qui était juste devant lui.

« Vous avez un bon garçon, jugea le nain avec un aimable sourire.

— Oui, murmura le roi des elfes. Un très bon garçon. »

Thranduil n'ajouta rien.

* * *

.

* * *

Allez, dernière ligne droite dans l'histoire !

.

Je n'ai pas à l'esprit le Dain des films. Je pense simplement que le soldat errant qu'est Thorin s'est adouci avec le temps pour la bonne raison qu'il doit gérer un royaume avec des problèmes, sans bataille à mener si ce n'est celle de magnifier la Montagne. Sans compter que je lui ai rajouté une blessure handicapante à la main. Résultat, il a passé les dix dernières années à faire plus de paperasserie que de combats.

Je ne me fie pas qu'aux films. J'en ai gardé la trame mais j'essaye de faire coïncider les deux. Il n'y a rien à rajouter aux livres. Par contre, les films sont pleins de possibilités...ou de failles.

Mon histoire précédente était canon au niveau des morts avec une montagne aux mains de Dain, si ça t'intéresse.

.

Le chapitre vous a plu ? ça va bouger un peu pour les prochains. On retourne dans la Forêt Noire !


	27. Chapter 27

Les arbres dardaient leurs ombres sur l'ancienne route des elfes. Les pavés disparaissaient sous des toiles qui les rendaient glissant. Les araignées couraient d'une branche à l'autre dans un silence de mauvais augure. Les feuilles bruissaient à peine à leur passage.

Avec le départ du roi, les illusions de la forêt avaient faibli. L'esprit des visiteurs indésirables n'était plus embrouillé par de sombres pensées et ils trouvaient leur chemin sans mal. Y compris les terribles orques sortis des méandres de la forteresse noire ! A trois reprises, les troupes de Dol Guldur avait pris les armes contre le royaume sylvestre. Les troupes de Thranduil étaient parvenues à repousser les assaillants. Le dernier, cependant, avait effleuré le seuil des cavernes. Plus d'une flèche s'était écrasée contre les pierres polies des hautes portes, au-delà du pont qui enjambait la rivière enchantée.

En réaction, des gardes patrouillaient nuit et jour. Craignant que l'enchantement de Thranduil ne faiblisse à cause de son éloignement et de ses blessures, les elfes avaient rajouté de lourdes barres de bois pour clore les portes.

Elles furent donc fermées quand les deux cavaliers s'avancèrent sur le chemin, si tard dans la nuit que l'aube pointait déjà. A la grande stupéfaction de Legolas ! Jamais les portes ne restaient closes devant lui. Il était le prince, elles s'ouvraient toujours devant lui grâce à la magie de son père. C'était chez lui. Il resta figé sous le coup de la surprise une seconde avant de se reprendre.

L'elfe démonta et s'approcha. Il resta un moment devant les portes, une main posée sur les pierres grises, les yeux fermés et le souffle lent. Les barres de bois se tordirent. Les gardes dégainèrent leurs épées, une mine inquiète sur leurs beaux visages. L'un d'eux souffla dans une corne fine. L'alerte tira les soldats aux alentours de leur torpeur. Ils accoururent à l'entrée des cavernes, prêts à défendre leur royaume contre l'envahisseur.

Les madriers se brisèrent puis tombèrent en poussière sur le sol. A présent qu'elles n'étaient plus entravées, les hautes portes délicatement gravées des elfes s'ouvrirent devant leur prince. Legolas s'avança lentement vers les rangées de soldats, la mine sévère devant ce retour qui correspondait si peu à ce qu'il avait espéré, les mains vides de toute arme qui serait dirigée contre les siens.

La nouvelle du retour de Legolas à Erebor avait réjoui les elfes sylvains. Pourtant, son arrivée dans la Forêt les surprit : le prince avait jugé plus prudent de ne prévenir personne.

Les soldats rangèrent leurs armes. Ils s'inclinèrent devant lui, un sourire éclairant leurs visages. Ils se postèrent en deux rangées égales, la main sur le cœur. Legolas passa entre eux et leur rendit leurs saluts avec une grande joie non dénuée de méfiance. S'il croisa des soldats qu'il connaissait particulièrement bien, il réfréna son envie de leur taper dans le dos et de les embrasser : la paranoïa régnait dans le royaume comme dans son cœur. A sa suite, Tauriel s'engagea entre les deux rangées de soldats, prête à intervenir si elle suspectait l'un d'eux de vouloir s'en prendre au prince. Soit le traitre n'était pas présent, soit il avait été pris au dépourvu : Legolas traversa les cavernes sans encombre.

Prévenu par des messagers stupéfaits, Lorthal fixa le prince avec hébétement lorsqu'il le croisa dans le couloir. Encore habillé de ses vêtements de soir alors qu'il avait passé quelques heures à rêvasser pour changer du travail obnubilant.

Le vieil elfe se reprit rapidement et ils entrèrent en silence dans le bureau du premier conseiller. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte refermée derrière Tauriel et Legolas que Lorthal laissa échapper toute sa colère. Il se jeta sur le prince et lui serra les épaules d'un geste si désespéré que le cœur de Legolas chavira.

« Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? Il y a un traitre dans nos rangs ! Pourquoi être revenu ? Vous devez repartir !

— Je suis là pour débusquer le traitre ! s'écria Legolas. J'ai étudié l'arme. Elle a dû être utilisée par un soldat ! Aucun des nôtres ne se tournerait volontairement vers Morgoth, pas après sa première trahison ! Le traitre doit avoir eu des liens directs ou indirects avec les orques. Un soldat des patrouilles qui aurait disparu quelques jours…ou un proche d'un elfe prisonnier… »

Lorthal laissa échapper un soupir. Il relâcha le prince, s'excusa de son comportement inapproprié et massa ses tempes, nerveusement épuisé par toute la tension des dernières semaines. A présent que le prince était là, il serait vain de le renvoyer. Sans compter que toutes les recherches de Lorthal s'étaient révélées vaines. Il n'avait pu à la fois tenir les rênes du royaume et jouer au policier.

« Ces dernières années, nous avons subi plusieurs attaques des orques, expliqua le premier conseiller. Des elfes disparaissaient lors des patrouilles, nous ignorions ce qu'il advenait d'eux. Cinq sont revenus. C'était il y a des années ! Deux travaillent depuis au palais, deux sont redevenus soldats, le dernier travaille aux écuries la plupart du temps. Sept elfes sont actuellement prisonniers de Dol Guldur.

— Je l'ignorais, avoua Legolas avec effarement. Mon père ne m'en a pas parlé !

— Thranduil ne voulait pas vous mêler à cela.

— J'y suis déjà mêlé ! s'exclama Legolas. Ceci est mon royaume ! Ni mon père ni vous n'avez le pouvoir de me tenir à l'écart !

— Quels sont les résultats de vos investigations ? » s'enquit Tauriel pour recentrer la conversation.

Le premier conseiller haussa les épaules.

« Nulles ! avoua Lorthal avec hargne. Je ne sais même pas s'il n'y a qu'un seul traitre ou une conspiration ! Je n'ai pu apprendre grand-chose dessus. Pas sans risquer d'alerter le traitre ! Quelque chose d'insidieux comme un serpent qui ne frappe qu'une fois certain de mettre à mort sa proie et se cache dans l'ombre s'il risque d'être découvert…

— Mais il a raté, souleva Tauriel. Le roi n'a pas été assassiné.

— Par chance ! Ces deux plans étaient presque parfaits ! Personne ne pouvait savoir que Thranduil aurait développé une résistance au poison, ni que Thorin forcerait les portes de la bibliothèque !

— Si nous agissons rapidement, le traitre n'aura pas le temps de réagir ! déclara Legolas avec empressement. Tout comme il n'a pas pu réagir quand vous avez emmené mon père à Erebor. Nous devons lui tendre un piège ! De ce que vous m'avez dit, cela ne peut être qu'un des cinq anciens captifs de Dol Guldur. Je doute que ce soit un membre de la famille des sept prisonniers : il faudrait des rencontres très régulières pour contraindre le traitre et le convaincre que le prisonnier est toujours en vie... Non, il s'agit définitivement d'un des cinq rescapés. Nous pouvons les prendre de vitesse !

— Pensez-vous jouer les appâts ? s'exclama avec effarement Lorthal. C'est de la folie !

— Avez-vous une autre solution ? rétorqua Legolas. Nous ne pouvons tous les surveiller sans risquer de les alerter ! Du reste, ce n'est qu'une supposition probable de notre part. Il se peut qu'un autre soit le traitre ou qu'il y en ait plusieurs comme vous l'avez mentionné…auquel cas en attraper un nous mènerait aux autres.

— Il n'en démordra pas, clama Tauriel avec un haussement d'épaule. Alors autant monter un plan parfait et le protéger. Je peux surveiller les arrières du prince mais il faut d'abord que je puisse identifier les suspects pour les tenir à l'œil.

— Je maintiens que le roi n'apprécierait pas ! »

Lorthal retourna à son bureau. Il s'assit, partiellement dissimulé derrière des piles impressionnantes de parchemins et de livres. Il massa ses tempes, les épaules voutées sous les problèmes.

« D'accord, reprit-il. Nous allons le faire à votre manière. Mais au moindre signe de danger, vous retournez à Erebor ou dans le nord !

— J'accepte vos conditions, Conseiller.

— Les réserves de nourriture sont-elles vérifiées régulièrement ? s'inquiéta Tauriel. Il n'a pas les mêmes habitudes que le roi concernant la boisson.

— Vérifiées avant chaque repas par trois elfes différents sous la surveillance d'autres, détailla Lorthal. Avec votre retour, je vérifierai le vin moi-même.

— Bien. Je ne pense pas que le traitre bougera aujourd'hui ni demain, jugea Legolas. Mon retour doit l'avoir pris au dépourvu. C'est un soldat, il sera patient. Agir trop vite risquerait d'exposer sa couverture et ruiner tous ses efforts. Non, je pense qu'il va se laisser du temps. Quel est la situation du royaume ?

— Les araignées reprennent du terrain, concéda Lorthal. Rien que la semaine dernière, nous avons perdu quatre soldats et une dizaine d'autres ont été blessés. Les elfes ont peur, mon prince. Il n'y a plus de chants, plus d'espoir…juste des prières aux Valar pour le Roi. J'ai hésité à leur révéler que Thranduil était conscient mais j'ai craint de le mettre en danger.

— Vous avez bien fait, déclara Legolas. J'ai déjà un plan ! Nous devons forcer le traitre à sortir du bois, l'emmener là où nous voulons qu'il aille plutôt que le laisser nous dominer. Pour commencer, nous allons modifier les patrouilles. Si le traitre est un soldat…

— S'il s'agit de l'un des cinq anciens prisonniers, Dilnis est actuellement capitaine et Cyriel a repris les patrouilles la semaine dernière. Il a été empoisonné en même temps que Thranduil. Le roi l'avait nommé coordinateur des patrouilles durant sa convalescence mais il a repris son poste de capitaine après la mort d'Amithel. »

Tauriel blêmit. La défunte capitaine avait été une proche amie et elle connaissait les deux suspects. Les surveiller et garder un œil sur eux serait difficile. Elle glissa un coup d'œil vers le prince, qui connaissait également une bonne partie des soldats de son royaume, resta de marbre. Il se doutait depuis le début qu'il devrait peut-être croiser le fer avec un de ses amis. Pour autant, il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à abattre celui qui avait tenté par deux fois d'assassiner son père.

Le prince s'empara d'une carte de la forêt noire. Les annotations à l'encre rouge indiquaient les récents nids d'araignées et les territoires où elles pullulaient.

« Nous allons également modifier les trajets des patrouilles, expliqua Legolas. Les capitaines eux-mêmes ne devront pas savoir où ils iront ni avec qui. Nous perdrons de l'efficacité mais nous parviendrons à déstabiliser le traitre. Et s'il a des complices à l'intérieur de la forêt ou à Dol Guldur, il aura plus de difficulté à les rencontrer.

— Cela ne pourra durer qu'un temps, prévint Tauriel.

— Je vais faire un discours avant le petit-déjeuner pour annoncer mon retour définitif et la bonne santé du roi.

— Cela va augmenter la pression sur le traitre, jugea Lorthal. S'il se sent acculé, il sera négligent. D'autant que Thranduil a fait face à son agresseur ! Peut-être s'en souvient-il ? »

Legolas secoua la tête, déçu de ne pas pouvoir aider le premier conseiller. Cela aurait été tellement plus facile si son père avait vu son agresseur !

« Il ne m'en a pas parlé, avoua le prince. Peut-être l'a-t-il vu mais il n'est pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'a repris connaissance qu'il y a quelques jours… »

Legolas soupira.

« A vrai dire, il n'a jamais parlé de ce qui lui était arrivé, regretta le prince. Pas un seul mot ! Nous allons devoir nous passer de son aide. Tauriel, vous allez surveiller Dilnis et Cyriel. Restez discrète, que personne ne sache où vous allez. Vous serez la seule à connaitre les trajets et vous organiserez les affectations. Mon père a créé un coordinateur des patrouilles…eh bien vous allez être la nouvelle !

— Et vous laissez seul avec les trois autres possibles traitres ? comprit Tauriel qui n'appréciait pas le plan.

— Aujourd'hui et demain uniquement pour y voir plus clair, expliqua Legolas. Le traitre n'aura pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit dans un laps de temps aussi court !

— Turlion est garde au palais, détailla Lorthal. Il a volontairement abandonné son métier de soldat après sa captivité pour rester au palais. Thranduil l'a rapidement chargé des tâches d'écuyers et d'échanson lorsqu'ils partaient chasser. Je l'ai affecté à mon service pour le tenir à l'œil, je pense qu'il était le mieux placé pour empoisonner le vin. Silnarën est serviteur au palais. Quand le roi était encore là, il était principalement à son service. Je doute qu'il soit le traitre : il lui manque deux doigts et j'ai plusieurs fois laissé Thranduil sous sa garde. Je ne connais pas grand-chose de Nerdaël. Il travaillait comme précepteur et enseigner les métiers d'armes aux jeunes elfes à son retour. A présent, il reste dans les écuries à dresser les chevaux. »

Tauriel ferma brièvement les yeux. Encore des elfes qu'elle connaissait bien ! Elle avait été dans la même patrouille que Turlion et Nerdaël avant de rejoindre la garde royale.

« J'ai du mal à imaginer l'un d'eux commettre de telles atrocités, murmura Tauriel.

— J'ai du mal à imaginer l'un des nôtres commettre de telles atrocités ! s'exclama Legolas, sa colère et sa tristesse explosant enfin au grand jour. Je dois surveiller mon propre peuple, ceux-là même que je dois protéger et qui peuvent me planter un couteau dans le dos ! »

Lorthal resta silencieux, maudissant son incapacité à trouver le traitre par ses propres moyens. S'il avait été meilleur, le prince n'aurait pas eu à revenir et risquer sa vie !

« Il est temps d'y aller, jugea Legolas. Je dois parler à notre peuple. Tauriel, je vous laisse assurer mes arrières ! Si j'ai tort et que le traitre a une autre arbalète, j'aurai besoin de votre aide. »

L'ancienne capitaine de la garde royale hocha nerveusement la tête. Elle sentait à nouveau l'adrénaline, calmant les battements de son cœur, la plongeant dans un état d'alerte maximale. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne laisserait rien arriver à son prince. Elle lui devait au moins cela !

Legolas sortit en premier du bureau. Dans le couloir, six elfes en armure gardaient le premier conseiller. Le prince les détailla rapidement en passant devant eux : cinq visages familiers qui l'avaient suivi pendant des années dans ses errements au palais, un nouveau qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir lorsqu'il passait au centre d'entrainement.

 _Je sais qui tu es, Turlion_ , songea le prince. Pour ne pas l'alerter, il ne s'arrêta pas et ne fit pas mine de l'avoir remarqué. Il échangea un bref coup d'œil avec Tauriel quand ils changèrent de couloir. Au léger hochement de tête de l'elfe, il comprit qu'elle l'avait repéré aussi.

* * *

.

* * *

Allez, un petit tour dans la Forêt Noire ! Focus sur les suspects...qui le restent toujours. A votre avis, c'est lequel ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !


	28. Chapter 28

Il était huit heures du matin. Malgré tout, la nouvelle du retour du prince s'était propagée durant les quelques heures qu'avait duré la conversation avec Lorthal. Quand il arriva dans le grand hall, des milliers d'elfes des bois attendaient avec autant d'impatience que de crainte sa venue. Ils se pressaient dans le hall, les rares enfants elfes juchés sur les épaules de leur parent. Certains étaient vêtus d'armure, d'autres de simples tuniques. Tous portaient des armes, autant que pouvait en juger Legolas de là où il était.

Encore vêtu de ses habits de voyage maculés de boue, il n'avait pas sa couronne et une bonne partie de sa haute stature était cachée par une épaisse cape de voyage grise, élimée sur les bords, loin des délicats produits des elfes des bois. Pourtant, aucun elfe n'aurait pu le confondre avec l'un d'eux. Il tenait de ses ancêtres Sindar les cheveux blonds et le visage noble aux yeux gris. Le prince darda sur ses sujets un regard froid et triste, sachant trop bien que ce qui allait se passer serait à la fois heureux pour eux et douloureux.

Les elfes sylvains aimaient leur roi autant que leur roi les aimait, même si Thranduil ne le montrait pas toujours. Que le traitre soit un elfe, sans doute l'un de leurs amis, augmentait à la souffrance. Rien n'avait filtré de l'état de santé du roi. Tout ce que les elfes savaient était qu'il avait été touché par deux flèches et avait manqué de mourir de peu. Certaines rumeurs le disaient à deux doigts de la mort.

« Je me tiens devant vous en tant que régent et non roi, déclara Legolas. Mon père est sauf. »

La clameur l'empêcha de poursuivre. Pour quelques instants, l'inquiétude disparue des beaux visages, remplacée par une immense joie qui fit briller les yeux des elfes. Quelques chants s'élevèrent. Dans la masse, Legolas essaya de distinguer les possibles traitres. Turlion étant dans son dos, à l'intérieur du palais et cette situation lui donnait des frissons. Il connaissait Cyriel mais il y avait trop de monde pour l'identifier. Peut-être était-il dans la forêt. Il avisa Dilnis qu'il avait déjà rencontré une fois auparavant mais ne put rien déceler sur son visage fermé.

Tauriel, cachée dans l'ombre des piliers derrière lui, ne parvint pas davantage à identifier les traitres.

Legolas leva le bras et le silence se fit immédiatement.

« Mon père le roi restera à Erebor jusqu'à ce que ses blessures soient totalement guéries et que j'attrape le traitre. Et je le trouverai. Jusque-là, soyez sur vos gardes ! Retournez à votre travail. Que les capitaines viennent me voir immédiatement ! »

Legolas rebroussa chemin à l'intérieur du palais dans le silence le plus total. Ce ne fut qu'après son départ que les prières aux Valar furent entonnées. Cette fois, la tristesse des chants fut remplacée par la joie. Les chants s'élevèrent dans les cavernes. Quelques harpes et flutes retentirent.

Des elfes se désolidarisèrent du groupe, principalement vêtus d'armures épaisses. Ils rejoignirent le prince régent dans le bureau de Thranduil. A leur grande surprise, Tauriel se tenait aux côtés de Legolas. Tous deux étaient penchés sur de nombreux parchemins qui retraçaient les noms et les parcours des soldats de l'armée elfique. Thranduil tenait beaucoup à avoir des notes précises sur ses elfes pour pouvoir remplacer rapidement ceux qui tomberaient au combat. Il y avait les noms des soldats comme de l'historique des soldats avec qui ils avaient travaillé ou de leurs patrouilles.

Plusieurs fois, le regard de Tauriel revint sur Dilnis. Le visage fermé de la jeune garde ne témoignait d'aucun sentiment. Ses cheveux attachés en arrière, elle avait une main posée sur le pommeau de son épée. Une fine cicatrice courrait le long de son cuir chevelu jusque sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire. La torture avait dû être extrêmement poussée si la guérison n'avait pu être complète. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Tauriel étudia chacun des capitaines de la garde comme si elle faisait l'inventaire de leurs forces.

Les capitaines restèrent debout face au large bureau, devant cette ancienne capitaine de la garde qu'ils connaissaient tous et qui avait levé son arc contre son roi. Legolas, en retrait, ne parla plus après avoir indiqué que les patrouilles seraient désormais sous le contrôle de Tauriel. Cependant, seule sa présence donnait le pouvoir à l'ancienne traitresse. Plusieurs capitaines la regardaient avec animosité. Ils n'osèrent rien dire devant leur prince.

Tauriel avait déjà procédé à des regroupements. Elle sépara simplement les patrouilles en trois et leur octroya un nouveau capitaine. Cela irait pour la journée compte tenu de l'urgence. Aussitôt qu'elle distribua les feuilles avec les nouvelles patrouilles, les capitaines se dispersèrent. Cinq d'entre eux avait un nouveau parcours à effectuer car ils devaient partir immédiatement.

« Je n'ai rien vu de suspect chez Dilnis, déclara Legolas une fois les soldats partis. Les autres n'ont pas apprécié les changements.

— Ce n'est pas étonnant, s'amusa Tauriel. Je les ai organisés ! Cyriel était absent. C'est regrettable, j'aurais aimé pouvoir l'étudier.

— Surveillez les tous les deux si vous le pouvez. Je reste au palais. Surveiller Silnarën ne sera pas difficile. Il était le serviteur de mon père, il sera le mien. Je pourrai le surveiller sans mal. Lorthal va garder un œil sur Turlion. Nerdaël sera le plus ennuyant à trouver. Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour dans les écuries m'assurer que mon cheval va bien.

— Prenez-garde à vous, mon prince. »

Legolas haussa les épaules. Ils avaient dépassé le stade de l'imprudence. Chaque pas risquait d'être son dernier.

.

.

Le voyage aux écuries prit du temps. Legolas ne pouvait se permettre aucune erreur. En conséquence, il fit un détour, profitant u moment pour croiser autant d'elfes que possible. Il discuta avec bon nombre d'entre eux, d'apparence décontracté quoi que sérieux, comme un prince inquiet mais heureux d'être de retour chez lui. Flanqué de Silnarën, ce qui n'avait rien pour lui plaire et le rendait nerveux, le prince finit par arriver aux écuries. Il y resta pendant trois heures en compagnie de Nerdaël. Si sa mission l'obnubilait au début, le plaisir d'être au contact des cheveux détendit tout à fait Legolas. Le cheptel de la forêt noire était bien meilleur que les montures qu'il avait montées dans le nord. Sans compter le cerf de son père ! L'animal s'ennuyait sans son maître.

Dix ans n'étaient rien dans la vie d'un elfe. C'était pourtant très long dans la vie d'un cheval. Accompagné de Nerdaël, qu'il avait eu la chance de croiser lors de sa venue, Legolas fit le tour des écuries. Ses questions portèrent sur l'aspect militaire quasiment exclusivement. Il ne vit rien de suspect dans l'attitude de l'ancien prisonnier. S'il était taciturne et renfermé, cela pouvait s'expliquer aisément par les épreuves et la boiterie prononcée qui le handicapait dès qu'il mettait pied à terre. Nerdaël n'avait plus la grâce des elfes. Sauf quand il montait un cheval et c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il les aimait tant.

Quand il repartit vers le palais, le prince espéra n'avoir alerté ni Nerdaël, ni Silnarën sur ses réels motifs. Il avait été discret et l'intérêt pour les chevaux se justifiait pleinement par la situation militaire délicate du royaume. Pourtant, Legolas sentit le regard de Nerdaël sur sa nuque longtemps après lui avoir tourné le dos pour quitter l'immense prairie souterraine. Il en eut des frissons et combattit l'envie de se retourner pour lui faire face. A la place, il se focalisa sur son ouïe, attentif au moindre bruit suspect. Nul clic étrange, nul son de corde qui se tendait ne parvint à ses oreilles aiguisées. Il quitta la caverne indemne sans que le traitre n'ait tenté d'attenter à sa vie.

Silnarën restait à ses côtés, un pas en arrière. Pour l'étudier, Legolas devait tourner légèrement la tête alors il se fia beaucoup à son ouïe. Là non plus, après une journée, il ne décela aucune nervosité, ni aucune colère de son serviteur. Pas de tentative d'assassinat non plus. Ce n'était pas totalement une surprise puisqu'il pensait lui-même avoir pris de court l'assassin mais il le regrettait en partie : s'il parvenait à le débusquer aussi tôt, il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter.

« Tout est prêt pour le banquet de ce soir ? s'enquit Legolas en se tournant vers son serviteur.

— Oui, mon prince ! J'ai entendu les cuisiniers en parler aujourd'hui. Le festin sera plus somptueux que d'ordinaire et le nombre de gouteurs a été doublé ! Les cuisiniers eux-mêmes vont vérifier la nourriture et le vin !

— Parfait ! Après dix ans dans le nord, j'aspire à un peu moins de frugalité. J'espère seulement qu'ils mettront autre chose que du vin de Dorwinion. »

Le sourire de Legolas masquait bien son attitude réservée et sur ses gardes face à Silnarën. Même si l'elfe avait deux doigts en moins, le prince n'était pas certain que cela l'excluait de fait des traitres potentiels. Le modèle de l'arbalète était très petit et ne requérait pas la force d'un arc long.

Leurs pas les firent arriver aux grandes portes du palais. L'après-midi était entamée et Legolas cessa d'errer dans son royaume pour se concentrer sur les taches qu'il avait toujours jugées ingrates : la gestion administrative de la forêt Noire. Avec toute la bonne volonté qu'il avait, il était impossible pour Lorthal de s'occuper de tout. Au moins, Legolas serait-il en sécurité dans son bureau.

Il y passa le reste de l'après-midi à éplucher tous les rapports et en rédiger d'autres. Tauriel n'était pas encore rentrée de la surveillance des patrouilles. Legolas avait hâte de savoir comment s'était passé sa journée. Cyriel était le seul possible traitre qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré. Sachant que son père avait gardé un œil sur lui après son retour, Legolas avait hâte de le voir.

L'après-midi s'étira lentement. Le travail de bureau était loin d'être ce que Legolas appréciait. Plus d'une fois, Thranduil avait bataillé avec lui pour lui confier de telles responsabilités. Finalement, de guerre lasse, Thranduil avait abandonné.

L'heure du dîner approcha. Legolas repoussa les papiers avec un soupir de soulagement. Décidément, il haïssait la paperasse ! Il s'assit confortablement dans son fauteuil, sa tête venant reposer sur le haut dossier en bois. Il ferma un bref instant les yeux. Les derniers jours avaient été épuisants, plus nerveusement que physiquement. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Dans le couloir, par la porte laissée ouverte, il voyait le profil de Turlion. En armure et en armes comme beaucoup d'elfes ces temps-ci, l'elfe avait fière allure. Pourtant, il y avait une gêne que Legolas sentait près de lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

« Venez-vous ou préférez-vous vous restaurer dans vos quartiers ? interrogea Lorthal avec un sourire nerveux.

— Je descends, évidemment ! »

Les deux elfes descendirent dans la salle à manger, déjà pleine de monde. Pour le premier festin avec Legolas, les elfes du royaume sylvestre avaient fait les choses en grand. Le nombre de lumières avait été doublé et l'immense salle à manger avait été décorée avec les couleurs de l'été. De nombreuses branches de pins avaient été installées. De nombreuses fleurs diffusaient un doux parfum frais dans la salle. Avec les couleurs rouges, blanches et jaunes, les plantes égayaient joliment les tables en bois clair.

Le cœur de Legolas manqua un battement. Au lieu de s'installer comme à son habitude à côté de son père, il devait cette fois prendre la place du roi. Il n'y avait pas pensé un seul instant. Le prince inspira et expira lentement pour calmer les battements rapides de son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer à quel point la situation le chamboulait ! Pas devant ses sujets, pas en l'absence de son père. La situation était trop précaire pour se permettre le moindre écart. Il força ses jambes à avancer et parcourir la distance entre l'entrée et la table principale.

Lorthal s'installa à ses côtés. Le prince échangea avec le vieil elfe un regard remplit de reconnaissance pour sa présence rassurante.

Legolas s'installa dans le fauteuil majestueux. Il avait si souvent vu son père faire la même chose ! C'en était troublant. Une seule fois, il s'y était assis : encore enfant, il avait couru à travers la pièce avec des hurlements de joie et avait grimpé sur le fauteuil. Thranduil avait rit, l'avait soulevé, s'était assis à sa place puis avait réinstallé le jeune elfe de trois ans sur ses genoux. Ils avaient partagé la même assiette. Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il que maintenant ? C'était un des moments les plus doux de son existence et il l'avait quasiment oublié !

Son humeur quelque peu allégée, il aperçut enfin Tauriel, isolée au bout de la table la plus éloignée de la sienne. Il n'y avait aucun elfe à ses côtés, signe que personne hormis Thranduil et Legolas ne lui avaient encore pardonné. C'était une bonne chose pour leur enquête car Tauriel était libre d'étudier leurs suspects.

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Moins habitué que Thranduil, Legolas n'excella pas dans l'exercice. Ce ne fut pas un problème : les chants s'élevèrent rapidement. Les elfes levaient leurs délicats gobelets, se resservaient en boisson, discutaient gaiement. Tous firent semblant d'oublier qu'il y avait un traitre dans leurs rangs pour la soirée. Elle se passa très bien. Legolas lui-même s'y amusa.

La joie fut de courte durée. Lorsqu'il remonta vers ses appartements, il passa devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Immédiatement, la description que lui avait faite Thorin de son père revint à son esprit. Les serviteurs avaient-ils nettoyé la pièce ou avaient-ils encore respecté la volonté de Thranduil que personne n'y entre ? Tout à coup, Legolas ne savait plus s'il avait envie d'entrer et se rendre compte de ses propres yeux de la situation ou rebrousser chemin et continuer vers ses quartiers. Il choisit d'entrer.

L'odeur des vieux livres l'assaillit. Il respira à plein poumon et balaya du regard les rangées de bouquins impeccablement rangées. Ses bottes en cuir fin ne firent aucun bruit sur les tapis. Il laissa sa main glisser sur le bois délicat des étagères.

La pièce était si familière ! Il s'y était réfugié après la mort de sa mère, dévasté par le chagrin. Il avait fallu tout l'amour de son père pour l'en faire sortir. Les discussions les plus importantes avec son père, les plus doux souvenirs, les meilleurs moments avec son père prenaient place dans ce lieu qui ressemblait plus à un sanctuaire pour eux. Plus de formalité, plus de titre, plus de royaume : juste lui et Thranduil, le fils et le père. Et tout cela, souillé par un assassin ! Si la tristesse et la douleur avaient dominé, ce fut une colère noire qui s'empara de Legolas.

Encore deux pas et il découvrit l'arche la plus éloignée au fond. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Legolas resta figé, bouche bée et les poings serrés. Personne n'avait nettoyé ! La tache de sang était toujours là, étalée à moitié sur le parquet, à moitié sur le tapis. Des livres avaient été projetés sur le sol. Les pages pliées, certaines rougies, ils étaient bons à jeter.

Qu'attendaient les serviteurs ? Que Thranduil revienne, découvre la bibliothèque et ordonne en personne que quelqu'un nettoie ? La colère se transforma en fureur.

Legolas ressortit de la bibliothèque. Dans le couloir, il découvrit les soldats ainsi que Silnarën et un autre serviteur qui l'attendait.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir nettoyé ? s'exclama le prince en montrant d'une main la bibliothèque.

— Nous ne pouvons pas…

— Entrer dans la bibliothèque, je sais ! explosa le prince. Avez-vous perdu la tête ? Dans quelques semaines, mon père va revenir ! Vous attendiez qu'il tombe dessus ? Qu'il vous ordonne lui-même de nettoyer une flaque de son propre sang ? Lavez-moi ça immédiatement ! Qu'il ne reste plus une seule goutte ! Remplacez les livres, changez les tapis ! Que tout soit impeccable !

— Bien mon prince ! » bredouilla l'un des serviteurs, les joues rouges de honte.

Legolas disparut dans ses appartements. Il claqua la porte au nez des gardes qui avaient tenté de s'engouffrer à sa suite. Il s'adossa à la porte, les jambes soudainement flageolantes.

* * *

Essy : bon retour ! tu m'as manqué XD J'espère te surprendre lors de la résolution de l'enquête. Au moins un peu ! J'aime bien Erebor. Les films ont eu le mérite de lui donnait de la consistance et les images du début étaient magnifiques. Je préfère la Foret Noire, plus sombre, viciée, dangereuse. J'ai plus de mal à la mettre en scène par contre.

Merci pour ton commentaire, Lotra ! Tu verras si tu as raison à la fin.

Prochain chapitre : encore une enquête, une grosse gaffe et un retour chez les nains !


	29. Chapter 29

« Petit-déjeuner ! »

La voix grave d'Oin tira Thranduil de ses pensées. Avec un grand sourire au travers de sa barbe grise et blanche, il dévoilait une rangée de dents de travers. Le nain parlait fort à cause de son début de surdité. Le plateau était aussi rempli que les jours précédents. Les nains savaient qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup mais montaient toujours les mêmes quantités astronomiques. L'elfe observa le nain bruyant quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau. Il tourna le visage mais percevait encore tout le boucan que faisait son hôte.

« Laissez-le dans un coin et partez ! ordonna faiblement Thranduil. Je suis fatigué de supporter les nains.

— Vous allez me supporter pour le petit-déjeuner ! rétorqua Oin. Allez, y'a plein de fruits, de la crème…même des trucs verts, de la salade, là ! Et du cerf, du sanglier, du veau…Prenez en un peu, d'accord ? »

Comme les jours précédents, Thranduil n'esquissa pas le moindre geste vers le plateau. En désespoir de cause, Oin s'empara d'un bol de fruits rouges cueillis par les hommes le matin même et força l'elfe à le prendre. Thranduil et lui s'affrontèrent un instant du regard puis le roi des elfes se résigna et picora dans le bol.

Oin ne s'éloigna pas, maintenant une pression constante sur lui par sa seule présence à son chevet. Le moral de Thranduil inquiétait l'aimable nain. Avec l'aide d'Ori, il essayait de divertir Thranduil. Ils lui avaient apporté un jeu semblable aux échecs auxquels les nains jouaient, un jeu de stratégie que connaissait bien le roi des elfes puisqu'il existait une version elfique assez proche. Il refusa d'y jouer, restant muré dans un silence pesant.

Depuis le départ de Legolas, deux jours plus tôt, il n'avait pas aligné plus de dix mots. Il restait allongé sur le lit, la couverture serrée contre lui, son esprit revenant sans cesse sur les tentatives d'assassinat dont il avait fait l'objet. Des elfes étaient morts lors de l'empoisonnement et il se reprochait de n'avoir rien vu venir. Les moments passés dans la bibliothèque, seul et blessé, se sentant mourir à chaque seconde qui passait, l'avait profondément déstabilisé. Les cernes sur son visage mince ne disparaissaient pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se reposer convenablement.

Thranduil abandonna définitivement son maigre repas. Les manches trop courtes de sa tunique en coton épais dévoilèrent les bras faméliques de l'elfe. Il mangeait juste assez pour ne pas mettre en danger sa santé.

Le nain ne savait plus quoi faire pour alléger le moral de son patient. Il lui tendit une assiette remplie de gâteaux elfiques cuisinés par les meilleurs chefs nains. Thranduil était un survivant du premier âge mais le vieux nain soupçonnait que ses limites ne soient atteintes.

« Ils sont délicieux ! insista gentiment Oin.

— Pourriez-vous me laisser seul ? souffla Thranduil. Je suis fatigué.

— C'est normal, c'est normal…Vous êtes passé tout près de la fin, après tout…Mais vous devez vous remettre. Que dirait Legolas s'il vous voyait ? »

Thranduil ne répondit pas. Il avait fermé les yeux et rêvassait à nouveau. Depuis son retour forcé des cavernes de Mandos, ses rêves étaient troublés. Il se souvenait d'une discussion avec Mandos lui-même, interrompue brutalement. Les derniers mots lui avaient échappé. Lorsqu'il ne pensait pas aux Valars, Thranduil pensait au traitre. Qu'un elfe de son propre royaume ait failli le tuer était plus douloureux que toutes les flèches du monde. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il lui semblait se diriger à nouveau vers le royaume de Mandos.

Oin tapota doucement l'épaule de l'elfe. Son éternel sourire avait disparu de son visage aimable. A la place, ses yeux tristes brillaient. Seul Legolas allégeait le moral de Thranduil. En désespoir de cause, le nain repensa à l'oiseau messager venue de la Forêt Noire le matin même. Il n'avait pu en parler avec Thorin mais il était certain que la lettre était de Legolas et qu'il y en avait une seconde, restée cachetée, portant le nom de Thranduil sur l'enveloppe.

« Thorin a reçu un message de Legolas ce matin, reprit le nain. Vous l'a-t-il déjà apporté ?

— Legolas a envoyé une lettre ? releva Thranduil en ouvrant des yeux brillants de colère. Allez me la chercher immédiatement !

— Ah ! Pardon. Je pensais que vous le saviez. Il a dû envoyer le corbeau hier soir. Thorin est très occupé ces derniers temps. La route avance bien, nous avons une bonne partie des pierres pour le premier tronçon.

— Hier soir ! s'exclama Thranduil. Une lettre envoyée hier soir est arrivée ce matin à Erebor ? Cela ne se peut ! La distance est trop grande des terres du Nord… »

Soudainement, Thranduil blêmit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise alors qu'il venait de comprendre d'où la lettre avait été envoyée. Thranduil se redressa d'un coup sur le lit.

« Legolas est dans la forêt noire ! comprit-il avec effarement. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de retourner dans le nord. Il traque le traitre !

— Vous ne le saviez pas ? »

L'étonnement d'Oin reflétait la stupeur de Thranduil. Le roi des elfes n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Se jeter dans la gueule du loup par amour au mépris des risques correspondait trop bien au caractère de Legolas ! Avait-il déjà trouvé le traitre ? Non, si c'était le cas, il serait revenu à Erebor ou il aurait envoyé un message.

Thranduil repoussa les couvertures. Le peu de couleur de son visage disparut alors qu'il posait ses pieds nus sur le tapis. Assis sur le lit, un bras sur sa poitrine et l'autre en appui sur le matelas, il respirait difficilement mais son esprit était trop focalisé sur Legolas pour s'en rendre compte.

« Holà, Holà ! s'exclama Oin en bondissant lui aussi sur ses pieds. Rallongez-vous ! Vous allez vous blesser ! »

Il tenta de rallonger l'elfe mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire. Au prix d'un immense effort, Thranduil repoussa Oin avec assez de force pour le renverser. Il repoussa les vagues de douleur provenant de sa poitrine.

Thranduil n'avait que faire des craintes du nain. Legolas risquait sa vie dans la Forêt Noire et il ne le laisserait pas faire ! Il avait perdu son épouse, il refusait de perdre la vie de son fils. Les deux tentatives d'assassinat avaient été trop parfaites, trop méticuleusement orchestrées. Le traitre était expérimenté, il savait où frapper et comment pour atteindre son but sans se faire prendre. Quelles étaient les chances de Legolas si le traitre s'en prenait à lui ? Thranduil était bien en peine de le dire. Il avait confiance en son fils, le meilleur soldat de l'armée et bien meilleur que lui-même, il devait se l'avouer. Mais contre le traitre employé par Dol Guldur ?

Thranduil rassembla ses forces. Il se redressa, tout en gardant une main sur le mur en pierre pour maintenir son équilibre. Sa tête lui tourna après tant de temps allongé. Il serra la mâchoire et combattit la douleur lancinante dans son corps et le vertige de plus en plus important qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il fit un pas hésitant puis un autre. Ses jambes tremblaient. Ses muscles, inutilisés, n'assuraient plus leur rôle convenablement. Les sourcils froncés par l'effort, l'elfe poursuivit sa route, le nain juste à côté de lui. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, sa vue se brouilla un instant.

Au bout de six mètres, alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la porte, les jambes de Thranduil se dérobèrent. Il glissa le long de la porte et s'effondra sur le sol. Oin le rattrapa in extremis avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. La respiration saccadée et une main crispée sur sa poitrine, Thranduil peinait à rester conscient. Son corps fut secoué de spasmes.

« Doucement, doucement, marmonna Oin. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas raisonnable ! Allons, allons… »

D'une main, il contrôlait la respiration de l'elfe, sifflante et irrégulière, de l'autre il surveillait son rythme cardiaque. Guérisseur, il avait la hantise d'assister à la mort de ses patients. Il doutait que Thranduil ressusciterait une seconde fois.

Oin tapota doucement l'épaule de Thranduil. Il attendit une dizaine de minutes que l'elfe reprenne ses esprits mais ce fut peine perdu. Les yeux clos, inerte, il restait immobile sur le sol froid de la chambre, ses longues jambes pliées butant contre la porte.

Oin passa un bras derrière les épaules de Thranduil et un autre sous ses genoux. Il le porta aussi facilement que Thorin l'avait fait, des semaines plus tôt. Il le porta jusqu'au lit et l'allongea doucement sur le matelas. Il rabattit les couvertures sur l'elfe famélique.

Thranduil ouvrit lentement les yeux. Dans un suprême effort de volonté, il tendit le bras et attrapa le bras d'Oin.

« Je dois…retourner…dans la Forêt Noire…

— N'importe quoi ! s'écria Oin. Vous croyez vraiment que vous allez pouvoir chevaucher une journée complète jusque chez vous ? Je vais vous amener une plume et vous pourrez écrire un message à Legolas. Cela vous rassurera. Thorin est débordé, c'est pour cela qu'il ne vous a pas encore apporté sa lettre. Je suis sûr que tout va bien ! »

C'était la première fois depuis le réveil de l'elfe qu'il avait l'air vivant, intéressé par quelque chose. Ses yeux brillaient mais son désespoir inquiétait Oin. S'il continuait à lutter, il finirait par bouger la flèche ou par s'épuiser.

« Legolas ne peut…rester là-bas !

— Et vous ne pouvez pas y aller vous-même ! déclara Oin, démuni devant la ferveur de l'elfe. Vous allez envoyer un corbeau à votre fils, d'accord ? Vous verrez qu'il va bien !

— Laissez-moi ! Je dois…argh ! »

Un vague de douleur plus forte que les précédentes flamba dans sa poitrine. Thranduil se recroquevilla, la main crispée sur sa tunique. Il resta pantelant, cherchant à retrouver une respiration normale, la poitrine en feu. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent. Les yeux clos et le visage crispé par la souffrance, Thranduil enfouit son visage dans les oreillers. La souffrance l'obnubilait tant qu'il en oublia la présence du nain à ses côtés.

Oin s'affaira près des onguents qu'il gardait dans la chambre au cas où. Il versa une potion dans un pot qu'il accrocha dans la cheminée pour obtenir une tisane. Il y ajouta du miel et des herbes appréciés des nains pour leur intérêt curatif. Quand le breuvage fut prêt, le nain retourna près du lit.

Thranduil n'allait pas mieux. Il ne paraissait pas conscient du monde qui l'entourait et ne réagit pas quand Oin le redressa. La tasse approchée de ses lèvres, l'elfe en vida le contenu sans s'apercevoir de ce qu'il buvait. Un engourdissement s'empara de son corps, remplaçant peu à peu la douleur. Le changement était bienvenu et Thranduil finit par ouvrir à moitié les yeux.

« Ça va aller, murmura Oin. Legolas va attraper le traitre et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous une fois qu'on vous aura retiré cette maudite flèche, d'accord ? Tout ira bien. »

Une main calleuse tapota gentiment sa tête. L'elfe observa longuement le vieux nain à moitié sourd jusqu'à ce que les drogues ne le fassent sombrer dans un sommeil lourd.

Oin attendit quelques minutes pour s'assurer que l'elfe était profondément endormi. Ensuite, il le déshabilla pour s'assurer que ses efforts inconsidérés n'avaient pas bougé la flèche. Tout avait l'air normal. Le nain ne banda pas les côtes de l'elfe : les plaies s'étaient totalement refermées.

Legolas s'accouda à la balustrade. Les deux jours précédents avaient été un échec dans leurs recherches. Tauriel avait discrètement suivi Cyriel et Dilnis lors de leurs patrouilles. Legolas avait à nouveau essayé de rencontrer Nerdaël sans y parvenir, le cavalier étant hors des cavernes. Renseignement pris, il ne s'agit pas d'une mission mais d'une sortie personnelle. En pleine difficultés et invasions d'araignées et d'orques ? Voilà qui eut le don d'intriguer le prince. Devant l'absence du cinquième évadé de Dol Guldur, Legolas s'était résigné à se contenter de surveiller Silnarën et Turlion. Sans surprise, les deux serviteurs, réservés et discrets, ne montrèrent rien. Silnarën passait son temps libre avec son épouse. Turlion le passait seul à errer dans le royaume.

Sur le chemin, onze mètres en contrebas, un groupe d'elfes se sépara. Leurs vêtements élimés et tachés, l'absence de bijoux et les bottes souples ternies par l'usage donnaient d'eux une attitude négligée si on n'y faisait pas attention. Au centre, Cyriel marchait d'un pas vif et ne tarda pas à s'affranchir des autres. Legolas l'observa jusqu'à ce que l'elfe disparaisse de sa vue.

Le déjeuner avec les capitaines venait de se terminer. Comme Tauriel, le prince n'avait rien vu de particulier chez lui. Sérieux, taciturne et particulièrement doué avec les armes, le soldat avait une mine peu amène. Ses paroles étaient froides mais soulevaient le cœur des problèmes. Ses analyses étaient toujours juste et c'était sans doute pourquoi Thranduil l'avait nommé coordinateur des patrouilles plutôt que le voir gâcher son talent. Legolas ignorait s'il était le plus honnête des elfes ou un maître de la dissimulation. Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il parlait de combat. Une vengeance contre Dol Guldur ? Dilnis aussi avait le même air revêche et dur, accentué par ses cicatrices. Legolas pouvait comprendre.

D'une certaine manière, Legolas avait pitié d'eux. Pour autant, il avait passé un bon moment lors du déjeuner. Cyriel, placé à côté de lui, était d'une compagnie plaisante. Ses analyses de la situation étaient brillantes et l'elfe captiva le prince.

« Ils sont tous les deux exemplaires, déclara Tauriel avec une pointe de regret. Je les ai pourtant suivis tout la journée et même hier !

— Je n'ai rien décelé non plus chez Silnarën ni Turlion, regretta Legolas. Nerdaël m'intrigue. Deux écuyers m'ont déclaré qu'il s'absentait régulièrement. Il part à cheval une ou deux journées d'affilées dans la forêt. Personne ne sait où.

— C'est surprenant ! Être seul dans la forêt au vu des circonstances…

— Je le pense aussi. Je suis d'accord avec Lorthal. Turlion aurait été le mieux placé. »

Tauriel hocha la tête. Ils n'avaient rien contre les trois autres.

« Nous allons laisser mariner le traitre aujourd'hui, décida Legolas. Je vais rester cloitré dans le palais à m'occuper du royaume, sans aucune ouverture possible pour lui. Demain, nous lui en laisserons une.

— Bien, mon Prince. Prenez garde à vous. »

.

.

Thorin donna un coup de hache en diagonale, prenant au dépourvu Dwalin. Son adversaire ne lui laissa pas de seconde opportunité : Dwalin s'empara à main nue du manche de l'arme. Il donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Thorin. Le coup ne suffit pas à déséquilibrer le roi sous la montagne, qui délaissa sa hache inutile pour enrouler ses bras puissant autour du cou de son adversaire d'un jour.

Avec sa main estropiée par la bataille des cinq armées, Thorin n'utilisait plus souvent les armes. A vrai dire, il passait plus de temps derrière des papiers qu'une hache à la main ces dernières années. Il appréciait cependant encore les duels amicaux pour garder la forme mais il avait toujours le dessous. Il soupçonnait Dwalin de ne pas y aller à fond et de ne pas utiliser son arme favorite.

Dwalin s'arcbouta sur ses jambes. Plus grand que Thorin, il le souleva de terre. Plutôt que de laisser son ami reprendre le dessus, Dwalin laissa tomber les armes, posa ses énormes mains sur les bras qui enserraient son cou et tira de toutes ses forces, envoyant Thorin bouler au-dessus de sa tête. Thorin roula sur quelques mètres avant de bondir sur ses pieds, prêt à faire face à son meilleur adversaire.

« THORIN ! »

Le cri de Gloin brisa la concentration des combattants. La garde du roi des nains se relâcha, comme celle de Dwalin. Tous deux se retournèrent vers le guérisseur, dont la mine échevelée et les cheveux ébouriffés tombant sur son visage rond.

« Oin te demande tout de suite ! expliqua le riche conseiller.

— Un problème avec l'elfe ? »

Gloin haussa les épaules. Pour lui, il y avait toujours un problème avec les elfes. Thorin laissa échapper une bordée de jurons. Il attrapa sa tunique et la lança sur son torse nu, peu désireux de la passer avant de prendre une douche.

Il ne tarda pas à atteindre ses appartements. Il y arriva un peu essoufflé après trois bonnes heures d'entrainement. La veille, Oin avait malencontreusement révélé à Thranduil que Legolas était à la poursuite du traitre. La nouvelle avait été un terrible choc pour l'elfe. A deux reprises durant la journée, il avait essayé de partir d'Erebor.

Thorin se reprit. Quand il pénétra dans la chambre, assombrie à la demande de Thranduil qui supportait mal la lumière, le nain fit face à son ami et guérisseur.

« Il dort enfin, murmura Oin.

— Il a plutôt l'air évanoui », remarqua Thorin.

Le roi des nains s'avança vers le lit. Curieusement, l'elfe était torse nu, allongé sur le ventre. Ses long cheveux blonds avaient été attachés et mis sur le côté pour dévoiler son le corps maigre de Thranduil et les deux cicatrices dans son dos, encore visibles malgré le temps et les pouvoirs de guérison des elfes.

Thorin eut un hoquet de surprise. La peau de Thranduil était blanche, sauf à un endroit, au niveau de la cicatrice la plus proche de son cœur, où elle était rouge et gonflée. Il se pencha vers son protégé.

« Ce n'est pas bon, souffla Oin avec une expression de défaite.

— Legolas avait raison, murmura Thorin. Les elfes sont-ils si vulnérables qu'une ombre dans leur cœur risque de les emporter ?

— Je suis désolé, Thorin ! s'exclama avec regrets Oin. Je croyais qu'il savait !

— Ce qui est fait est fait. Le tout est de le soigner au mieux. Et prier les dieux pour qu'ils épargnent sa vie ! »

Oin haussa les épaules, dans un geste étrangement semblable à celui de Gloin. Il avait profité du temps passé à superviser Thranduil pour lire de vieux manuscrits sur les elfes, dénichés dans l'ancienne bibliothèque.

« Aussi puissants soient-ils, je doute qu'Aulë soigne un elfe ! Peu importe. J'ignore si je dois retirer la flèche immédiatement ou lui donner la chance de guérir de lui-même. Je n'ai jamais soigné d'elfe !

— Fais au mieux !

— Tu ne m'aides pas !

— Que veux-tu que je te dise ? s'exclama Thorin. Je ne sais pas plus que toi soigner les elfes ! Même pas les nains ! Si tu veux, je peux envoyer un message au prince pour lui demander de revenir. »

Oin se pencha à nouveau sur Thranduil. La respiration de l'elfe était plus laborieuse ce soir qu'elle ne l'était le matin même. La plaie refermée ne lui permettait pas de connaitre l'étendue des dégâts.

« Je vais attendre, murmura finalement Oin après de longues minutes de réflexion. Voir comment il réagit à l'infection et aux médicaments…

— Je vais envoyer un message à Lorthal lui demander des nouvelles de Legolas. Cela devrait rassurer Thranduil. »

Oin hocha la tête.

.

« Laissez-moi ! siffla Thranduil.

— Certainement pas ! » lui rétorqua vertement Thorin.

Le nain serra sa prise sur les épaules de l'elfe. Il n'eut pas de mal à l'immobiliser.

« La guérisseuse est morte pour vous conduire ici ! gronda Thorin. Vous comptez mourir en retournant dans votre maudite forêt ?

— Vous ne comprenez pas !

— Vous avez lu la lettre, Legolas va bien ! Lorthal ne vous mentirait pas ! »

Thranduil n'en démordait pas. Il avait lu la lettre tant de fois qu'il en connaissait les mots par cœur. Encore une fois, il avait repoussé ses couvertures. Il fallait la poigne de Thorin pour le restreindre, non pas qu'il fallait sa force, plutôt qu'il était le seul à oser restreindre Thranduil avec autant de fermeté qu'il le faisait. Oin restait en retrait presque timidement. Il se réfugiait derrière ses potions et ses onguents pour éviter de prendre part à la discussion entre les deux rois. Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté mais le guérisseur n'était pas à l'aise près de Thranduil.

« Oin, attache-le ! gronda finalement Thorin, lassé de combattre un elfe éreinté.

— L'attacher ? Le roi des elfes ? Attacher _Thranduil_ ?

— C'est ça ou je l'assomme ! »

Alors que Thranduil maudissait les nains dans les langues elfiques, khuzdul, et langue commune, Oin enroula une corde à chacun de ses poignets avec une bande de soie pour ne pas le blesser. Certains des jurons étaient assez forts pour surprendre Thorin qui n'aurait jamais cru que l'elfe s'abaisserait à cela, ni qu'il connaissait de tels mots.

Les mains et les pieds de Thranduil attachés aux pieds du lit, Oin fit de son mieux pour éviter de faire face au regard furieux de l'elfe. Une mèche de cheveux blonds était tombée en travers du visage de l'elfe. Gentiment, le nain l'écarta pour la coincer derrière son oreille. Ce faisant, il remarqua les yeux brillants de l'elfe. Après une courte hésitation, Oin appliqua la paume de sa main sur le front de Thranduil. L'elfe se dégagea vivement mais Oin avait eu le temps de sentir que sa peau n'était plus glaciale comme les jours précédents mais brûlante.

Thranduil avait de la fièvre.

* * *

30 vues et 1 seul commentaire pour le chapitre précédent, c'est un peu abusé ! C'est à peine 1 review par tranche de 60 vues. Ça ne prend pas longtemps de laisser un commentaire.

.

Prochain chapitre : retour sur Legolas, tout ne se passera pas comme prévu ! Loin de là. Pareil pour Thranduil.


	30. Chapter 30

Cette fois, l'entretien eut lieu dans les appartements de Tauriel et non pas dans un bureau ou dans ceux de Legolas. Le prince et l'ancienne capitaine de la garde royale étaient seuls, aucun d'eux n'ayant convié Lorthal à leur entrevue. Le prince soupçonnait que le vieux conseiller lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues s'il apprenait son plan. C'était le quatrième jour depuis son retour à la forêt noire et il avait passé quarante-huit heures enfermé dans le palais à travailler sur des dossiers ou tellement entouré de gardes qu'aucune tentative d'assassinat n'aurait eues une chance d'aboutir.

D'un air décidé, Legolas déploya sur la table une carte du centre d'entrainement de l'arme.

« Il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure, décida Legolas. Les deux derniers jours ont dû permettre au traitre de monter un plan. Construire une nouvelle arbalète, trouver du poison, quelque chose comme ça. Je vais donc aller sur le terrain d'entrainement cet après-midi. Au vu et au su de tous les elfes du royaume. Gardez mes arrières ! Le traitre ne laissera pas passer une si belle occasion !

— Le roi ne serait pas d'accord.

— C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne lui ai rien dit depuis le début ! »

 _A Lorthal non plus_ , songea Tauriel. Nul doute que si le vieux conseiller savait que Legolas allait se mettre volontairement en danger en jouant les appâts tandis que Tauriel resterait cachée dans l'ombre, il ferait plus que seulement désapprouver. Le prince était assez surpris de ne pas encore avoir reçu de message de son père ou de Thorin.

Legolas haussa les épaules. Il avait revêtu une côte de maille sous le long manteau en velours bordeaux. D'un geste nerveux, il rajusta sa couronne d'argent sur sa tête. Il inspira lentement plusieurs fois pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Ça ne ressemblait pas à une bataille ! Il avait plutôt l'impression d'aller au-devant de son exécution.

L'elfe se força à oublier les récents évènements. S'il perdait son sang-froid, c'en serait fini de lui. Ses compétences et son instinct étaient ce qui le protégerait.

Le chemin jusqu'au centre d'entrainement lui parut étrangement court. Pourtant, Legolas avait fait un long détour. Il avait parlé à de nombreux elfes en y allant, répétant qu'il en avait assez de la paperasserie et qu'il avait hâte de croiser le fer avec ses anciens camarades. S'il avait été d'un naturel désarmant et n'avait éveillé aucun soupçon car ses préférences pour l'action étaient connues de tous, Legolas avait surtout donné tout le temps possible au traitre pour le devancer.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'immense caverne réservée à l'entrainement mais utilisée par quasiment tous les elfes au quotidien, Legolas se dirigea vers l'armurerie. Il adorait cette grande pièce dont un mur était rempli de plusieurs bancs. Il avait d'excellents souvenirs de sa formation de soldat, partiellement assurée par Thranduil lui-même, partiellement par l'un des meilleurs gardes de l'armée. Il avait toujours aimé l'esprit de camaraderie et la franchise des soldats. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Des épées étaient suspendues sur tout un mur. Certaines étaient longues, d'autres si courtes qu'elles formaient de longs poignards. Toutes affichaient un tranchant affûté et une lame brillante d'un éclat froid. Au fond, des boucliers et des arcs attendaient. De nombreux carquois et des centaines de flèches complétaient l'ensemble. Il y avait même des épées d'hommes, plus lourdes et moins régulières que les fins ouvrages elfiques, et des haches. Il s'agissait de la réserve des soldats car généralement, les elfes apportaient leurs propres armes.

Legolas fit quelques pas jusqu'au mur opposé. Il ne s'était pas séparé de son épée depuis son retour d'Erebor. Ne pas l'avoir aurait attiré les soupçons du traitre. Ce n'était pourtant pas un combat à l'épée qu'il avait choisi. Les mouvements seraient trop rapides pour qu'il soit une bonne cible, d'autant que le traitre risquerait de blesser son coéquipier.

Son choix se porta sur un arc, son arme favorite. Le sien avait été brisé deux ans plus tôt dans un mémorable combat contre des trolls dans les terres sauvages. Aragorn lui offert à la place l'un de ceux des hommes mais la qualité d'un arc long elfique lui manquait. Il caressa le bois gris d'un grand arc, actionna légèrement la corde. Le son produit sonnait comme une musique à ses oreilles. Legolas s'empara de l'arc avec le même sourire qu'un enfant qui vient de découvrir les premières chutes de neige. Il choisit ensuite une quinzaine de flèches qu'il déposa dans un carquois puis il quitta l'armurerie.

A la sortie de la pièce, il balaya le terrain du regard. Il connaissait les lieux comme sa poche. Peu d'endroits étaient à la fois assez reculés pour permettre de se cacher et assez découverts pour permettre de tirer sur quelqu'un. Il n'y avait à vrai dire que cinq places possibles. Legolas et Tauriel les avait toutes listées. L'ancienne capitaine de la garde royale s'était dissimulée dans l'une de ces cachettes, une flèche encochée sur son arc, son épée à côté d'elle pour le cas où le traitre choisirait le même endroit qu'elle. De là, elle avait vue sur tout le terrain, y compris les autres cachettes possibles.

Legolas se planta en plein milieu du terrain, très éloigné des cibles. Les soldats qui s'entrainaient lui laissèrent de l'espace. Certains s'arrêtèrent pour l'observer, le talent du prince pour le tir à l'arc étant aussi renommé que le talent de Thranduil avec ses épées doubles.

Le prince s'empara de la première flèche avec autant de délicatesse que s'il tenait un délicat joyau. Il banda son arc, visa, relâcha la pression et la flèche vint se ficher au cœur de la cible. Trois autres flèches rejoignirent la première, toutes impeccablement fichées au centre.

Au bout d'une heure et son carquois vide, un jeune soldat impressionné lui proposa un nouveau carquois plein. Dans le même temps, la cible fut débarrassée des traits qui en encombraient la surface.

Le prince saisit une nouvelle flèche. Il était surpris de n'avoir entendu aucun bruit suspects ni aucun signe de lutte. Le traitre avait-il laissé passer une opportunité pareille ? Son plan avait-il été percé à jour ? Soudain, au moment de relâcher la corde, Legolas eut la vision fugitive d'une flèche transperçant la poitrine de Thranduil.

La flèche se planta à côté de la cible. Quelques exclamations de déception fusèrent. D'une dizaine, les spectateurs étaient passés à une cinquantaine.

Legolas ferma les yeux. Celui qui avait failli tuer son père était-il en train de le viser ? Allait-il recevoir une flèche dans le dos ? Il ne savait pas. Plus le nombre d'elfes venus l'observer s'accroissait, plus il devenait nerveux. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable de toute sa vie ! Les batailles lui manquaient. De vraies batailles contre des orques, des gobelins et même des trolls comme dans le nord, pas cette sorte de duel contre l'un des siens ! Cette attente était insupportable !

Soudain, les soldats s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Lorthal. Les robes du vieux conseiller volaient derrière lui alors qu'il ralentissait pour s'arrêter devant le prince.

« Une lettre de Thorin vient d'arriver ! »

Une sourde inquiétude vrilla les tripes de Legolas, reflet de la peur qu'il lut dans les yeux du vieil elfe. D'une main étrangement ferme, il s'empara de la lettre décachetée que le nain lui avait adressée et la lut, la respiration bloquée dans sa poitrine.

« Je dois retourner à Erebor ! hurla Legolas. Que quelqu'un aille chercher mon cheval ! »

Les murmures se transformèrent en grondement inquiet. Deux elfes furent envoyés aux écuries au pas de course. Legolas rendit la lettre au conseiller. Elle était courte : Thranduil au plus mal, Thorin réclamait le retour du prince immédiatement.

Le cheval arriva rapidement. Legolas laissa tomber son arc et son carquois sur le sol. Sans un mot, sans même échanger les nouvelles avec Tauriel, encore cachée, Legolas l'enfourcha et partit au galop. Couché sur l'encolure de sa monture, il la talonna sans cesse et l'exhorta à aller toujours plus vite.

La plupart des elfes suivit le prince, comme s'ils pouvaient rattraper le cheval. Le vieux conseiller resta en arrière, observant le cavalier solitaire s'éloigner à vive allure, un pincement au cœur.

Lorthal finit par reprendre ses esprits Il ramassa l'arc. N'avoir jamais pris part à une guerre ne l'empêchait pas d'admirer les soldats pour leur courage et leur dextérité. Il appréciait les arcs d'autant plus qu'il était incapable de les manier. Il referma la main autour du bois doux sous ses doigts.

A présent, le terrain d'entrainement était totalement vide. Le départ précipité du prince avait achevé le moral déjà bas des elfes sylvains. Le silence régnait.

Lorthal rebroussa chemin vers l'armurerie, l'arc dans la main, les flèches dans l'autre, la lettre de Thorin rangée dans la poche de sa veste. Ses pas le menèrent trop rapidement à l'armurerie. Il ouvrit la porte.

S'il n'avait pas eu l'esprit accaparé par les soucis, il aurait peut-être entendu le léger clic qui rompit le silence de la pièce. Si Lorthal avait été un soldat, il aurait peut-être eu le réflexe de se baisser, mû par un mauvais pressentiment.

Ce n'était pas le cas et l'elfe fit un pas en avant dans la pièce, l'esprit préoccupé par l'état de santé de son roi. L'arbalète partiellement dissimulée près du mur d'en face lâcha son projectile. La flèche traversa le cou de Lorthal. Il mourut avant de toucher le sol.

.

Thorin descendit l'escalier. Il venait de quitter la volière aux étages les plus hauts de sa montagne. Il n'y avait toujours pas de réponse à son corbeau et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Peut-être le prince avait-il quitté la Forêt Noire pour le Nord, après tout. Avec ces elfes, on ne savait jamais ! Si c'était le cas, Legolas serait trop loin pour revenir à temps.

Le cœur alourdit par l'angoisse et l'esprit tourmenté, ses pas l'amenèrent dans ses appartements. Pour autant, il n'avait guère envie de se retrouver face à Thranduil. L'elfe ressemblait trop à un mort en sursit. Il lui rappelait son propre état, dix ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il était passé à deux doigts de la mort. A la place, Thorin se dirigea vers le vaisselier en pierre massif. Il en ouvrit l'une des portes et sortit des choppes en cristal, parfaites à la vue et qui émettaient un son léger au plus petit choc. Il en posa deux sur la table de salle à manger et y versa un liquide ambré qui ressemblait davantage à de la liqueur qu'à de la bière.

Le roi d'Erebor tourna et retourna son grand verre dans ses mains, observant les reflets brillants du feu à travers le cristal et le liquide clair. Le goût était prononcé et Thorin s'installa dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée pour siroter sa choppe dans le calme.

Finalement, Oin ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour jeter un coup d'œil au salon. Son regard brilla autant que le feu en avisant le précieux breuvage. Il coinça un meuble sous la poignée de la porte pour la maintenir ouverte. Il traina ensuite les pieds jusqu'à la partie salon de l'appartement, s'empara du verre et s'affala sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Il avait veillé sans prendre de repos les trente dernières heures et cela commençait à miner les ressources considérables du brave nain.

Oin engloutit la moitié du verre, les yeux fermés, et une douce vague de chaleur l'inonda. Il allongea ses jambes et posa ses bottes sur la table basse.

« Il ne va pas mieux, déclara sombrement Oin après un long silence confortable.

— Il doit survivre le temps que Legolas arrive ! Ce serait une catastrophe s'il mourrait sous ma garde. »

Oin approuva mais il savait que Thorin ne faisait pas que s'inquiéter pour leur alliance. Au fur et à mesure du temps, les deux rois s'étaient découvert plus de points commun qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Tous deux ne connaissaient que trop bien le poids de la couronne. Thranduil était un bon roi même si son point de vue et celui de Thorin étaient fréquemment opposés. Pas tant que cela finalement : Thranduil se terrait dans sa forêt et les nains sous leur montagne, sans guère s'ouvrir aux royaumes extérieurs s'ils pouvaient y échapper.

L'état de Thranduil se dégradait à chaque heure qui passait. Les deux derniers jours avaient été un cauchemar pour Oin, qui n'avait rien pu faire pour enrayer la fièvre. Il avait attendu plus d'une journée avant de se résoudre à envoyer un message à la Forêt Noire.

Après une demi-heure passée à ressasser le passé et se souvenir de ses neveux, Thorin se résigna à affronter Thranduil. Il laissa échapper un dernier soupir las, regarda une dernière fois les portraits de sa famille sur la cheminée et s'engouffra dans la chambre.

L'odeur de la chair infectée était à peine couverte par les odeurs de potions. L'atmosphère épaisse en devenait d'autant plus oppressante qu'un silence total régnait dans la pièce. Le feu était éteint et Thranduil était parfaitement immobile. Contrairement à la nuit passée, il ne délirait pas.

Allongé sur le ventre, le torse rehaussé par plusieurs coussins aux couleurs vives, il exposait malgré lui son dos blessé. Sous la peau translucide et boursoufflée, l'infection se développait. Elle rendait les veines visibles, d'une couleur rougeâtre tirant sur le noir. Son ampleur et sa rapidité avait pris au dépourvu le guérisseur nain. Elle courrait librement dans le corps de l'elfe.

La veille, Thranduil n'avait plus su distinguer la réalité de ses délires. Il avait passé les dernières heures à délirer, couvert de sueur, incapable de savoir où il était. Plusieurs fois, il avait confondu Thorin avec Thrain.

Thorin observa la blessure, figé par une horreur sans nom face à cette maladie qui gangrenait un puissant elfe sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire. Oin hésitait à rouvrir la blessure et faire sortir le pus. Il craignait d'affaiblir encore plus Thranduil.

Son visage enfoui contre les oreillers et ses cheveux attachés dans son dos, Thranduil paraissait dormir. Pourtant, quand Thorin s'assit à son chevet, l'elfe ouvrit lentement des yeux brillants de fièvre. Il battit les paupières plusieurs fois avant que sa vision ne s'éclaircisse assez pour lui permettre de reconnaitre son visiteur.

« Legolas ? murmura Thranduil.

— Il arrivera bientôt, répondit Thorin même s'il l'ignorait. Le voyage est long. »

L'oiseau avait été envoyé tôt le matin même. Le temps que le message parvienne à Lorthal puis que le prince galope jusqu'à Erebor, il s'écoulerait encore de nombreuses heures.

Thorin avisa un linge gris dans une cuvette d'eau froide, sur la table de nuit. Il le prit et l'essora lentement puis posa le linge froid plié en deux sur le front de Thranduil. L'elfe ferma un bref instant les yeux, savourant la sensation de fraîcheur qui tranchait avec l'impression de brûler qu'il ressentait quelques secondes à peine auparavant.

« Pourquoi… »

Une grimace de souffrance interrompit Thranduil. Il reprit, plus lentement et d'une voix à peine audible :

« Pourquoi m'aidez-vous, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ? »

L'elfe avait volontairement utilisé l'ancien surnom du nain, appelé par ses titres honorifiques de Roi sous la Montagne. Thorin ne réussit pas à savoir si c'était une nouvelle forme de délire ou si l'elfe faisait référence à l'emprisonnement de la Compagnie des nains dans ses prisons.

« Vous êtes plus utile vivant que mort, expliqua Thorin avec un rictus. Vous ne pensez pas que c'est parce que je vous aime bien ?

— Non, certainement pas, souffla Thranduil. La flèche…

— Nous allons devoir la retirer rapidement, expliqua Oin en renouvelant le linge froid. Plus nous attendons, plus votre état va s'aggraver. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Comment ai-je l'air de me sentir ? Je me sens mourir. Encore ! »

Thranduil passa une main lasse sur son front, délogeant le linge. Il était affreusement las.

Thorin reposa à nouveau le linge humide sur son visage.

« Dans combien de temps vos elfes arriveront-ils à Erebor ? demanda Thorin en piochant un fruit dans la corbeille.

— Mes elfes… ?

— Pour construire des prairies intérieures. Mes nains ont terminé de creuser une caverne de vingt hectares. Il ne manque plus que vos elfes !

— Thorin, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le bon moment », scanda Oin d'une voix trop forte.

Malgré tout, Thorin avait obtenu toute l'attention de l'elfe. Il fallait parler de Legolas ou de son royaume pour que Thranduil sorte de son silence. Son éclat de rire s'était transformé en quinte de toux. Les sourcils froncés et amusé par ce qu'il prenait pour de la bêtise, Thranduil souriait ironiquement.

« Vous pensez nourrir une montagne entière avec vingt hectares ? s'amusa le roi des elfes.

— Ce ne serait qu'en dernier recours, si la Montagne est assiégée ! Autrement, nous nous fournirons auprès du Val.

— Et vous comptez nourrir vos nains plus les hommes qui se réfugieront entre vos murs juste avec ces terres ?

— D'accord. Combien en faudrait-il ?

— Vu ce que des nains mangent ? Il en faudrait bien vingt fois plus ! Vous ne pourrez cultiver assez de terres pour cela à l'intérieur d'Erebor. Vous devez apprendre à conserver les aliments des années et faire des réserves… »

Thranduil inspira lentement. Une vague de douleur le submergea. Il ferma les yeux, espérant vainement reprendre sa respiration. La douleur fusait, lancinante, tellement forte qu'il n'était pas capable de garder un masque impassible.

« Il y a des moyens pour cela, les praires intérieures ne doivent servir qu'en dernier recours, souffla Thranduil.

— J'attends donc vos elfes avec impatience ! »

Oin revint à son chevet. Il appliqua sur la blessure un baume à la forte odeur mentholée. Il produisit une vive sensation de brûlure partout où le nain l'appliqua. Thranduil ne parvint pas à réprimer un cri de souffrance puis la brûlure s'estompa en même temps que la douleur et sa respiration se fit plus aisée.

Oin lui tendit ensuite cuillerée après cuillerée une décoction amère et épaisse que Thranduil se força à avaler.

Thorin hésita à poursuivre leur discussion. D'un côté, cela tenait Thranduil éveillé. D'un autre, l'elfe avait l'air de vivre ses derniers instants.

Dix minutes passèrent en silence. Il n'y avait plus d'autre bruit que celui d'Oin qui rangeait ses fioles et des buches dans la cheminée qui crépitaient. Gloin en personne était calme. Assis sur une chaise avec son épais manteau rouge sur les épaules, il taillait un bout de bois avec un petit couteau. Enfin, alors que Thorin s'apprêtait à partir, Thranduil se redressa et tourna son visage fin vers le roi sous la Montagne, les yeux brillants de fièvre mais parfaitement lucide.

Thranduil avait trop parlé. La flèche avait bougé et malmenait son poumon. Il essaya de relâcher ses muscles et de prendre des inspirations lentes et aussi profondes que possible.

« Legolas…

— Je vous réveillerai lorsqu'il arrivera », promit Thorin.

Thranduil sombra dans un sommeil agité. La fièvre croissait sans cesse. Gloin se faufila dans la pièce avec un nouveau plateau de nourriture.

« Combien de temps pourras-tu attendre avant d'enlever cette maudite flèche ? demanda le roi des nains une fois certain que l'elfe dormait profondément.

— Le plus rapidement possible ! s'exclama Oin en replaçant pour la énième fois le linge humide sur le front de l'elfe. Pas plus de quelques heures.

— Faudrait pas le faire maintenant ? suggéra Gloin. Au plus vite au mieux !

— Je connais mal les elfes, avoua Oin. Que faire s'il repart pour le monde des morts ? Je redoute de ne pas avoir le pouvoir de l'en empêcher. Le prince l'a, lui. Du moins je l'espère ! »

Thorin resta silencieux. Il partageait les craintes d'Oin : si Thranduil mourrait à Erebor, son peuple risquait d'accuser les nains d'avoir causé sa perte. Le roi sous la montagne resta au chevet de son hôte quelques temps. Finalement, également très occupé, il finit par quitter la chambre, laissant Oin secondé de Gloin pour prendre soin de l'elfe.

Il n'arriva pas à se concentrer de toute la soirée. Ni le dîner ni la soirée en compagnie de ses plus proches conseillers et amis n'allégea l'humeur de Thorin. Son sort était lié à celui de Thranduil : si l'Ennemi abattait les elfes, les nains suivraient peu après.

Beaucoup de nains étaient morts lors de la venue de Smaug, lors de leur exil dans les terres désolées puis lors de leur tentative désespérée de reprise d'Erebor. Résultat, leur nombre avait été drastiquement réduit. De nombreuses parties résidentielles de la Montagne étaient encore vide et n'avaient même pas été nettoyées, faute d'avoir besoin d'être occupées. Les nains commençaient tout juste à développer leurs familles après de nombreuses années de rationnement et de travail laborieux pour rendre Erebor habitable. Leur armée restait de taille réduite, peu apte à affronter de gros assauts.

Un nain surgit dans le bureau du roi.

« Le prince Legolas est arrivé ! » s'exclama le jeune nain.

Thorin laissa retomber sa plume. Il était tôt, plus tôt qu'il n'espérait voir le jeune elfe. Il imagina sans mal que le prince avait tellement poussé sa monture qu'il faudrait la laisser au pâturage pendant des semaines le temps que l'animal s'en remette.

Le nain laissa en plan tous ses rapports. Il bondit de son fauteuil et se mit à courir dans le couloir.

* * *

.

* * *

Merci à Livius, Essy et Anwa pour vos review ! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir ^_^

J'espère que vous aimerez celui ci aussi ! Le traitre a encore frappé ! Heureusement que Legolas n'a pas rangé ses armes lui même.

Essy : effectivement, boulette de ma part : seuls quelques érudits elfes ont eu connaissant du Khuzdul. Ce n'est pas dans le caractère de Thranduil de l'apprendre, il ne devrait donc pas le connaitre. Je modifierai ça lors de la 'reprise générale des boulettes'. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer.

.

Le prochain chapitre sera peut-être le plus ragoutant de tous avec l'issue de l'opération.

.

Sinon, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle : la bonne, c'est que j'ai terminé d'écrire la fic hier soir. La mauvaise, c'est que j'ai terminé d'écrire la fic hier soir XD

Selon les découpes, il resterait environ 8 chapitres. Je vais repartir à un rythme de 2 chapitres/semaine.


	31. Chapter 31

**Attention ! Le chapitre se concentre sur le retrait de la flèche. Il peut dégouter les personnes sensibles.**

* * *

Legolas ne perdit pas son temps à attendre les nains censés l'escorter aux appartements de Thorin. Il était plus rapide qu'eux et connaissait déjà le chemin. Il bondit dans les escaliers et arriva à la lourde porte seul bien gardé par deux nains armés jusqu'aux dents. Il frappa trois coups brefs, impatient et nerveux à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir dans la chambre d'invité de Thorin. Devant l'absence de réponse, il tambourina ensuite à la porte, le poing fermé.

Grâce à la porte laissée ouverte, le tapage finit par attirer l'attention de Gloin qui trainait dans le salon. Le nain à la veste rouge ouvrit la porte principale et fut presque poussé sur le côté par Legolas quand l'elfe jaillit dans la pièce.

« Prince ! s'exclama Gloin avec stupéfaction en refermant la porte. Nous ne vous attendions pas avant deux bonnes heures !

— Mon père… ?

— Dans la chambre ! »

Gloin n'en dit pas plus. Il n'en avait pas le cœur et préférait que Legolas se rende compte de l'état de son père lui-même. La lettre avait un ton alarmiste mais la réalité était bien pire.

Legolas entra dans la chambre. L'odeur de renfermé et de pourriture le prit à la gorge. C'était une odeur malsaine, puissante pour les sens d'un elfe, que dégageaient ceux qui étaient victimes de plaies infectées. Les nains avaient bien changé les draps, nettoyé la chambre et laissé des herbes odorantes fleurir dans des pots aux quatre coins de la chambre, ils n'avaient rien pu faire contre la maladie.

Thranduil reposait sur le matelas, allongé sur le ventre, le torse surélevé avec des coussins en velours. Sa main pendait dans le vide, inerte.

Sa blessure était ouverte, affreusement gonflée et béante, dévoilant les chairs meurtries. Le pus suintait et dégoulinait le long de son dos. Quelques traces d'un baume gris aux reflets verts étaient visibles près de la plaie infectée. La fièvre n'avait pas baissé. Les cheveux de Thranduil avaient été attachés en une queue de cheval basse et écartés de son dos. Couvert de sueur, le visage devenu d'un gris cadavérique, il semblait dormir d'un sommeil troublé. Ses yeux bougeaient rapidement sous ses paupières.

Le visage défait, Legolas s'agenouilla au chevet de son père. Il posa une main tremblante sur la joue de Thranduil sans parvenir à lui tirer la moindre réaction.

« Père ? chuchota Legolas. M'entendez-vous ? »

Ces mots revenaient avec une fréquence qui ne plaisait guère au prince de la Forêt Noire. Il les avait trop dits. Combien de fois allait-il galoper à bride abattue pour trouver la seule famille qui lui restait aux portes des Cavernes de Mandos ?

Le cœur lourd, Legolas prit doucement la main de son père. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et observa le visage de son père alors qu'Oin racontait ce qui s'était passé les derniers jours.

Les paroles de son fils étaient comme une formule magique pour Thranduil. La voix de son fils le tira de ses songes tourmentés. Il mit du temps à reprendre connaissance complètement, tant il souffrait de la fièvre et la fatigue. Ses yeux gris rencontrèrent ceux du prince.

« Legolas ? murmura-t-il.

— Je suis là, père. N'ayez crainte. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Toi…comment vas-tu ? Le traitre…

— Je vais parfaitement bien, murmura Legolas. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous en avoir parlé. Je savais que vous désapprouveriez. J'ai réduit les possibilités à cinq. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Nous sommes tous les deux en sécurité ! Aujourd'hui au moins, tout le monde va bien.

— Ne recommence plus, souffla Thranduil en tendant la main vers son fils. S'il te plaît ! »

La gorge nouée, le prince acquiesça silencieusement. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front brulant de Thranduil.

Thorin s'éclaircit la gorge. Il respectait la tristesse de Legolas mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour les sentiments. Au plus tôt ils retireraient cette maudite flèche, au plus tôt Thranduil irait mieux.

Oin se dandinait sur ses pieds, nerveux. L'heure tant redoutée était venue !

« Thranduil, nous devons retirer la flèche, annonça le guérisseur. Je ferai au plus vite, je vous le promets mais…ce sera douloureux !

— Je sais, souffla lentement Thranduil. Faites…ce que vous avez à faire. »

Legolas serra les mains de son père dans les siennes. Ce serait une épreuve pour lui aussi mais il savait que son père comptait sur lui.

Encore une fois, Oin fit boire une potion au blessé pour l'engourdir au maximum sans lui faire perdre connaissance. Il installa ensuite sur la table de chevet ses instruments, parfaitement nettoyés : deux pinces et trois couteaux de tailles différentes, de nombreux bandages, des aiguilles et du fil pour recoudre la blessure, une bassine d'eau chaude et une multitude d'autres instruments aux formes diverses. Il avait prévu un tisonnier placé dans le feu de la cheminée pour le cas où les sutures ne suffiraient pas à refermer la plaie. Oin avait pensé jusqu'à prendre une petite scie.

Douze fioles d'onguent et de potions étaient alignés juste à côté, à portée de main. Si certaines allaient désinfecter la plaie, d'autres pouvaient limiter les saignements, rendre à Thranduil un peu d'énergie ou le plonger dans un sommeil artificiel si profond qu'il était impossible d'en savoir à l'avance l'issue.

Thorin retira son manteau et le posa sur une chaise dans un coin. Paranoïaque depuis la découverte d'un traitre chez les elfes, il ne souhaitait pas laisser d'autres nains approcher Thranduil dans un moment aussi délicat. D'autant qu'il était parvenu à dissimuler la gravité de l'état de l'elfe à ses sujets !

Le nain s'assit sur le matelas près de l'elfe et posa ses larmes mains calleuses sur les frêles épaules de Thranduil, prêt à l'immobiliser dès que les choses sérieuses commenceraient. Gloin lui agrippa les jambes.

Ne restait plus que Legolas, assis à même le sol, qui ne cessait de murmurer des paroles réconfortantes à son père. Il n'arrivait pas à lui changer les idées et l'épreuve qui l'attendait avait rendu Thranduil livide. Une rapide prière à Illuvatar ne suffit pas à calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

« Je vais commencer », murmura Oin.

Si c'était possible, le guérisseur était aussi blanc que son patient. Seule son expérience issue de dizaines d'années de guerre et de misère parvenait à le préparer à la suite. Sa prise se raffermit sur le plus petit des scalpels.

Thorin se pencha sur Thranduil et lui glissa une lanière de cuir entre les dents. L'elfe ferma brièvement les yeux, se préparant au pire. De la sueur maculait à nouveau son visage émacié. Il serra les mains de Legolas avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Oin avait passé de longues minutes à affuter le scalpel pour que chaque coupure soit la plus nette possible. Le tranchant était parfait, la lame brillait. Sans aucun défaut ! Il posa la pointe sur la peau, quelques centimètres plus hauts que les bords de la plaie, trop petite pour lui laisser le champ libre. Il incisa sur quatre centimètres puis tailla une autre ouverture à l'horizontale pour former une croix purulente.

Très peu de sang s'écoula de la plaie. A la place, ce fut un torrent de pus. Avant de retirer la flèche, Oin dut nettoyer la plaie profondément infectée. A plusieurs endroits, la chair était blanche et il devait la retirer avant de progresser.

Thranduil ferma les yeux. Chaque incision provoquait une douleur atroce, lancinante, qui irradiait de son dos et se propageait dans tout son corps affaibli. La mâchoire serrée, tous ses muscles contractés, il mordait de toutes ses forces dans le cuir. Ses mains tremblaient et il serrait celles de Legolas avec l'énergie du désespoir. Thranduil se concentra sur sa respiration. _Ne pas penser à la douleur, ne pas penser à la flèche, uniquement respirer. Inspirer, expirer. Juste cela. Inspirer, expirer_.

« Ça va aller, murmura un Legolas aussi blême que son père. Ce sera bientôt fini, père…Imaginez que nous sommes dans la forêt…Au temps de Vertbois ! Nous nous baladions avec Mère sous les arbres pour voir le soleil se lever… »

Oin termina d'évacuer le pus de la blessure. L'odeur était insoutenable, la vue n'était pas meilleure. Il utilisa une bonne partie de l'eau, des linges et d'une potion désinfectante pour terminer le nettoyage de la plaie, qui ressemblait à présent à un vaste trou de huit centimètres de diamètres. Les os des côtes étaient à vif. Oin apercevait même une vertèbre. Un moment, le nain avait craint qu'eux aussi ne soient contaminés. Par chance, cela n'avait pas été le cas mais les muscles intercostaux n'avaient pas été épargnés et il avait été forcé d'en enlever une bonne partie.

Le guérisseur s'empara ensuite de la plus petite des pinces. Heureusement, la hampe s'était brisée à cinq centimètres de la pointe. Cela allait faciliter son retrait en lui offrant une prise. Oin n'eut aucun mal à enfoncer la pince dans la plaie et en resserrer les mâchoires autour du bois.

Restait maintenant à tirer dessus pour déloger la flèche sans aggraver la blessure. Le cœur de Thranduil était si près ! Le moindre mouvement trop à gauche et il percerait la paroi du ventricule. Le fait que la chair de l'elfe s'était refermée autour de la flèche rendait la tâche encore plus délicate. Et le corps de Thranduil était secoué de tremblements qu'il n'arrivait pas à réprimer ! En retenant sa respiration, le nain tira le plus lentement possible, prenant garde à ne pas tordre la flèche et à tirer droit.

Cette fois, la douleur franchit les limites de ce que Thranduil pouvait supporter. Il hurla. Le cuir étouffa son cri. Sa tête se renversa brutalement en arrière. Son corps se contracta dans un réflexe pour échapper à la souffrance intolérable. Legolas posa la main sur le front de son père, espérant que sa présence suffirait à faire la différence, et lui murmura les rares formules magiques que les guérisseurs elfes enseignaient aux soldats. Thranduil n'entendit pas les paroles réconfortantes de son fils. Il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. Seule la main fraîche sur sa peau brulante le reliait encore à la réalité, l'empêchait de lâcher prise totalement. C'était son dernier lien avec la réalité car ses oreilles sifflaient tant qu'il ne parvenait plus à entendre et son corps n'était plus que douleur.

A présent que la concentration de Thranduil était complètement brisée, Thorin et Gloin avaient toutes les peines du monde à le maintenir en place. Les mouvements saccadés de l'elfe, réflexes face à l'immense souffrance, avaient failli faire lâcher à Oin la flèche. Les deux nains finirent par s'abattre de tout leur poids sur leur patient pour parvenir à atténuer les convulsions.

Les trois premiers centimètres de la hampe furent extraits. Encore un peu et elle apparut entièrement. Ne restait plus que la pointe ! Peu à peu, elle surgit également, maculée de sang et de reste de pus.

Enfin ! Oin se débarrassa de la flèche dans un mouvement de rage en la jetant derrière lui. La plaie saignait abondamment. Avait-il touché une veine ? Le nain saisit un linge et appuya avec force sur la plaie pour colmater la blessure. Il espérait ne pas avoir à droguer davantage Thranduil, ignorant combien de potions l'elfe pourrait encore ingurgiter sans effets indésirables, et ne tenait pas à le recoudre à la manière des nains, ignorant si cette méthode porterait atteinte à la magie régénératrice des elfes.

Au bout de deux minutes, le guérisseur retira le linge. Le saignement avait diminué mais pas suffisamment. Thranduil ne bougeait plus et respirait à peine. A ses côtés, Legolas était immobile, le visage fermé et les yeux clos. Une main posée sur le front de son père, l'autre sur sa poitrine, il murmurait des phrases en langue elfique. Aucun des nains ne les comprenaient mais tous surent qu'il s'agissait de formules de guérison. Les seules que le prince connaissait mais qui semblaient suffisantes pour empêcher Thranduil de franchir les derniers pas qui le mènerait aux cavernes de Mandos.

Oin se résigna. Il s'empara d'une aiguille et du fil préparé à l'avance et commença à recoudre les bords de la plaie. En à peine deux minutes, tout fut refermé et il inspecta son œuvre avec angoisse. La blessure n'était pas totalement nette mais il avait fait de son mieux. Peut-être Thranduil garderait-il une cicatrice toute sa vie et peut-être devrait-il prendre garde à ne pas la rouvrir mais au moins Oin l'espoir de le guérir de l'infection qui le minait depuis des jours.

Il s'empara d'une fiole puis désinfecta une dernière fois la plaie avant de laver l'elfe pour le débarrasser des dernières traces de sang.

« C'est terminé, murmura-t-il. C'est terminé Thranduil ! »

L'elfe ne répondit pas. Les yeux à moitié fermés, il flottait dans un état de semi-conscience. Legolas enleva doucement le morceau de cuir. Thranduil l'avait mordu tellement fort que la trace de ses dents y était restée imprimée. Le prince le laissa tomber sur le sol sans y accorder un regard.

Thorin relâcha l'elfe. Deux fois qu'il le maintenait immobile ! Il espéra de tout cœur qu'il n'y en aurait pas de troisième. Les traces de ses mains s'étaient imprimées en rouge sur la peau blanche de Thranduil.

« Je dois mettre un bandage », déclara Oin, d'une voix plus basse qu'à l'ordinaire.

Legolas fit doucement basculer son père sur le côté, passa un bras derrière ses épaules et le souleva aisément du lit ensanglanté. Thranduil ne fit pas un geste. Sa tête glissa contre le torse de son fils et reposa contre son épaule.

Pendant que Gloin changeait les draps souillés, Oin enroula une épaisse bande de coton blanche autour de la poitrine de Thranduil.

Le prince caressa doucement les cheveux de son père, comme Thranduil l'avait fait si souvent avec lui quand il était enfant. Entendre les hurlements de souffrance de son père à peine assourdis par le morceau de cuir lui avait brisé le cœur. Legolas continuait à serrer la main de son père dans la sienne. Il avait l'impression que s'il le lâchait, Thranduil disparaitrait immédiatement.

« Tout va bien, père, murmura Legolas. Vous allez vous remettre. Je vais rester avec vous. Quand vous irez mieux, nous rentrerons ensembles chez nous. »

Les draps furent changés, le sol nettoyé. Les bandages sales et les instruments d'Oin attendaient d'être jetés ou lavés dans le couloir. En quelques minutes, les nains s'activèrent si bien que la chambre sentit le propre et que toute trace de l'opération fut effacée. Gloin remit de l'eau à chauffer dans la cheminée pour le cas où Legolas ou Thranduil voudraient boire quelque chose. Le brave Dori pensa même à apporter un vase de fleurs fraîches ! Le ballet des nains finit par cesser et tous sortirent de la salle, à l'exception de Thorin et Oin.

.

.

Le roi des nains observa quelques temps les deux elfes. Legolas tenait toujours son père inconscient dans ses bras. Les mots elfiques qu'il murmurait doucement dépassaient les connaissances de Thorin et les phrases restèrent mystérieuses pour lui. Il finit par s'incliner vers Legolas et reculer de quelques pas. Il tendit les mains vers son manteau posé sur la chaise. Il arrêta son geste en plein milieu. Des taches de sang maculaient son bras. Il renonça à se rhabiller, jeta son manteau sur son épaule puis remit sa couronne sur sa tête.

Il ne comptait pas retourner travailler de la journée, soigner Thranduil lui ayant donné envie de boire un tonneau de bière à lui seul. Peut-être qu'après un bain, il pourrait passer le reste de la journée dans une taverne de la montagne, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu une choppe avec ses sujets. Gloin l'attendait dehors pour quitter la chambre. Il s'occupait d'un Oin physiquement et mentalement épuisé qui s'était effondré sur un fauteuil.

Thorin s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand les yeux pâles du prince des elfes se levèrent vers lui. Le nain se retourna et le fixa de ses yeux bruns.

« Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon père, déclara-t-il solennellement en inclinant la tête vers le roi d'Erebor. Il n'existe de mots assez forts pour décrire ma gratitude. Je serai éternellement votre débiteur, tout comme notre royaume.

— Non, réfuta Thorin en secouant la tête. Aujourd'hui, j'ai payé ma dette. Thranduil m'a sauvé la vie. Je lui ai retourné la politesse ! Reposez-vous bien. Je passerai vous voir demain matin. Toi aussi, Oin ! »

La porte se referma doucement derrière le nain. Legolas reprit sa veillée silencieuse près de son père. Il reprit les rares incantations médicales qu'il connaissait. Avec le peu de magie qu'il avait en lui hérité de Thranduil, il ne s'attendait pas à soigner son père mais espérait au moins diminuer la douleur.

Finalement, au bout de quelques heures, Thranduil se réveilla. Il battit les paupières plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à ouvrir les yeux. Il inspira lentement, la douleur pulsant en rythme de sa poitrine malgré toutes les potions avalées. Il essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortit.

Legolas sourit. Il se pencha vers son père et déposa un léger baiser sur la main décharnée. La fièvre n'était pas encore tombée. Le prince appliqua un linge humide sur le front de son père. Se souvenant du froid dont avait souffert Thranduil, Legolas remonta les couvertures jusqu'aux épaules de son père.

« Chut, père, souffla Legolas. Vous êtes en sécurité. Reposez-vous. Vous êtes passé par une terrible épreuve ! »

Thranduil ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il n'avait aucune force, pas même celle de rester conscient plus longtemps. Il sombra dans un sommeil si profond qu'il revint à nouveau devant les portes des cavernes de Mandos. Le Valar se tenait juste devant lui. Il souriait, prêt à accueillir Thranduil comme il avait accueilli son épouse il y avait bien des années.

Seule la voix de son fils qui lui parvenait le retenait de franchir les derniers mètres. Legolas ne quitta pas son chevet.

* * *

J'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de lecteurs en cours de route XD

Merci aux review anonymes de Lotra, Anwa, Essy et Livius.

Les elfes ne se retrouvent pas sans chef ! Il y a encore Tauriel : elle est insoupçonnable et avait un rang élevé avant sa trahison.

1 pari sur Cyriel, 1 ! Donc les estimations pour le moment sont : 1 pour Turlion et 1 pour Cyriel. Vous verrez !


	32. Chapter 32

L'état de Thranduil s'améliora remarquablement vite compte tenu de la gravité de ses blessures. S'il passa encore quelques heures après l'opération en proie à la fièvre, celle-ci diminua ensuite. Oin prit garde à renouveler les bandages et les baumes régulièrement pour les garder propres. L'infection disparut.

Thranduil dormit les deux jours suivants. Même les soins ne le réveillèrent pas, causant une vive inquiétude chez les nains et son fils. Avaient-ils été trop loin ? L'esprit de Thranduil arpentait-il à nouveau le monde des morts ? Thorin passait régulièrement le voir et à chaque fois, l'elfe était désespérément immobile, inconscient. Au soir du deuxième jour après l'opération, Thranduil finit par ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Il fut incapable de parler et sa vue ne se focalisa sur personne. Legolas parvient à lui faire avaler de nouvelles potions puis le roi des elfes sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Il se réveilla une nouvelle fois dans la nuit. Il ne s'en souvint même pas.

A la grande surprise des nains, deux jours après la réouverture de la blessure, l'infection était guérit et la blessure était en bonne voie de se refermer. Rougeur et gonflements avaient disparu. La plaie restait ouverte mais commençait à cicatriser.

Dans la matinée du troisième jour, Thranduil ouvrit des yeux fatigués. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois avant que sa vue ne s'éclaircisse. Ils rencontrèrent ceux de Legolas, rêvassant près de lui à la manière des elfes. Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son fils, Thranduil se redressa. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait vraiment lui-même depuis son retour des Cavernes de Mandos. S'il était toujours exténué et se sentait faible, il n'avait plus la sensation d'être mourant ni malade. Son dos ne le faisait plus autant souffrir. La terrible douleur s'était estompée pour la première fois à des niveaux supportables. Les potions devaient encore faire effet car il se sentait étourdi.

Thranduil s'assit lentement, prenant garde à ménager son dos. Ses muscles étaient endoloris et raides. Sa faiblesse était telle que ce simple mouvement causa un début de vertige. Il inspira lentement, aussi profondément que possible et ferma les yeux le temps qu'il cesse.

L'elfe enroula un bras autour de sa poitrine. La gêne n'avait pas encore cessé. Il ouvrit la tunique brune qu'il portait ce jour-là et glissa une main sous les bandages de son dos. Ses doigts rencontrèrent les bords de la plaie. Thranduil grimaça en replaçant sa tunique.

« Comment vous vous sentez ? » demanda Oin.

Thranduil sursauta. Pour ne pas que l'elfe ne se fatigue trop, Oin glissa des coussins dans son dos. Thranduil se reposa contre eux avec soulagement. Il se sentait vaguement confus. Qu'Oin se soit approché aussi près de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte le troublait profondément. Le nain remonta les couvertures de l'elfe

L'elfe dévisagea le nain un moment. Ses souvenirs lui firent défaut : entre la douleur et la fièvre, il ne se rappelait pas grande chose des jours précédents mais il était certain que le nain était resté près de lui. La méfiance de Thranduil s'estompa. Erebor et les nains lui avaient sauvé la vie et sans doute également celle de Legolas.

« Je me sens mieux, déclara-t-il avec une légère inclination de la tête vers son hôte.

— Parfait ! Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? »

Thranduil hocha la tête. Oin lui servit un bol de soupe tiède. L'elfe était trop faible pour porter le bol mais, têtu et fier, Thranduil n'accepta aucune aide. Il posa le bol sur ses genoux et porta lentement la cuillère à sa bouche. Malgré son visage émacié, pâle, aux cernes prononcés sous les yeux, c'était la première fois qu'Oin reconnaissait le terrible roi des elfes. Il eut un frisson quand Thranduil posa sur lui ses yeux clairs, sourcils froncés.

Enfin, Legolas sortit de ses songes. Il s'étira. Les deux jours passés sur une chaise avaient rendu ses muscles raides. Il les avait passé à veiller son père avant de sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil des elfes, épuisé. Son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

« Tu devrais aller prendre l'air, suggéra affectueusement Thranduil. Tu as une mine affreuse.

— _Moi_ ? »

Legolas ne s'offusqua pas de la proposition de son père, sachant qu'elle était faite par l'inquiétude. Avec ses vêtements froissés, ses cheveux emmêlés, une pile d'assiettes et de couverts non débarrassés sur la table de nuit et sa mine inquiète, le jeune elfe pouvait comprendre que son père s'inquiète. L'atmosphère d'Erebor était plus oppressante que celle de leurs cavernes. L'air était plus lourd et l'ambiance plus pesante que leur royaume. La lumière naturelle ne s'y faufilait pas et les lampes n'avaient pas la clarté des étoiles comme celles des elfes.

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Legolas portait la trace sur son visage d'ombres qui n'y existaient pas quelques semaines auparavant.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda le prince.

— Je pense que tout le monde va me poser cette question, soupira Thranduil avec un sourire contrit. Je vais bien. Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne me souviens pas…Tu m'as menti ! »

Thranduil n'avait pu cacher l'accusation dans sa voix, ni sa déception. Il n'avait pas toujours dit tout ce qu'il devait à son fils mais jamais il ne lui avait mentit. Legolas était la personne la plus chère à son cœur, la seule en qui il avait une confiance absolue. Que son fils ait pu lui mentir en le regardant droit dans les yeux le blessait profondément.

Legolas baissa les yeux et fixa ses chaussures, honteux. Il avait dit à son père qu'il retournait dans le nord et n'en était pas fier. Sur le coup, il avait pensé que son retour à Erebor serait victorieux, le traitre dans les geôles de leurs cavernes, et que cela amoindrirait la colère de son père et roi. Il s'était lourdement trompé.

Le silence s'éternisa dans la chambre. Thranduil ne décolérait pas. Il dardait des yeux gris brûlants de fureur sur son fils, soupçonnant qu'avec son caractère emporté, le prince s'était jeté inconsidérément à la recherche du traitre.

« Je suis désolé, père, s'excusa Legolas. Je devais le faire ! Nous ne pouvons laisser un traitre dans notre royaume.

— L'as-tu trouvé ?

— Bientôt ! J'ai réduit mes recherches à cinq personnes. Tauriel les garde à l'œil pour le moment. »

Thranduil plissa les yeux.

« Tu es allé chercher Tauriel ?

— Vous avez levé son bannissement, rappela Legolas.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé !

— J'avais besoin de quelqu'un sur lequel je pouvais compter. Elle a accepté de m'aider.

— Lorthal n'a pas dû apprécier ! s'exclama Thranduil avec un sourire en coin. J'ai accepté de lui pardonner mais je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait fait. A-t-il accepté de travailler avec elle ? »

Legolas fut pris au dépourvu. Le corbeau annonçant la mort du premier conseiller était arrivé deux jours plus tôt. Tauriel avait relaté tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé et était aprvenue à reconstituer assez précisément les faits.

La situation avait été limpide : l'arbalète installée dans un coin était quasiment invisible. Le premier elfe à passer la porte relâchait la corde et déclenchait le mécanisme.

Comment le traitre avait-il su que Legolas serait le prochain à entrer dans l'armurerie ? La question le tracassait. Il était resté longtemps sur le terrain d'entrainement. Certes, il avait épuisé un carquois. Nul n'ignorait dans leur royaume que les elfes prenaient soin de leurs armes, le prince comme les autres : Legolas rangerait lui-même ses armes dans l'armurerie. Etait-ce ce qui avait déterminé le traitre ? Faisait-il parti de la multitude d'elfes qui l'avait observé lors de son entrainement, s'esquivant uniquement vers la fin pour monter son piège ? C'était l'hypothèse de Tauriel. Dans ce cas, l'arbalète avait été placée peu de temps avant que Legolas n'épuise son premier carquois. Le traitre n'avait pu deviner qu'un elfe lui en offrirait un nouveau.

La culpabilité submergeait Legolas chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Lorthal avait été tué par une flèche qui lui était destinée, au cours d'un piège qu'il avait tendu lui-même ! Legolas avait en était resté sous le choc. Il avait pensé être plus malin que le traitre. Il était passé si près de la catastrophe ! Par son entêtement, il avait failli détruire son propre royaume. Nul doute que Thranduil n'aurait pas survécu longtemps après l'annonce de la mort de son fils unique. Avec la disparition de la famille royale, la Forêt Noire aurait été vulnérable. Pour autant, il était persuadé que l'arbalète aurait attiré son attention. Il aurait évité la flèche, de cela Legolas était certain. C'était le point de départ qu'il espérait pour réduire le nombre de suspect. Il avait été si proche de trouver des pistes mais il avait été contraint de partir ! Résultat, le piège qu'un soldat pouvait éviter avait mortellement touché un simple conseiller.

Thranduil sentit l'hésitation de son fils. Son inquiétude perça à nouveau. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

« Legolas ?

— Lorthal a été tué lors de mon départ pour Erebor, il y a trois jours. Je suis désolé père. Je sais que vous l'appréciiez beaucoup. »

Thranduil resta silencieux. Guerrier comme son père et son fils, c'était Lorthal qui l'avait initié à la paperasserie puis secondé lors de la mort brutale d'Oropher. Il avait été son parfait complément.

« Comment ?

— Père, ce n'est pas…

— Le traitre ? comprit Thranduil. Legolas, le traitre a-t-il essayé de te tuer ? »

Une colère noire s'empara de Thranduil lorsque le prince confirma ses soupçons. Il exigea de connaitre tous les détails et lire la lettre.

« Je n'aurais pas été blessé, père, tenta Legolas. J'aurais vu l'arbalète avant qu'elle ne se déclenche. Lorthal n'était pas un soldat, il ne s'est pas méfié. Cela n'aurait pas été mon cas.

— Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

— Attraper le traitre est mon devoir ! Je suis le prince ! Combien des nôtres périront encore sous sa folie meurtrière ? Quels que soient les risques, il est de mon devoir de protéger mon peuple !

— Non, Legolas, c'est le mien ! s'exclama Thranduil avec fureur. J'ai failli perdre la vie à trois reprises à cause du traitre. Le mal m'a pris mon père, puis mon épouse. Je ne perdrai pas mon fils unique ! Car les cinq elfes que tu soupçonnes sont ceux qui ont réussi à échapper à la forteresse noire, n'est-ce pas ? L'idée m'est venue également. Je serai vite remis, mon fils. Je rentrerai dans une semaine tout au plus dans mon royaume.»

A voir la rage briller dans les yeux de son père, Legolas comprit que rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Pas même la prudence ou les recommandations des guérisseurs. Oin avait recommandé une convalescence d'au moins une vingtaine de jours. Au moins !

Le prince décida donc de ne pas heurter son père de front mais se rester à ses côtés et le protéger du mieux qu'il le pourrait. Hors de question de le laisser se faire tuer ! Cette fois, il serait là. Et il ne laisserait pas le traitre le surprendre une deuxième fois.

Au mépris des directives d'Oin qui avait ordonné du repos complet et aucun stress, Legolas raconta les jours de recherche. Savoir que Tauriel restait dans leur royaume à surveiller les possibles traitres le rassurait à présent que Lorthal n'était plus là. Ils discutèrent longuement de la marche à suivre. Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, leurs avis se rapprochaient.

Thranduil finit par céder à nouveau au sommeil des mortels.

.

Thranduil se reposa toute la journée. Legolas lui apporta un livre pour l'occuper et empêcher les pensées moroses de son père de trop se focaliser sur le traitre. Cela ne suffit pas au roi des elfes : il était resté allongé trop longtemps ces dernières semaines et la chambre d'ami d'Erebor commençait à le répugner.

L'elfe repoussa ses couvertures et balança les jambes hors du lit. Ses pieds claquèrent sur le sol : la hauteur était bien moindre que les lits des elfes et le prit au dépourvu.

« Père… »

Un regard sévère de Thranduil le fit se taire. Jamais le roi des elfes n'avait autorisé quiconque à le contredire, à l'exception des rares guérisseurs qui l'avaient pris en charge lors des batailles. Legolas se résigna à l'aider.

Thranduil rassembla ses forces. Avec une profonde inspiration, il se leva. Il vacilla un instant et Legolas bondit pour le soutenir. Thranduil accepta le soutien de son fils et passa un bras autour des épaules du prince.

« Merci, souffla Thranduil.

— Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable ! »

Thranduil fit quelques pas. D'abord chancelants et hésitants, ils se firent ensuite fermes et assurés. Ses pieds nus quittèrent le tapis pour se poser sur la roche froide. Si Thranduil manquait encore de la grâce des elfes, sa volonté impressionnait Legolas. Ils arrivèrent à la porte de la chambre où Legolas tenta de convaincre sans succès son père de rebrousser chemin et retourner se coucher.

En dépit des exhortations de son fils, Thranduil ouvrit la porte et avança de quelques pas dans le salon. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait fait que l'entrapercevoir quand les nains allaient et venaient. Il fut un peu déçu. Hormis l'immense cheminée majestueuse en pierre blanche, le reste était exactement tel qu'il imaginait un appartement de nain. Pas de fantaisie : il n'y avait là que des meubles robustes, bas et fonctionnels, tantôt en bois massif tantôt en acier délicatement gravé. Les nombreux canapés étaient surmontés de fourrure et de coussins aux couleurs vives qui égayaient la pièce. Dans un coin, deux tonneaux contenaient la meilleure bière du royaume. Un autre meuble plus petit abritait la réserve de liqueurs et de verres.

L'ensemble dégageait une austérité impressionnante. Seuls éléments personnels, une série de portraits étaient suspendus le long du mur principal. Thranduil identifia aisément Thrain et Thror pour les avoir rencontré à plusieurs reprises. Il mit plus de temps pour Fili et Kili. Seul le dernier tableau était un mystère pour lui. A vrai dire, il ignorait même s'il s'agissait d'un nain ou d'une naine. La barbe était moins fournie que celle de Thorin mais la ressemblance était indéniable. Thranduil connaissait assez la généalogie de son hôte pour deviner qu'il s'agissait là de la sœur de Thorin.

« Vous ne pourrez aller bien loin ce soir, remarqua Legolas.

— Je ne compte aller nulle part pour le moment, concéda Thranduil. Juste sortir de cette maudite chambre ! Je l'ai assez vu pour des siècles. J'y suis resté enfermé trop longtemps. Viens t'asseoir avec moi. »

Le prince était retourné dans la chambre attraper une robe plus adéquate pour son père. Cela faisait partie des quelques vêtements que Naëlnoth avait mis dans la malle au milieu des potions et des réserves de bandages. Il la posa sur les épaules de son père. Le contraste entre le coton des nains et la soie délicate des elfes était saisissant. Thranduil passa les manches avec une légère grimace. Il s'assit dans le canapé principal et indiqua la place à côté de lui.

Ils discutèrent longtemps. Pas du traitre ni des morts : au cours de la journée, à chaque fois qu'il se pensait seul ou non observé, Thranduil s'était muré dans un silence lourd, le visage fermé et le regard hanté. A quoi pensait-il, Legolas ne saurait le dire. Thranduil sortait de ce silence dès qu'il se sentait observé. Il reprenait alors son attitude faussement sereine, assurée et prétendait que tout allait bien. Legolas avait tenté de lui en parler, sans succès.

Le roi ait l'air de n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même, mais surtout mentalement car les heures de solitude et d'agonie dans la bibliothèque puis à Erebor ne quittaient jamais son esprit.

Legolas versa un vin fort dans deux verres. Les deux elfes trinquèrent mais le regard de Thranduil restait sombre. Pour alléger l'humeur sombre de son père, Legolas engagea la conversation. Plutôt que de parler de la Forêt Noire, le prince évoqua les souvenirs de son enfance.

Ce ne fut que tard dans la soirée que la porte principale de l'appartement pivota sur ses gonds. Si Thorin n'apprécia pas de se retrouver nez à nez avec un elfe quand il rentrait se reposer, il se contenta d'un reniflement dédaigneux avant de s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre. Il était tard. Déjà qu'il avait dû mettre fin aux soirées avec ses amis pour ne pas déranger l'elfe, s'il fallait maintenant discuter avec après une journée de travail harassante ! Il claqua la porte de sa chambre et tourna la clef dans la serrure.

« Je crains d'avoir abusé de son hospitalité, estima Thranduil avec regret. Je vais devoir la payer.

— Je ne pense pas. Il estime qu'il paie sa dette. Nous lui avons sauvé la vie en premier après tout.

— Vraiment ? Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! »

Legolas haussa les épaules. Il ne tenait pas à discuter des nains avec son père. Il connaissait l'avis tranché de Thranduil vis-à-vis d'eux.

« Je suis fatigué, avoua le roi des elfes. Repose-toi également, Legolas. Tu as une mine affreuse. »

Le prince esquissa un sourire ironique. Thranduil le lui rendit et retourna dans sa chambre avec un soupir résigné.

* * *

Thranduil sortit d'affaire, cela va vous faire plaisir ! Il y aura un instant père-fils, je vous le promets.

Merci aux reviewers anonymes !

Je suis restée assez soft (comparé aux Renégats pour ceux qui l'ont lue XD) mais cela aurait tout de même pu en rebuter certains. Prévenir est le minimum.

les elfes sylvains n'auront pas le choix : soit Tauriel décide, soit ils risquent d'être dirigés par le traitre, auquel cas ce serait une hécatombe. D'autant que Legolas a de facto mis Tauriel en position de 'chef de guerre' lors de leur retour.

Pour ceux qui aiment bien mon écriture et ne sont pas encore allés voir mes autres fics, Les Renégats est aussi centré sur Thranduil. Il y a également Bilbon, Legolas, Aragorn et des nains. Elle est canon, y mêle une course poursuite avec un peu de policier et commence dix ans après BOFA.

.

Prochain chapitre : discussions entre rois. Bard fait son grand retour !


	33. Chapter 33

Le lendemain matin, Thranduil décida de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec le reste des nains. Ce n'était pas par plaisir, ni parce qu'il avait très faim mais il devait discuter avec Thorin de la suite à donner aux récents évènements. Il était temps qu'ils aient une discussion de roi à roi. Dès qu'il s'assit à la droite de Thorin, Thranduil comprit l'inutilité de son plan. Il y avait tant de nains qui discutaient dans la salle, d'une voix tellement forte, qu'il lui fut impossible d'échanger discrètement quelques mots avec Thorin.

A la table du roi, Bofur lançait des gâteaux à Bombur. Un peu plus loin, Oin avait sorti son cornet pour écouter ce que lui racontait Ori. Certains nains dansèrent même sur les tables ! A la consternation de Thranduil qui observait avec stupéfaction le joyeux désordre. Il repéra un début d'incendie quand l'une des chandelles se renversa sous un coup de coude trop puissant d'un nain aux vêtements bariolés de couleurs vives. Trois autres laissèrent tomber leurs verres pour l'éteindre, oubliant qu'ils ne buvaient pas de l'eau mais de la bière. Leurs barbes en furent roussies. Les autres s'esclaffèrent.

« Finalement, vous avez bien choisi vos compagnons lors de votre voyage dans mon royaume, murmura finalement Thranduil.

— Ils savaient plus ou moins se tenir, confirma Balin avec un sourire. Mais tous ces nains sont gentils. Ils ont juste des manières un peu particulières.

— Considérablement déplorables, vous voulez dire ! »

Après le repas, Thorin et Thranduil quittèrent la table et disparurent derrière une tapisserie qui dissimulait un couloir dérobé. Au fil des couloirs qui lui semblèrent relever d'un complexe labyrinthe, Thranduil finit par sentir sur sa peau le léger souffle d'une brise. Surpris car ils étaient encore sous terre et à sa connaissance très loin des portes, il se dirigea vers l'origine, sous le regard de braise de Thorin.

Après Smaug, Thorin avait fait percer six ouvertures plus petites, facilement gardables, qui ne pouvaient s'ouvrir qu'avec des clefs spéciales : d'autres passages comme celui qu'il avait utilisés pour cambrioler le dragon, à la différence que ceux-ci n'étaient pas secrets. Il n'y avait qu'une seule clef par porte. Depuis la révélation d'un traitre chez les elfes, elles étaient sous bonne garde des nains de la Compagnie de Thorin et étaient vérifiées trois fois par jour par les forgerons pour s'assurer qu'aucune ne disparaissait ni qu'aucun double n'était fait.

Thorin s'empara de l'une d'elles, accrochée à un vulgaire clou enfoncé dans la roche et gardé par Nori. Il ouvrit la première porte et le nain et l'elfe s'engagèrent dans l'étroit passage. Thranduil dut se plier en deux pour passer : le couloir, long de huit mètres, ne faisait qu'un mètre cinquante de haut sur un de large. La plupart des orques serait trop grand pour y avancer debout, quant aux trolls et aux dragons, ils ne pourraient qu'y passer la tête.

Ils débouchèrent sur la terrasse. Haut sur la montagne, toute la vallée s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Thranduil respira à pleins poumons l'air frais de la matinée. Un vent froid venait du nord et balayait les versants d'Erebor. Vêtu d'un épais manteau de cuir que les nains avaient fait à sa taille, plus lourd que les siens, Thranduil dépassait largement en taille Thorin. Le visage tourné vers l'ouest, l'elfe resta silencieux un moment, savourant la vue exceptionnelle qu'il avait sur Erebor, Dale et au loin sa forêt bien aimée. Il s'appuya sur la balustrade et un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux rois, qu'aucun ne brisa pendant un long moment.

« La route avance, déclara finalement Thorin en délaissant sa pipe.

— Je la vois. Du bon travail.

— D'ici ?

— Mes yeux me portent presque jusqu'à mes frontières. Néanmoins, je ne peux vous envoyer mes elfes avant de savoir qui est le traitre.

— Je sais. Je sais aussi que vous le trouverez rapidement. »

Thranduil hocha la tête. C'était gênant de discuter d'un traitre d'elfe avec Thorin mais il n'avait pas le choix. Du reste, il devait le trouver rapidement : c'était une question de vie ou de mort pour lui et son royaume. Legolas lui avait raconté les défaites successives face aux araignées. La présence de Tauriel seule ne suffisait pas à ralentir leur progression. La Forêt Noire était sur le point de sombrer.

« Je retournerai chez moi dans peu de temps, déclara Thranduil.

— Vous êtes sûr ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller si bien que ça…Oin pense que vous devriez rester deux semaines encore.

— Mon conseiller a été assassiné ! Mon propre fils a failli perdre la vie ! Mon royaume n'a personne pour le protéger et mes sujets sont vulnérables. Ai-je le choix ? »

Thorin inclina la tête de mauvaise grâce.

« Tâchez de ne pas vous faire tuer, _vous_. Cela n'arrangerait les affaires ni de votre royaume ni de votre fils.

— Seriez-vous inquiet pour moi ? s'amusa Thranduil avec un sourire ironique, sachant que les alliances entre royaumes dépendaient en grande partie de la personnalité de leurs dirigeants.

— Vous me prenez pour qui ? »

Thorin croisa les bras et défia du regard l'elfe. Thranduil se détourna et contempla la vaste plaine qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Elle était à présent traversée par une ligne presque droite composée de pierres plates taillées en hexagones parfaitement réguliers d'une teinte gris sombre. Les pierres ne venaient pas d'Erebor. Thorin les avait importé des Monts de Fer car leurs pierres étaient veinées d'éclats de fer et résistaient mieux aux lourdes charges. Les chariots dirigés par des bouquetins et des porcs se relayaient sans relâche le long de la parcelle de route déjà construite. Au-delà, les nains devaient défricher le terrain puis l'aplanir et placer des graviers permettant l'écoulement d'eaux en cas de fortes pluies. Ce n'était qu'ensuite qu'ils pouvaient positionner les pierres. Il n'y avait guère plus d'une quinzaine de lieues déjà construites.

Ensuite, ce n'était plus qu'un vaste terrain semé d'embuches, de friches et de rochers. Le voyage du retour serait un enfer et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle Thranduil le repoussait. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas la force de l'effectuer. A vrai dire, il devait avouer qu'il avait à peine la force de sortir faire une ballade avec le nain. Il se sentait faible et exténué. Pour ne pas que ses jambes ne le trahissent, il s'assit sur la balustrade. Ils restèrent encore dehors en silence près d'une demi-heure.

.

Thranduil passa les jours suivants à arpenter Erebor. A plus d'une reprise, seule la volonté le maintint debout car il était encore exténué. Pour autant, le roi des elfes avait à cœur de découvrir ce royaume des nains qui renaissait, plus puissant année après année. Haute figure noble parmi des êtres qui ne lui arrivaient qu'à la taille, il attirait tous les regards et faisait mine de ne pas le voir.

Il n'avait aucun point commun avec les nains mais son séjour était très instructif…voire plaisant, quoi qu'il ne l'avoue pas. La splendeur de la Montagne était revenue. Par certains côtés, elle était supérieure au vieux royaume de Thror en ce qu'il était plus équilibré, moins sujet à la folie et à la maladie du Dragon. La menace de Sauron ne planait pas ici : tous les nains se sentaient confiants derrière leurs murs épais et à l'abri du besoin grâce à l'or et aux joyaux qu'ils avaient en quantité astronomique. Les nains étaient donc heureux et profitaient pleinement de leur vie paisible. C'était une étrange expérience pour Thranduil qui, même derrière ses propres murs, était sans cesse la proie des ténèbres. Parfois, il les enviait.

Thranduil examina avec soin la bibliothèque. Certains livres l'intéressèrent et il passa de longues heures dans un fauteuil à les feuilleter. Parfois, il avait la compagnie de Thorin ou d'un autre nain de sa compagnie. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il ne se retourna pas quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Les pas étaient plus légers que ceux des nains mais Thranduil, trop absorbé par son livre, ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement. Ce ne fut que quand l'ombre d'un grand homme se posa sur la page qu'il lisait qu'il redressa la tête. Le roi Bard se tenait devant lui, droit et fier dans sa tenue simple de voyageur à la barbe grisonnante. Malgré son rang, il avait gardé son vieux manteau en cuir fatigué qui masquait une tunique faite du meilleur coton du Val. Il ne portait sa couronne que dans les réceptions importantes.

Bard s'inclina devant Thranduil puis le roi des elfes lui rendit la politesse. L'homme s'installa en face de son homologue, son visage ridé par les ans et tanné par le soleil reflétant la joie sincère que les blessures de l'elfe soient guéries.

« Comment allez-vous, Seigneur Bard ? demanda Thranduil.

— Très bien. Vous avez l'air de bien vous remettre. J'en suis heureux pour vous. Thorin était peu optimiste.

— Subissez-vous toujours les incursions des orques ?

— Malheureusement, tous ceux qui s'aventurent trop au nord vers les montagnes ne reviennent pas. J'essaye de former une armée digne de ce nom mais les vieux le sont trop et les jeunes n'ont pas assez d'expérience. Un bataillon de trente jeunes soldats a été quasiment anéanti par moins de dix orques le mois dernier car ils n'ont pas su agir de manière coordonnée ! Chacun a foncé tête baissée en hurlant vers les orques.

— La guerre pardonne difficilement les erreurs. Je suis navré pour vos soldats. »

Bard soupira. Des rides d'expression apparurent sur son front. Aux yeux d'un elfe âgé de plusieurs millénaires peu habitué aux hommes, il semblait particulièrement vieux et soucieux. Ses cheveux étaient striés de gris, bien plus que la dernière fois que l'elfe l'avait vu. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, sans aucun doute par les soucis.

« L'expérience ne peut être acquise sans combat, songea Thranduil. Vos jeunes têtes brûlées doivent y faire face et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Se battre contre de petits groupes d'orques est un moindre mal compte tenu de la guerre qui s'annonce.

— Cela ne change en rien la frustration que je ressens ! s'exclama Bard en laissant poindre son énervement. Sans les nains, nous aurions de graves ennuis.

— N'hésitez pas à envoyer vos hommes au nord ! Les escarmouches leur seront bénéfiques sur le long terme. Dans l'immédiat, les soldats trop fragiles pourront quitter l'armée tant qu'il est encore temps.

— Je sais. Je leur ai joint des vétérans mais cela n'a guère été efficace. Les jeunes sont trop impétueux pour écouter les anciens estropiés ! Et il n'y a guère de nombreux vétérans. A l'époque, l'armée n'était qu'une milice d'anciens taverniers, pêcheurs, villageois désœuvré…Nous n'avons jamais compté de guerrier.

— Demandez à ce qu'un nain puisse accompagner vos patrouilles, suggéra Thranduil. Leurs techniques de combat sont rudimentaires mais ils savent limiter les pertes. Je respecterai aussi ma parole. Dès que mes…soucis internes, seront réglés, je vous enverrai des guerriers pour former vos recrues. Combien en avez-vous ?

— Presque cinq cent jeunes de moins de dix-huit ans à former. Il y en aura le double dans les prochaines années. »

Thranduil haussa les sourcils sous la surprise. Lui-même avec son royaume ne comptait guère plus d'une dizaine de jeunes à former par an. La démographie des hommes lui faisait envie. C'était donc cela, la race qui allait gagner la Terre du Milieu et supplanter toutes les autres !

« Bientôt, votre armée n'aura pas d'égale, vous surpasserez en nombre celle des nains et des elfes, prédit Thranduil. D'ici là, je vous aiderai de mon mieux. »

Pendant un long moment, Thranduil délaissa ses livres et se transforma à nouveau en soldat d'élite. Il trouva une carte dans l'un des ouvrages, un peu trop ancienne et qui n'indiquait ni le Val ni les récentes avancées des orques vers le sud mais qui serait suffisante. Bard traça avec une courte plume les villes principales du Val et les fermes isolées qui subissaient les assauts ennemis.

« Le secret contre les orques est de ne jamais rester au même endroit, expliqua Thranduil. Prenez des cavaliers armés de lances ou d'épées longues qui resteront hors de portée des cimeterres. Avec des archers à cheval assez doués pour ne pas viser accidentellement vos propres soldats, ils seront efficacement secondés. Je vais vous expliquer…

— La mobilité, d'accord. C'est déjà ce que nous essayions de faire ! Nos chevaux sont les meilleurs de la région !

— Mais les cavaliers ? Vous avez raison : vos hommes n'ont jamais été soldats. Ils n'ont même jamais été des cavaliers ! Depuis des générations, depuis celle de votre grand-père à vrai dire, vous avez été réduit à la misère, à utiliser des bateaux qui tenaient à peine l'eau, à pêcher pour survivre et de ce que j'en ai entendu, vos armes n'étaient composés que de piques et de marteaux. Vous devez faire plus que seulement donner des épées à vos enfants. C'est la différence entre des enfants qui jouent à se battre et les survivants. Dix ans sont trop peu pour changer tout un peuple. Même des hommes qui ne vivent qu'un court instant ! »

Bard hocha la tête. Lorsqu'il passait devant ses troupes, beaucoup trop de soldats ressemblaient à des enfants coiffés d'un heaume. L'expérience les transformerait en véritables soldats et éteindrait la lueur juvénile dans leurs regards. La difficulté faisait en sorte que ces jeunots survivent à assez d'escarmouches pour grandir.

Les deux rois partagèrent un verre de vin avant d'être rejoint par Thorin. Le nain s'assit en face de Thranduil. Il s'empara d'un verre.

Les trois rois prenaient une collation quand un soldat en armure légère entra dans la pièce. Il glissa un message à Bard tandis que Thranduil observa avec curiosité ce qui lui enserrait le genou. Deux courroies en cuir brun serraient la cuisse et le mollet, reliées par ce qui lui sembla être des fils de métal reliés aux courroies. Deux autres bandes, plus serraient, se croisaient devant et derrière l'articulation. D'autres lanières plus fines rejoignaient la cheville et maintenaient le genou dans le bon alignement.

« Claudain a eu la jambe brisée par des orques il y a quatre ans, révéla Bard avec un sourire.

— Cela aurait dû me contraindre à boiter pour le restant de mes jours ! s'exclama le soldat avec effronterie, oubliant momentanément avec qui il discutait. Pas question de m'abaisser à ça !

— Les nains l'ont dessiné avec l'aide de Tauriel, ajouta Thorin. Nous avons fait quelques essais. Les premiers ressemblaient davantage à un instrument de torture que de soin !

— Le résultat le valait, assura le soldat. Je peux marcher et me battre normalement ! »

Thranduil observa la démarche de l'homme lors de son départ. Il y avait bien une certaine lourdeur sur la mauvaise jambe mais rien qui ressemblait à une boiterie.

« Impressionnant », concéda-t-il.

Thorin ricana.

« Je passerai vos félicitations à mes artisans. »

Thranduil ne répondit rien mais décocha un regard furieux à son homologue.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu court, la suite se prêtait mal à la découpe. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même !

Au programme pour le chapitre suivant : moment père-fils tant attendu ! Le retour vers la Forêt Noire commence.

Merci à toi Lotra pour ta review. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord pour dire que Sauron a raté son coup. A chaque fois, ça a raté d'un cheveu et il a quand même réussi à déstabiliser l'un des royaumes les plus anciens et les plus puissants de la terre du milieu. Royaume qui a le mérite d'exister par ses propres faits d'armes car il 'est pas protégé par les anneaux des elfes. ça en dit long sur la compétence au combats des elfes sylvains...

Bref, il y a eu pas mal de morts et tu découvriras au prochain chapitre que la forêt n'en est pas sortie indemne. Entre les araignées et les orques, les elfes auront fort à faire.

J'avoue que je suis passée assez vite sur Bard. Je n'aime pas trop le personnage.


	34. Chapter 34

Quatre autres jours passèrent. Thranduil avait perdu l'air absent qu'il avait depuis son retour du monde des morts. Il lui arrivait souvent de se perdre dans de sombres pensées quand il se pensait seul mais il donnait le change dès qu'il se sentait observé.

A présent, il correspondait chaque jour avec Tauriel. S'il demandait à Legolas d'écrire les lettres parce que ses mains n'étaient pas encore assez assurées pour tenir une plume et tracer un message correctement, il espérait pouvoir prendre le traitre au dépourvu. Il avait déjà monté des hypothèses et une liste de chose qu'il devrait faire une fois de retour chez lui. Leur plan de bataille était quasiment au point. Il était temps car les araignées gagnaient sans cesse du terrain et approchaient dangereusement de la forteresse des elfes sylvains.

Dans la matinée du dixième jour après son opération, Legolas prépara deux chevaux, achetés dans l'un des meilleurs élevages de Dale. Ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur de ceux des elfes mais le prince en avait choisi à l'allure égale et confortable. Pour faciliter le trajet, il les harnacha et attacha leurs affaires à la selle. Il avait prévu de quoi faire une halte prolongée si jamais son père avait besoin de se reposer avant d'arriver dans la forêt. Au cas où…

Thranduil, Thorin et Bard apparurent à l'entrée d'Erebor. Les trois rois venaient de terminer une dernière rencontre. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, le roi des elfes avait revêtu les atours de son rang, incluant une fine couronne en argent délicatement ouvragée. Ses bagues brillaient à ses doigts. Son manteau d'argent trainait légèrement sur le sol derrière lui et resplendissait sous le soleil matinal.

Thranduil se tenait à la gauche de Thorin tandis que Bard avançait à la droite du nain. Ils se tenaient sur la place devant les grandes portes d'Erebor depuis une dizaine de minutes quand Oin jaillit près d'eux. Ses lourdes bottes ferrées dérapèrent sur les pavés dans une tentative désespérée pour s'arrêter, surpris de voir les trois rois aussi près. Thorin l'attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Une dernière fois, Oin essaya de dissuader l'elfe de prendre la route. Si son ancien patient s'était bien rétabli compte tenu de la gravité de ses blessures et avait même patienté plusieurs jours de plus que prévu, une journée de cheval si peu de temps après son opération serait une rude épreuve. Thranduil ne pouvait cacher que ses vêtements étaient encore trop grand pour sa silhouette mince, ni cacher qu'il était encore extrêmement fatigué.

Thranduil mit fin à la discussion d'une phrase sèche. Il n'appréciait pas d'étaler son état de santé devant Bard, seul à ignorer une bonne partie des détails. Il se tourna vers les chevaux et rejoignit son fils.

« Prince Legolas, salua Thorin. Je vois que vous êtes fin prêt à rentrer chez vous. Je vous souhaite un bon retour.

— Je vous remercie, Seigneur Thorin ! Nous vous serons éternellement reconnaissants pour votre aide.

— Il est temps de partir, déclara Thranduil en coupant court aux adieux. Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité. »

Le roi des elfes flatta l'encolure de sa monture. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'était pas monté à cheval et l'épaisse silhouette de sa monture si éloignée des chevaux elfiques et de son cerf le mettait mal à l'aise. Il fit taire ses sentiments et sauta en selle lestement. Une douleur fulgurante dans son dos lui rappela que trop peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'opération. Cependant il réussit à garder un visage impassible.

Thranduil glissa un regard vers Thorin et Bard. Il les salua respectueusement d'un mouvement de la tête puis il fit volter sa monture d'une pression des genoux. Legolas le suivit.

Les deux chevaux partirent au petit galop à travers les rues de la ville de Dale. Thranduil comptait en profiter pour parcourir la nouvelle route, qui s'arrêtait à quelques kilomètres de Dale. Si Legolas avait accepté, c'était uniquement pour raccourcir le trajet. La route traditionnelle formait une boucle à l'est avant de revenir pour longer le fleuve Celduin par la rive droite, ce qui impliquait un détour d'au moins plusieurs heures. Un bateau aurait été plus facile et plus rapide mais Thranduil avait été formel : il ne rentrerait pas dans les Cavernes à pied comme un vagabond.

Au bout de quatre heures de chevauchée, les épaules de Thranduil étaient plus voutées que lors du départ. Les vibrations dues au galop de son cheval se répercutaient douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Comme l'avait craint Oin, la blessure s'était d'abord refermée en surface. En profondeur, la chair restait malmenée et fragile. Il aurait dû revenir au pas mais refusa de perdre du temps sur le chemin.

Il parvint à maintenir l'illusion d'aller bien deux heures supplémentaires, quand Legolas comprit que quelque chose clochait. Les deux chevaux galopaient de front. Le prince se rendit compte que les rênes glissaient entre les doigts de son père.

« Nous pouvons faire une pause », suggéra Legolas.

Le réflexe de Thranduil fut de rabrouer son fils et prétendre que tout allait bien. Il se ravisa, incapable de donner le change. Pire, s'il s'épuisait, il serait une proie facile pour le traitre et ne pourrait pas le chasser comme il en avait l'intention.

Thranduil ralentit l'allure. Son cheval passa du galop à un trot, puis au pas. Ils avaient quitté la route depuis longtemps et arpentaient à présent les terres sauvages, ancienne désolation de Smaug, à présent peu à peu conquises par les hommes du Val. La terre était inégale, parsemée de graviers et de rochers qui ne facilitaient pas leur progression. Legolas avait choisi ce chemin pour rencontrer des fermes sur leur chemin. Il ne comptait pas laisser Thranduil camper pour la nuit qui s'annonçait.

« Je vois une ferme à l'est, nous pouvons nous y arrêter quelques heures, estima Legolas.

— N'as-tu pas pris de provisions ?

— Si mais…

— Je ne compte pas m'arrêter près des hommes, décida Thranduil. Ni m'arrêter toute une nuit ! Inutile de t'inquiéter, mon fils. Si nous chevauchons toute la nuit, je pourrai me reposer chez nous. »

Legolas ne répondit rien mais son expression reflétait toute son inquiétude. Thranduil soupira. Ce n'était pas à son fils de s'inquiéter !

« Tout ira bien, assura-t-il. Vraiment, Legolas.

— Nous pouvons nous arrêter un peu, insista le prince. Même sans aller près des hommes ! »

Thranduil céda devant l'insistance de son fils. Il stoppa son cheval près d'un bosquet de pins. Là, ils pourraient faire une halte en cachant les chevaux tout en étant invisibles depuis la route.

Thranduil démonta lourdement. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, une douleur irradia dans son corps. Il grimaça et porta machinalement une main près de son cœur.

« Père ?

— ça va. Juste un peu essoufflé. Occupe-toi des chevaux, je te prie. »

Thranduil observa les alentours puis s'assit à même le sol, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis qu'il était devenu roi. Il parvint à reprendre sa respiration aisément et la douleur s'estompa. Il ne restait plus que la raideur dans ses gestes et sa lassitude. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant Legolas sortir des musettes remplies d'avoine et les accrocher aux brides. Les chevaux supportaient bien le voyage mais leurs poitrails se couvraient d'écume et ils fatiguaient déjà.

Thranduil fouilla dans les sacs et sortit une outre et des paquets de nourriture. Il en déposa un en face de lui pour son fils et ouvrit le siens. Malgré lui, il songea que cette histoire avait certains bons côtés : sans le traitre, Legolas serait toujours dans le Nord.

Legolas s'installa en face de son père. Assis en tailleur, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés dans son dos, il souriait sans se préoccuper de ce qui les attendait. Le roi détailla son fils.

« Nous n'avons pas parlé depuis longtemps, demanda Thranduil. Pas réellement ! Comment vas-tu ?

— Père ?

— Il nous reste seulement quelques heures de calme. Je suis heureux de les passer avec toi. Ces dernières années…ont été mouvementées. »

Thranduil esquissa un sourire triste.

« Nous avions des idées différentes concernant le royaume, soupira-t-il. Nous nous sommes éloignés. Je ne t'ai pas assez dit à quel point j'étais fier de toi. Quand tu es parti…Tu m'as manqué, Legolas. Plus que je ne saurais le dire.

— Vous m'avez manqué également, murmura Legolas. J'ai pensé revenir plusieurs fois.

— Le nord t'as-t-il plu ?

— Beaucoup, père, s'enthousiasma le prince avec un large sourire. Vous aviez raison, Aragorn est exceptionnel. Il est encore jeune et promet de devenir le digne héritier de sa lignée, voire meilleur que son ancêtre en personne ! Les fils d'Elrond le secondent et le protègent. Avec de l'expérience, il fera un redoutable soldat. »

A voir les yeux brillants de son fils, Thranduil comprit qu'il avait fait le bon choix en l'orientant vers les rôdeurs. Le prince avait goûté au monde extérieur et avait adoré ce qu'il y avait vu. Avec un pincement au cœur, il sut que Legolas ne ferait que s'éloigner davantage de lui. Dire que Thranduil s'était efforcé de l'en protéger ! Ses efforts étaient vains. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que le monde extérieur ne le tuerait pas. Pour autant, voir son fils heureux suffit à le rendre heureux. Pas un seul jour que Legolas passerait en dehors de son royaume serait exempt d'inquiétude, Thranduil le savait trop bien. Plus qu'auparavant, le Roi des Elfes comprit qu'il se tenait à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère. Il pourrait se cacher dans ses forêts, le monde finirait par frapper à sa porte.

La pause fut plus longue que les quelques minutes que Thranduil comptait s'octroyer. Elle dura une heure, pendant laquelle père et fils retrouvèrent un semblant de complicité. Finalement, le prince retourna chercher les chevaux. Il attacha la gourde vide dans les bagages.

« Legolas… »

Quand le prince se retourna, il découvrit son père, en train de l'observer pensivement. A sa grande surprise, Thranduil s'avança vers lui. Il se tint devant son fils, immobile et silencieux puis tendit les bras et étreignit Legolas. Se retrouver dans les bras de son père ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des centaines d'années !

La tête enfouie contre l'épaule de son père, les bras puissants serrés autour de lui, le cœur de Legolas chancela. Il n'avait pas ressenti de telles émotions depuis son enfance. Passée la surprise, Legolas lui rendit l'étreinte affectueusement.

« Merci, souffla Thranduil. De m'avoir sauvé la vie. D'être revenu pour moi. D'être resté à mes côtés quand j'avais besoin de toi.

— Père, je ferai tout pour vous…

— Tout, certainement pas ! J'ignore ce que nous allons découvrir dans notre royaume. Quoi qu'il se passe, je t'interdis de risquer ta vie. Est-ce bien clair ? Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, Legolas.

— Très clair, père. »

Thranduil savait que c'était vain : Legolas était l'elfe le plus intelligent et le plus généreux qu'il connaissait. Que ce soit Thranduil ou n'importe quel elfe sylvain, il ne resterait pas inactif. D'un côté, en tant que père, il ne pouvait être plus fier de son fils. D'un autre, justement en tant que père, Thranduil ne supporterait pas de voir le seul membre de sa famille encore en vie être assassiné.

« Legolas, je suis le roi de la forêt noire. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je protégerai les miens quoi qu'il m'arrive. Ne me condamne pas à survivre des centaines d'années sans toi ! Je t'aime, Legolas.

— Je vous aime aussi, père. »

Thranduil relâcha son étreinte. Il posa la main sur la joue de son fils. Les deux elfes échangèrent un regard, le plus jeune surpris de telles confidences. Thranduil l'avait habitué à tout sauf à des démonstrations d'affection.

Pour la première fois, Legolas se demanda ce qui avait traversé l'esprit de son père quand, seul et blessé, il mourrait à petit feu dans la bibliothèque. Il ne pouvait savoir que Thranduil avait passé tout ce temps à penser à lui et regretter leur soudaine distance, leurs désaccords, leur dernière conversation houleuse. Thranduil avait prié les Valar de pouvoir revoir son fils une dernière fois avant de mourir, de pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait et était fier de lui.

Ce fut un Legolas décontenancé qui remonta sur le cheval. Jamais son père ne s'était ouvert à ce point envers lui. Il s'apprêta à relancer la conversation quand il aperçut Thranduil talonner sa monture, le visage soudainement fermé.

Le moment de grâce était terminé.

* * *

Lotra : dès qu'il y a des nains, tu est ravi, n'est ce pas ? :) Ma prochaine fic risque de ne pas te plaire alors. Un Thorin pris par la maladie du Dragon prêt à tout pour récupérer l'Arkenstone...Il n'y a que l'intro d'écrite (peu près 8000 mots seulement).

Tu as raison de penser que ça aurait pu être pire. La Forêt Noire s'en relèvera et les liens avec ses alliés s'en retrouveront renforcés. Donc oui, de ce côté, Sauron a échoué.

Essy : merci pour tes commentaires ! J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup la relation entre Thranduil et Thorin. Surtout que malgré leurs différences, ils ont le même but et parfois la même façon de penser. Après tout, les nains se terrent dans leurs montagnes comme les elfes sylvains se terrent dans leur forêt.

Prochain chapitre : Thranduil et Legolas atteignent les cavernes. La chasse au traitre continue.


	35. Chapter 35

Ils firent encore quatre pauses pour ménager Thranduil. Plus la journée passait, plus sa vieille blessure se réveillait. Enfin, très tôt dans la matinée du lendemain, les cavaliers solitaires arrivèrent en vue de la lisière de la forêt. Ils firent une dernière pause à l'écart des arbres, sur un petit mont qui leur donnait une vue sur les alentours. Dans la forêt, ce serait bien trop dangereux de s'arrêter. Les chevaux devaient se reposer également car si la situation devenait trop dangereuse, la vitesse serait leur dernière chance. Les bêtes étaient pour l'instant proches de l'épuisement.

Le visage de Thranduil était complètement défait. Ses temps étaient humides de sueur. Une mèche de cheveux s'était détachée et il la replaça d'un geste las derrière son oreille. Sa respiration était rapide. Il ferma les yeux et laissa divaguer son esprit tout le temps que dura la pause. A ses côtés, Legolas vérifiait une dernière fois ses flèches. Il avait acheté à Dale deux carquois remplis de flèches brunes à l'empennage gris, légèrement plus courtes que les flèches qu'il utilisait d'ordinaire et bien moins résistantes mais qui suffiraient amplement. Ses deux couteaux étaient attachés dans son dos.

Thorin avait offert à Thranduil une épée longue et fine spécialement forgée pour lui par les nains mais qui ne ressemblait pas à l'œuvre des forgerons elfes et qui était plus lourde que les deux épées qu'il utilisait d'ordinaire. Legolas craignait que Thranduil ne soit pas capable de se battre si la situation l'exigeait.

Après une pause de deux heures, Legolas réveilla à regret son père. Thranduil ne dit rien. Il se redressa, porta machinalement la main au pommeau de son épée, déçu de n'avoir pas les siennes, puis se jucha sur sa monture.

Les cavaliers se dirigèrent au pas vers les arbres. Les sabots quittèrent la terre sèche et claquèrent sur les pavés de l'ancienne route des elfes. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, les elfes décelèrent des traces de combats qui leur avaient échappé jusque-là. Le regard acéré de Thranduil ne manqua aucune des toiles d'araignées qui subsistaient, les branches brisées et les cadavres d'araignées, pas plus que les flèches plantées dans les troncs d'arbres et abandonnées là où les quelques flèches noires d'orques. Une colère froide s'éleva dans le cœur de Thranduil. Même pendant son empoisonnement, le royaume n'était pas tombé aussi bas ! Pendant un bon bout de chemin, le roi se demanda si ses soldats continuaient à patrouiller.

Ils restèrent aux aguets pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Legolas avait encoché une flèche dans son arc, prêt à tirer à la moindre alerte. Ses yeux vifs avaient perçu des mouvements anormaux entre les buissons. Thranduil sortit également l'épée qu'il portait de son fourreau. La garde différente de ses épées et le poids élevé de l'arme le dérangeaient.

« Nous devrions nous dépêcher, estima Thranduil. Plus longtemps nous resterons sur le chemin, plus longtemps nous risquerons d'être attaqués ! »

Legolas ne répondit rien. Les chevaux commençaient à fatiguer, tout comme Thranduil et ils étaient encore à quatre heures de leur but. Toutefois, comme son père, il craignait d'être une proie facile. Il suffirait de quelques araignées errantes pour les submerger. Le roi ne pourrait se battre avant plusieurs semaines. Ne pas avoir accepté l'escorte proposée par Thorin avait peut-être été une erreur, après tout.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube pointèrent dans le ciel. La lumière ne transperça pas les arbres. Les sabots des chevaux frappaient avec régularité les pavés. A une heure des Cavernes, alors que père et fils se félicitaient de ne pas avoir attiré l'attention de leurs ennemis, un bruissement dans les herbes surprit Thranduil. Par un réflexe dû à des siècles de pratique, il brandit son épée et donna un large coup en diagonale sur sa droite, au moment même où l'araignée jaillissait des fourrés. La lame trancha deux pattes et entailla un côté de la tête de l'araignée, manquant de peu de la décapiter.

Une deuxième araignée surgit derrière et bondit sur le roi. Thranduil plongea son épée dans l'estomac de la bête, la traversant de part en part. Son bras affaibli ne lui permit pas de retirer la lourde épée du corps de la bête. Le corps hideux s'effondra sur le sol, déséquilibrant en même temps Thranduil. L'elfe se raccrocha de justesse à la crinière de sa monture. Il fut forcé de lâcher son épée.

A côté de lui, Legolas décocha sa cinquième flèche. Toutes s'étaient fichées droit au centre de leur cible, les araignées surgissant en nombre devant eux. Un craquement sec retentit dans les branches, au-dessus du prince. Il délaissa son arc et s'empara de ses longs couteaux. Avec le premier, il trancha la gorge de l'araignée, avec le second il transperça le cœur de l'autre qui arrivait derrière lui.

Thranduil avait démonté pour récupérer son épée. Il trancha les pattes de la dernière araignée puis termina son exécution d'un coup qui transperça le corps flasque de l'énorme bête. Il retira d'un coup sec son arme, essuya la lame puis la rangea dans son fourreau. Thranduil chancela sous le coup de la fatigue. Il s'adossa à un arbre, les jambes flageolantes et les yeux fermés.

« Père ?

— Juste une minute, souffla le roi.

— Prenez autant de temps que vous en avez besoin. »

Legolas resta à ses côtés, vigile prudent dont tous les sens étaient aux aguets. Malgré ce qu'il avait assuré, il n'était pas serein. Les cadavres attireraient d'autres prédateurs, voir des orques si des compagnies traversaient les bois. Seul, il ne pourrait pas protéger son père.

Thranduil se redressa rapidement, sachant à quel point leur situation était précaire. Il garda une main posée sur le tronc de l'arbre gris. Il flatta l'encolure de son cheval effrayé par les combats, lui murmurant quelques mots elfiques qui calmèrent immédiatement l'animal. A voir les gestes fatigués et lents de son père, Legolas craignit qu'il ne puisse remonter en selle. C'était sous-estimer le roi : Thranduil rassembla ses forces et se hissa sur sa monture.

Legolas l'imita avec bien plus d'aisance. Il garda sa monture au même niveau que celle de son père. Le roi des elfes plus vouté sur la selle que lors du départ. A nouveau, Thranduil tenait les rênes de la main droite et pressait la gauche contre sa poitrine. Il dissimulait de son mieux sa fatigue et sa souffrance mais son visage était défait et il clignait les yeux trop souvent.

Cette fois, Thranduil ne demanda pas à reprendre un petit galop. Il resta au pas et remonta lentement la route des elfes avec Legolas. Deux autres araignées les attaquèrent. Par chance, le prince était vigilant et aucune ne parvint à les approcher : les flèches se fichèrent dans les corps flasques, tuant les animaux sur le coup.

Les cavaliers s'approchèrent petit à petit des cavernes. Par chance, aucune autre araignée ne les attaqua. Bientôt, la route remonta vers le nord, là où se trouvaient les montagnes de la Forêt Noire.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Thranduil arrêta son cheval. Il était plié en deux sur l'échine de sa monture, le souffle coupé par la douleur dans sa poitrine, le visage livide. Elle n'avait pas été aussi intense depuis le retrait de la flèche. Ils n'étaient plus loin des portes des Cavernes mais Thranduil ne voulait pas s'effondrer sitôt de retour chez lui, devant ses elfes.

Les deux elfes firent une dernière halte. Thranduil termina l'outre d'eau et mangea quelques biscuits secs qui lui apportèrent un regain d'énergie. Le roi lissa machinalement ses robes de voyage froissées et rajusta sa cape. Il avait repris la maîtrise de lui-même.

Bien qu'il ait toujours l'air affaibli, le teint terne, maigre et exténué, il ne donnait plus l'impression de menacer de s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, la tête haute, l'elfe s'avança lentement vers son royaume. Ses pas étaient assurés. Une bourrasque faisait voler ses cheveux et sa cape. Le temps n'était pas clément dans la forêt noire, même en été l'air était vicié. Thranduil, qui gardait en mémoire Doriath et Verbois, la situation était douloureuse. Il n'en laissait jamais rien paraître et s'efforçait jour après jour de repousser les ténèbres pour voir renaître un royaume paisible libéré du mal.

Les chevaux s'avancèrent vers le pont qui enjambait la rivière enchantée. De là, les elfes virent clairement que les portes étaient closes. Si Thranduil en fut blessé, Legolas ne put le dire : son père avait le visage fermé et froid qu'il affichait souvent en public.

Les sabots des chevaux claquèrent sur les pavés du pont. Le regard de Thranduil ne quittait pas les hautes portes de sa demeure. Derrière, les madriers qui les fermaient glissèrent de leurs encoches sans un bruit. Elles se posèrent à la verticale sur le côté, hors du chemin. Nul besoin de forcer l'entrée de ses propres portes pour le roi des elfes !

Les soldats en faction observèrent avec stupéfaction le phénomène. Inquiets de faire face à un sortilège de l'Ennemi après des jours à subir les attaques des orques et des araignées, ils donnèrent l'alerte. Le cor gronda dans l'immense hall.

Immédiatement, des dizaines d'elfes surgirent, vêtus pour la guerre, arc et épées au clair et se placèrent en ligne devant les portes. Davantage venaient à chaque seconde. Tauriel ne tarda pas à se montrer pour prendre la tête des opérations : elle avait officieusement reprit sa charge de capitaine des gardes. Elle avait fait plus que tenir à l'œil les possibles traitres : elle avait pris en main la défense du royaume.

« Archers ! s'écria-t-elle. Tenez-vous prêts ! Les autres, sur trois rangs derrière moi ! »

Thranduil franchit le pont, immobile et calme, toute son attention focalisée devant lui. Les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée devant leur Roi. Thranduil n'avait pas eu à faire un seul geste. Que les elfes sylvains rajoutent des barricades s'ils le voulaient ! Les portes lui obéissaient. S'il leur demandait de s'ouvrir, elles s'ouvriraient, peu importe comment on les entravait. Les madriers rajoutés en hâte par les soldats étaient vain. Thranduil était chez lui et nul ne pouvait s'opposer à cela. Son cheval continua son chemin. Il quitta la route et entra dans les Cavernes.

Sentant la nervosité de son cavalier, le cheval de Legolas piaffa. Revenir chez lui était un soulagement pour le prince après l'éprouvant voyage mais à présent, la menace du traitre pesait à nouveau sur eux. Il talonna sa monture, inquiet que son père ait pris la tête et soit seul, trois mètres devant lui, hors d'atteinte si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait. Legolas rejoignit son père et les portes se refermèrent derrière lui.

La lumière des lampes elfiques tomba sur le visage de Thranduil. Les gemmes incrustées dans le haut plafond illuminèrent son visage pâle et ses longs cheveux blonds avec le même éclat que si le roi se tenait sous les étoiles.

L'elfe arrêta sa monture devant la première rangée de soldats figés par la surprise. Ils fixèrent leur roi avec stupéfaction, leurs armes encore levées vers lui. Thranduil les toisa d'un air impérieux.

« Baissez vos armes, ordonna Thranduil. Nul ne passera mes portes ce soir. »

Les elfes reprirent leurs esprits. Ils rangèrent leurs flèches, relâchèrent leurs prises sur leurs arcs et leurs épées puis mirent un genou à terre dans le salut le plus respectueux qu'ils pouvaient lui offrir. Leurs têtes inclinées vers le sol masquaient leurs larges sourires réjouis mais Thranduil ne s'y trompa pas. Au milieu de la masse de cheveux bruns, il décela une chevelure rousse qu'il connaissait bien. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur elle. Tauriel déglutit et baissa les yeux, honteuse devant le roi qu'elle avait défié auparavant.

Thranduil profita qu'ils ne le voient pas pour démonter. Il savait que ses gestes manquaient de fluidité et ne tenaient pas à inquiéter ses sujets en leur révélant qu'il était revenu trop tôt. Le voyage n'avait pas arrangé sa fatigue et il descendit de selle avec autant de grâce qu'un homme, à son avis.

Legolas rejoignit rapidement son père. Ils échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse. Il était presque sept heures du matin et Thranduil ne tiendrait plus très longtemps mais il ne tenait pas à s'esquiver comme un infirme. Il se força à se redresser, à respirer profondément et se tenir droit.

« Relevez-vous, leur demanda-t-il. Que vos cœurs se réjouissent. Le mal ne ruinera pas ce royaume ! »

Les soldats obtempérèrent avec joie. Tous portèrent la main à leurs cœurs pour saluer leur roi et leur témoigner toute l'affection qu'ils éprouvaient pour lui. Thranduil leur rendit leur geste avec respect, touché par l'affection que ses sujets leur portaient.

« Tauriel ! s'exclama le roi en se retournant vers les soldats avec une désinvolture feinte. Venez avec nous. Vous me raconterez en détail ce qu'il s'est passé en mon absence. Que quelqu'un s'occupe des chevaux ! »

Au milieu de ses soldats, le roi aperçu Feren. Il fut heureux de revoir son écuyer en bonne santé. Il le salua d'un geste de la tête avant de reprendre son chemin vers l'escalier principal qui menait à ses appartements. Il se sentait à bout de force et chaque mouvement lui coûtait.

Thranduil, Legolas et Tauriel quittèrent le hall. Un messager sortit en même temps porter la nouvelle aux quatre coins des cavernes. Nul doute que le déjeuner serait le plus beau festin que les elfes sylvains puissent faire !

Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla être aussi éreintant que le retour chez lui, Thranduil arriva dans le long couloir qui abritait les appartements du roi et ceux, contigus du prince. Son cœur se serra lors qu'il passa devant la bibliothèque. Il garda la tête droite et s'interdit de s'arrêter et même de regarder la porte grise qu'il avait traversé tant de fois. Tout au plus frissonna-t-il involontairement en dépassant la bibliothèque.

La porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit naturellement devant Thranduil. Elle se referma quand Tauriel entra après lui. Ils ne restèrent pas dans la grande antichambre et pénétrèrent dans le grand salon du roi. Thranduil se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil favori, près de la majestueuse cheminée, avec un soupir de soulagement. Il étendit ses longues jambes devant lui. Il savait qu'il n'avait pu donner le change auprès de Tauriel. L'elfe avait été la capitaine de ses gardes, un poste qui faisait d'elle l'une des elfes qui le connaissait le mieux.

« Racontez-moi ! ordonna le roi, ses yeux gris dardés sur son ancienne capitaine des gardes. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'au départ de Legolas.

— Bien, monseigneur. Cinq heures après l'assassinat de Lorthal, les orques ont attaqué les Cavernes. Il y avait quatre compagnies. Trois ont attaqué par le sud, directement en provenance de Dol Guldur. La dernière a pris l'armée à revers. Ils nous ont pris en tenaille en venant de l'ouest. Ceux-là provenaient des Monts Brumeux ! Ils nous ont coupés toute retraite.

— Le traitre a prévenu son Maître, comprit Thranduil. Combien ont péri ?

— Trente-six morts et une soixantaine de blessés, Sire. »

Thranduil ferma les yeux. Pour les elfes qui avaient peu d'enfants, c'était une hécatombe. Il fut incapable de masquer la tristesse qui s'afficha sur son visage. Il avait espéré que la situation s'améliorerait mais le peu qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent lui minait totalement le moral. Etait-il revenu trop tard pour sauver son royaume ?

Legolas serra brièvement l'épaule de son père. La culpabilité pesait lourdement sur les épaules du prince. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'il était resté, ou s'il avait découvert le traitre –voir peut-être en arrêtant arbitrairement les cinq suspects- le massacre aurait été évité.

« Vous avez mené l'armée, devina Thranduil.

— Les soldats m'ont acceptée comme capitaine, se justifia Tauriel, un peu nerveuse face à son roi qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois depuis la bataille des cinq armées. Nous ne pouvions risquer que l'armée soit menée par le traitre ! C'eut été un massacre encore plus terrible.

— C'était la seule chose à faire, approuva Thranduil. La seule et la meilleure ! Continuez.

— Les combats ont été féroces. Nous avons été repoussés loin dans nos terres mais nous avons fini par les anéantir. Il n'y a eu aucun survivant. Ça a été l'attaque la plus importante. Deux autres ont suivi, moindres et repoussées facilement. J'ai essayé de surveiller les suspects. Nerdaël a quitté les cavernes il y a trois jours pendant treize heures, j'ignore où il a été. Dilnis et Cyriel étaient en patrouille avant la première attaque. J'ignore où étaient Turlion et Silnarën. Probablement ici même. »

Thranduil resta un long moment silencieux. Il avait beau tourner et retourner la situation dans tous les sens, ils étaient dans une impasse. Plus ils attendraient, plus le traitre s'enhardirait, trouverait des supports, deviendrait plus dangereux. Avec la guerre à leurs portes, les elfes sylvains ne pouvaient se permettre d'avoir une brebis galeuse parmi leurs rangs.

« Il est temps d'en finir », déclara Thranduil.

.

* * *

Lotra : Je n'aime pas vraiment le Thranduil des films. Dans les livres, c'est lui qui retient Bard d'engager la guerre pour laisser une chance à Thorin de donner la part du trésor qui leur revient. Il ne veut pas risquer la vie de ses elfes pour de l'argent. De même, il vient en aide aux habitants de Lacville sans arrière pensée. Dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, c'est lui qui envoie Legolas au Conseil d'Elrond. Il est assez compréhensif et bienveillant pour permettre à Gollum de grimper dans un arbre sous surveillance pour qu'il ne reste pas tout le temps enfermé dans les cellules.

Je ne pense pas que Thranduil soit réellement froid dans le film. Plutôt qu'il a mauvais caractère mais s'isole volontairement parce qu'il est un survivant mais que ça a un prix : il a vu toute sa famille, épouse comprise, mourir. Plus il se rapproche de Legolas, plus il risque de le perdre. A la fin du film, c'est lui qui retourne chercher Legolas. En pleine bataille de Ravenhill malgré les dangers que ça représente pour le roi des elfes. Sans compter qu'il accepte le départ de son fils et lui donne des conseils. Son geste d'au revoir est plus affectueux que celui que lui rend Legolas.

Dans la fic, les évènements lui ont montré que la situation avait dépassé son contrôle depuis longtemps. Il aime Legolas même s'il ne le montre pas. Passer à deux doigts de la mort à plusieurs reprises et rester seul avec ses pensées et ses regrets ont modifié un peu son point de vue. Mieux vaut dire les choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. D'autant qu'ils étaient seuls.

J'espère que je t'ai convaincu ^^ Si tu veux discuter, crée toi un compte qu'on en parle en MP. C'est plus pratique.

Merci pour ton commentaire **Essy** !

Nouvelle fic sans titre : 18000 mots. j-2 semaines avant les partiels. Tout va bien. Voilà pourquoi je déteste les nouvelles fics. on est tellement pris dedans que le reste passe au second plan. Mais sinon, les révisions se passent bien, merci. -_-'


	36. Chapter 36

Legolas passa la matinée parmi les siens à s'occuper du royaume. Avec Tauriel, il se rendit dans le centre d'entrainement de l'armée pour saluer ses soldats. Thranduil, à l'inverse, se reposa dans ses appartements.

A onze heures, Thranduil et Legolas descendirent ensemble les escaliers principaux, père et fils resplendissant dans leurs atours royaux. Avant même de quitter le grand escalier principal, leurs oreilles fines perçurent le joyeux brouhaha des elfes sylvains. Thranduil esquissa un vague sourire. Après des semaines difficiles, il était heureux d'être de retour chez lui. Son visage pâle rayonnait de joie et de fierté. Il se sentait enfin redevenu lui-même ! Du haut de l'escalier, il observa en silence le va-et-vient de ses sujets qui s'affairaient pour préparer le plus magnifique des repas. Onze musiciens traversèrent le hall, harpes, mandolines, violons et flûtes à la main. Certains elfes apportaient des plantes, d'autres des joyaux qui, mis devant les lumières, renvoyaient le même éclat que les étoiles.

Thranduil descendit les dernières marches. Les elfes présents dans le hall lui adressèrent des saluts tout en continuant de préparer le festin. Néanmoins, Thranduil renonça à entrer dans la salle à manger. A la place, il continua son chemin vers l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il en passa les portes, Legolas à ses côtés, il découvrit les rangées de lits dont une bonne partie était occupée. Il n'y avait plus que les blessés les plus graves, près d'une vingtaine.

Thranduil s'avança et, elfe après elfe, les salua tous. Il s'assit à leur chevet et demanda à chacun d'eux comment eux et leurs familles allaient, s'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et il assura à ceux qui resteraient handicapés que leur vie n'était pas terminée.

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne heure et demie plus tard que le roi des elfes quitta le chevet des blessés et pénétra dans la salle à manger. La splendeur de la pièce le surprit lui-même. Son peuple s'était surpassé pour lui plaire. Les fleurs avaient été déplantées et replantées dans de délicats vases hauts dont les plus grands faisaient la taille d'un elfe. Leur fragrance fraiche embaumait l'immense pièce. Le plafond dans lequel se rejoignaient les branches basses de trois immenses arbres brillait de mille feux. Les tables étaient alignées, impeccables, garnies de vaisselle en or posée sur des nappes brodées de fils d'argent.

Les elfes s'inclinèrent devant leur souverain. Ils étaient si nombreux que le nombre de places manqueraient. Ceux qui parviendraient à se joindre au festin du matin devraient se serrer. Thranduil traversa lentement la pièce et s'assit sur son fauteuil. Legolas le suivit de près, vêtu pour une fois de ses atours de prince de la Forêt Noire. Il prit place aux côtés de son père, peu désireux de s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table, comblant de fait la place vide de Lorthal en tant que premier conseiller et bras droit du roi.

Père et fils échangèrent un coup d'œil discret puis Thranduil hocha légèrement la tête. Legolas invita Tauriel à prendre la place laissée libre à la droite du roi. Gênée et malgré tout impressionnée par ce roi qu'elle avait trahi une fois, puissant et terrible, elle s'assit à la table principale sans regarder Thranduil.

Aussitôt que les elfes furent installés, les serviteurs surgirent des escaliers de services, munis de divers plateaux. Chanteurs et musiciens commencèrent à jouer les plus belles mélodies du royaume sylvestre. Thranduil les écouta avec plaisir quelques secondes avant de jauger ce qu'il y avait dans les plats. Sans surprise, l'elfe qui se tenait à côté de lui était chargé des mets favoris du roi. Pour cette fois, conscient que ses cuisiniers avaient vérifié les aliments, Thranduil se permit de profiter du repas…qui se transforma vite en véritable banquet de fête.

Pour le retour du roi, les festivités durèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Le vin coula à flots, assez pour que les elfes les plus fragiles soient ivres. Thranduil lui-même ne s'en priva pas. Son peuple ne perçut pas la légère différence dans sa manière de diriger le festin, ni ses gestes alourdis par la boisson et la fatigue. Il parvint à conserver son rôle à merveille.

Sur le coup de seize heures alors que la fête battait son plein, Thranduil décida qu'il était temps de mettre en place leur plan. Il reposa son verre, adressa un dernier signe à Legolas puis se leva de table. Sa tête lui tourna quelques secondes avant de s'éclaircir. Par chance, personne ne le remarqua.

Il contempla la joyeuse assemblée puis quitta la salle à manger sous le son des harpes et des violons, la tête haute et un léger sourire sur les lèvres, son long manteau flottant derrière lui. Legolas et Tauriel le suivirent, tout comme une dizaine d'elfes qui faisait partie de son conseil.

Arrivé devant la grande arche qui menait aux escaliers, Thranduil se retourna. Son regard gris se posa sur la silhouette de Silnarën, le serviteur qui le suivait aussi fidèlement que son ombre dans les cavernes, puis de Turlion, discret échanson qui servait les boissons et s'assurait que les convives étaient satisfaits de leur déjeuner. Les deux elfes, absorbés dans leurs taches, ne remarquèrent d'abord pas l'attention de leur roi sur eux. Ce ne fut qu'après une dizaine de secondes que Silnarën se redressa, les mains pleines de vaisselle sale.

Thranduil détourna le regard et quitta la caverne principale sans se presser, prenant son temps pour discuter avec les elfes qui croisaient son chemin. L'état de son royaume l'inquiétait profondément. Tous les soldats qui le croisaient avaient le même avis : la situation militaire était critique. Les araignées tissaient leurs toiles jusqu'à leurs portes et les orques parcouraient librement les terres. Des centaines d'entre eux étaient stationnés à Dol Guldur et il en venait plus chaque jour en provenance du nord.

Il ne laissa pas voir qu'il s'en alarmait et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à arriver devant les majestueuses portes principales. Droit devant son peuple et les centaines de soldats réunis là, Thranduil attendit que le silence se fasse. Se trouver à nouveau chez lui était réconfortant mais il sentait à nouveau tout le poids de sa charge sur ses épaules.

« La Forteresse de Dol Guldur menace à nouveau notre royaume, déclara sombrement Thranduil. Je ne le permettrai pas ! Dès aujourd'hui, Legolas et Tauriel mèneront des patrouilles pour repousser les araignées. Je trouverai le traitre. Qu'il prenne garde ! »

Thranduil esquissa un geste de la main. Legolas et Tauriel, derrière lui, sortirent de l'ombre.

« Les patrouilles d'Elwaen, Celnarim, Dilnis, Leornan, Nilva, Elvanian, Olthir, Galörye, Brinel, vous venez avec moi, annonça Legolas.

— Thaner, Tërien, Finion, Alanthir, Dorlorond, Isil, Elior, Lalaën, Cyriel, vous serez sous mon commandement, ajouta Tauriel.

— Soyez prêts dans une heure, reprit Legolas. Les autres patrouilles, préparez-vous à prendre la relève. »

Thranduil observa son fils prendre les rênes de l'opération. Sous couvert de purifier la forêt, il s'agissait surtout de déterminer si Dilnis ou Cyriel étaient le traitre.

.

Thranduil tourna les talons, suivi de son fils, de Tauriel et des elfes de son conseil. Ils reprirent le chemin inverse vers l'intérieur des cavernes. Ils marchaient en silence quand le bruit des sabots sortit Thranduil de ses sombres pensées. Il releva la tête et découvrit à une centaine de mètres une patrouille qui rentrait.

Certains cavaliers marchaient à côté de leur monture blessée ou fourbue. D'autres avaient les épaules voutées et tenaient un morceau de tissu pour colmater l'hémorragie. La majorité semblait indemne mais exténuée. Les carquois étaient vides, les vêtements des cavaliers froissés, leurs mines défaites et leurs manteaux maculés de toiles d'araignées. Les cavaliers disparurent au détour d'un chemin.

« Prenez-garde à vous, souffla Thranduil alors que les plans de bataille était adoptés.

— Je vous le promets, père. »

Legolas était confiant. Il comptait bien ramener la totalité de ses soldats au banquet prévu le soir même et reprendre une partie du terrain perdu.

A l'heure prévue, les soldats étaient prêts. A peine la moitié avait revêtu leur armure : dans la forêt, la rapidité et l'agilité étaient leurs meilleures armes. Le poids les entraverait trop. A la place, ils avaient endossé des tuniques en cuir épais et souples qui les protégeraient. Carquois dans leur dos et épée au flanc, les elfes affichaient le même air sévère que leur prince.

Thranduil observa les deux groupes de soldats quitter la forteresse. L'angoisse lui étreignait le cœur. Il resta devant les portes, immobile devant ses hautes portes un quart d'heure.

Il finit par rentrer. La chevauchée l'avait vidée de ses forces. Faire bonne figure pendant le festin avait également été une épreuve. Il se sentait plus faible qu'à Erebor et la seule envie qu'il avait était de s'allonger et dormir jusqu'au lendemain. Il y résista cependant, sachant tout le travail qui l'attendait.

Le moral de ses sujets était au plus bas. Tout le reste de l'après-midi, le roi le passa auprès des siens. Il arpenta les chemins des cuisines, passa près des habitations, au camp d'entrainement et jusqu'aux écuries. Il s'entretien avec une multitude d'elfes, s'assurant que tous allaient bien et qu'ils avaient dorénavant confiance en l'avenir. Ce ne fut pas une chose aisée car pour convaincre ses gens que les choses allaient s'améliorer, il devait en être convaincu lui-même.

Parmi tous les elfes à qui il eut à faire, Thranduil fut particulièrement intéressé par les familles des cinq rescapés de Dol Gudur. Il leur parla longuement.

Le soir venu, il était si épuisé qu'il tenait à peine debout. Il s'effondra dans un canapé de ses appartements, seul, et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un lourd sommeil de mortel. Silnarën, qui avait été chargé de monter le dîner du roi, frappa sans succès à la porte. Les gardes s'inquiétèrent devant l'absence de réponse de leur roi. Ils frappèrent et appelèrent avec plus d'insistance. Toujours sans obtenir de réponse.

Cette fois, les gardes prévinrent les elfes les plus importants du royaume, en l'absence du prince et de Tauriel. L'un des conseillers de Thranduil, presque aussi vieux que Lorthal, poussa la porte pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Satisfait de voir Thranduil simplement endormi, il quitta la pièce. Pour assurer la protection de son roi, des gardes furent placés à proximité, directement dans l'antichambre qui menait au salon.

Thranduil ne se réveilla pas avant le retour de Legolas, tard dans la nuit. Avec Tauriel, ils s'entretinrent quelques temps devant un plateau de viandes froides sorti clandestinement des cuisines par Tauriel.

En une soirée, onze nids avaient été détruits et un groupe de trente orques avait été tué. Deux elfes moururent et Thranduil fut attristé de constater qu'il s'agissait de soldats aguerris qu'il connaissait bien pour les avoir côtoyés lorsque lui-même n'était encore que le prince de Vertbois. C'était un succès fêté comme tel par les elfes sylvains. Thranduil entendait encore la musique. Il n'avait ni la force ni le cœur de se joindre au festin. Il resta allongé sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur le plafond jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le prenne à nouveau.

.

Le lendemain matin, vers six heures, Legolas et Tauriel repartirent dans la forêt à la tête des elfes qui n'avaient pas pris part à la sortie de la veille. Dol Guldur mit les orques sur leur chemin. Les combats furent terribles et durèrent des heures. Un messager revint précipitamment au palais demander des renforts : plusieurs légions sortirent de Dol Guldur, protégées par les sorcelleries de leur maître et prirent les elfes sylvain en tenaille. Tous les orques furent exterminés mais les pertes furent grandes pour les elfes. Nul ne considéra cela comme une victoire.

Lorsque Legolas pénétra dans la salle à manger ce midi-là, il s'était changé pour ne pas que son père se rende compte de sa blessure au bras.

A l'issue du déjeuner, Thranduil resta plongé dans ses pensées quelques instants. Un verre de vin à la main, les jambes croisées sous la table, il écouta les musiciens, une expression triste sur son visage.

Bien plus nerveuse, Tauriel, cachée dans l'ombre d'un pilier, observait à la dérobée les elfes qui prenaient part au repas. Elle guettait le moindre bras tendu qui risque d'abriter une arbalète miniature, la moindre fiole glissée dans un plat. Empoisonner Thranduil et Legolas était impossible dans les cuisines : deux gardes et deux conseillers surveillaient les cuisiniers, qui goutaient tous les plats avant de les envoyer. Les serviteurs étaient également escortés par un soldat dans les escaliers. Il ne restait donc que dans la salle à manger mais les chances étaient réduites. Il y avait trop de monde, trop de risque d'échouer pour quelqu'un d'aussi calculateur. Pour autant, elle fut heureuse quand le déjeuner prit fin et que Thranduil quitta la pièce.

Cependant ce n'était pas terminé. Thranduil adressa à Tauriel un geste de la main pour lui indiquer de le suivre. Legolas était déjà sur les talons de son père. Vêtu de ses habits de soldat, le prince avait gardé son épée tout au long du repas, la déposant simplement contre son siège. Il l'avait pour l'heure reprise et rattachée à son côté, prêt à se battre si c'était nécessaire.

Thranduil sortit de la caverne principale qui abritait son palais. Il prit un large couloir haut de soixante pieds de haut et large de quarante qui déboucha au bout de vingt mètres sur une nouvelle caverne, si haute que le plafond disparaissait dans le feuillage des arbres et si longue que seul en elfe pouvait en voir le mur opposé.

Les trois elfes n'étaient pas les seuls. A la suite de Thranduil se tenaient les elfes de son conseil et six gardes armés. Le cortège poursuivit sa route à la suite du roi. Ils attiraient l'attention des elfes qui les observaient passer dans un silence lourd d'appréhension. Si Thranduil n'avait jamais été très joyeux depuis la mort de sa femme, son visage était à présent fermé et ses yeux reflétaient une colère à peine contenue. Même le prince semblait froid, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Quelques elfes furent tentés de les suivre. Ils furent sèchement rabroués par les soldats et rebroussèrent chemin.

Les elfes arrivèrent dans la caverne qui servait de prairie. Sachant ce qu'il devait trouver, Thranduil se dirigea vers l'un des rares bâtiments, creusé à même la roche. Une arche haute de trente pieds et large de dix, dont les bords étaient gravés d'inscriptions elfiques et de délicats motifs constituait l'entrée majestueuse des écuries. A l'intérieur, une soixantaine de grands boxes servaient aux chevaux malades ou qui devaient être isolés. D'ordinaire, elles étaient vides. Cette fois, en raison des récentes attaques, les écuries étaient pleines. Les chevaux étaient les premières victimes de la guerre.

Nerdaël soignait un étalon gris, victime d'une profonde lacération au niveau des côtes et d'une autre près de la croupe. Lorsque le roi s'avança vers lui, l'elfe sortit du box. Il laissa la porte ouverte. Sa main posée sur le chanfrein du cheval suffisait à l'y faire rester. En voyant les elfes qui l'attendaient, Nerdaël sursauta.

Ses yeux écarquillés allèrent du roi au prince, revinrent au roi puis au prince, passèrent un bref instant sur les elfes qui les suivaient et revinrent enfin sur le roi. Même en tant que soldat, Nerdaël n'avait jamais approché Thranduil d'aussi près. Ce n'était qu'à son retour de Dol Guldur qu'il avait parlé pour la première fois à son roi quand Thranduil, à son habitude, rendait visite aux blessés. Le roi était venu voir les blessés à neuf reprises, toujours en restant avec eux un certain temps pour leur remonter le moral.

« Sire ! s'exclama l'ancien captif de Dol Guldur, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

— Nerdaël, le salua Thranduil. Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien.

— Je vais très bien, sire, mais… »

L'elfe se tut, comme s'il n'osait pas aller plus loin. La présence du roi et du prince l'impressionnait. Défiguré par une cicatrice, la jambe brisée qui l'empêchait de marcher correctement, il se sentait infirme et indigne de l'attention de son roi.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que pour le premier jour qu'il passait de nouveau chez lui, le roi veuille perdre son temps avec lui. La mine sombre et froide du roi acheva d'inquiéter l'ancien soldat. Il frissonna.

Thranduil observa quelques instants les chevaux, balaya ses yeux gris sur les arbres et les buissons qui poussaient et fleurissaient dans les cavernes, alimentés autant par l'eau que par la magie des elfes, au travers des quelques fenêtres qui perçaient l'épais mur des écuries.

Il finit par focaliser toute son attention sur Nerdaël et renvoya les deux cavaliers elfes qui travaillaient jusque-là dans des boxes à proximité. Ne restait plus que Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel, les conseillers, Silnarën en retrait d'eux, qui faisaient face à Nerdaël.

« Je crains de ne pas être face à vous de gaîté de cœur, déclara sombrement Thranduil en dévisageant le palefrenier. Savez-vous pourquoi je suis là ?

— Vous cherchez le traitre, jugea l'ancien soldat. Si j'osais, je dirais qu'aucun elfe ne rejoindrait volontairement l'Ennemi. Le mal nous a trop fait souffrir pour y retourner volontairement. Le traitre… »

La voix de l'elfe s'enroua. Il baissa les yeux sur le sol, sa posture raide et le visage défait. Les conseillers attendaient derrière le prince et le roi, ignorant encore pour quelle raison ils étaient venus aux écuries.

Silnarën ne perdait pas un mot des échanges. Ses yeux allaient du roi à l'ancien prisonnier. Il déglutit.

« Le traitre a dû être corrompu par l'Ennemi en personne, reprit difficilement l'ancien soldat. Comme quelqu'un emprisonné à Dol Guldur plusieurs semaines, torturé par l'Ennemi puis qui se serait miraculeusement évadé.

— Je crains que dans ces conditions, une évasion aussi brillamment réussie ne soit suspicieuse compte tenu des récents évènements, confirma gravement Thranduil. Vous n'ignorez pas non plus que Legolas et Tauriel avaient pour mission de trouver qui était le traitre.

— Je m'en suis douté quand le prince est venu me parler, souffla l'elfe. Nous ne sommes que cinq à être revenus ! Et…personne ne s'est jamais échappé des griffes de l'Ennemi sans aide extérieur.

— Sur ces cinq, deux se sont trouvés à mes côtés, reprit Thranduil en se tournant légèrement vers son serviteur. Silnarën est hors de cause : il a eu de nombreuses occasions de me tuer, comme de tuer mon fils, et a été vu auprès de son épouse lors de l'entrainement de Legolas. Il en va de même pour Turlion. Echanson, empoisonner le vin était à sa portée mais il n'a pu être celui qui a tiré les flèches qui ont failli me coûter la vie : plusieurs elfes l'ont vu ailleurs au même moment. Dilnis et Cyriel sont hors de cause : tous les deux ont mené avec intégrité leurs patrouilles. Affaiblir l'armée en mon absence leur aurait été une tâche aisée ! Ne reste plus que vous, Nerdaël. Dites-moi que je me trompe !

— Je ne suis pas le traitre ! assura avec désespoir l'ancien prisonnier.

— Dans ce cas, dites-moi où vous rendez-vous lorsque vous quittez les cavernes ? s'enquit Tauriel. Personne ne le sait ! Personne ne vous accompagne non plus. Que faites-vous seul dans les bois ? »

L'elfe se mura dans un silence lourd. Il garda baissé son visage déformé par la colère devant les accusations. Sa main posée sur le chanfrein de son cheval se crispa. Il sentait le regard brûlant de son souverain sur lui et n'arrivait pas à se justifier.

« Je ne suis pas le traitre, murmura finalement l'elfe. Sire ! Je n'ai jamais…Je n'oserais jamais attenter à votre vie ! »

Thranduil observa longuement l'ancien soldat. Ses yeux gris se rivèrent aux yeux bruns de l'elfe resté défiguré et boiteux par sa captivité. Le travail auprès des chevaux avait rendu son apparence plus dure, accentuant encore les cicatrices des combats.

« J'aimerais vous croire, déclara sombrement le souverain, mais dans ce cas, qui ? Vous seul n'avez pas été vu lors des tentatives d'assassinats contre moi et mon fils ! Les quatre autres survivants de Dol Guldur n'ont pu le faire !

— Je l'ignore ! assura avec désespoir Nerdaël. Je l'ignore ! Je savais que cela devait être l'un de nous…aucun autre elfe n'aurait pu trahir…Je pensais que peut-être Silnarën…

— Moi ! » s'exclama le serviteur avec stupéfaction.

Resté derrière Thranduil et Legolas, il écoutait avec attention l'entrevue surprenante à laquelle il assistait. Il n'avait pu rester silencieux devant les accusations portées par Nerdaël. Son beau visage reflétait une colère sans borne. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs contre son ancien coéquipier.

« Vous ou Dilnis, précisa froidement l'ancien soldat en rivant son regard dans celui de l'ancien captif.

— Ce sont des calomnies !

— Silence ! » ordonna Thranduil sèchement.

Il échangea brièvement un coup d'œil avec Legolas. Le prince, silencieux, gardait à l'œil le serviteur de peur qu'il ne soit effectivement un traitre. Les vêtements ajustés près du corps de Silnarën ne semblaient pas lui permettre de dissimuler une arbalète mais tous les elfes étaient armés de dagues et de couteaux.

« Quelles raisons vous font penser que l'un ou l'autre serait un traitre ? s'enquit Thranduil.

— Si j'avais des preuves, je vous en aurais déjà parlé ! se désola Nerdaël. C'est juste…Silnarën est celui qui nous a libéré. A l'époque, je n'y ai pas pensé, nous étions tous si heureux d'être sortis vivant de cette forteresse maudite ! Maintenant…je crains que nous ne nous soyons pas échappés mais que le Seigneur ténébreux nous ait laissé sortir.

— Voilà exactement quel était leur but ! s'exclama finalement Legolas. Que vous ne le compreniez qu'aujourd'hui m'inquiète !

— Assez, Legolas ! recommanda calmement Thranduil. Moi également, ne l'ai compris que trop tard. Cela a failli nous coûter la vie à tous les deux et nous a presque coûté notre royaume ! L'Ennemi vous a laissé vous échapper, cela est certain. J'ai suspecté Silnarën, comme tous ceux qui sont revenus de la forteresse. Tauriel a même surveillé les familles des elfes encore prisonniers ! »

Le visage de Silnarën se ferma. Toute son attention dirigée vers son souverain, il serrait les poings, ignorant s'il allait être considéré comme un traitre ou non. En face, le visage de Nerdaël se décomposa. Il ferma les yeux. Ses mains tremblaient. Il devint blanc comme un linge.

« Turlion aurait pu m'empoisonner, reprit Thranduil, tout comme Silnarën. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu utiliser l'arbalète. Vous le pouviez ! Vos blessures ne vous empêchent pas de tirer à l'arc ni de monter à cheval. Vous étiez présent pendant le banquet du solstice, lorsque Legolas s'est entrainé et personne ne sait où vous étiez lors que j'ai failli perdre la vie dans ma propre bibliothèque ! Dites-moi, Nerdaël, où allez-vous quand vous partez des cavernes ? A qui parlez-vous ? »

Face au ton de plus en plus dur de Thranduil et à son regard accusateur, l'elfe affaissa les épaules. Il comprit que, quoi qu'il dise, rien ne pourrait le sauver : il ne tenait pas à expliquer les raisons de ses fréquents départs des Cavernes. Personne ne pouvait non plus prendre sa défense car il n'avait plus ni famille ni ami depuis son retour de Dol Guldur. Il s'était enfermé dans sa douleur et ne trouvait son salut qu'auprès des chevaux.

« Cela suffit, décida finalement Thranduil au bout d'un long moment de silence lourd. Vous ne pouvez-vous défendre ! Vous serez jugé pour vos crimes. Legolas, Tauriel, emmenez le dans les cachots. »

Nerdaël leva une dernière fois des yeux embués de larmes vers son roi. Thranduil resta de marbre et observa l'ancien soldat quitter les écuries, encadré par le prince et la capitaine des gardes. Silnarën se tenait toujours à ses côtés, hésitant et observant à la dérobée son roi.

Entre eux, les elfes du conseil n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Quand Thranduil avait affirmé poursuivre le traitre, ils n'imaginaient pas qu'il connaissait déjà son identité ni qu'il réglerait cet épineux problème en deux jours. Ils étaient partagés entre le soulagement que ce soit terminé et la révulsion de voir que le traitre était si proche d'eux. Certains espéraient encore qu'il s'agissait d'un orque ou d'un sortilège.

Finalement, Thranduil flatta l'encolure du cheval blessé, referma la porte de sa stalle et quitta l'écurie. Les autres elfes le suivirent.

« Silnarën, je regrette que vous ayez été témoins de ceci, déclara Thranduil sur le chemin du retour. J'ai enquêté sur vous comme sur tous ceux qui auraient pu être le traitre. Mes recherches comme celles de Legolas et Tauriel sur vous se sont révélées vaines.

— Je comprends », souffla le serviteur.

A peine une heure plus tard, la nouvelle s'était répandue dans tout le royaume.

* * *

Merci aux reviewers Essy et Lorta ! Vos commentaires me touchent à chaque fois ^^

Lorta : c'est normal d'avoir à l'esprit le Thranduil des films. ne serait-ce que par l'image de Lee Pace. Un film 's'imprime' toujours plus facilement dans la mémoire visuelle que le livre.

Du coup, c'est vrai que 'mon' Thranduil ressemble beaucoup à celui des films mais j'ai adouci son mauvais caractère pour être plus fidèle au livre, notamment dans sa relation avec Legolas. D'autant que les elfes se choisissent naturellement, par instinct leur âme soeur mais que cette partie de leur société (fondamentale parce que ça explique l'absence de remariage et les elfes morts de chagrin) est carrément non respecté par les films. Jamais un père ne se serait immiscé dans la relation de son fils et certainement pas pour une histoire de rang ! Même Elrond, sachant à quels tourments Arwen s'exposerait si elle choisissait Aragorn ne s'y est pas opposé. Il l'a prévenue et a exigé d'Aragorn de regagner son trône mais rien de plus.

Bref, le sujet me fâche un peu XD C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de faire de Thranduil un roi qui se préoccupe des siens comme il le devrait et pas comme un égoïste qui risque la vie de son peuple pour une poignée de joyaux et qui méprise les gens de Lacville comme dans le film. C'est clair dans le livre: il vient à leur aide.

.

Encore 3/4 chapitres. J'hésite à laisser le dernier moment père fils. Je vais peut-être le réécrire.


	37. Chapter 37

Devant les portes du palais, de nombreux elfes attendaient le retour de leur roi. Ils discutaient à voix basse, partagés entre l'inquiétude et le soulagement.

A leur grande surprise, Thranduil ne revint pas avant deux heures, bien longtemps après que Legolas a ramené Nerdaël pour l'enfermer dans les cellules les plus profondes des cavernes. Thranduil, se sachant attendu par les siens, avait profité d'un répit aux écuries. Il y appréciait l'ambiance et les chevaux Il en avait profité pour s'occuper de ses chevaux et de son cerf.

Quand le roi revint dans son palais, serein et apaisé par sa visite aux écuries, il s'arrêta devant ses sujets. Il esquissa un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Je regrette profondément que le mal ai pu frapper notre royaume, avoua Thranduil avec tristesse. Qu'un de mes sujets ai pu nous trahir. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il a dû endurer entre les mains de l'Ennemi. Rassurez-vous ! Le traitre ne nous atteindra plus. »

Sur ces paroles rassurantes qui ne répondaient pas à toutes les questions des elfes, Thranduil s'esquiva. Les portes du palais se refermèrent derrière lui sans un bruit. Même ses conseillers restèrent à l'extérieur, avec pour mission de rassurer les elfes.

Thranduil monta vers l'aile qui lui était réservée. Il poussa la porte de son bureau. L'odeur familière de papier et d'encre le frappa dès son arrivée. C'était la première fois qu'il y pénétrait depuis de nombreuses semaines. Il respira à pleins poumons et referma doucement la porte. Thranduil s'avança dans la pièce, complètement silencieuse, et passa une main sur les étagères. Des grains de poussière volèrent sous ses doigts. Son cœur chavira lorsque son regard se posa sur la plume favorite de Lorthal. Il s'empara religieusement de la plume et la déposa sur une étagère.

Le regret chassa la sérénité qu'il ressentait jusqu'à maintenant. S'il avait fait plus attention à ses sujets, s'il avait su prévoir…Thranduil secoua la tête. Ces pensées moroses l'assaillaient régulièrement depuis son réveil. Il avait beau les chasser par le travail, elles ne cessaient de l'importuner.

Las, il tira son fauteuil et s'y installa. Son bureau croulait sous la masse de papiers. Ces deux derniers jours, il n'avait pas pu s'en occuper autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. C'était à peine s'il avait pu traiter les affaires les plus urgentes.

Affairée aux taches militaires, Tauriel n'avait pu remplacer Lorthal dans la gestion des affaires courantes. Résultat, Thranduil allait devoir ingurgiter des semaines de rapports en retard avant de pouvoir espérer traiter les nouveaux. Chacun des membres de son conseil avait déjà réuni une liasse de parchemins jugés plus important que le reste. Une bonne chose que les conseillers étaient absents pour le laisser libre d'étudier les documents à sa guise, sans leurs sollicitations incessantes. Avec un soupir, Thranduil se résigna. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et s'empara du premier parchemin.

Au bout d'un moment, un mouvement au fond de la pièce attira son attention. Silnarën, son serviteur personnel, l'avait suivi. Immobile et patient, l'elfe attendait les ordres de son roi.

« Je vais être occupé le reste de l'après-midi, déclara Thranduil. Demandez aux cuisiniers de monter mon dîner ce soir, je vous prie.

— Bien, Monseigneur. Ce sera fait. »

Silnarën quitta la pièce avec un dernier salut. Thranduil se plongea dans les papiers jusqu'au soir. De temps à autre, il recevait un message de Legolas ou Tauriel, partis mener les patrouilles dans la Forêt. Jusque-là, l'action coordonnée des groupes et leur nombre leur avait permis d'obtenir des victoires nettes et d'éviter des pertes de leur côté. La première sortie avait conduit à la destruction de neuf nids et d'une trentaine d'orques. La deuxième vague venait de sortir et Thranduil s'attendait à d'autres victoires.

Les heures passèrent. Le roi fut rejoint par ses conseillers. Absorbés par leur travail, les elfes n'y prirent pas garde. De temps à autre, Silnarën entrait dans la pièce pour apporter des messages, une collation ou simplement s'assurer que son roi ne désirait rien.

Le soir venu, Thranduil était encore plongé dans ses papiers. Il ne restait plus que deux vieux elfes à ses côtés, des secrétaires qui préparaient les papiers dont il avait besoin et rangeaient ceux dont il se délestait.

Finalement, le corps de Thranduil lui rappela ses limites. Sa vision devint floue et il fut incapable de lire la fine écriture inscrite à l'encre noire sur le parchemin. Il ferma brièvement les yeux puis se redressa sur son siège.

Deux coups frappés à la porte du bureau attirèrent son attention.

« Vous pouvez enter, autorisa-t-il.

— Un message de Fondcombe ! annonça Silnarën en s'inclinant. Il vient d'arriver.

— Je suppose que vous lui avez envoyé un message dès mon arrivée, comprit Thranduil avec un soupir ennuyé.

— Le Seigneur Elrond a envoyé de nombreux messages ces dernières semaines, expliqua l'un des conseillers. Tauriel l'a informé de votre…état de santé… lors de son passage à Fondcombe. Il s'est montré très prévenant envers la Forêt Noire. Je crois que le Seigneur Lorthal a rangé les lettres dans ce coffret, sur la troisième étagère. »

Thranduil se leva et s'empara du coffret concerné. Il y avait à l'intérieur une dizaine de lettres de plusieurs feuillets chacune, recouvertes de la fine écriture du Semi-Elfe. Les cachets étaient brisés mais Thranduil distinguait encore les armoiries de Fondcombe. Il les parcourut rapidement. Il n'y avait guère d'informations, uniquement les conseils d'un elfe réputé pour sa sagesse et sa clairvoyance. Un passage cependant attira son attention.

 _« Faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour assurer la sécurité du Seigneur Thranduil. Legolas ne doit pas devenir roi de la Forêt Noire. »_

Venant d'un Noldor, Thranduil fut tenté de s'emporter contre une telle ingérence. Pourtant, connaissant Elrond, il se força à se calmer. Jamais le semi-elfe n'avait manifesté la moindre duplicité, la moindre envie de s'approprier un royaume qui n'était pas le sien. Il n'avait jamais douté de Legolas non plus. Le jeune elfe avait séjourné à plusieurs reprises à Fondcombe et à chaque fois Elrond avait manifesté son respect pour lui.

Ne restait qu'une hypothèse et elle dérangeait Thranduil : Elrond avait vu quelque chose de l'avenir de Legolas, ou du sien, qui devait s'accomplir absolument et cela ne pourrait être fait si le traitre le tuait. Thranduil fronça les sourcils, plongé dans de sombres pensées.

« Monseigneur ? intervint un conseiller, inquiet devant l'immobilité soudaine de son roi.

— Vous pouvez disposer. C'est assez pour ce soir. »

Thranduil reposa les lettres dans leur coffret, qu'il ne remit pas sur l'étagère. Il reboucha l'encrier et déposa sa plume à côté.

Les conseillers quittèrent la pièce. Thranduil en fit de même. Le coffret sous le bras, il croisa Silnarën dans le couloir, raide, les bras croisés dans le dos, attentif à tout.

« Désirez-vous toujours dîner en haut ? interrogea le serviteur.

— Oui. Je serai dans mes appartements. »

Silnarën tourna les talons. Il referma doucement la porte, inconscient du regard de son roi sur lui.

Thranduil rangea la lettre dans une poche intérieure de sa tunique. Il la montrerait à Legolas plus tard. Lorsqu'il se leva, sa tête lui tourna un peu mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec les jours précédents. Être chez lui était un bien meilleur remède que toutes les potions que lui avaient fait ingurgiter les nains.

Il se dirigea à pas lents vers ses appartements. A présent que son esprit n'était plus préoccupé par son travail, il ressentit pleinement les effets de la fatigue. Il les connaissait bien car les dernières semaines n'avaient pas été tendres avec lui mais la chevauchée à travers le nord pour rejoindre son royaume avait réveillé ses douleurs. Ses muscles étaient raides et chaque pas était pénible à effectuer. D'une main, Thranduil effleura ses robes brodées. A travers le tissu fin, il décela la présence de sa dague. Là aussi, c'était un cadeau de Thorin. Une petite dague, longue, sans garde, à la poignée aussi lisse que le verre.

Dans le couloir, deux serviteurs attendaient les ordres. Un peu plus loin, deux soldats en armure et la main sur le pommeau montaient la garde près de la porte de ses appartements. Deux autres paires stationnaient près de l'escalier principal et devant la porte de la bibliothèque.

Thranduil passa devant ses soldats. La porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit devant lui. Il n'y avait aucune clef au royaume des elfes sylvains : uniquement la magie du roi en personne. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, les deux soldats s'avancèrent pour le suivre. Thranduil esquissa un simple geste de la main et la belle porte en bois aux contours gravés de multiples inscriptions en elfique se referma derrière lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de compagnie pour le moment. La fatigue était accablante mais il ne comptait pas se reposer. Il n'était pas si tard que cela et il lui restait beaucoup à faire.

En attendant, Thranduil profita d'un moment de répit et de calme. Nulle plume grattant frénétiquement le parchemin, nulle discussion enfiévrée avec ses conseillers, nulle entrée intempestive pour lui apporter des messages sans cesse urgents. Ses chaussures en cuir de facture elfique ne faisaient aucun bruit. Seule sa respiration troublait la quiétude du salon. Il était plus de neuf heures du soir. Il passa un doigt sur les couvertures des livres de l'étagère la plus proche. Il n'avait guère envie de retourner dans sa bibliothèque. Ces livres-là feraient l'affaire pour lui changer les idées au moins quelques temps.

Ce fut peine perdu. S'il prit bien un livre et s'assit confortablement dans son fauteuil favori, Thranduil relut deux fois la même page sans s'en apercevoir tant son esprit était préoccupé. Il finit par délaisser son livre, poser sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil, fermer les yeux et laisser son esprit divaguer.

.

Silnarën descendit aux cuisines. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, les odeurs de nourriture l'assaillirent. La vingtaine d'elfe qui assurait le service des cuisines s'affairaient à préparer le repas qui serait bientôt servi dans la grande salle à manger. Les cuisiniers avaient retardé le service dans l'espoir que le roi se joindrait finalement aux festivités. Les serviteurs avaient revêtu leurs plus belles tuniques grises pour monter les plats. Grâce aux escaliers de service, étroits et dissimulés par de superbes tentures dans la salle à manger, ils parvenaient sans difficulté à assurer un service rapide.

Le chef des elfes cuisiniers darda un regard sévère vers le nouveau venu. De tous les serviteurs, Silnarën était celui qui avait montré le plus de dédain envers eux : l'ancien soldat avait toujours refusé de s'abaisser à servir les repas. Ce n'était pas le cas de Turlion qui, bien que boiteux, faisait tout pour prouver chaque jour qu'il n'était pas un infirme et pouvait effectuer toutes les taches de la forteresse.

Silnarën s'avança dans la pièce. Il grimaça devant les effluves qui émanaient de la cheminée ou un sanglier entier était en train de cuire. L'atmosphère était étouffante, humide. Il grimaça.

« Le roi n'a pas changé d'avis, observa l'elfe cuisinier en chef avec dépit.

— Non. Son repas est-il prêt ? Il le prendra dans ses appartements.

— Bien. Cela ne sera pas long. »

Malgré sa déception de ne pas voir son roi prendre son dîner dans la salle à manger de réception, le cuisinier s'empara d'un large plateau en argent. Il plaça dessus assiettes, couverts et verres avant d'y déposer soigneusement les plats qu'il destinait au roi. Il prit garde à en mettre assez pour satisfaire son souverain sans gâcher de la nourriture inutilement. Il rajouta une carafe de vin de Dorwinion après un moment d'hésitation.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? demanda finalement le cuisinier.

— Non, je peux apporter au Seigneur Thranduil son repas », rétorqua vertement Silnarën.

Le serviteur s'empara du plateau, adressa un dernier regard venimeux envers le cuisinier puis quitta les cuisines sans un bruit. Il poussa une porte dérobée d'un coup d'épaule et entra dans un couloir sombre, sans fenêtre, qui longeait partiellement le couloir principal. Une volée de vingt marches menait au niveau supérieur. La porte refermée, il n'y avait plus un bruit. Il n'entendait plus que sa propre respiration et le bruit léger de ses chaussures en cuir sur le sol.

Il utilisa les passages dérobés cachés dans les murs pour atteindre l'aile réservée à Thranduil. Il parcourut une dernière volée de marche et arriva devant les deux gardes qui surveillaient les escaliers principaux. Il était près de dix heures et demie du soir et les soldats avaient condamné l'entrée pour assurer la tranquillité de leur roi.

« Puis-je passer ? » demanda Silnarën d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Les soldats le dévisagèrent avec sévérité un bref instant puis ils le laissèrent passer. Aucun d'eux ne cessa de le surveiller tout le temps qu'il passa à arpenter le couloir d'un pas lent, attentif à ne pas renverser le contenu du plateau, jusqu'à la porte des appartements du roi. Silnarën y frappa deux coups secs.

Sa venue tira Thranduil de ses songes. Il cligna les yeux plusieurs fois pour chasser le sommeil et passa une main lasse sur son visage mince. Un bref instant, Thranduil caressa l'idée de laisser le serviteur dehors. La solitude lui était plaisante ces derniers temps, surtout qu'elle assurait sa sécurité. Le roi se résigna vite à le laisser entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit devant lui par la magie du roi des elfes, dévoilant dans l'encadrement la haute silhouette mince du serviteur. Après une dernière hésitation, le serviteur entra dans les appartements. Il y découvrit Thranduil, un livre dans les mains, parfaitement serein en apparence. Le roi ne leva pas les yeux de son livre. Il tourna la page sans sembler s'apercevoir que son serviteur posait le lourd plateau sur la table.

Silnarën installa les deux assiettes sur la table face à face puis disposa les divers plats, les verres et la carafe de vin de Dorwinion. Legolas encore absent, le cuisinier avait prévu deux couverts pour le cas où le fils souhaiterait prendre son repas avec le père, à présent que le dîner de la grande salle était passé. Il sentait dans sa nuque le regard de Thranduil. Quad il se retourna, l'attention du roi revint sur son livre. Il en tourna une nouvelle page avec un calme glacial.

« Est-ce du vin de Dorwinion ? demanda-t-il avec un calme glacial.

— Oui, Monseigneur. Je peux vous apporter une liqueur de pin si vous le préférez. »

Thranduil resta silencieux, ses yeux s'attardant un bref moment sur la carafe en verre sur la table. Il s'en détourna vite pour se replonger dans son livre. Il ignora la question.

« Désirez-vous autre chose, Monseigneur ? reprit Silnarën avec gêne.

— Vous pouvez disposer. »

Sans se faire prier, le serviteur reprit le plateau, le cala sous son bras et quitta la pièce avec les formules de politesse d'usage. La porte se referma silencieusement derrière lui. Sitôt seul, Thranduil délaissa pour de bon son livre. Il le referma d'un coup sec et le laissa tomber sur une petite table basse à proximité. Il s'approcha de la table et observa longuement la carafe de vin. A nouveau, son esprit divagua et l'elfe fut ramené aux heures qui comptaient parmi les plus sombres de son existence. Il se revit dans la bibliothèque, désespérément seul ou se tordant de douleur sous l'effet du poison. Sans pouvoir l'empêcher, son corps se mit à frissonner.

Obnubilé par le passé, Thranduil ne se rendit pas compte que Legolas venait d'entrer dans ses appartements. Le prince découvrit son père figé, une main posée sur la table, l'autre tremblante pendant sur le côté, les épaules affaissées. Il s'approcha silencieusement et posa la main sur l'épaule de son père.

Thranduil sursauta, brusquement tiré de ses pensées. Ses yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la peur se posèrent sur son fils. Aussitôt, le roi se reprit. Thranduil se redressa. Le masque d'indifférence hautaine se remit en place.

« Comment s'est passée la patrouille ? interrogea le roi avec une nonchalance feinte.

— Très bien. Seulement deux blessés qui s'en remettront en quelques jours. Nous avons détruit une dizaine de nids. Je pense que la sortie de la fois dernière a épuisé les réserves d'orques de Dol Guldur. Encore vos cauchemars ? »

Thranduil soupira. Legolas insistait souvent pour qu'il lui parle mais il refusait toujours. A nouveau, il laissa la question sans réponse. Pour se donner une contenance, il prit un verre sur la table.

« Que fait Tauriel ? s'enquit Thranduil pour détourner la conversation.

— Il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Je lui ai suggéré de prendre la soirée pour se reposer. »

Thranduil hocha distraitement la tête. Père et fils s'installèrent face à face. Avec un pincement au cœur, Legolas observa le visage pâle de son père. La lumière des lampes éclairait les cernes du roi et le teint gris de son visage émacié. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait observé, Thranduil faisait tout pour donner le change mais Legolas l'observait suffisamment pour déceler les plus infimes fissures dans le masque de froideur qu'il arborait, tous les moments où il se figeait, les yeux dans le vague, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence quasi complet.

* * *

 **Essy et Lotra : merci pour les reviews !**

Lotra : tu verras pour le traitre ! Je ne vais quand même pas spoiler ma propre histoire XD Sinon, l'histoire est déjà écrite. Je ne fais plus qu'une relecture avec adaptations de quelques passages qui ne me plaisent pas trop.

Pareil pour toi, Essy XD J'espère quand même que j'arriverai à vous surprendre jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Merci à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte/favori ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. Ça fait toujours plaisir.


	38. Chapter 38

Le grand Cerf brama longuement. Il animal frissonna, surpris par l'envolée soudaine d'une dizaine d'oiseaux. Thranduil lui flatta l'encolure pour le rassurer et pressa doucement les flancs pour le refaire avancer. Le majestueux animal reprit sa marche lente au milieu des herbes et des buissons.

D'un commun accord, Legolas et Thranduil avaient quitté tôt les rares chemins qui existaient au travers de la forêt. Ils avaient quitté les cavernes très tôt dans la matinée alors que la plupart des elfes rêvassaient encore, faussant compagnie aux gardes comme aux serviteurs. Aux côtés de son père, Legolas guettait les traces des combats des derniers jours. Thranduil avait désiré voir de ses propres yeux la situation. C'était imprudent, de l'avis du prince, mais il n'en avait pas démordu.

Père et fils avaient quitté leur forteresse depuis à peine dix minutes quand les premières traces de bataille furent visibles. Aux cadavres d'araignées pourrissant à l'ombre des arbres s'ajoutaient les flèches abandonnées, les entailles dans l'écorce des troncs et les branches brisées. Tout cela était trop près des cavernes au goût de Thranduil. Consterné, il observa les dégâts un long moment avant de s'avancer plus profondément dans la forêt.

Si les forces de Dol Guldur avaient subi revers après revers depuis leur retour, il n'en restait pas moins que les elfes commençaient à fatiguer des sorties incessantes et des combats continuels. Il leur faudrait ralentir le rythme pour permettre aux soldats de se reposer.

Le cheval de Legolas piaffa, les oreilles pointées en direction du sud. Le prince se raidit, les sens en alertes, une main sur le pommeau de son épée. Rien ne semblait les menacer dans l'immédiat mais il n'était guère rassuré.

« Nous devrions rentrer, suggéra le prince.

— J'en ai assez vu, en effet », souffla Thranduil.

Ils repartirent au pas vers le palais. Ils avaient à peine fait demi-tour qu'ils entendirent des échos de combats. Tauriel avait quitté les cavernes encore plus tôt qu'eux, menant six bataillons avec elle pour bruler une dizaine de nids à l'aube.

Thranduil porta inconsciemment la main au pommeau de son épée et sortit la lame de quelques centimètres. Un instant, il fut tenté de rejoindre la bataille. IL n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermé dans son propre palais en laissant son fils prendre tous les risques ! Thranduil fit un grand effort et délaissa son épée. Il donna un coup de talon dans les flancs de sa monture et tourna bride pour rentrer dans les cavernes. Prendre la fuite devant l'ennemi lui était aussi douloureux que savoir qu'il ne serait qu'un poids s'il rejoignait ses soldats. Il s'y résigna, le visage plus fermé que dans ses plus mauvais jours.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent chez eux, sept heures venaient de sonner. Dépité devant son incapacité à mener ses troupes et prendre part à la défense de son royaume, Thranduil démonta sans un mot de son cerf. Il tendit les rênes à un palefrenier surpris de voir le roi en personne et repartit dans son bureau. Legolas ne le suivit pas, sentant que son père allait encore s'enfermer dans un de ses silences lourds que rien ne pouvait rompre. Le prince se sentait impuissant à alléger le moral de son père.

Thranduil retourna dans son bureau et travailla toute la journée. A nouveau, comme la veille, il ne prit pas son dîner dans la grande salle mais dans ses appartements. Silnarën le lui monta tandis que Turlion lui apporta une bouteille de vin tard dans la soirée.

.

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans incident. Les victoires de Legolas et Tauriel avaient repoussé des multitudes d'orques et d'araignées. Onze soldats avaient été tués, une vingtaine blessés. Les autres étaient épuisés par les combats éreintants. A l'aube du septième jour depuis le retour du roi et du prince, l'armée des elfes sylvains se reposa. Seuls les gardes et les sentinelles restèrent à l'affut.

De son côté, Thranduil suivait avec avidité l'évolution de la situation. Sur la carte dans son bureau représentant la forêt noire, il traçait chaque jour une ligne rouge correspondant au terrain sécurisé. Elle reculait vers la forteresse de Dol Guldur. Les points représentant les nids des araignées étaient barrés d'un trait d'encre rouge dans cette zone. Il en restait pourtant une multitude au-delà des terres reconquises et s'ils attendaient trop, les œufs écloraient.

Thranduil roula la carte avec précaution. Il avait discuté avec quelques capitaines la veille en plus de son fils et de Tauriel pour mieux cerner la situation. Cela avait confirmé les sensations qu'il ressentait et qui provenaient de la Forêt. La veille, des orques avaient déclenché ses illusions en s'enfonçant trop près des Cavernes, l'alertant immédiatement d'une intrusion. Par chance, ses illusions, désormais renforcées par sa présence, les avait perdu loin au nord. Les soldats n'avaient pas eu à intervenir.

Des coups rapides sur la porte interrompirent ses pensées. Le guérisseur qui avait pris les rênes après la mort de Naelnoth entra. Il s'appelait Alathen et avait passé de nombreuses années auprès du Seigneur Elrond à apprendre l'art de la guérison. Plus jeune, extrêmement brillant malgré son grand âge, il était impressionné d'être en présence de son roi. Il s'inclina plus bas que nécessaire devant Thranduil, le visage empourpré de gêne. Il n'avait guère l'assurance de la vieille elfe qui avait servi sous trois rois. Au contraire, il était né sous le règne de Thranduil et n'avait guère connu de véritable guerre comme celle de Doriath ou de Dagorlad.

« Si vous me permettez… ? » demanda poliment Alathen en approchant son roi.

Thranduil l'observa. C'était la première fois qu'il était seul avec le guérisseur. Officiellement, Alathen n'était pas guérisseur en chef mais il était le plus brillant des elfes et avait pris en main les guérisseurs lors du départ de Naëlnoth, à la surprise générale car il n'avait jamais été porté sur les responsabilités. Même les guérisseurs plus expérimentés et plus âgés le reconnaissaient comme supérieur.

Le projet de désignation du nouveau guérisseur en chef était dans les papiers qu'il devait signer encore en attente sur son bureau mais Thranduil ne s'y opposerait pas. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas autant confiance en lui qu'en Naëlnoth. Le guérisseur baissa les yeux sous l'examen terrible de son souverain.

« Venez avec moi », déclara finalement Thranduil.

Les deux elfes quittèrent le bureau pour rejoindre les appartements du roi puis dans l'antichambre. Malgré sa gêne, le jeune guérisseur ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. Peu d'elfes avaient le privilège de pénétrer dans l'intimité du roi des elfes de la Forêt Noire. Ce qu'il vit piqua sa curiosité et il se demanda comment était la chambre de Thranduil. Un instant, il pensa que la porte y menant allait s'ouvrir mais c'était mal connaitre le roi. Ils restèrent dans l'antichambre, Thranduil n'ayant aucune envie d'élargir le nombre de personnes ayant accès à sa chambre.

L'antichambre elle-même recelait de nombreux trésors et attirait la curiosité du guérisseur. Deux commodes en bois gris occupaient le mur opposé à la porte et soutenaient un grand miroir. En face, trois chaises délicates en bois et en velours vert et argent étaient réservées aux entretiens privés du roi. Elles étaient devant une vaste tapisserie représentant une scène de chasse du 1er âge au sein de Doriath qui occupait la totalité du pan de mur.

Thranduil retira son lourd manteau qu'il plia avec soin et posa sur une des chaises d'un geste volontairement lent. Il fit de même avec sa tunique, dévoilant son torse maigre au guérisseur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et les dégagea de son dos. Les cicatrices des flèches n'étaient pas encore tout à fait résorbées.

Alathen oublia sa gêne et étudia les blessures avec attention et professionnalisme. Ses doigts fins coururent sur la peau blafarde du roi, lui tirant un frisson lorsqu'ils effleurèrent les anciennes blessures. Le visage fermé et les yeux fixés sur la tapisserie à l'opposé, Thranduil ne laissait rien transparaitre.

« Cela me semble bien, annonça le guérisseur. Les plaies sont refermées. Je ne suis guère étonné qu'elles soient encore visibles. Je crains qu'elles ne le restent toute votre vie, Sire.

— Je m'en suis douté, murmura Thranduil. Ce ne seront pas les premières.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Bien ! »

Alathen n'en était pas convaincu. A raison : Thranduil était épuisé. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir comme il le devrait car ses cauchemars le réveillaient sitôt qu'il fermait les yeux. La rêverie propre aux elfes n'était pas suffisante pour sa convalescence.

« Vous reposez-vous convenablement ? insista le guérisseur.

— Suffisamment ! »

La voix sèche de Thranduil ne souffrait d'aucune observation et le guérisseur comprit qu'il n'en était rien. Les rumeurs sur la gravité des blessures du roi avaient couru bon train lors de son départ précipité et Alathen commençait à soupçonner qu'elles étaient en deçà de la réalité.

« Je ne peux vous donner de potion pour le sommeil, se désola-t-il. Naëlnoth m'a laissé quelques informations avant...avant de disparaitre et j'ai reçu une lettre d'un certain Oin, d'Erebor. Je crains que vous n'ayez absorbé que trop de potions jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

— Je ne vous en ai pas demandé ! Je refuse d'en prendre davantage.

— Je peux en revanche vous conseiller des infusions, poursuivit Alathen sans prendre garde à la colère de son roi. Vous devez vous reposer. Je vous ai observé lors des repas, sire. Vous ne mangez pas suffisamment. Vous devez y remédier… »

Thranduil ne répondit pas. Il remit ses vêtements et se recoiffa avec une grande attention. Il était préoccupé ces derniers temps. Les cauchemars l'empêchaient de se reposer et lui coupaient l'appétit. Le temps n'y faisait rien. C'était encore pire que lors de sa blessure par le dragon, que même Elrond avait eu des difficultés à soigner.

« Vous pouvez partir, déclara Thranduil pour congédier le guérisseur. Votre nomination au rang de guérisseur en chef sera effective dès demain. J'y veillerai.

— Je préfèrerais que vous veilliez à vous reposer, sire. Je crains que vous ne travailliez trop et trop tôt compte tenu de l'importance de vos blessures. Je vous demande de bien vouloir excuser mon impertinence. »

Alathen s'inclina à nouveau devant son roi, si bas que ses cheveux bruns dégringolèrent devant son visage. Il les replaça rapidement dans son dos alors qu'il rebroussait chemin, laissant un Thranduil pensif seul dans l'antichambre. Le nouveau guérisseur lui plaisait. Il n'avait pas tout à fait le franc-parler irrespectueux de Naëlnoth mais il savait écarter sa timidité s'il le fallait.

Le guérisseur tomba sur Legolas, qui attendait dans le salon. A nouveau, il s'inclina devant son prince.

« Pardonnez mon incompétence, déclara sombrement Alathen. Quelque chose trouble le roi et je suis incapable de découvrir de quoi il s'agit. Naëlnoth l'aurait compris.

— Les dernières semaines ont été épuisantes. N'ayez crainte. Mon père est un survivant. Il s'en remettra, il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

— Prenez garde tout de même. »

En dépit des instructions du guérisseur, Thranduil retourna travailler, secondé par Legolas puisque le prince n'était pas de sortie. Le regard du prince se posa sur le roi un long moment. Thranduil fit mine de l'ignorer. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Legolas l'épiait, ni qu'il voulait débuter une conversation.

A midi, les deux elfes descendirent prendre leur repas dans la grande salle à manger. Lorsqu'il se termina, Thranduil rendit visite aux soldats blessés qui restaient à l'infirmerie. Il ne resta pas longtemps mais en profita pour laisser au bureau des guérisseurs les documents nécessaires pour la nomination d'Alathen.

A sa sortie de l'infirmerie, il croisa Feren. Le jeune elfe avait repris ses fonctions de messager. Thranduil discuta également avec lui et l'invita à sa table pour le déjeuner du lendemain, un honneur que le jeune soldat apprécia à sa juste valeur. Surtout maintenant que les elfes sylvains ne craignaient plus d'être empoisonnés à la table du roi.

Turlion dépassa le roi sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil et tourna plus loin vers un couloir dérobé. Sa tunique formait une protubérance à peine décelable au niveau de sa ceinture qui avait presque la forme d'une petite fiole. Legolas n'avait pas bien vu mais cela avait été suffisant pour attiser sa curiosité. Une curiosité teintée de crainte car il doutait que son père survive à une troisième tentative d'assassinat. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Thranduil, encore en train de parler à Feren et qui semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, et décida de suivre le serviteur.

.

Thranduil prit congé de Feren pour retourner travailler. Il resta un moment sur l'une des terrasses qui surplombaient la route principale de la caverne et observa ses sujets aller et venir paisiblement. Quelques cavaliers arpentaient le chemin au pas. Les chevaux, habitués aux routes sinueuses constituées bien souvent par des troncs d'arbres avaient le pied sûr et l'allure égale. Le moral des elfes était revenu, tout comme les sourires sur leurs beaux visages. Les musiciens jouaient de nouveau des mélodies entrainantes et les elfes les accompagnaient par des chants joyeux. Seul Thranduil ne semblait pas se réjouir.

Le roi s'arracha à sa contemplation et revint dans son palais. Il hésita à descendre dans ses cachots voir Nerdaël. L'elfe y était enfermé et n'avait eu aucune visite à l'exception de Legolas et Tauriel. Il y renonça et monta plutôt l'escalier principal. Il dépassa sans leur accorder d'attention les gardes qui surveillaient l'aile royale et qui le saluèrent respectueusement. Il s'avança dans le couloir menant à ses appartements et son bureau. Il dépassa les deux gardes plantés en haut de l'escalier et continua son chemin. Il se figea soudainement devant la porte de sa bibliothèque. Il lui sembla que son cœur s'était arrêté. Un frisson le parcourut. Il resta immobile, incapable de bouger d'un pouce.

« Sire ? » appela le garde le plus hardi.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse du roi. Au contraire. Se forçant à sortir de sa transe, Thranduil franchit le pas qui le séparait de sa pièce favorite. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, dévoilant la bibliothèque telle qu'il l'avait toujours connue. Seule une légère odeur d'ammoniac supplantait celle des livres anciens.

Thranduil entra, la porte se referma derrière lui. Ses mains tremblèrent. Il s'avança jusqu'aux fauteuils, dans le fond de la pièce, près des arches qui donnaient sur la terrasse. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de l'endroit où il avait chuté, des semaines auparavant. Curieusement, la scène se rejoua devant ses yeux. L'effroyable douleur, la fuite, la première chute puis la deuxième qui l'avait laissé étendu sur le sol, à peine capable de respirer et enfin la réalisation qu'il était seul, plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et rempli de regrets alors qu'il entendait l'appel de Mandos. A cet instant, il avait eu la certitude qu'il allait mourir.

Combien de temps Thranduil resta là, les yeux dans le vague, emporté par des souvenirs qu'il essayait désespérément de refouler depuis des semaines ? Il ne saurait le dire. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance alors qu'il revivait les heures d'angoisse.

Ce fut Legolas, revenu sans indice de sa poursuite contre Turlion, qui le tira de sa transe. Le jeune elfe trouva son père immobile au centre de la pièce, livide.

« Père ? »

Thranduil sursauta. Ses yeux fixèrent un bref instant son fils. Il se reprit vite, même si son esprit était encore prisonnier de ses souvenirs.

« Y-a-t-il un souci ?

— Je réfléchissais.

— En êtes-vous certain ? Père, vous n'avez pas l'air bien. »

Legolas cherchait à croiser le regard de son père mais Thranduil faisait tout pour l'éviter. Il n'avait pas le courage à cet instant d'affronter son fils. Il fit semblant de s'absorber dans la contemplation des livres sur l'étagère la plus forte. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il se rendit compte que beaucoup de livres étaient trop neuf, voire manquants. Les serviteurs n'avaient pu tous les remplacer. Par ci par là, il y avait un espace vide entre deux livres.

Legolas attendit, bien décidé à forcer son père à discuter. Pour manifester son attention, il s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Thranduil tressaillit. Il avait tenté de se raccrocher au même fauteuil lors de sa deuxième chute. Les souvenirs revinrent en force et il n'arriva pas à les chasser.

L'esprit des elfes avait ceci de particulier qu'ils pouvaient revivre leur souvenir comme s'ils y étaient. Souvent, Thranduil revivait le royaume de Doriath. Il sentait alors l'herbe sous ses pieds, sentait les fleurs qui parsemaient les forêts et entendait le doux chant des oiseaux. Cette faculté montra ses limites : Thranduil se mit à revivre les heures parmi les plus sombres de son existence à l'exception de la mort de son épouse. Les souvenirs ne s'arrêtaient pas et il se retrouva submergé. Tout était si réel, qu'il ressentait même les flèches plantées dans sa chair et son sang s'échapper petit à petit de son corps.

Las et éreinté à force de se battre contre lui-même, il s'adossa à l'étagère, les jambes flageolantes et les mains agitées de tremblements. Il ferma les yeux, le visage blanc comme linge. Immédiatement, Legolas bondit sur ses pieds et le rejoignit. Thranduil paraissait à deux doigts de faire un malaise et Legolas l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il lui servit un verre d'eau froide qui sembla suffisant pour ramener Thranduil à lui. Le roi esquissa un vague geste pour se relever mais Legolas l'en empêcha.

« Je vais bien, assura Thranduil. Je suis un survivant, Legolas. Je vais bien. Toujours.

— N'est-ce pas précisément le problème ? A la mort de ma mère, vous vous êtes plongé dans les affaires du royaume. Vous n'avez cessé de le faire depuis des millénaires ! Ne vous êtes-vous pas oublié tout ce temps ? Le royaume ne va pas s'écrouler si vous vous reposez quelques heures par jour ! »

Thranduil esquissa un faible sourire. C'était peu ou prou ce qui ressortait des lettres d'Elrond qu'il recevait régulièrement ces derniers temps. Legolas se méprit sur l'attitude de son père et se mit en colère.

« Ayez confiance en moi ! s'exclama le prince. Je sais que je vous ai déçu, que j'ai délaissé mon royaume par intérêt personnel. Je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus !

— Legolas, tu ne m'as jamais déçu ! Je comprends mieux que tu ne sembles le croire ta préférence pour Tauriel. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire ce choix. Je regrette seulement qu'elle ne partage tes sentiments. Les blessures du cœur sont les plus douloureuses. Elles guérissent rarement. »

Thranduil se leva et se dirigea vers la terrasse. Les derniers évènements ravivaient de douloureux souvenirs. Il s'accouda à la rambarde et plongea ses yeux gris dans la ligne des arbres en face.

« Ce n'est pas cela.

— Alors dites-moi ce dont il s'agit ! s'exclama Legolas. Parlez-moi ! Est-ce à cause du traitre ? De moi ?

— De _moi_ ! éclata Thranduil en se retournant pour la première fois vers son fils. Je suis le roi de la Forêt Noire ! Quoi qu'il m'en coûte, c'est mon fardeau. Ce royaume passe avant tout autre chose. Avant moi ! Avant ta mère elle-même. J'aurais pu la sauver ! Si j'avais mené mes troupes dans le nord et affronté les orques de Gundabad. Des milliers en seraient morts et cela aurait considérablement affaibli la Forêt Noire, à tel point que nous aurions perdu de nombreuses batailles contre Dol Guldur et aurions dû migrer encore vers le nord…mais tu aurais grandi avec ta mère. Je n'ai pu faire de choix. Je n'ai pu la sauver ! J'ai donné ma parole de protéger ce royaume le jour de mon sacrement. Quel qu'en soit le prix ! J'ignore aujourd'hui si…Je n'ai pu te laisser partir seul sur Ravenhill. Je n'ai pu te laisser face au traitre. Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore la force de mener nos troupes à la mort. Je l'ai fait tellement souvent ! Tellement de guerres, tellement de morts… »

Legolas resta bouche bée devant son père. Thranduil secoua la tête, ferma les yeux et bondit du fauteuil. Il se réfugia sur la terrasse.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? murmura Legolas. Pourquoi me parler de ma mère _maintenant_ ?

— Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à elle, avoua Thranduil à voix basse. Quand j'étais ici…je pensais que j'allais mourir. Je ne pouvais plus bouger et aucun elfe ne rentrerait dans la bibliothèque. Je ne pouvais que réfléchir. De ma vie, il n'est resté que des regrets. Celui ne n'avoir pu la sauver, celui de n'avoir pas été le père que tu méritais, de t'avoir perdu…Juste des regrets.

— Je connais les circonstances de la mort de ma mère. J'ai harcelé Lorthal jusqu'à ce qu'il me raconte. Je ne vous en blâme pas, père. Vous avez fait preuve de courage et votre peuple vous le reconnait pleinement. Ce que je n'ai pas fait moi-même. J'ai abandonné mon poste et j'ai risqué la vie des miens pour sauver celle que j'aime. Vos sujets vous respectent, père. Ils savent que vous les protégerez. Ils savent ce qu'ils vous doivent.

— Parfois, j'aimerais prendre un navire vers Valinor et la retrouver. Elle me manque. Je n'ai jamais pu lui dire à quel point je regrettais… »

Legolas resta silencieux. Il ne connaissait de sa mère que les portraits accrochés dans le palais. Il les avait étudiés des heures durant dans sa tendre enfance. Ce n'était pas le récit de sa mort qu'il avait envie d'entendre de son père mais le récit de sa vie.

Legolas rejoignit son père sur la terrasse. Il serra l'épaule de son père avec affection.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa Thranduil. J'ignore ce qui me prend ces temps-ci. Je suis trop fatigué.

— Peut-être avez-vous enfoui trop de choses trop longtemps ? »

Thranduil soupira. Il se sentait épuisé. Il s'effondra dans un fauteuil et laissa son regard errer le long des étagères.

« Il manque l'histoire de Dagorlad, par Elzimaël, déclara Thranduil au bout d'un long silence. J'aime ce livre, pourrais-tu m'en faire une copie ? Il ne reste guère d'exemplaires. Je crois que Lorthal en avait un.

— Je vais voir avec son fils.

— Bien. »

Sur ces entrefaites, Thranduil quitta la bibliothèque. Savoir que Legolas ne lui en voulait pas allégeait un poids qu'il avait porté des millénaires. Seulement il se sentait toujours aussi seul.

Le soir même, Silnarën monta le dîner dans les appartements du roi. Legolas prit soin de divertir son père et y réussit pleinement. Il parvint même à le convaincre de se reposer pour la soirée.

* * *

Il la fallait bien, cette scène dans la bibliothèque ! Heureusement que Legolas a tout fait nettoyer avant. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce dernier instant père/fils.

Essy/Lotra : merci pour vos commentaires ! J'espère pouvoir vous surprendre jusqu'à la fin. Quels sont vos pronostiques ?

Lotra : tu trouves ça suspect qu'on fasse attention à ne rien renverser quand on tient un plateau rempli de nourriture avec des verres et tout qui doivent valoir une fortune ? J'ai déjà du mal à ne pas renverser mon thé alors un plateau complet... XD

Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en alerte/favori.

Prochain chapitre très long qui amènera le fin mot de l'histoire !


	39. Chapter 39

A nouveau, Thranduil dîna dans ses appartements. Il y était resté une partie de la matinée, ayant décidé de prendre un long bain pour détendre ses muscles fatigués par deux heures de chevauchée à travers son royaume. Les combats avaient à nouveau repris. Legolas et Tauriel avaient bon espoir de regagner quelques kilomètres vers le sud depuis qu'ils avaient écrasé les principales forces de Dol Guldur. Pour l'heure, le prince n'était pas encore rentré.

Le fils de Lorthal avait fait des merveilles. Il avait avoué à demi-mot à son roi qu'il avait réquisitionné cinq libraires. Ensembles, ils avaient enlevé la reliure du livre et s'étaient partagé les feuillets pour que Thranduil récupère dès le lendemain de la demande de Legolas un exemplaire identique à celui qu'il avait perdu.

Thranduil s'installa confortablement dans son canapé. Turlion avait placé des bûches dans la cheminée et le roi profitait de la chaleur du foyer. Même s'ils étaient en été, les mètres de roche dans les cavernes rendaient la température clémente. Thranduil posa religieusement son nouveau livre sur la table basse. Il en tourna avec soin les premiers feuillets. Il manquait encore les enluminures, qu'il devrait faire faire à des elfes spécialisés.

Il commençait à se faire tard. Thranduil songea que si Legolas avait été blessé, il l'aurait su immédiatement.

.

Silnarën tint le plateau de sa main gauche. De la droite, il fouilla à l'intérieur de sa tunique. Sa main mutilée aux deux doigts coupés trouva la petite fiole remplie d'un liquide noir. Cette fois, nul espoir de survie : il s'agissait là du poison le plus noir que le Dol Guldur pouvait produire. Un poison issu des Nazgul eux-mêmes !

Silnarën le versa dans la carafe de vin. Thranduil n'y résisterait pas. A présent que Thranduil avait emprisonné Nerdaël dans ses cachots, le traitre était certain qu'il baisserait sa garde, qu'il se sentirait faussement en sécurité dans sa forteresse. D'ailleurs, père et fils avaient été vus dans la bibliothèque, le lieu même où Thranduil avait failli perdre la vie. Silnarën avait observé Thranduil une bonne partie de la matinée alors que Thranduil revenait de sa sortie. Son regard clairvoyant d'ancien soldat avait perçu la grande fatigue du roi, ses gestes lents et mal assurés. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu d'occasion.

Silnarën versa dix gouttes de poison dans la carafe. Plus et il prendrait le risque que le poison ne tue Thranduil avant que Legolas n'y ait gouté ou que le roi en perçoive le gout. Il reboucha la bouteille, le cœur battant la chamade. Il passa une main sur son visage. Ses vieilles inquiétudes se réveillaient. Pouvait-il encore aller voir le roi ? Renoncer ? Il secoua la tête. Il avait été trop loin depuis sa première tentative d'empoisonnement. Et le Seigneur de Dol Guldur lui avait donné sa parole : son épouse ne souffrirait pas de l'Ennemi s'il parvenait à anéantir la dernière lignée d'elfe sindar de ce côté des montagnes.

Silnarën attendit une minute. Il inspira et expira pour calmer son rythme cardiaque rapide. Finalement, il reprit la maitrise de ses nerfs et repartit comme si rien n'était vers son but. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'au niveau supérieur où, après s'être assuré que le couloir était vide, il réapparut derrière une autre tenture. Le chemin n'était pas spécialement interdit mais Thranduil n'appréciait pas que les elfes sylvains utilisent les passages dérobés. Lui-même ne le faisait guère que quand il n'avait pas le choix.

Silnarën pénétra dans le salon du roi. Les portes de l'anti chambre et du salon s'étaient naturellement ouvertes devant lui, sans qu'il ait besoin de frapper. Comme les jours précédents, il déposa le plateau sur la table et installa plats, couverts et assiettes de part et d'autre de la table. De temps à autre, il sentait sur lui le regard de Thranduil.

Des gouttes de sueur glissèrent le long de son cou. Il devenait trop nerveux et risquait de se trahir s'il ne partait pas immédiatement. Il déposa le dernier plat puis prit congé.

Sitôt les portes successives fermées derrière le serviteur, Thranduil abandonna l'étude de son livre. Silnarën lui avait paru bien raide ce soir là. Le roi se dirigea à pas lents vers la table, impeccablement mise. Tout était parfait et aligné au millimètre près.

Thranduil souleva la carafe de vin. Encore du vin de Dorwinion ! Cela lui plaisait mais pas à Legolas. Ce ne fut pas ce qui attira l'attention du roi : il versa une partie du vin dans une coupe délicate. Il souleva le verre et le positionna devant le feu. Les reflets des flammes illuminèrent le liquide sans qu'aucune particule suspecte ne devienne visible. Il n'y avait aucune odeur suspecte non plus. Thranduil reposa le verre sur la table et sembla s'en désintéresser. A la place, il s'éloigna et ouvrit un tiroir dissimulé dans la pierre et invisible à tous sauf au Maître des lieux. Il effleura légèrement la pierre et le tiroir s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un coffret en bois noir, uniquement serti d'une émeraude au centre du couvercle.

Thranduil le prit avec déférence et le plaça à côté de la table. Il s'agissait là du dernier cadeau de Naëlnoth. Il avait trouvé ce coffret dans sa propre chambre, dissimulé derrière un portrait de son épouse. Thranduil n'avait eu aucun mal à le trouver, l'odeur de cette essence de bois exotique étant étrangère à la pièce.

La clef tourna aisément dans la petite serrure, dévoilant seize rangées de sachets, billes, herbes et petites fioles. Certaines étaient quasiment épuisées, il devrait s'en procurer d'autres. Thranduil sortit ensuite seize petits verres qui ne pouvaient contenir que quelques centilitres de boisson. Il y versa l'équivalent d'une cuillère à soupe de vin. Dans chacun, il versa le contenu de l'une des rangées. Les quatorze premiers et le dernier ne changèrent aucunement le vin. Le quinzième en revanche fit apparaitre des bulles qui roulèrent le long de la paroi en verre et éclatèrent à la surface.

Les yeux brûlants de rage, Thranduil se pencha sur la table. Les apothicaires devraient effectuer des tests complémentaires mais il en était quasiment certain : le vin avait été empoisonné.

Thranduil laissa là la table apprêtée pour s'engager dans un couloir dissimulé. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre, tourna sur la droite au premier croisement et déboucha à proximité de l'infirmerie. Les apothicaires n'étaient pas situés bien loin étant donné que les guérisseurs se fournissaient auprès d'eux. Thranduil entra. L'apothicaire en chef ne perdit pas de temps en politesse.

« Un souci ? interrogea-t-il avec crainte.

— Mon vin a été empoisonné. Venez. Je soupçonne qu'il s'agisse de poison noir. »

Le visage de l'apothicaire blêmit. Le poison noir était une création des orques les plus viles et n'était produit qu'au cœur de leurs forteresses. Il s'empara d'une sacoche dissimulée dans une commode et suivit le roi d'un pas rapide. Les deux elfes prirent le chemin inverse jusqu'aux appartements du roi.

Les analyses de l'apothicaire confirmèrent les soupçons de Thranduil. Il manipulait encore la carafe quand Legolas entra, un grand sourire sur le visage grâce à la victoire que l'armée avait remporté face à la forteresse noire.

« Un problème ? releva le prince.

— Encore une bouteille de Dorwinion à jeter ! Ne pourrait-il pas choisir un vin de moindre qualité ? Silnarën.

— Je vais le faire arrêter !

— Pour le moment, il suffit de le faire monter ici. Il ignore avoir été découvert. »

Legolas sortit immédiatement. L'apothicaire, resté seul avec le roi, le dévisagea avec stupéfaction, la bouche ouverte.

« Vous y attendiez-vous ?

— Certainement. »

Thranduil resta serein. Si l'apothicaire ne le connaissait pas, il penserait que le roi se réjouissait à l'idée de se venger de l'elfe responsable de ses malheurs.

La porte se rouvrit. Legolas suivait Silnarën. Le serviteur était blafard mais se força à rester droit et immobile. Peut-être le roi n'était-il simplement pas satisfait du repas ? Son caractère emporté n'était plus à démontrer.

L'ancien captif de Dol Guldur s'avança dans la pièce, les mains dans son dos. Il s'arrêta au centre tandis que Legolas restait près de la porte, d'apparence décontracté mais prêt à bondir pour immobiliser le traitre s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. En face, toujours installé sur le canapé, les jambes croisés et le bras posé sur l'accoudoir, Thranduil posa ses yeux gris sur le nouvel arrivant. Il n'avait pas particulièrement l'air furieux.

Les espoirs de Silnarën s'amenuisèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en présence du meilleur des apothicaires et de l'attirail encore disposé sur la table. La boite ouverte laissait apparaitre les produits pour tester les boissons. Ses épaules se voutèrent. Le roi avait-il vérifié chacun de ses aliments depuis son retour ?

Thranduil se leva, se dirigea vers la table et versa le vin dans un autre verre. Il s'avança vers Silnarën et lui tendit le gobelet. Le regard du roi se durcit et il laissa voir sa fureur.

« Les cuisiniers ne pouvaient empoisonner le vin et vous étiez suivi chaque soir jusque dans mes appartements. Aujourd'hui, vous avez pris un passage dérobé. Buvez, Silnarën.

— Je… »

Les doigts du serviteur se refermèrent autour du verre. Ils tremblèrent. Silnarën jeta un coup d'œil au visage impassible au regard furieux de Thranduil puis à celui, bien moins imperturbable de Legolas qui laissait transparaitre trop facilement sa colère et son dégout. Ce dégout sembla revigorer le traitre.

« Il y a erreur ! s'exclama Silnarën avec désespoir. Je n'ai pu vous empoisonner la première fois ni vous tuer avec l'arbalète ! Je ne pouvais être présent, vous avez interrogé mon épouse ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même ! Mon épouse vous a dit…

— Elle m'a avoué que vous vous étiez absenté une demi-heure ce jour-là, révéla Thranduil. Un temps bien assez suffisant pour escalader un arbre, me viser, enterrer l'arbalète, vous changer et revenir auprès d'elle. Vos deux doigts manquants ne vous ont pas empêché de viser. Legolas a essayé. Vous avez failli me tuer par deux fois. Aujourd'hui sera la dernière.

— Ce n'est pas…Ce n'est pas, bafouilla Silnarën.

— Si ce n'est pas ce que je crois, buvez ! ordonna durement Thranduil. Buvez ce que vous vouliez me faire boire ! »

Le serviteur observa le vin, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il n'avait jamais vraiment imaginé se faire prendre. Il lâcha le verre comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

« Dol Guldur m'a forcé, murmura Silnarën. Ils vont gagner ! Personne ne peut vaincre l'Œil ! Si vous aviez vu ce que j'ai vu, vous sauriez ! C'était le seul moyen de sauver mon épouse et mon fils ! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il tentait de s'expliquer, la voix de Silnarën devenait plus aigüe et plus désespérée. Il en devenait fébrile et faisait des gestes désordonnés pour essayer de faire comprendre à son roi qu'il y avait été contraint.

Les yeux de Thranduil étincelèrent de colère. Lui plus que quiconque d'autre connaissait la colère de l'Ennemi pour avoir déjà subi ses foudres à Dagorlad.

« L'ennemi a été vaincu une fois, il sera vaincu à nouveau ! tonna le roi des elfes. Vous avez sacrifié les elfes sylvains par faiblesse ! Savez-vous combien sont morts jusqu'à présent ? Non, vous l'ignorez ! Je connais leurs noms. Je connais leurs familles ! N'essayez pas de vous justifier !

— Les orques allaient tuer mon épouse ! geignit encore le traitre. Laissez-moi la voir ! s'exclama encore le traitre. Laissez-moi lui expliquer ! Je l'ai fait pour elle !

— Je vais l'informer de votre trahison. Elle décidera elle-même de ce qu'elle fera. Legolas, emmène-le dans les cachots ! Je l'interrogerai plus tard sur la provenance des poisons et sur les renseignements qu'il a donnés à l'Ennemi. Qu'il soit gardé jour et nuit ! »

Silnarën quitta la pièce, les mains liées par une solide corde elfique, encadré par deux gardes et mené par Legolas en personne. Ils n'utilisèrent pas les passages secrets mais arpentèrent les chemins les plus fréquentés jusqu'aux cellules.

.

.

.

La nouvelle de la trahison de Silnarën s'était propagée dans tout le royaume comme une trainée de poudre. La nouvelle avait été encore plus mal acceptée que l'annonce de Nerdaël : le serviteur était plus apprécié et son épouse était une guérisseuse reconnue pour son talent et sa discrétion. Elle ne quitta pas leur maison de toute la journée, restant avec leur jeune fils. Legolas lui rendit visite en personne.

Une heure plus tard, Thranduil descendit de ses appartements à la rencontre de son peuple. Les elfes étaient inquiets. Ils ignoraient s'il y avait encore des traitres à présent que deux d'entre eux étaient emprisonnés dans les geôles de la Forêt Noire. D'instinct, les elfes se rejoignirent devant les grandes portes intérieures du palais, espérant apercevoir le Prince à son retour des cellules. Il y avait une bonne partie des serviteurs du palais mais également de nombreux soldats et capitaines de patrouilles, des cuisiniers et des elfes qui vivaient en dehors du palais royal. Ils discutaient entre eux à voix basse, toute joie envolée. Deux soldats de la garde royale, casqués et armés de pied en cape surveillait la scène, attentifs et silencieux. Les visages étaient graves et bon nombre d'entre eux gardaient leurs armes à portée de main.

Les elfes étaient déjà une centaine quand Legolas remonta l'escalier d'un pas rapide. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il ne pouvait pas non plus éviter ses sujets car le chemin vers les étages supérieurs étaient complètement bouchés par les elfes à la fois curieux et inquiets.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre des traitres, déclara Legolas avec un sourire rassurant. Silnarën est enfermé dans la cellule la plus profonde du palais. Six soldats de la garde royale le surveillent. D'autres sont positionnés sur le chemin. Il ne s'en échappera pas !

— Le roi est-il… ? osa demander un elfe à quelques pas de Legolas.

— Certainement pas ! » gronda une voix familière.

Thranduil se tenait sur l'escalier principal, surplombant la foule et son fils. Droit et fier, il dardait un regard de braise sur ses sujets. Les sourcils froncés et le visage impassible augmentait l'impression de sévérité qu'il dégageait. Plus d'un elfe frissonna en le voyant car il ressemblait à l'impétueux roi qu'il était avant la découverte du traitre. Les elfes n'avaient plus l'habitude de le voir parmi eux en soirée, le roi restant dans ses appartements.

« Je me présente devant vous sans arme car je n'en ai nul besoin parmi mon peuple, révéla Thranduil. Le poison utilisé provient de Dol Guldur. Il n'a atteint personne. J'interrogerai Silnarën demain matin pour en déterminer l'origine. Je soupçonne qu'il ne se le soit pas procuré de lui-même mais qu'il lui a été fourni.

— Par Nerdaël ? » suggéra un elfe à moitié caché par des elfes plus grands.

Thranduil darda ses yeux gris sur l'impertinent dont il ne voyait qu'une masse de cheveux bruns tant l'elfe était petit.

« C'est ce que je déterminerai, assura-t-il froidement.

— Nos victoires contre la forteresse noire ont déjà affaibli l'Ennemi, déclara à son tour Legolas. Nous avons reconquis la moitié du terrain perdu et exterminé de nombreux nids. J'ai bon espoirs de détruire les autres avant l'époque de l'éclosion. Quant aux orques, nous en avons tué près de la moitié. Ils tenteront de se lever à nouveau contre nous, nous ne les laisserons pas faire ! »

Thranduil descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier. Les elfes se serrèrent davantage pour lui laisser la place de rejoindre son fils. Le roi s'avança encore mais resta à une dizaine de mètres du prince. Il resta silencieux, comme plongé dans ses pensées, et passa en revue les elfes qu'il parvenait à voir. Les premières rangées flanchèrent sous son regard mais les autres étaient trop loin pour y avoir droit.

« La guerre qui se profile ne concerne pas que notre royaume, reprit sèchement Thranduil. Bientôt, Erebor et le Val auront à subir les assauts de nos ennemis. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai passé des accords avec Thorin Roi sous la Montagne et le Roi Bard. Dès la fin de la semaine, des elfes seront dépêchés en Erebor pour apprendre aux nains à cultiver des prairies souterraines et leur apprendre comment conserver de la nourriture plusieurs années. Des soldats iront entrainer les armées sud Roi Bard. Les hommes sont jeunes et nombreux mais manquent terriblement d'instructeurs expérimentés. Que les volontaires se fassent connaître ! Je déciderai des affectations. »

La nouvelle attisa la joie des elfes sylvains. Cette ouverture vers les royaumes alliés tranchait avec la politique de Thranduil jusqu'à présent. Quelques elfes songeaient qu'il s'agissait d'une nécessité au vu de la guerre qui se préparait. Certains pensaient qu'il s'agissait de l'influence de Legolas sur son père. Au fond, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance : la nouvelle était merveilleuse et de nombreux elfes sylvains, curieux de nature, tenteraient leur chance pour aller voir ce qui se passait au-delà des frontières de la Forêt.

« Je crains d'avoir interrompu le dîner, conclu Thranduil avec un demi-sourire. Linon, est-il encore temps de le prendre dans la salle à manger ? »

Le cuisinier, surpris de se voir apostrophé de la sorte en pleine foule, balbutia un petit « oui » qui ressemblait plutôt à un couinement. Il fila vers les escaliers de service et disparut de la vision de Thranduil.

« Legolas ?

— Je vais me joindre à vous avec plaisir, père. »

Thranduil inclina la tête, satisfait de la tournure des évènements. La foule se scinda en deux en une haie d'honneur. Les elfes sylvains, la main sur le cœur, saluaient le retour de leur roi à la tête du royaume.

Dans la foule, un elfe glissa une main dans sa tunique. Le visage déformé par la haine, il plia les genoux pour que cela ne se voie pas trop. Ses doigts effleurèrent la garde du long couteau qu'il dissimulait sous sa tunique. Tauriel n'était pas là. Thranduil discutait au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait avec les quelques elfes qui l'interpellaient. Près de son père, Legolas en faisait de même pour la rangée opposée. Il tournait fréquemment le dos à son père.

Encore un peu ! Thranduil et Legolas n'étaient plus qu'à quatre mètres de lui. Il retint sa respiration une seconde puis se força à exhaler lentement. Ses yeux verts se teintaient déjà d'éclats dorés comme ceux des orques.

Thranduil et Legolas avancèrent encore. Deux mètres.

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la garde du couteau. L'arme avait été fournie par le Nazgul de Dol Guldur. Il avait les bords crantés qui arrachaient la peau plus qu'ils ne la coupaient. La pointe était aussi effilée qu'une aiguille. Le traitre inspira à nouveau. Il recula la jambe gauche, prêt à prendre son élan. Il n'avait plus le choix : Silnarën démasqué, il devait agir et les gardes royaux ne le laisseraient jamais atteindre les cellules.

Thranduil et Legolas le dépassèrent. Tous deux lui tournèrent le dos et se tinrent à peine à un mètre de lui. Le traitre poussa un elfe qui se tenait sur son chemin et bondit en avant, arme au poing, prêt à frapper.

Un elfe cria. Du coin de l'œil, Thranduil aperçut un éclat argenté alors que la lame se dirigeait vers lui. Ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt était vrai : Thranduil n'avait ni ses épées, ni ses dagues. Legolas était armé mais il sut qu'il n'arriverait pas à dégainer à temps. Il attrapa le bras de son père et le tira vers lui pour l'éloigner de la trajectoire de l'arme. Pas assez ! La pointe du couteau se dirigeait droit vers le cœur du roi.

Thranduil et Cyriel s'observèrent un instant. Une seconde, c'est tout ce dont le roi eut besoin pour comprendre que le traitre n'éprouvait aucune hésitation. Il était prêt à tuer, sans l'ombre d'un remord. Des éclats jaunes brillaient dans ses yeux verts qui devenaient de plus en plus proches de ceux d'un orque.

La lame aux bords crantés percuta une épée elfique. Le soldat de la garde royale ! Attentif et à peine à deux mètres, l'elfe avait bondi dès que Cyriel avait bougé.

Déséquilibré par son fils, Thranduil recula de plusieurs pas. Quatre elfes s'avancèrent pour s'interposer. Mal leur en prit : Cyriel était l'un des elfes les plus expérimentés de l'armée. Il s'empara de son épée et virevolta avec une grâce mortelle. Il para l'attaque du soldat tout en tuant les imprudents qui avaient pensé se mettre en travers de son chemin. Les corps s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Le sang se répandit et rendit le sang glissant. Tous les elfes sylvains qui ne combattaient pas reculèrent précipitamment. Des soldats s'avancèrent mais ne parvinrent pas à s'immiscer dans le combat tant Cyriel et le soldat échangeaient des passes rapides, ne laissant ni l'un ni l'autre aucune ouverture. Un archer encocha une flèche. Sans succès, il ne réussit pas à la tirer : il risquait de toucher le soldat de la garde ou le prince.

Furieux, Cyriel para la lame ennemie et bondit sur sa droite, donnant avec son couteau un grand coup de bas en haut. Dans son dos, il gardait la lame de son épée à plat pour couvrir d'éventuelles attaques. Cette fois, le soldat ne parvint pas à contrer le coup. Il perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa juste avant de chuter.

Ce fut Legolas qui s'interposa. Son couteau virevolta, arme magnifique si rapide que la vue pouvait à peine en suivre le cours. Cyriel évita une attaque du prince qui lui laissa une entaille le long de l'avant-bras. Il recula d'un pas, observa son adversaire. Un elfe tenta à nouveau de s'interposer et de le frapper. Il rejoignit les morts sur le sol.

Au fur et à mesure que sa haine s'accroissait, les yeux de Cyriel devenaient jaunes. Le vert en avait quasiment disparu. Son couteau dans sa main dominante, son épée dans l'autre, le traitre repartit à l'attaque. Chacun de ses gestes était d'une précision mortelle. Il visait les points les plus sensibles : carotide, cœur, artères, organes vitaux…

Face à lui, Legolas peinait. Il parait le plus souvent et ses coups n'étaient pas mortels : il cherchait à immobiliser son adversaire, le considérant toujours comme un elfe sylvain. Résultat, Cyriel était couvert de coupures handicapantes mais guères fatales.

Un nouveau coup mit en danger Legolas. Il ne dut qu'à l'intervention du soldat de la garde de ne pas avoir le bras tranché net au niveau du poignet. Il en retira cependant une profonde entaille sur sa main dominante. Le sang coula sur son poignet et rendit sa prise sur son arme glissante.

Cyriel esquiva une attaque du prince et essaya de lui plonger la dague dans le ventre, endroit que Legolas ne protégeait plus suffisamment à cet instant. Le soldat de la garde royale s'interposa. D'un coup d'estoc, il empêcha l'attaque mais y perdit son épée.

Cyriel rugit, certain d'avoir le dessus à présent. Le sang et les corps formaient de gros obstacles pour ceux qui voudraient également défendre le prince. Une zone s'était donc formée : Thranduil, le soldat, Legolas et Cyriel et des elfes sans cesse plus nombreux en cercle autour d'eux à distance d'eux. Plusieurs avaient brandit leurs arcs ou leurs épées, prêts à intervenir à la moindre opportunité. Ils hésitaient toujours à se battre contre l'un des leurs. Un tir trop bien réussi, et ils deviendraient des tueurs d'elfes. Il n'y avait rien de pire !

Seulement, tout à son combat contre Legolas et le soldat, le traitre en avait oublié Thranduil. Le roi ramassa l'épée tombée à terre. Alors que Cyriel s'apprêtait à réengager son combat avec un Legolas en difficulté, Thranduil s'interposa. Lui n'eut aucune hésitation : il attaqua par derrière, directement dans l'angle mort du traitre. La pointe de son épée s'enfonça dans la cuisse du traitre.

Cyriel comprit que le roi serait implacable. De tous les elfes présents, il était le seul à ne pas se soucier de ce qui lui arrivait. Qu'importe s'il devenait un assassin d'elfe tant qu'il mettait fin à cette folie et sauvait son royaume ! Nulle once de gentillesse dans cet elfe qui faisait face au traitre et qui vengerait les morts sans hésitation. Les yeux de Thranduil brillaient d'autant de haine que ceux de Cyriel. Ceux du traitre devinrent totalement jaunes. Aucun retour n'était désormais possible. Il se jeta en avant pour en découdre avec le roi.

Peu d'elfes pouvaient rivaliser avec Thranduil à l'épée et Cyriel était fatigué et blessé. Le roi esquiva la première attaque avec aisance, para la seconde du plat de son épée et donna un coup sec qui déséquilibra le traitre. Il ne cessa pas son attaque : la pointe de l'épée se ficha profondément dans l'épaule du traitre et ressortit dans son dos.

Cyriel hurla comme un damné. Il donna de grands coups de son bras valide, sans atteindre le roi. Legolas et le soldat de la garde royale s'avancèrent vers lui, prêts à l'immobiliser. En proie à une folie meurtrière, son visage était déformé par la colère.

A leur stupéfaction, Cyriel attrapa l'épée de Thranduil à main nue. Il s'en dégagea en se jetant en arrière. Les yeux exorbités, il recula de deux pas. Ses yeux allaient du prince au roi puis au soldat. Tous trois se tenaient à présent à quelques mètres de lui. Le traitre était bien déterminé à vendre chèrement sa peau et emmener avec lui Thranduil et Legolas. Son désespoir le rendait difficile à combattre au moins autant que son appartenance à leur race. Dague levée et pointée vers ses ennemis, le traitre se prépara à repartir à l'attaque.

« Renoncez, Cyriel, le pria Legolas. Vous ne pouvez gagner.

— Le Seigneur du Mordor vaincra ! siffla Cyriel. Vous ne gagnerez pas contre lui ! Les hordes d'orques bruleront votre précieuse forêt et vous réduiront en esclavage !

— Le mal a été vaincu une fois, il le sera à nouveau, assura froidement Thranduil. Les choses passeront mais les elfes sylvains survivront toujours jusqu'à ce que le monde appartienne aux hommes et que nous retrouvions les nôtres sur les Terres Immortelles. »

Cyriel repartit à l'attaque. Sans succès : Thranduil bloqua le couteau du plat de son épée. Legolas bondit, passa sous la garde de Cyriel et lui crocheta le bras. La dague tomba sur le sol.

Ce fut tout ce dont eurent besoin les elfes autour d'eux, figés d'horreur devant le spectacle, pour sortir de leur transe : deux plus rapides se précipitèrent. Ils passèrent une corde aux poignets de Cyriel. Un autre appliqua un linge pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

Thranduil abaissa son épée. A présent que l'adrénaline diminuait, il ressentait pleinement la douleur dans ses muscles et son essoufflement. Il avait cependant tenu le coup et il comptait bien revenir au meilleur de sa forme sous peu.

A quelques pas, le soldat de la garde s'adossa à un mur. Il était livide, le souffle court et couverts d'entailles plus ou moins profondes. Thranduil nettoya l'épée dont il s'était emparé et s'avança vers le soldat. Il lui tendit l'arme respectueusement, une main soutenant la garde, l'autre portant la lame.

« Vous êtes fou ! lâcha le soldat. Complètement fou ! Comment avez-vous su que j'interviendrais à temps ?

— Je l'ignorais, avoua Thranduil avec un demi-sourire, mais je remettrai ma vie entre les mains de chacun de mes sujets, tout comme vous remettez votre vie entre mes mains. Enlevez votre heaume, soldat. »

Après une courte hésitation, l'elfe obtempéra. Le casque qui masquait une bonne partie de son visage révéla Nerdaël à la vue de tous. Il récupéra son épée et se retourna finalement vers Cyriel dont il avait contrecarré les plans avec brio.

Allongé sur le sol, complètement immobilisé et sans plus d'espoir de mener sa mission à bien, Cyriel ne quittait pas de ses yeux jaunes son ancien coéquipier, les traits déformés par une fureur encore plus intense qu'auparavant.

Le soldat se détourna avec gêne devant cette insistance. Il frissonna. Il avait passé tant de temps à combattre les orques que voir ces yeux sur le visage d'un elfe le déroutait. Il fit quelques pas pour tester sa mauvaise jambe. Il s'était pris un coup au mauvais endroit dans la bataille. Fort heureusement, le mécanisme ne semblait pas cassé. Il ne se voyait presque pas avec ses jambières dorées.

« Tu devais être emprisonné ! siffla Cyriel avec rage.

— Seul un imbécile quitterait sans explication les cavernes s'il était le traitre ! s'exclama sèchement Thranduil. Au contraire, le traitre devait être insoupçonnable, se fondre dans la masse et ne jamais attirer l'attention. Voilà pourquoi Nerdaël n'a jamais été soupçonné !

— Il devait l'être cependant pour forcer Silnarën à se dévoiler, ajouta Legolas. Lui, était maladroit et lâche : il n'attaquait que s'il était certain de s'en tirer et d'avoir une opportunité. Nous la lui avons donc créée. Cependant, il n'était pas assez brillant pour se procurer de tels poisons ni une arbalète. Un autre devait donc le laisser prendre tous les risques. Vous n'aviez pas d'autre choix que tuer Silnarën pour l'empêcher de parler ou mener à bien votre terrible mission avant qu'il ne le fasse.

— Emmenez-le chez les guérisseurs ! ordonna Thranduil. Que les gardes le surveillent sans relâche. Ne le libérez pas, il s'échapperait ! »

Thranduil observa son fils. Malgré la gravité de la situation, Legolas n'avait pu se résoudre à sérieusement attaquer un elfe qui avait été son coéquipier. Le prince était livide et cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses blessures. Contrairement à lui-même, Legolas n'avait participé qu'à une seule guerre et elle était contre les orques. Thranduil, lui, avait vécu la chute de Doriath et la terrible lutte dans la bataille de Dagorlad. Il avait vu assez de mort pour des siècles et la trahison ne lui était pas étrangère, même si auparavant elle avait été l'apanage des nains et des hommes.

Pour autant, Legolas prenait son rôle à cœur : il rassurait d'une voix ferme les elfes qui s'inquiétaient pour lui, confirmait que tout était terminé pour ceux qui prenaient peur sur un éventuel troisième traitre et s'assurait que nul ne descendait dans les cellules se venger.

Des elfes vêtus de longs manteaux en cuir sombre s'occupèrent des morts. Encore d'autres familles qui pleureraient ! Le cœur de Thranduil chavira, même si son visage resta de marbre. Il observa ses sujets recouvrir les cadavres d'un drap blanc qui se teinta vite de rouge. Le roi resta à l'écart de l'agitation, intouchable et parfaitement maître de la situation. Les familles étaient déjà présentes. Des soldats les empêchèrent d'approcher.

« Va faire soigner tes blessures, ordonna affectueusement Thranduil à son fils. La lame était peut-être empoisonnée. »

Sur ces paroles, le roi s'avança parmi les siens. Il traversa le hall jusqu'au cordon de soldats qui maintenait les curieux à distance. A voir des elfes à la limite des larmes, Thranduil sut qu'il avait trouvé les familles des défunts, dont il avait préalablement demandé les noms pour les deux qu'il ne connaissait pas. La foule se figea à la vue du souverain. Du sang maculait le manteau de Thranduil. Quelques gouttes avaient éclaboussé son visage impassible.

Le roi s'approcha de l'elfe la plus proche, une jeune elfe qu'il avait vu parfois lors des festivités du palais. Il croyait se souvenir qu'elle était ébéniste et travaillait le bois issu des arbres gris de la Forêt Noire. Ses créations étaient déjà un succès malgré son jeune âge. Quel gâchis ! Thranduil se résigna. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui demanda doucement le nom de son compagnon. Sans surprise, il faisait partie des morts. Thranduil murmura les mots d'usage.

* * *

5000 vues dépassées, merci à tout le monde !

Dernier chapitre qui révèle le fin mot de l'histoire ! C'était donc Silnarën le lâche et Cyriel qui manipulait tout et se procurait armes et poisons auprès des orques. Et pas Nerdaël ! Certains s'en sont doutés, bravo ! J'espère vous avoir un peu surpris quand même ^^

Ne reste plus qu'un petit chapitre de conclusion qui ne tardera pas.

 **LOTRA** : merci pour tes compliments ! J'avoue que je n'avais pas trouvé cette partie suspecte XD

Non, la partie où les elfes revivent leurs souvenirs n'est pas canon mais je trouve que ça leur correspondrait bien. Dans LOTR, Legolas ne dort pas mais se repose l'esprit dans l'étrange sentier des rêves des elfes (ou quelque chose comme ça) et je trouve les elfes très mélancoliques, piégés entre le passé et le futur. J'ai un peu brodé en partant du principe que les elfes sont si intelligents avec une très bonne mémoire que leurs rêves deviennent un peu 'réels'. Après tout, en cas de choc, les hommes peuvent aussi revivre les souvenirs traumatisants et s'y retrouver 'piégés'.

Pour ceux qui souhaitent prolonger sur mes autres histoires, je suis en trains d'écrire une autre fiction, UA total sur la fin du dernier film.


	40. Chapter 40

Comme convenu, Thranduil envoya à la fin de la semaine deux groupes d'elfes : le premier à destination d'Erebor, le second à destination du Val. Il les observa quitter le royaume avec la satisfaction de savoir qu'il avait protégé les siens et qu'il renforcerait leurs défenses.

Legolas et Tauriel poursuivirent leurs excursions dans la forêt pour la nettoyer des araignées. Ils détruisaient chaque jour des dizaines de nids. La fureur de Dol Guldur n'atteignit pas les elfes : la forteresse maudite du sud était privée de ses espions.

Thranduil guérit complètement. Il reprit peu à peu les entrainements : d'abord en privé puis ouvertement sur le camp d'entrainement de l'armée. Il avait récupéré une excellente forme physique et passait du temps auprès des siens. A nouveau, il se promena sous les arbres de son royaume et donna de fastueuses réceptions. Il n'y avait plus désormais de goûteurs ni de gardes. Il entretenait une correspondance assidue avec les royaumes voisins, en particulier Erebor et le Val, même s'il n'oubliait pas Elrond. Curieusement, il avait désormais plus de rapports avec les nains de la montagne solitaire qu'avec ses propres parents du sud : la dernière fois qu'il avait des nouvelles de la Lothlorien datait de plusieurs mois.

Quatre semaines après sa capture, Cyriel se tua dans sa cellule malgré la surveillance des gardes. Il ne fut guère pleuré : bon nombre d'elfes voulaient sa mort, si bien que Thranduil avait ordonné que les médecins et les apothicaires s'assurent que le décès était naturel. Il l'était et Thranduil lui offrit le rite funéraire des elfes sylvains en dépit de la colère de son peuple. Il resta seul devant le bûcher jusqu'à ce que les flammes disparaissent totalement du brasier.

Silnarën, lui, était trop lâche pour s'ôter la vie : il tournait en rond, désespérait de voir son épouse et hurlait à qui pouvait l'entendre de le laisser la rencontrer. Les gardes essayaient de ne pas l'écouter.

Deux mois plus tard, des écuyers sellèrent des animaux de bât. Ils installèrent deux petits coffrets sur l'animal le plus robuste. Les autres animaux se répartirent quelques sacs. Autour, les chevaux de la garde royale piaffaient d'impatience. Les quinze soldats discutaient entre eux et vérifiaient qu'ils n'oubliaient rien. Droits et fiers dans leurs tenues dorées, ils allaient et venaient lentement entre les chevaux harnachés. Chacun souriait et plaisantait. Ils gardaient un œil sur les écuyers et sur Feren, dont la maladresse et la timidité étaient légendaires. Le messager les accompagnerait mais il avait des difficultés à maîtriser son nouveau cheval. En tête, le grand cerf bramait, impatient de prendre la route pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps.

Thranduil, Legolas et Tauriel apparurent finalement peu avant neuf heures. Le roi comme le prince portaient leurs couronnes ciselées dans l'argent le plus pur. La brise faisait voler leurs cheveux blonds et leurs longs manteaux. Thranduil se tint sur le perron de son palais et balaya ses soldats du regard. Un demi-sourire apparut sur son visage. Il salua ses soldats d'un hochement de tête et descendit les marches qui le séparaient d'eux.

Derrière eux, deux gardes encadraient un Silnarën effrayé aux mains liées dans le dos. Nerdaël les rejoignit, lui également vêtu de son armure. Sa boiterie n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir grâce au mécanisme des nains.

« Devons-nous le faire marcher ? interrogea l'un des soldats en approchant les chevaux.

— Il nous ralentirait ! jugea Thranduil. Laissez le monter mais gardez les rênes du cheval.

— Je ne m'échapperai pas, promit faiblement le traitre. Je vous le promets !

— Je crains que votre parole ne pèse plus grand-chose ! rétorqua Legolas.

— Nous ne vous laisserons pas essayer, de toute manière », trancha Thranduil.

Comme à son habitude, le Roi passa en revu ses troupes. Chaque elfe se tenait devant son cheval tandis que Feren tenait les rênes du cerf. Les harnachements étaient rutilants, parfaitement entretenu, les chevaux piaffaient d'impatience et les elfes restaient immobiles et attendaient l'autorisation de monter en selle.

« Nous partons ! » ordonna Thranduil en flattant l'encolure de sa monture.

D'un saut, il monta sur son cerf tandis que ses soldats faisaient de même. D'un léger coup de talon, Thranduil fit avancer sa monture au petit trot. Feren sonna dans le cor et le départ fut donné.

Les cavaliers traversèrent la forêt en utilisant la route des elfes vers l'est. Thranduil chevauchait en tête. Il ne se retourna jamais. Legolas, à ses côtés, ralentissait régulièrement et s'assurait que tout allait bien à l'arrière. Les soldats de la garde suivaient. Au milieu d'eux se tenait Silnarën, qui n'osait faire un geste. Ses mains n'avaient pas été déliées et cela contrariait son équilibre.

Le silence régnait, hormis de courtes interpellations de Legolas. Silnarën ignorait toujours la raison de sa présence. Il avait tenté de poser des questions mais ses gardes avaient coupé court : un mouvement sec sur la longe avait fait bondir le cheval. Le bond avait presque désarçonné le traitre. Il n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis.

La lisière de la forêt était en vue. Les sinistres arbres gangrenés par le mal laissaient à nouveau passer la lumière. C'était une lumière bienvenue pour Silnarën qui en avait par-dessus la tête des éclairages artificiels des elfes.

Le cerf de Thranduil dépassa les derniers arbres, bientôt suivi par le reste des cavaliers.

« Nous arrêtons nous ici ? demanda Tauriel.

— Ce sera suffisant, estima Thranduil. Détachez-le ! »

Nerdaël trancha les liens de Silnarën. Un autre garde l'attrapa par le bras et le fit rudement basculer. Sans ses réflexes de soldat, le traitre aurait mordu la poussière.

Aucun des gardes ne démonta, pas plus que Thranduil. Le roi toisait le traitre. La colère et le dégout se mêlaient dans son regard et l'elfe craignit pour sa vie. Etait-il sorti du royaume pour se faire assassiner ? Il frissonna de peur, le visage blême et les mains tremblantes.

« Ne me tuez pas ! bredouilla-t-il. Je suis un elfe ! Ne me tuez pas ! »

Ce n'était pas le plan de Thranduil : un garde détacha deux sacs d'un cheval de bât. Il les jeta à Silnarën.

« Je vous ai menti, déclara Thranduil. Je vous avais dit que votre épouse avait confirmé votre alibi. C'est faux. Elle nous a informé que vous vous étiez absenté près d'une demi-heure, un temps amplement suffisant pour escalader un arbre et me toucher avec les flèches. Elle m'a cependant demandé de vous laisser une chance. Une dernière chance de vous faire revenir parmi les vôtres ! »

Silnarën se recroquevilla, les mains serrées autour des deux sacs.

« J'ai accepté et j'ai fait accuser Nerdaël de vos crimes, poursuivit Thranduil. Vous saviez qu'il était innocent. Si vous vous étiez dévoilé pour le sauver, j'aurais été clément et peut-être que votre épouse vous aurait pardonné. Vous ne l'avez pas fait ! Pire encore, vous avez tenté une troisième fois de m'assassiner. Vous avez laissé un innocent supporter le poids de vos crimes et en avez perpétré un autre ! »

Thranduil resta silencieux. Il observa le traitre, ratatiné sur lui-même en apprenant que sa propre épouse l'avait dénoncé. Il la comprenait. Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle connaisse l'infâme rôle qu'il avait endossé.

« Je l'ai fait pour elle, murmura finalement Silnarën. Le mal va anéantir la Forêt Noire ! Les elfes seront anéantis ! C'était le seul moyen de la sauver ! Les spectres de Dol Guldur ont promis de ne pas la tuer !

— Et vous pensez réellement qu'ils tiendraient parole ? s'exclama Legolas avec stupéfaction. Si le monde brûle, croyez-vous sérieusement pouvoir y échapper ?

— Les spectres ont donné leur parole, murmura encore Silnarën mais lui-même n'y croyait plus. Mon épouse…Viendra-t-elle ?

— Votre épouse a fait son choix et elle vous offre à nouveau une chance, révéla Thranduil. Peut-être celle-ci, parviendrez-vous à la saisir. Elle a pris un navire pour le royaume de Valinor avec votre fils. Vous ne pourrez la rejoindre, pas davantage la revoir. Le navire a quitté les quais la semaine dernière. Si vous vous rachetez, les Valar vous laisseront vous aussi prendre un navire vers l'ouest. »

Silnarën hurla de désespoir.

« Une chance ! siffla le traitre, vous appelez cela une chance !

— Silnarën, je vous banni du royaume de la Forêt Noire, déclara Thranduil. Ne traversez pas mes frontières ou la mort vous trouvera. Vous ne trouverez nulle aide des miens, quelles que soient vos difficultés. Partez.

— Vous avez à présent à choisir : renoncer définitivement à ce que vous êtes et errer sans but jusqu'à ce que les années de votre vie soient écoulées, annonça Legolas avec compassion, ou vous battre et redevenir un elfe digne de fouler les terres sacrées de Valinor. Je vous souhaite de trouver la paix. »

Silnarën observa son roi et son prince. Il y décela pour la première fois la déception et la compassion qu'ils éprouvaient tous les deux. Il ouvrit le premier sac : des vivres. Il sut sans même le voir que l'autre contenait des vêtements et le nécessaire pour camper. Peut-être de l'argent si le roi avait été généreux mais il en doutait : il lui faudrait trouver lui-même de quoi faire du troc.

Le traitre referma le sac. Il le jeta sur son épaule et cala le second sous son bras. Il s'inclina, dernière forme de respect qu'il pouvait encore démontrer envers son ancien roi. A la place de Thranduil, il n'était pas certain d'avoir une telle mansuétude. Il s'éloigna sur la route quelques minutes avant d'obliquer vers le sud. Les royaumes d'Erebor et du Val étaient trop proches de la Forêt Noire. Il décida de tenter sa chance vers les royaumes du Sud, vers les terres sauvages ou peut-être en direction de la Mer de Rhun.

Le groupe d'elfes l'observa un long moment marcher vers le sud. Finalement, Thranduil talonna sa monture. Le cerf repartit à une allure paisible. Les chevaux le suivirent. Legolas chevaucha aux côtés de son père.

La nouvelle route était superbe. Large de vingt pieds, les pierres étaient grises et blanches mais les nains avaient ajouté des dalles de couleur pour l'égayer et marquer les distances car elles étaient séparées chacune de cent pieds. Des tourelles étaient encore en construction sur le bord de la route. Hautes de chacune soixante pieds, elles s'alignaient le long de la route tous les cinq cent pieds.

Connaissant les plans, Thranduil savait qu'au sommet des tours devaient se trouver de lourdes arbalètes. Tous les dix mille pieds, une tour deux fois plus haute abritait les feux d'alarmes et de nombreuses armes lourdes. Leur édification était presque terminée. Les ouvriers nains observèrent les elfes passer.

Les elfes atteignirent Dale dans la soirée. Leur présence suscita un vif intérêt des hommes du Val que Thranduil feignit d'ignorer.

Ils s'arrêtèrent aux portes d'Erebor et démontèrent. Avant même d'aller voir Thorin et Bard qui attendaient devant les hautes portes de la Montagne Solitaire, Thranduil fit venir Tauriel près de lui.

« Je ne resterai pas longtemps en Erebor, révéla Thranduil, uniquement le temps de vérifier que mes elfes répondent aux attentes de Thorin et de Bard. Et de payer ce drôle d'instrument de torture que les nains ont fait pour Nerdaël ! Je vous remercie de l'aide que vous nous avez apporté dans ces heures sombres.

— Votre reconnaissance n'a pas lieu d'être, Monseigneur, murmura Tauriel. J'ai payé ma dette envers mon royaume pour mes erreurs passées.

— Des erreurs compréhensibles. Vous avez toujours été brillante. La Forêt Noire vous accueillera toujours. Tauriel, vous êtes libre d'y rester.

— Je vous remercie, Monseigneur. Dale a également besoin de moi. Ils n'ont pas de guérisseur.

— Bien. Vous êtes aussi libre de revenir. »

Tauriel esquissa un sourire.

Thranduil se détourna de son ancienne capitaine des gardes et s'avança vers les deux rois qui l'attendaient.

* * *

FIN ! Et relativement heureuse malgré tous les morts qui ont eu lieu.

Nerdaël a récupéré son travail et ne souffrira plus de son handicap grâce aux nains. Silnarën a une seconde chance et saura peut-être en profiter. Thranduil va bien et a renforcé ses liens avec Legolas qui, lui, a assumé ses responsabilités et repris sa place dans son royaume. Tauriel est pardonnée.

Merci aux revieweurs et à tous ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en favori/alerte.


End file.
